Healing Moments
by Lori94
Summary: Sexual Healing from Edward's POV...Everyone has been begging for it so...here we go!
1. Chapter 1

_**Healing Moments**_

**Created by Lori **

**5/26/10**

_Disclaimer: As with 'Sexual Healing', All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me, Lori 94. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.__ This is not to be taken as an accurate portrayal of BDSM life. I am not involved in this lifestyle and my writing is just for fun. This story is a work of fiction. I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written._

_**Chapter 1**_

I'm 19 and I'm a submissive. My name is Edward Cullen and I grew up living a very normal life… whatever that means. My mom and dad have lived in the small town of Forks for their entire lives and when I was born, they chose to raise their family here too. When I was little I had a really pretty babysitter. She moved away just after my sixth birthday but I never forgot her. I had a kind of tortured existence during school… I had a few girlfriends in high school, but by the time I was 18, nobody really paid any attention to me. I'd known for a while that I was bisexual. I even had feelings for my best friend Jasper Whitlock. Before I left for my first term at Dartmouth, I came out to my parents and my brother. They were ok with everything.

A few months into my term, I had a girl ask me out. She was nice and suggested a club nearby. There I met a man. He was very sweet and attractive. He showed me all the pleasures of a gay relationship. He then twisted that relationship into a mockery of BDSM…essentially abusing me. Around two weeks ago, my Master had a session with me. A beautiful woman with chocolate eyes interrupted us and he postponed our session. He was extra rough on me during our last session and I ran away from him less than a week ago.

My parents are so normal…They are sweet people who shouldn't know about my lifestyle, though I never hid it from them. My father answered the door when I got here and insisted on seeing my upper body when he saw my condition. He was upset that I didn't leave James a long time ago, when he'd told me to. I've just gotten back to Forks and I have isolated myself from the world in my old bedroom. 90% of the time I'm silent; 9% of it I'm crying; and the other 1% I just go catatonic. I hate him now but I loved him once…why did he do this to us?

I now lay in bed curled up on my side in the fetal position. I hear my father say something about Emmett having friends over in a few hours and trying to find someone who can help me. But all I can think about is the woman with the chocolate eyes…I wish she were here…I wish she could help me somehow… the door closes and I know I'm alone for now.

I don't know how long I was blissfully unaware, but suddenly I hear the roar of an engine. I hear voices next and then footsteps approaching my doorway.

"Edward…honey, a local Domme is here to speak with you…you're expected in the living-room in 5 minutes or less. Please don't keep her waiting." Mom says softly.

I swallow and look at my He-man alarm clock. *A Domme…here…what should I expect? What can I do? Can I avoid this? Should I avoid it? * The seconds tick away, so I work up the nerve to go out there.

**Four minutes and 38 seconds later…**I peek into the living-room. She's gorgeous…and she looks familiar, but I shake off that thought.

She's sitting on the couch looking at her watch. She sees me and waits to see what I will do.

I remember my training…as an unattached sub I should approach her with my eyes directed to the floor and stand to her right with my hands clasped behind my lower back. I feel the strain of the last few weeks…months…year. My downcast eyes are brimming with tears but I won't let them fall. I can't let her see this weakness. My shirt is unbuttoned and hanging loose. I see her eyes caress my abs. I allow my training to kick in standing on her right with hands clasped. I make sure I'm close to her but not close enough for her to touch me without some kind of warning.

She moves to stand in front of me. "It's nice to see you again, Edward …Do you remember me? I used to be your babysitter…"

*Is that really Bells Swan…the 15 year old girl that used to play He-man and GI Joe with me? * I look up at her face and then back at the floor. "Yes, ma'am … you do look familiar."

She frowns. "I'm here to assess the damage that was done to you. Please, don't be afraid. I just want to help… Since I'm here not as a Dom, but as a concerned member of the 'special community' that we both belong to, you may look at me and answer questions freely. Do you understand?"

I nod. "Yes, Miss…Isabe-."

"Miss Bella." She says. "Are you ok, Edward?"

I nod timidly.

"Tell me if I go too far. You know the _**red-yellow-green **_safe-word system?" She seems to be waiting for an acknowledgement.

I nod.

She continues, "That will work for this as well. Please remove your shirt. I need to see what was done to you. Are you ok with that, Edward?"

I nod and whisper, "Yes…G-green…" I sit straddling my mom's high back chair and allow my shirt to drop to the floor. I know the angry red marks and other scars criss-crossing my back will be seen and my arms and shoulders will also look disturbing to this beautiful, strong woman.

She brushes some of the wounds with her fingertips. "I'd like you to lower your jeans, now. Are you ok with that?"

"Green…" I say as I bow my head and stand, unbuttoning my jeans and slowly lowering them to my ankles.

She touches one particularly severe scar. "This is from the metal tipped whip?"

I don't even have to look. I nod.

The deep long cut across my hip draws her attention next. "This is from a strap?"

Again, I nod. "A harness strap… He just went too tight that's all…" I say, my voice is a little muffled.

"…And this one?" She asks.

I sense the tension in the room. "A long braided bull whip…" I say in a trembling whisper.

"Pull up your pants but don't fasten them yet. I need to see your chest now." She says sounding angrier with each passing moment.

I do as directed, knowing she'll see the gash above one nipple.

She looks at my face and lightly presses on it.

I can't help but flinch and try to suppress a whimper.

Leaning in close to my ear Bella whispers to me. "He cut you… didn't he?"

*She guessed. * My lip trembles and tears roll down my cheeks as I nod.

I sense a shift in the woman standing with me. James had 2 modes as well; Dom mode and 'gentle lover' mode.

The visible shift in Bella doesn't scare me for some reason. "Alright, cover up, Edward. I'm sure you don't want to show your parents this side of our lifestyle…You may stay in the chair or sit next to me, Edward." She waits for me to be fully dressed before calling for my parents to join us. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen …Would you please join us?"

"Have you decided, Miss Bella?" Father asks as they walk in.

I cower next to Bella. I feel an instant bond with her…

She nods curtly and places her hand on my thigh. "He has definitely been abused. I'll do what I can to see his former master ostracized by the community for this. We'll also see to it that new subs in his area are warned about his ways. Now, he seems comfortable with me, so I'll personally oversee his healing. He seems to be afraid of something here. Do you have any idea what that could be?"

Mom speaks up. "Our other son Emmett has a few friends that tease and bully him even though they are younger… They're supposed to be coming over… My husband told him that earlier. He might be…"

I feel her gaze focus on my face as mother is talking. My eyes are wide and I begin to shake again.

Bella looks sharply up at my parents. "I think it would be best to get him out of here…for the time being. He'll stay at my home. I have no subs at present." She sighs. "I will make five promises to this family. First, I will heal Edward's body. Second, I will try to heal the invisible wounds as well. Third, if he wants to go back to being a sub, it will be with me or the next gentlest master or mistress… probably one that I have trained… but he will have his choice. Fourth, you will be able to see each other whenever he chooses. I'll drive him anywhere to meet with you, at any time, until he is healed, at which time he will choose. Sub or free. Fifth, I'll not push one way or the other and, once his decision is made known, I will not attempt to persuade him otherwise. I ask that you make that fifth promise to him as well. Agreed?"

His parents nod. "Yes, Miss Bella."

She looks at me.

We hear a car pull up the drive. I squeeze my eyes shut.

She snaps her fingers next to my ear to get my attention. "Do they know that you're submissive?"

I nod frantically and look around. "Mmmmhmmm…"

She frowns and in her 'Domme' voice says, "Then as far as they know you are my sub. Do you understand? You belong to me, and I will protect you."

I quickly accept her protection, "O-okay."

"Then act the part." She orders.

Instantly, I kneel at her right knee.

We wait.

"Hey, Mom and Dad…Who's Ferrari is that out-?" Emmett stops short as he sees her. His eyes widen. "Well, hello, hotness, who are you?" I stiffen as his words. His friends' mouths are hanging open, including Jacob's. I notice that his eyes find me and take note of my position.

Bella grins and runs her fingers through my hair. She sounds amused. "Hello, Emmett. I'm the owner of that Ferrari you and your friends have been admiring. I am Miss Bella. Don't you remember me, Emmy? I used to be your babysitter… Now, I'm your brother's new mistress. He belongs to me." She turns to their parents. "Remember what I said. Call him once in a while and I'll allow him to call you as well. We should be going. Edward, follow." She stands and walks past Emmett and his friends.

As I reach the hallway, I notice that Em and most of his friends are out of sight…but not Jacob…He's waiting for me…He takes my wrists and pushes me up to the wall. He then fondles my ass and if I weren't wearing pants, he would've been raping me right there in my own home.

Suddenly, he's ripped away from me. I look over and I see that Bella has Jacob's wrist and is twisting his arm so he's helpless. "Edward, you are not at fault for your delay at the door. You'll not be punished. Go to the door now. I'll deal with the sexual deviant."

I nod quickly and obey. I kneel to the right when facing the door.

Moments later, as she walks toward me, I hear her say, "Good boy, Edward. Stand. This is the key to the Ferrari. You can drive."

Seeing her Ferrari, I look up, feeling like its Christmas morning. "Really?"

She nods and strokes my face. I open the door for her and then walk quickly around to the driver's side. As I start the car, she begins to talk to me. She seems to know that it sooths me. "Edward, you handled that wonderfully. I'm very proud of you. I'll have your mom bring you a change of clothes tomorrow, but tonight we start the healing. Turn left at the next block. I have a medical setup in my basement that I use for my subs. That's where I'll take you first. Just so you know, I'm not just a Dom. It's the last house on the right. I was a nurse for a while. So I know how to make stitches and take care of wounds… About four years ago I received an inheritance and was able to stop working and just enjoy my sex life. If I'm going to heal you, I need you to try to trust me, Edward…Can you do that, Sweets? Look at me and answer truthfully."

I pull into the driveway and take a deep breath. I force my eyes to meet hers as I say clearly, "Yes, Miss Bella…I'll try to trust you." I hand her the keys.

Miss Bella takes my hand in hers and leads me into the house. She shows me the door that leads down to the basement. "You look nervous, honey… Don't be. First thing is first. Edward, I promise you, we will not be sexual until you choose. Now, I had a decorator in to fix the basement up recently. Half of it is storage and the other half is a medical station and sort of a hang out for me and any friends who visit. The medical section is sterile, so you'll stay there for the first 24 hours. After that, I'll put you in a bedroom on the first floor. Ok?"

I fix my gaze on the floor and say, "Yes, Miss Bella."

She points to the small hospital bed. "I'll need to see all of the wounds now, Edward. So, remove your clothing and lay there on your stomach."

Not that I don't trust her but I know that the kernel of trust I have must grow. So I keep my eyes on my new Mistress as my shirt comes off.

She stands facing me… watching me slide my jeans off.

I fold my clothing and place it neatly on the desk beside me before lying down on my stomach as instructed. I can almost feel her eyes rake my body as she looks my back, ass and thighs over thoroughly.

"It's too late for these cuts to be stitched. They have already begun to heal. I'll put some pain relieving antibiotic ointment on them with a loose bandage… but first… I'm going to take pictures of you. We need proof that you were abused." She takes out a camera and snaps a photo of my whole body from the back and a few individual shots of the worst wounds. I hear her grab some items from a drawer and feel her gentle touch as she begins to apply them. "Turn over, Edward… I need to see the front." She takes a picture of my whole front and an individual shot of the one above my nipple. "Edward, why didn't you report this? Why were these wounds not taken care of?"

I take a breath. "I used my safe-word when he cut me and once I was free from the bindings, I grabbed my things and ran from his house. I had my own place. So, I have a friend packing my stuff and shipping it to me. I came straight from Master James' to the front door of my parents' home and didn't want to stop anywhere on the way."

"Are there any wounds I haven't seen yet?" She asks. I hope she's as gentle with me later when we really get into things.

I blush. "James liked to shave my balls and bush area…"

She moves my manhood slightly to one side and sees the other cut.

I try to focus on my breathing because I feel the arousal as her fingers lightly touch my soft cock. I know that this is the wrong time for feelings like this, so I must calm myself.

This wound isn't as bad as the others, but she takes the picture anyway and then begins to dress the wounds.

**3 weeks later…**The cut on my chest took the longest to mend. Once the wounds on my back healed, she began to give me massages and some light exercises to help me keep my muscle tone and energy going strong. I was also responsible for chores around her home. I spoke to my parents regularly and even had lunch with them a few times. I went to one of Emmett's football games but left before his friends…the kids who bully me…could see that I was there. I didn't want Bella to have to defend me again…as much as I'd loved hearing her say I was hers. I have only been with her for 3 weeks but I like her a lot and feel a bond forming with this lovely nurse. She's begun to call me her angel…I like to hear her say that. I still haven't spoken about James…just vaguely referencing things we did when I still thought he loved me. I can tell she's a bit frustrated that I won't talk more in depth and give her a statement to work with but she hasn't asked me outright to tell my story. I know that if she does, it'll be emotional hell.

It has now been a week since the day Bella proclaimed my wounds fully healed and told me I had a week to decide if I still wanted to be a sub. I can't wait to tell her my decision. She told me that we would be having dinner with my family. I hope they will accept my decision… When my parents and Em get here, she'll come get me and I have four clear signals. If my answer is to go 'vanilla', I need to be fully clothed. If the answer is that I want to sub, I will be wearing only the new shorts she gave me this morning. If I kneel at her feet, I want to be hers. If I sit in the chair next to her, she'll have to set me up with someone else.

James Mac Damon may have tricked me into this life, but now I crave it…I want to feel her touch and her whip…or paddle or anything else she may pick up. I was shown her playroom the other day and given the supplies to cleanse everything. She left me alone in the room…probably so I wouldn't get scared and bolt on her… but this allowed me to see the items that she'll use on me if I say yes…I'm SO saying yes…

I have decided over the last few weeks that I want to be hers…I need to be hers. I'll be her sub but I want more than that…I can't say positively just yet, but I think I'm falling for her. I'm in the shorts, which are of a nice quality and come down to my knees, but I also have a shirt on.

I hear the knock at the door. I'm so nervous…I'll have to walk out in front of my parents wearing only these shorts…I don't usually even walk around my parents house like this. I almost always have a shirt on when I'm around people other than my lover.

She had told me one reason she wanted me dressed like this though and I guess it makes sense. She wants my father to see that my wounds have all healed. Every last wound is properly knit and they barely show as more then a line.

I hear her footsteps approach my door. She knocks and tells me that my family is here.

I take a few more minutes to ready myself and open the door. I step back and remove the shirt before stepping into everyone's view, only covered by the shorts.

I see Bella's lips curve into a smirk.

It's now time for me to kneel at her feet, and I feel pride well up inside my chest. I walk over to my parents and kiss each one on the cheek then look my little brother in the eye, shaking his hand. I see myself in the mirror behind her as I turn to face Miss Bella and sink to my knees.

She grins and I feel the intensity of her gaze as she wills me to remember my protocol.

I look her in the eye and say, "Miss Bella, I choose to be your sub… If you'll have me…?" Then I look down at the floor and wait for her to accept me formally.

I hear her take a deep breath. I feel her fingers comb through my hair and as she makes a light fist, I feel like I belong to her. She tugs my hair to pull my head up to her face and covers my mouth with hers. It's a light kiss… this is the ritual for beginning a D/s relationship and is rarely witnessed by outsiders because they might not react well. I vaguely feel my family's reaction, but I can practically read their minds.

My mother and father are slightly fascinated… my brother is probably becoming uncomfortable. I however, feel like I'm flying without an airplane.

"Good job on the protocol, Edward. As you know, being my sub, when I have get togethers like this, you will serve. Let's show them to the dining-room, shall we?"

"Yes, Mistress… This way." I say as I see her smile proudly.

She looks at my parents. "The only evidence of his being submissive that anyone will ever witness is the 'Mistress' thing. You see…it pleases me that people who hear him say it know he is mine…" She goes on but I am out of earshot for the moment.

As I enter the dining-room slightly ahead of them, I notice that the table is set and I lay out the first course for all of us. "Mistress, why are there two extra settings?" I ask.

"I forgot to tell you, I invited two of my friends for dessert. One is a Dom and the other is her sub. You may remember him. He was only a year older than you and she went to school with me. Jasper… and Alice?" I smile.

I gasp, allowing my surprise to show. "My childhood best friend…Jasper?"

She grins. "Yes, Edward, does that surprise you?"

"Yes, Mistress, he always spoke and acted like he'd be the one in charge of any relationship he got into. He never followed any rules and always flouted authority." I say, shocked.

"I happen to know the story behind them, if you ask nicely later I'm sure Alice would allow him to tell you." She says before turning to our guests. "The Whitlocks don't publicize their lifestyle choice. They know you all and they know that you will be here but please keep this in the strictest of confidence. Emmett, you especially… Do you understand?"

My parents nod solemnly as Emmett says, "Yes, Miss Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The rest of the meal goes by fairly well and without incident. I glance at the clock. My Mistress' best friend and her sub/ husband will be here shortly. I take a moment to recall Jasper Whitlock. He was my best friend til I left for college. When I met James I cut all ties to any men I'd ever had contact with except my brother and father…yet another clue that I was in an abusive relationship.

The doorbell rings…

I watch and Bella once again looks at each of our guests. As her eyes captivate me, she says, "Edward, answer the door, please. You will open the door and then direct your gaze to the floor. Speech will be kept to a minimum, understand?"

I nod and walk to the front door. My hand touches the knob and twists. I meet their eyes quickly and briefly, simply saying, "Welcome…" I then looks down.

I feel eyes examine me and I know that Alice is looking me over. "I see he said yes to both the lifestyle and you! I'm so happy for you both!" Her gaze settles on my family members. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's so nice to see you."

Dad glances at my mom and then says, "Alice, you've known us your whole life… you can call us by our names. The fact of your private lives is nothing to be ashamed of and we only want to see you… all of you… happy."

"Yes, dear… we'll get used to this in time. As long as you're all happy with your lives, that's the main thing." Mom says with a shy smile. "Hello, Jasper, dear."

Jasper glances at Alice before nodding his greeting. Alice says, "Thank you, very much, Carlisle… Esme…"

"That being said, I have to be at the office early tomorrow. So, we should be going. Alice, Jasper, we won't publicize your lifestyle… Bella made it clear that you don't want it known about town. We'll be discreet. I promise." Dad says.

"Edward, you should see your family to the door. You may speak as freely as you wish." She says with a smile as she turns to face her guests.

They start to talk and so I walk with my brother and he starts in.

He hisses. "E…man, why are you doing this? I know that James did stuff to you…but that was abuse! You don't have to be this lady's slave."

"Its not slavery, Emmett…I don't want to talk about this right now. I liked some of what my former Master did…and over the past few weeks, I've started to fantasize about her doing it…" I say.

He looks startled and just shakes his head. "I don't like it. You're a human being. You shouldn't be controlled like this: Look up; look at the floor. Say this; say nothing. Open the door. Mom, Dad, why are you not doing anything to stop him?"

I get frustrated and feel like he's trying to take from me the life I've chosen to lead. I grab his shirt and confront him. "Shit, Em, I'm older than you. I'm 19 and you have no right to tell me what to do! Mom and Dad are accepting this! Why the hell can't you?"

Bella's face is hard and cold as she joins us at the door. "Edward." She says, so sharply that I flinch. "Watch your language. That's not what I meant when I said you could speak freely. I don't want to punish you on our first night. Don't make me…"

My heart stops and my eyes widen. I look down and bite my lip, quietly saying, "I'm sorry, Mistress." I'm damn near tears…and in front of my family…I've cried in front of them before, but this would make them rethink if this was best for me and what I'm really feeling is that I just don't want her to kick me to the curb before I even get to the door of the relationship.

Her voice softens. "It's alright to assert yourself, but not at the expense of your dignity and manners." Bells nods to me and turns to face my family.

I look at them as well and once again I know exactly what they are thinking.

My poor mom is distressed… I can almost hear her think: My poor sweet baby boy, he shouldn't get punished so early into this. It's not even really his fault!

Father is appalled… I'm positive he's just worried about the whole brother-bond thing he's always nagging us to keep the family together and not hurt each other's feelings…Here I just cussed Em out in front of everyone.

Emmett is pissed… He was always bigger and taller than me. He protected me in and out of school. He hates to see me be myself because I get quiet and follow the orders of whoever tells me to do something.

Mistress then does something that surprises us all. "Emmett, as a minor, you were not in on the agreement between me and your parents. They made a promise to Edward and me that they would allow Edward to choose freely whether he wanted to go on as a submissive or not. They, as your parents, should've informed you of this and told you also that their promise spoke for you as well. He has chosen. If you hereby promise not to try this foolishness again, I'll continue to allow familial contact with you. If not, then only your parents will be allowed full contact… What say you…?"

His shock is plain on his face. "Uhmmm… damn, I guess I promise…" He looks at me. "You're right, Edward, you're over 18 and Mom and Dad have given you their blessing. I just don't think this is any kind of life… Sorry."

"You have my word as an ex-nurse and as a humane person that Edward's previous Dom's behavior will NEVER be repeated upon him." She says, grimly addressing the three of them. "He is safe with me…Have a nice night…"

We watch them go to their car and drive off.

She addresses me quietly. "Edward, we spoke about this before you made your choice…The next time this happens, and there will be a next time, I want you to come to me and tell me what the person says and I will handle it… Am I understood?"

I nod. "Yes, Mistress…" *I'm sorry…*

"Good boy, now join us at the table." She says. I fall into step just behind her and see her smile at Alice.

Jasper's wife grins back. "You handled that well, Bells. Now, Jazzy, would you like to tell Edward how we got together or would you like to just catch up for now?"

"If it pleases you, Mistress, I'd like to just talk to him for a little while." Jasper says with calm confidence.

"I think that's a great idea, Jazz, why don't you and Edward go sit in the living-room. Alice and I will start the tea. I'll put the cheesecake out in a few minutes… I know that's your favorite dessert." My Mistress says with a smile.

"Is cheesecake still your favorite too, Edward?" Jasper asks as we get up to leave the room.

"Yes." I say as soon as we get to the living-room.

"Wow, Ed… I'd be a cowering mess if I were you! Bella told Alice and me about you being abused and stuff back in New Hampshire…I mean…not the details…but… Are you ok, man?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah…I guess…" I say with a shrug. "I used to think about it a lot but lately all I can think about is finally being under her… Mistress Bella was so amazing while she was healing my wounds. We weren't sexual at all, but the tension was sooo there! I don't know how many times, as she was treating the cuts near my balls and my cock… I just wanted to beg her to touch me! Once that one healed, she told me I was allowed to masturbate…but all I wanted was her hands on me…She couldn't tell you guys details because I…I get real emotional when I try to talk about it…so I don't…"

"Edward…We're really close with Bells…She's good people. You can trust her, man." Jasper says.

"Maybe…I'll think about it…" I say. "Hey what have you been up to?"

"I was in all the advanced classes in Junior and Senior years and so I got lots of college credits. When I graduated HS, I went directly to law school and now I'm the youngest partner in my firm in Port Angeles." Jasper informs me. "Enough about me… What were you thinking before, Edward? I mean, Bella was so pissed that you lost your cool…but when she came right out and threatened you with punishment…If I'd been through what you've been through…I'd probably have broken down and cried my eyes out at just the mention of punishment."

I shrug. "Well, I saw the looks on my family's faces and knew I was on thin ice as to how I should react. My parents were the ones to go to her. I know they only want what's best for me but in that moment, if they saw even one tear, I'd probably be pulled away from Bella before we have a chance to see how this can go. She let me see them regularly, instead of keeping me secluded from them… the way J- HE used to. My brother doesn't trust her, yet…but when he sees how she treats me and how I act and speak while under Mistress' domination as opposed to James', he'll become more supportive…I'm sure of it." I say with confidence. "So…you and Alice, huh? That's cool…but…you hated authority…why are you a sub, Jazz-man?"

"Boys, its cheesecake time…" Alice calls excitedly.

We get up and follow her when suddenly, I hear my Mistress call me. "Edward, come help me serve our guests…"

I quickly make it to her side as she finishes putting the slices on the plates. "Yes, Mistress…? How can I help?"

Mistress hands me two plates. "One is for you and the other is for Jasper. I'll take mine and Alice's… Follow me in."

I just nod.

I watch her place one slice in front of Alice before sitting down with hers. So I do the same with Jasper's and then sit with mine. She looks at Alice and Jasper quickly before speaking to me. "Edward, when you were with… your former master… did you have a proper collar and ceremony?"

I'm surprised…very. "There's a ceremony? I didn't know that…but I did have a thick heavy collar that I had to put on every time I entered his house." I ask.

"Oh, honey, you were deprived of something beautiful. The collar is a reminder of who you belong to but the ceremony is a claiming ritual. It requires two witnesses and full nudity on our parts. Are you ok with that?" Mistress asks with great care.

I look at her with wide eyes. "But only you will touch me…right?" As nice as Jasper's wife looks, I don't want to be touched by any woman other than Bella.

A strange possessive gleam appears in her gaze. "Edward…You are mine and I…DO…NOT …SHARE…with other Doms. Mine are the only hands that will touch the private places on your beautiful body while you are in my possession…however, if you request it, I'll consider it… Do you understand me?"

I gulp. "Yes, Mistress…" I say quietly, "What does the ceremony entail?" My curiosity is piqued.

"Well, I'll stand with you next to me and Alice will ask a few questions which we will answer and then you'll kneel and I'll place my collar around your neck. After I lock it, we kiss and sign papers and then Alice and Jasper will leave us to…enjoy our first night together. What do you think of that?" She asks.

I look at her with lust and answer, "I think it sounds wonderful, Mistress."

"Good. Eat your cheesecake and then we'll do it…" Mistress says with a smile. "By the way, the collar I have for you is not thick or heavy and you will wear it 24/7."

My fork goes smoothly into the creamy dessert. As Jazz and I talk to each other, I lick the fork clean with my tongue. I imagine that my tongue is actually going over her sensitive hidden folds of skin…I hope she'll let me taste her…

Before long I hear her say, "Jasper, you know where my playroom is… I want you guys to finish eating and meet Ali and me upstairs. We're going to set up, ok?"

Alice gets up with her and our women kiss us on our foreheads.

The playroom door is slightly open and I can see a pillow waiting for me and the candles that someone lit. Mistress places a box and some papers on the small table just in time for us boys to join them.

Jasper kneels next to Alice as I slowly walk toward Mistress Bella. She opens her arms to reach for me. "Edward this just makes our arrangement official and legal. It's nothing to be nervous about… Do you understand?"

I nod. "That's not what I'm worried about…"

"Tell me…?" I ask.

I'm so embarrassed that I close my eyes…I have to admit this, "I'm so damn horny that, after the ceremony, I may not last long… I don't want you to have to punish me and I don't want you to be disappointed in my lack of control…"

She hugs me. "Edward, after the ceremony, I plan on taking you to my bed for one hell of a fucking session…I have complete faith that you will not disappoint me. Now, face Alice and do as she says."

I stand facing Alice behind the pillow.

"Both of you must undress." Her voice is strong and clear.

We do so.

"Do you, Edward Cullen, know who you belong to?"

"I belong to Mistress Bella Swan."

"Mistress Bella Swan, do you promise to keep Edward's pleasure, happiness, safety and general well being in mind for your entire relationship, however long it may last?" She asks.

"I do so promise." She says.

"Edward Cullen, belonging to one particular Mistress creates a special bond, but the world and our community at large need a tangible sign of that bond. Do you accept the collar of your Mistress willingly?" She asks with a smile.

"I do…" I answer.

"Then kneel on the pillow. Bella, you may collar him now." She smiles.

She steps in front of me and drapes the masculine chain around my neck and clicks the lock into place with a swan emblem facing out. It looks to be made of a really precious metal…platinum maybe…? She looks into my eyes. "You are mine…" Her lips cover mine…her tongue touches my lips and I give my Mistress access with a lustful moan that I knew would've been inappropriate while my parents were still here. Her hands grasp my hair and suddenly Alice is clearing her throat. I blush as Mistress grins at her and holds up her key for the 'witnesses' to see. "I only have the physical key to his bonds; the other key is a verbal one. Edward, the 'red-yellow-green' safe-word system is still in place but, if you should ever want this to end, you must choose a word that I will call the 'good-bye password'. And if you ever say it, I will allow you to leave this house forever."

Alice gently offers a bit of advice. "It should be something you wouldn't say in everyday conversation."

I have to think for a moment. What one word would I choose to end everything? Then I recall a strange word I'd come across and I had to Google it and then I wrote it down in this little notepad because I am fascinated by obscure words. "Absquatulate…" I nod. "Yeah… that's perfect."

She looks at Alice who frowns and shakes her head. I smirk as Mistress asks, "Absquatulate…? I've never heard that word before; what does it mean?"

I clear my throat. "Uhmmm…I've always been kinda obsessed with funky and obscure words. This one means: to leave in a hurry …to flee."

She nods slowly. "Ok…so your good-bye password is 'absquatulate'." She then reminds me, "All that's left is for us to sign the agreement. Here's the pen."

I look up at her. I must admit…I'm nervous and not sure this part is such a good idea.

She asks me. "Have I taken advantage of you yet? Edward, you really can trust me… I promise."

Alice nudges Jasper and whispers into his ear. Just as I begin to hesitate, Jasper speaks up. "Hey, man, do you remember me telling you what I do for a living…? I'm a lawyer, Edward. I look over the legal aspects of Alice's and Bella's lives. I can do it for you too…They have wills in place and you should too. The agreement is perfectly legal and protects the sub just as much as the Dom. It basically states that you want to be with a Dom and this Dom in particular; that she is not forcing you into this relationship and as long as the Dom in question doesn't cause the sub in question any permanent damage, such as scars and mental anguish …the stuff James did…you will obey the Dom and abide by his/her orders. The Dom is required to set up a bank account for the sub and provide an allowance for them. You will also fill out a checklist of your likes, dislikes, limits and so on. It will help the Dom decide what activities they will do with you. If the sub uses a safe-word and the Dom ignores it or any item on the checklist that is marked as a hard limit there are monetary penalties which go to your savings account and you are released instantly from this contract. I helped them draw it up…and most of the state community uses it. You trust me… don't you?"

I nod and sign the paper.

She signs after me and motions for me to stand. She then gives me a copy. "This is your copy. Next time you see one or both of your parents you should ask them to keep this in a file at their home. I have access to all of your belongings in this house, so the legal papers and things of that nature need to be safe so that your wishes regarding that material are not tainted with thoughts of force or not being in your 'right mind'. Do you understand?"

I nod again.

Alice hands him another paper. "This is your checklist, Edward. Your Dom will want this back in a timely manner. Bella, thank you for choosing us as witnesses. We'll see you in a few days."

"Thanks for doing it, Ali. Jasper, thanks for explaining things to him, and in a few days, I'd like you to go over the whole contract with him. I want him fully aware of every stipulation and clause…every nuance of it." Mistress says hugging Alice and squeezing Jazz's shoulder. Turning to me she says, "I'll walk them to the door. I want you in my room…naked and kneeling at the side of my bed… now."

I snap to attention, nod sharply and walk out of the playroom…Reaching her bedroom door, I take a deep breath and turn the knob… I step inside and see myself in her mirror. I keep my balls bare because I've learned in the past that most Doms and Dommes like them that way. My legs are lean but slightly muscular. My ass is tight and I hope she likes anal play… My cock starts to harden… I hear the front door close and get into the requested position.

Naked…kneeling on her side of the bed…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Looking at the floor with my legs spread, and my hard cock on display I place my hands flat on the floor in front of me. The door to the room opens and I instantly feel her presence. I don't move as she walks in and lays our clothes on top of her dresser. Then she goes to her bathroom. I hear her wash up. I stay silently in place as my Mistress showers, shaves everything that needs shaving and blows out her hair. I hope she'll let me do her hair sometime soon. It's the only thing I didn't mind James' bitch teaching me.

She lies on her side on top of the bed facing me. "I've been dying to feel your lips on me, Edward…have you thought about that too?"

My heartbeat picks up as I nod still looking down.

"Well, first, I want you up here on the bed with me…Come, lay here face up…" She says.

I quickly get into the new position. I feel her take my hands and hold them above my head while dangling her breasts within reach of my mouth.

"Take one into your mouth, Edward…You are my sub…I am your mistress and unless you request it, I won't allow anybody else to touch you. Do you understand?"

I nod and capture her puckered nipple in my mouth. My lips enclose it and my tongue strokes it.

She moans. "Mmmm…That feels wonderful, my sweet boy. Now, the other one needs your attention."

I follow her directions as well as I'm able.

Her moan as my tongue teases her other nipple is so sweet. She backs off for a moment. She asks me, "Edward, I'm going to bind your hands now…are you ok with that? Answer with 'red, yellow or green'."

My heart skips a beat, but I say, "G-green."

She reaches for something that's behind her headboard…shackles.

I watch as she encases my wrists in them and tug half-heartedly at them… testing them. Finding them secure, I need to focus my breathing.

"I require your talented mouth on my pussy, Edward… I'm going to straddle your head now, my sweet. My mouth will be busy with your cock while you lick and suck at me…" She says getting into a comfortable position. "Edward, you may cum when you feel like it, but that's just for tonight. Starting tomorrow, you will ask permission and sometimes beg for the privilege of cumming. Am I understood? Answer verbally."

"Yes, Mistress…" I whisper. Craning my neck I run my tongue along her slick folds. After a few licks, her mouth settles on his cock. I feel her lips and tongue on me but I try to concentrate on her. I can't help giving off a whimpering moan against her pussy lips. I start to stiffen. I'm already so close to cumming.

I can't wait to taste her cum juices. The scent of her skin is sweet, like watermelon and tart, like cranberry. She licks hard over the tip of my cock just in time for my load of cum to spurt into her waiting mouth. She suddenly swallows while my hips buck up and into her face.

"Thrust your tongue into me, sweet Edward! Do it now!" She insistently yells out. Her climax rushes over her and I can only watch. Her breathing goes back to normal, so she gets up and comes back with a clean cloth to wash me with. "You did wonderfully…Are you alright, Sweetness?" She asks as she wipes my face clean.

My eyes are closed and I pant out an answer. "Yes, Mistress… We're still green…"

"That's good…I'm going to bind your ankles now…" She murmurs into my ear. "I'm going to bind your ankles and ride you. Cum when you feel like it, sweet Edward." She uses the wet cloth around my cock now.

It's already hard again. Damn!

She leaves for a moment and I try to calm myself, but it doesn't work. Taking a shackle from the post of her bed, she closes the first cuff around my left ankle.

My breathing hitches and I feel myself start to shake just a bit.

"Edward, are you ok?" I hear her ask.

"Yellow…Oh, who am I kidding? Red! Please stop for a bit, Mistress?" I say in a panic. I'm almost hyperventilating.

She unbinds me and wraps her arms around me. "It's ok, my angel. It's ok… Tell me what's troubling you, sweetie."

"I'll keep still for you… I promise…Do you have to bind me fully? I'll be good… really I will." I beg.

"My poor sweet Edward…Did James hurt you when you were fully bound? Am I bringing back bad memories?" She asks gently.

Tears well in my eyes and I nod. "The first time he used a hurtful object on my body was the first time he had me fully bound… Please, I'll keep still. I really don't need to be bound."

She says in a soothing voice, "Edward, look at me…My sweet boy, you need to wash that experience out of your head with a good one. If I bind you and make you feel good while fully bound…You do trust me, don't you, angel?"

I breathe deeply for a moment before nodding. "I'm trying to trust…It's not easy…Please, for tonight…please don't fully bind me? I'll do it without complaint on some other encounter, but please not tonight?"

She looks me directly in the eye. "Ok…but if you move when I've told you not to you'll be punished with a week of chaste service. That means I'll put a chastity device on your cock, tease you and make you service me with only your mouth for the next 7 days straight. Am I understood, my sweet?"

"Yes, Mistress, I understand." I say, relieved.

"Then lie back down and let me bind your wrists again." I say.

I do it without hesitating.

I feel her position herself above the tip of my prick and then she looks into my eyes. "You will keep still, silent and I want eye contact. If your hips make one twitch or your mouth lets out a single sound, you will be denied the honor of cumming inside me and you will begin chaste service instantly. Do I make myself clear Edward?"

I nod.

She sinks onto my stiff member.

I purse my lips to keep from making any noise. I fight back a moan.

She strokes my hair from my face and begins to tease her nipples.

The sight is doing terrible things for my level of horniness. I now start to pant. I'm so not going to make it…

She'll have to punish me if she doesn't give me permission… She moves herself on my cock and seconds later I scream and cum while thrusting up and into her.

"Tsk, tsk… My poor sweet angel, punishment already…and I thought you were trained…" She says walking to her dresser and pulling out a strange device I'd only seen a few times at one of the clubs that James had taken me to. It's called the CB3000.

I whimper as she cleans me and then slides it over my cock with a bit of lubricant.

"I think you should start your service now. What shall I have you do…?" She unbinds my wrists and walks over to a high backed vanity chair. "Come to me, my sweet. You need a spanking."

I get up and lay over her lap. I feel my cock strain inside the device. It wants to be free and hard.

"This is the first time you've needed one so I'll only use my hand and I'll only give you ten slaps. Try to keep quiet or I'll have to gag you." She slaps each of my ass cheeks 5 times. "With a male Dom, you've definitely been entered in your ass, so I think you'll be ok with me using my fingers." She takes a tube of lube from the top of her dresser and drips some on my rosebud. Pressing a finger into me she continues to speak. "You need to learn self restraint. For the first 2 days of your chaste service, you will not speak any more than necessary. I'll be calling your family and telling them that you are grounded for the week. When I ground you it means no contact with the outside world. Oh and I forgot to mention that although I don't share my subs, Alice shares Jasper, but only with me and my subs."

I stare at her with wide eyes. That's a pretty important detail to 'forget'!

"He'll be coming over tomorrow and he and I will play with you, so tonight you will wear a plug to stretch you. Oh, and I hope you give a good blowjob, honey. He's completely chaste to me and Alice. So he hasn't been sucked off in a while. When you've chosen to behave for a while, I'll let you fuck him. Ok, honey? Are we green?"

"Yes, Mistress…" I get more than a bit nervous as I go off to my bedroom. *I can't believe that she didn't tell me something this important. What should I do? I don't want to leave but she lied and now I'm prepping to be fucked or at least teased anally by one or the other of them…Breathe, Edward, this is Jasper we're talking about…and Bella…He won't hurt me…will he? She's just upset at my control and she'll calm down after a good night's sleep…right? Maybe she'll change her mind…I'll be ok… * I try not to think as I lube my hole and slowly insert a plug…I lay in bed now, the plug a reminder of the day to come…I dream vividly this night…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Edward, wake up, angel. You're having a nightmare." Mistress calls me through the darkness.

I unconsciously throw one arm over my face and the other across my chest. "No, Master, please… Please don't cut me? I'll be good!"

I hear her loud voice. "Edward! You must wake up!"

Something or someone grasps my hand. I pull away and roll pulling whoever it is so they hover over me. My eyes open and the fear I show causes my Mistress to pull me close.

"Oh, my Edward… Come here." She cuddles me as I sit here. She straddles my legs and wraps her arms around me.

My head lies against her chest. The sound of her heart sooths me.

"Edward, are you alright? Please talk to me? Your silence worries me."

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I don't want to cause you undue concern. I'll be ready for you and Jazz tomorrow. I promise…" I whisper numbly.

"Edward, I misled you earlier. I am so sorry and I came in here to tell you the truth. I do have an arrangement with Alice, but Jasper is not due to play with me til next week and even then, you'll only watch. You weren't reacting to my words and orders except to obey. I'd hoped that if you thought I'd gone against my promise not to share you that you'd safe-word and finally open up to me. I'll never lie to you again; I swear it."

"You lied…?" I ask with confusion. I think back to when she would baby-sit for me and Emmett. "But… you've never lied to me… before…? Not even when I was little."

She takes a deep breath. "Yes, Edward, you're right. I have never before lied to you. I wanted you to open up to me and tell me about James and the things he did to you. I tried to trick you into it. It was very wrong of me, but I hoped that you would have gained a bit of confidence to object to some of the things I have been saying and doing. Can you ever forgive me?"

I bring my hands and arms slowly and carefully come up to rest against Mistress' back. "So, you want me to object to some things? I don't get it."

"You should talk to Jasper when he comes to go over the agreement." She says biting her lip. "Here's an example: if our positions were reversed, and you told me you wouldn't share me but then appeared to change your mind. I'd have said 'yellow' or 'red' and we would've talked about it. Understand?"

I frown. "I think so… You want me to…"

"I want you to know the difference between me and James. No punishment will ever come for using your safe-words, Edward. I promise you that. I also want you to try to help me keep you safe. For that, I need feedback not just an acknowledgement of my orders. If you think I'm being too harsh… tell me. If you need or want me to be harder on you… tell me. I'll tell you what… the basement can serve as your 'free speech' area. If you want to talk about something, and need to express yourself fully, I want you to ask me to meet you in the basement, ok?"

I nod and think it over. "I think I can see why you did what you did…Mistress, please don't do it again? It really frightened me…"

"I know I did, sweetie, and I'm so sorry. I'm not going to apologize for punishing you, though. You agreed to this, but to make up for scaring you so badly, I'll deduct a few days from that punishment and I'll let you sleep the rest of the night in my bed with me." She offers softly. "Instead of a week… I think 4 days is good enough. Now join me in my bed." Next to her, I settle in under the covers and when she pats her breast, I eagerly lay my head on the softness. "Come, lay your head here; let me hold you."

"Thank you, mistress. Good night." I say.

"Good night, my sweet."

An alarm goes off at 8 am and I've actually been awake and staring at Mistress for a little while. I've been thinking and I've decided to start telling Bella my story at some point today.

Bella's eyes pop open. "Good morning, my angel. Will you be a good boy for me today? No unnecessary talking and do whatever I say… unless you object and use your safe-word."

I nod.

"Good, because you are going to help me shower. Follow…" She stands and moves into the bathroom and I follow, as required. "Stay here for a moment." She turns on the water, letting it get hot, before unlocking the CB3000. "This is only coming off to clean you and it. Do not touch yourself…I'll get in first and I'll speak your name when I want you." She fills the sink with hot water and places the device in it to soak. She then removes the plug.

I kneel silently just next to the shower.

She steps into the stall and washes her hair and the whole front of her body. "Edward." She says, calling to me.

I step in with her and she instructs me to wash her back and then when she feels totally clean, she rinses and looks at me and says, "Kneel, angel." I feel her watch me as the warm water runs over me.

She rests her right foot on the seat and combs the wet hair away from my face with her fingers.

I stare up at her as she makes a fist in my hair.

She leans down to kiss my forehead and gives me a whispered command. "Make me cum, Edward. Use your lips, teeth and tongue to give Mistress Bella an orgasm. Ok, my angel?"

I'm perfectly willing and able to do that, so I don't answer. I just let her guide me to my feast.

I kiss and nuzzle her thighs first to subtly tease. I next see her lovely pussy lips. She's completely bare…not even a landing strip… I use my lips to touch and tease them; my tongue parts her lower lips. I nip at her clit.

Her gasp is like fine music. "Your fingers too, Edward… Use your fingers too, now…" She moans and pushes her hips toward me as I continue to feast on my Mistress.

I use my tongue to work her clit as my fingers begin to explore her sensitive pussy. She has to lean back and hold herself up using the bar on the wall. My mouth takes her higher and higher. I quickly allow my finger to flick her bundle of nerves and thrust my tongue deep into her core sending my Mistress over the edge.

"Oh, God… EDWARD!" Her voice yells out. As she calms down, she stares down at me. "Edward, that was wonderful, my sweet…You've started this day off perfectly. I need you to wash your own body now. If you touch yourself I'll be very upset with you and when you get out you will dry the CB3000 and bring it to me. I'll put it back on for you and lock it…I'm trusting you."

"Yes, mistress…" I answer as I begin to do just as she'd asked. I use the men's soap she has on the ledge of the tub. That was a fun way to begin the second day of being her sub. I make sure to clean my self meticulously; who knows what this day will hold? Shutting the water off, I step out and dry off quickly but thoroughly. I drain the sink and pick up the device I'd slept in, drying it off as carefully as I had my body. I slowly walk to her side and hand her the device.

She fits it back into place and tells me that she's decided to give me a different butt plug…a vibrating butt plug… "Remember the chores I had given you when you were healing? You'll still have them… you'll do them in the nude…and you'll be wearing a remote controlled vibrating butt plug. I want to hear your reaction when the plug turns on. I want moaning and groaning and whimpering but no words. If you get hard it'll hurt a little so you will have to practice restraint and not allow yourself to be turned on until I want your cock… Understand?"

I grimace. "As you wish, Mistress…" This should be interesting…

"Good. Now, I'll put the plug inside you, myself. I want you over my lap with your ass in the air." She says in her 'Domme' voice.

Instantly I get in position. I close my eyes as she takes a bottle of lube and a glove. I feel her drip a bit onto my hole and use her fingertips to leisurely spread it over, around and into me. Her 2 fingers slowly enter me and as she pulls them out a bit I moan. I whimper as soon as the plug is fully inside my ass. She takes off the glove and tells me to tend to my chores.

I nod and go down to the kitchen to wash the dishes. As I get into the room, I feel the plug in my ass vibrate against my prostate. I yell. "Holy Crap!"

Only a moment later, I hear Mistress. She's behind me and she says, "Tsk, tsk…Edward, I said no words." Then she flicks my ass with the crop and goes to her office.

I go about my chores and as I'm straightening up the living-room, she walks in and sits on the couch. "Using only your fingers, make me cum, Edward."

I do it quickly and as she hits her peak, she turns on my plug. "Aah!"

She then tells me to get on with my chores. This will be a strange day…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

It's been about an hour since the last time she turned it on and I'm cleaning her bedroom now. Mine is next and then I'm done.

The plug suddenly turns on and I make a loud noise that sounds like "Nuaaagggghhaah!" After a minute it turns off and I get back to work. About ten minutes later I knock at the door to her office…

I here her talking on the phone and then she calls me in. "Come on in, Edward."

"My chores are done, Mistress. May I watch TV downstairs… in the basement?" I ask.

"Of course, Angel…Shall I join you there in a while?" She asks.

"Yes please, Mistress." The door closes behind me as I contemplate what I'm about to tell her.

I'm just outside the basement door and the plug goes on again. I moan loudly and lean against the wall. I slowly open the door.

It shuts off again before I walk into the area near the TV and as I kneel I hear Mistress follow me. I look at the floor and she walks over to face me. "Edward, look at me. This room will never be used to punish you. This is your safe zone. There will be no spankings or whippings or even yelling." She places the remote to the plug in my hand. "You are expected to remain respectful while we interact here. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress…Thank you."

"Let's sit on the couch, Edward." She says doing exactly that.

I sit next to her and let her wrap an arm around me.

"Angel, I want you to know something…Whatever James did to you… It wasn't your fault and it wasn't deserved. You can tell me in your own time, but you need to know that I can't help if you don't let me in. I only want you happy and safe." She offers me the TV remote. "Here, what do you want to watch?"

I stare off into space for a moment before starting to talk. "I met him at a meet and greet a local club held. He's a handsome man and I was attracted to him. He took me to his place and we kissed a few times. We started dating. He didn't tell me about the lifestyle for a few weeks. One day he said he wanted me to try something…something new…in the bedroom. It was the first time he…" I squeeze my eyes shut.

She hugs me tightly. "It was the first time he dominated you… wasn't it?"

I nod. "Yes…He said 'This is called role playing, Eddie. I'm going to tell you what to do and you're darned well going to do it. You got me?' and I said that I would try anything once… " I feel my eyes fill with tears. "That was the stupidest thing I could've told him, but once it was said…he wouldn't let me take it back."

She just keeps holding me and listening. "Did you kneel to him right off the bat, or did he work you up to it slowly?"

I shake my head. "Slowly… very slowly… At first all he did was play with my hair while I sucked him off. One day, he didn't let me up… he made a fist in my hair and told me to keep sucking him til he said to stop."

Tears fall down my face. "Baby…You can stop if you need to…"

I bite my lip. "I don't want to stop yet… Please… I liked this part…My jaw hurt a little but I'd given him three orgasms. I was praised and proud of myself. I was pleasing my lover. Then one day he asked if he could tie me to the bed while he fucked me. It was just my arms so I didn't think about it. He told me to get on the bed naked and give him my hands. Once my hands were bound in some rope, he reached under me and started to jerk me off a little. He lubed me up and slowly fucked me. When he was done, he left me tied up. I'd planned to stay over so nobody was going to look for me…He untied me the next morning and held me and told me he was sorry and that he didn't want me to leave that night. He hadn't hit me even once by that time and we had been together for four and a half months. When I think about it, he got a hell of a lot more pleasure from our relationship than I ever did."

"When did it start happening, sweetie?" Mistress asks.

"About a month before Christmas break…He saw me in the university library with my TA. She was a pretty girl and she's just 2 years older than me. I guess she was flirting a bit. He called me and 'asked' me to join him at his house. It felt and sounded like more of a command." My breathing starts to speed up. "I walked into his house and at first we just talked. Random stuff like if I was coming home for the holidays and when I'd be back… Then he asked if my parents knew I was gay. I told him that they know I'm bi-sexual. He took that moment to slap my left cheek. I could only stare at him for a while. He said 'Listen up, you little prick, you are mine. I saw you with that slut in the library… She can't have you. I decide who you have sex with not you and not her.' I was starting to get scared now. He then ordered me to his bedroom and told me I would leave when I had shown him that I knew who I was with." I start really crying now. "He bound my hands behind my back and got me on my knees. He showed me a membership slip he'd gotten and he put a thin leather collar on me. He then explained that we were members of the BDSM community of New Hampshire and that I was his sub. He gave me a bunch of rules and told me I'd be punished if I disobeyed. It was that night he took me over his knee and beat my ass. I was black and blue the next night."

I sob into her shoulder as she holds me. "It's ok, baby. You're safe now. He can't hurt you while you're with me. You don't have to go on, angel…you've done so well. Thank you for opening up to me. Talking can help you get through this." We stay like this for a while; I just quietly lay with my head on her lap now. The crying had stopped a little while ago.

"Mistress…?" I say when I can finally speak.

"Yes, sweetie…?" She asks.

I glance up at her. "I'm hungry… Can we fix dinner?"

"Of course, honey. Listen, Jasper and Alice will come over tomorrow night and you and Jazz can talk down here about anything you want. Ok…?" She offers with a sad smile.

"Yes, Mistress…Thank you…" I say hesitantly.

"What for, sweetie?" Bella says.

I blush and look down. "Trying to fix me…"

She sighs. "Can I tell you a secret, Edward?"

I nod.

"When I was your babysitter, I had a very inappropriate crush…" She bites her lip.

I look at her, confused.

"On you…" She gazes at me. "See, you were very young but, by the time I left, I could see the beauty and potential in you. I knew you'd become a sexy man. I knew that your dad would teach you to be a gentleman. I didn't think at the time about your nature. I wish I had seen it because I would've kept a closer eye on you."

I shake my head. "No, Mistress Bella. There's nothing you could've done."

"I could've gotten my stepfather to get you away from James… Hell, I could've done it myself by the time it happened. I've been a well respected Domme since I was 21." A tear works its way down her cheek.

"B-Bella…" I touch her face.

She grimaces. "I'm ok, let's go make dinner." She teaches me how to make meatloaf and then asks to talk about my punishment. "Edward, how is this punishment making you feel? Am I pushing you too much?"

"Well, the spanking last night was actually not too bad…This morning was kind of intense…and the day of teasing with the butt plug was…" I clear my throat. "…distracting and unnerving, but also incredible… I've never had a chastity device on me. After Christmas he started… p-p-passing m-me…"

"No…!" She insists, shaking her head. "Don't say it… Not yet…Later…when we're both stronger." She seems scared.

I nod and pick up my fork. I feel her watch me as we eat and just after I yawn, she tells me to go to bed.

I smile at her sleepily. "Yes, Mistress…thanks for listening before. G'night."

"Night…" She says. As I walk up the stairs to my room, I hear her get up and gather the dishes.

She must have decided to look in on me before going to sleep in her own bed because I'm half asleep as I hear her whisper, "My poor sweet angel…We'll fix this…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

I stare at the beautiful woman sleeping on the recliner in my room.

She smiles at me. "I watched you sleep last night, baby. I must have fallen asleep too."

"Mistress, I had a dream last night. May I tell you?" I ask hesitantly, remembering a restriction on speaking.

"Yes, Edward, you may speak today…whether necessary or not. Tell me what you dreamed about." She says.

"I was back in James' house in New Hampshire and I was bound in the spread eagle position on his cross. I was also gagged." My voice shakes as I know I'm describing the second to last scene Master had with me. I leave out the part that I know it really happened. I just didn't know who the real woman was…the one with the chocolate eyes. "He was whipping me and suddenly we got interrupted. I was blindfolded so I couldn't see who it was, but I thought I knew the voice so I used my safe-buzzer. He stopped and unbound me but he was annoyed and left the gag on. I looked up at the visitor and it was you. Then I woke up to find you lying there…Weird huh?"

She looks like she's about to get sick. "Edward, what's James' last name?"

"Mac Damon, why…?"

"Oh… for the suit I'll need to file against him. Go see to your chores." She nods absentmindedly.

"Yes, Mistress…"

"Come on, baby, its time to get up. You have chores to do. The house needs to be presentable for Alice and Jasper's visit." She says closing her eyes.

I go off to wash the dishes and clean up the other rooms.

The morning passes uneventfully. I still have the plug in and she takes advantage of it, flipping the switch a couple of times, surprising the hell out of me. She pulls out the cold-cuts and the cheesecake, while I set the table. Once everything is out, we hear a knock at the front door. "Perfect timing as always… Go get the door, Edward." She says. The plug goes on again just as I approach the door. She chose to tease me one last time before we had our company. I twist the knob and she turns the toy off. I invite them in and show them to the dining-room. We talk about nothing and everything while we eat.

As soon as we're finished, Mistress begins to speak. "Alice, Jasper, I asked you to come over today because Edward has begun to speak to me about James and the things he did. I think it'll help for him to talk to Jasper also…sub to sub…friend to friend." She turns to me. "Edward, they won't judge you or think less of you for what you endured. They will help you…us. Please, honey, talk to them…to us."

I swallow and stare at her feet.

"Look at me, Edward…"

My eye meet hers…the longer and more often I do that the more she looks like the chocolate eyed woman…but she couldn't be… Could she? I nod and whisper. "Can we go to the b-basement, Mistress?"

She nods. "Of course, Edward; if that's where you feel comfortable…"

"It is."

Alice and Jasper get up and follow us down to the basement. We sit on the couch and they take the chairs.

Mistress takes my hand and tries to keep me calm while we speak and they listen. "Ok, Edward, let's just summarize what you told me yesterday. You met James at a club and started dating him. After a few weeks he asked you to 'try something new' in the bedroom. It was at that point when he started to dominate you. He held you down and occasionally held you captive. About a month before last Christmas break, he began hitting you. It started with a slap on your cheek because of jealousy and escalated with his level of annoyance. He kind of tricked you into BDSM… Is that right?"

"Yes, Mistress…" I whisper.

"Your parents told me that James put you in embarrassing situations while you were here with them for the holiday. Please tell us about that…"

I shudder and close my eyes. "It was the night after we got there… He had me take him to our TV room and once the movie started, he took my hand. I foolishly thought he was trying to be romantic or something. But he brought my hand to his groin and ordered me to give him a hand-job while the movie was playing. I could tell he was close and suddenly, his hand closed on the back of my neck and he pushed me down to put my mouth over his cock. As I swallowed his load, I heard a loud gasp. My father had to catch my mom. She'd fainted."

"Oh, Edward…" She says reaching out to touch my face.

"He made me go commando for Christmas dinner and played with me under the table while we ate. When I dropped my fork on the ground, he slapped me for clumsiness. Mistress, do you remember my brother's friend…the boy who nearly assaulted me on the day you came to get me from my parents' house over a month ago?" I remind her.

She nods warily. "Jacob…?"

I nod. "He witnessed James forcing me to do something and asked for a blow job from me to keep him from reporting it to my parents who had asked James to keep the BDSM behind closed doors." My breath is starting to come in gasps now. "I remember looking up at James and hoping he'd ignore the little prick…please excuse my language, Mistress…but he told Jacob to unveil himself and stand in front of me. I was horrified but I could do nothing. He ordered me to open my mouth. I did so only to try to object. James' hand was in my hair and forcing me down on Jacob's dick…That was the first time James shared me." I hate the pity in their eyes.

"My poor boy…Just so you know, Edward… This isn't pity… its sympathy…Are you ok to go on?" She asks.

How did she know I thought it was pity? I nod and take a breath. "When we got back to the college, he took me back to the club where we met and auctioned my services off. I swear I serviced half the people in that club before he took me home. He took me right to his playroom and yelled at me that I was a slut and he didn't think he'd be able to trust me out in public alone. He started to drop me off at my classes and pick me up afterward. Near Easter, he took a girlfriend and let her have her way with me. I was almost always gagged in their presence. I was bound to the bed several times a week and they used torture toys on me. Needles… candle wax… clamps and weights… Once he suspended me from the ceiling and buckled the leather harness too tightly. It cut into my skin."

She took out the pictures from that first day and I pointed out the correct one.

"Yes, Mistress, that's the one." I say. "The last straw was when he… they bound me to the cross and looked me over. They pointed to different places on my body and he took out the razor b-b-blade… I started to shake my head and got s-slapped. I felt the blade slice into my chest and I screamed. I yelled 'red' a few times and finally calmed down a little when he untied me. I grabbed the blade from him and slashed at him before running from the room, grabbing my clothes and getting the hell out of there. I was terrified and d-didn't want to stop anywhere, so I drove all the way here…didn't s-stop til I got to my parents' drive-way…Mistress, you know the rest." I bury my face in her chest and she holds me close.

She wipes her tears; I peek at our friends and see Alice's face dripping with silent tears. Jasper has a look of horrified despair.

"How do we nail this bastard?" Mistress asks them angrily.

We watch Jasper's expression as it slowly morphs from horrified to thoughtful to hardened anger. "I'll look into it, Bella. He will not go unpunished. I promise you…" He turns to Alice. "Mistress, I know I'm banned from the computer for 2 more days, but I need to research a few things for this… May I please…?"

Alice interrupts him with a wave of her hand. "Of course, Jasper, you are banned for entertainment purposes not business ones. Do whatever you need to do for this…"

Jasper sighs. "Edward, don't you worry… We'll get him. Now that we have the evidence as well as a statement, we should be able to go through legal roads to put him away."

"Thank you for trusting us with this, Edward." Alice says sadly. "It really means a lot to us… Bella, we'll be going so that Jazz can do his research."

Mistress just nods and strokes my head. "I'll walk you out. Meet me in my room, Edward."

I leave first.

As soon as I'm passed the point where they can see me, I hear my Mistress say, "Ali, Jazz, there's something else…please just hear me out before you say anything…?"

I wonder what she could be telling them. The front door closes and locks…I hear it. Seconds later I hear her walking up the stairs to me. Maybe she'll tell me tomorrow…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

I'm kneeling at the side of her bed. She comes into the room and motions for me to follow her. She then tells me to sit on the toilet, wets a face cloth. I watch her with curiosity as she washes my face and then her own. When she's done with that, she takes out her key to the CB3000 and unlocks my cock. She carefully removes the device and tells me to lie on her bed without touching myself. She places the device in its drawer and then gets as close to me as she can before saying, "Edward, my sweet, I'm cutting your punishment short. I believe you've learned your lesson and that you've been through quite a lot lately. Also, you deserve a reward. So I want you up on all fours." She picks up a riding crop and slaps her hand. "You will cum only when I tell you to, boy…"

I'm excited but I just nod.

Our lips lock and she lets her tongue drift in to play with mine. I moan as she takes hold of my cock. "You like that, don't you?" I hear her ask.

I can only moan and nod again.

She takes the crop to my ass a few times and I'm panting. My cock must be as hard as a rock. She flicks my balls once and I can't help but whimper. I don't want to beg yet. She takes the plug out of me and gets a vibrator from her dresser. I hear it turn on and feel her run it over my nipples and then down my back.

I'm moaning and wriggling uncontrollably, now.

She uses it to skim my balls and I let out a wild cry of 'OH GOD!' My eyes fly open wide as I realizes that my Mistress didn't say I was allowed to voice my pleasure with words. No…! I don't want to be punished again so soon!

She grins. "It's ok Edward. I want you to be vocal today and I will soon give you permission to cum."

I'm so relived.

She shows me that she's lubing up the vibrator and I'm very eager for it. She turns it off before inserting it into my ass. "Turn onto your back, angel." She says.

I do and then I lay still as she cuffs me to the bed again.

Mistress proceeds to bind my legs to her bed and I notice that she watches my face carefully. Softly she says to me, "Edward… I'm going to ride you now… I wanted to do this the other night, you know." She faces me as she slides down onto my hard cock.

I groan as she starts to move on me.

She turns around for a second and turns the vibrator on. I feel the vibrations and moan out loud. She rocks herself on my hard member. I feel so…filled and surrounded at the same time. Her fingers pluck at her nipples. Her left hand rests on my abs as she uses her right to toy with her clit.

My control is being tested. I begin to beg. "Please… Mistress please let me cum? I can't take any more! Please!"

"Soon my angel…soon…" She grins and moves the vibrator in and out once…twice… three times.

I moan loudly. Suddenly she squeezes my cock with her muscles and I groan and whimper.

"Don't you dare cum without permission, angel!" She threatens. "Your punishment has postponed my pleasure enough. If you cum before me again, I'll stick you back into the CB3000 and bend you over my whipping bench. Then I'll use my crop on your ass til you cry through a gag."

My eyes widen. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I'll do better. I promise."

She just nods and continues to ride me. "Focus on something other than the pleasure, Edward… It'll help."

I nod and close my eyes. I start to think more about the house I was designing.

I feel her watch me lay moaning under her as she fingers her clit. She begins to groan and suddenly shouts another order. "Edward, my love…Look into my eyes and cum for me, baby." My eyes stare up into my Mistress' chocolate ones as I let go.

I fill her with my cum and a loud cry of, "OH YES… OH, MY… MISS BELLA, YES!" I lay for a moment in sub-space.

Smiling down at me, she watches as my normal thought patterns take hold once again. "Now do you see how a little restraint goes a long way?" She says, teasing me as she unbinds my limbs.

"Yes, Mistress… Why are you unbinding me? Don't you want some more pleasure, Mistress Bella?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No, sweetie, I'm content and I'm going to let you sleep now."

"But, Mistress, I want to please and pleasure you. I want you to feel as good as you've made me feel. Please, Miss Bella… Let me show you …" I plead with her quietly.

She seems to hear the emotions in my voice and looks deep into my eyes before speaking. "Edward, I need you to know something …I've fallen deeply in love with you. I'm not just saying that. I've never felt this way about anyone and it needs to be said. I love you… so much it hurts… to think of you with anyone but me."

I'm so surprised and happy. "I- I love you too, Mistress, I really do. I didn't know how to tell you…We've only been together for a little over a month, but I'm in love with you too!" We both start to cry. I calm down slowly, but when I do I make a request.

She nods.

"May I make love with you and sleep here in your arms?" I ask nervously.

Mistress nods and finishes unbinding me and lowers her lips to mine. I lightly guide her onto her back and start at her toes, kissing each one before grasping her ankles and kissing those. Next, I trail kisses up each thigh and then spread her legs. I use my fingers toy with her clit as I lick her labia.

I'm making her moan like crazy for me. I look up at her and start to kiss a line up and over her stomach. As soon as I reach her right nipple, I suckle hard. Mistress' fingers run through my hair as I switch to her other nipple. My lips caress her collarbone as I work my way to her throat and then her jaw.

Mistress grabs my hair and pulls me up to take my mouth. Mistress' tongue invades my mouth and I moan with a whimper into her controlling kiss. I'm panting when she releases me, so I swiftly enter her core.

I move inside her and we both moan as we get closer to the pinnacle.

I make sure my Mistress cums first by stroking her nipples while still inside her body. She gives me a wordless cry and I feel her pussy convulse around my cock. I take one of her breasts in my mouth and let out a whimpering cry as I cum and we both feel her second orgasm. She milks me to the last drop. She holds me close and we fall asleep just like that.

The sun falls on my face and I open my eyes. The morning came too quickly… I look over at my Mistress' side of the bed. She's gone. I get up and notice a notepad from her desk on her pillow.

_Edward, my love, _

_I'm making breakfast. Join me in the dining-room when you wake. Wear any clothing you want._

_Love, Bella_

I smell eggs and bacon and biscuits. I'm sitting in a chair, waiting for her when she brings out a tray. I chose to wear the black shorts she gave me the day I chose to be her sub as well as a green button-down shirt and socks.

After we've eaten, I place her note on the table between us. "I didn't know what to make of this… Are we still Dom/sub? Are we changing the dynamic? I'm very confused."

"Edward, before I can answer that, there's something I need to tell you. I realized something extremely disturbing to me yesterday. Please, don't panic…Let me speak before you say anything else?" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Edward, when you told me James' full name yesterday I recognized it. Not only do I know him…but I trained with him as a sub…and when my step-father was training me as a Domme… James Mac Damon was our subject… I realize that this is alarming to you, but I need to tell you the worst part before you can decide to forgive me or not…"

I start to shake. I had been having little flashes of insight that it was possible…I just didn't want to believe it. I have to consider the possibilities of the next words to leave her mouth but agree to hear her out.

"The dream you had night before last, it really happened. I had been in town to speak to the local Dom community and wanted a scene. I used my Master's special code word and James agreed to sub for me. I got to the house and used the key he'd given me. I got to the room that he and his sub were in and interrupted the session. He was so pissed that I feared for his sub. I threatened him. I said to him that I would not tolerate it if I found out he took his anger out on his sub…"

I gasp. "So this means…"

"Your 'last straw' session was entirely my fault! Edward, he cut you because he was pissed at me! I'm so sorry you got hurt, so sorry!" I watch her completely break down. Tears roll down her face. She gets up to approach me but falls to her knees next to me. I look down at my Mistress who curls in on herself. "I'm so sorry…I'll never forgive myself!"

I stare at her for a few minutes and then whispers in monotone. "I need some time to think about this…"

She nods mutely and hands me the keys to her car…I look at them and nod before walking out of her house. I don't want to say my good-bye password… I hope never have to say it: 'Absquatulate'…

I get to the driveway and press the alarm button…She gave me the keys to her Mustang! Shit…She really must feel bad for yesterday…I don't want to leave her totally…I just need to think…and I want her to come to me…after something like this I think she needs to work my forgiveness…She should've told me…but maybe I should've asked when I noticed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

**This will be a very fast paced chapter. Just like in the original story of Sexual Healing, a lot of things happen here in Chapter 8.**

**A few people have noticed some mistakes…I'm sorry about that and I'm trying to fix them.**

**Others have noticed that Edward's POV is not all that different from Bella's. That's about to change because up til now, they have been almost constantly together. The separation causes them each to think and act different ways as well as experiencing different events. As you read this, please remember that, a lot of times, a character's POV depends on who they are with. If you went to Disney World with a kid, you'd see it completely differently from if you'd gone with an elderly person… See what I'm saying?**

**If anyone sees something you know or think is wrong, please, write it in your reviews.**

**I do understand the difference between flaming and constructive criticism.**

**Thank you.**

**To those of you who have asked: Yes, we will hear more about Edward's past, but Bella will not. She doesn't need to know certain things. At the same time, as a sub, Edward also doesn't need to know certain things…Just bear with me.**

**To all my readers and reviewers: Thanks for your input. It really helps me get better at this.**

**That being said: Please be warned:**

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. THIS WILL NOT BE A PLEASANT EXPERIENCE FOR ANYONE.**

_**Chapter 8**_

Nearly a week has gone by and I lay here in bed wishing… hoping… praying…that my Mistress will come for me.

Since I got here, I've been seeing the things James had done to me in my head. I even relived some of them…

_The first time he took me anally, I was almost virginal. I'd masturbated while fucking my ass with a dildo…but that was it. We kissed and made out for a while. We spooned and hugged and groped…my penis grew very hard and he suddenly stopped and backed off. I knew it was because he wanted to go further. I'd never topped either so I always said 'some other time'. This time he left me abandoned with a hard-on the size of New Jersey. _

_I stared at him as he said flat out, "The only way that's going away is if you let me fuck you tonight. I'm not giving in to your stupid fears this time, Eddie. You're my boyfriend and I want to show you how much I care. I promise to be gentle."_

_He was…that time…I flash to other times when he'd just tied me up and beat me, and then just left me lying there alone for the night…I'd lay there the whole night hard, lonely and hoping he'd leave me alone the next day._

Mom came into my room, last night. "There's something I think you need to know about…male submission…It's in the Masen bloodline, honey. You know that's my maiden name, right? Well back in the twenties, one of the men in my family was sexually abused by an authority figure at a very young age. He got a small amount of pleasure from it though and he insisted the family not make a big deal of it. He didn't want to show weakness. He didn't want to feel controlled, but he craved it after that. Since then we've had a few boys who've found the type of lifestyle you live. They really enjoyed giving in this way. It's not shameful…They like to be controlled and sometimes they find what they're looking for in a woman or even a man…but sometimes they don't find it at all, and those who don't live very tortured lives." She looked at me, then. "Have you enjoyed the things Bella has done…?"

"Yes…but…"

She asked. "…but it's not about that, is it? Because you're like them…you enjoy it… Tell me… Tell me why you're here and not with her?"

"Maybe later, mom…" I said and rolled over to cry myself to sleep.

My nightmares find me back at James's house and I recall the first time he used his thick leather belt on me. It wasn't on my ass as most people would expect…

"_You know how I said we're going to play around with BDSM, Eddie…? As the Dom, I've decided that today's your first lesson. I am going to tie you to my bedposts." He said._

_I got on the bed and let him bind me in place._

_He ripped my clothing off and then took his belt off. I heard the drawer of his nightstand open. He kept condoms in there so I wasn't worried yet. He stuffed a sock into my mouth…still I wasn't worried._

"_You are going to learn to lose an erection when I tell you to, Eddie…because that cock is mine…it just happens to be attached to your body." He said. He started jerking me off then, but as soon as I felt close to cumming he'd stop and tell me to lose it. I couldn't do it at first. He got fed up about an hour after he'd tied me up and took his belt in his hand. "If you don't go soft for me right now, Edward, I'm going to beat your cock and balls with this belt of mine."_

_It refused to go down._

_He followed through on his threat. His belt impacted on my package 8 times before my cock went soft. I was a tearful mess when he left the room. He left me alone for a whole 15 minutes. He then walked into the room and proceeded to jerk me off to the point of 'almost there' yet again. It only took 4 smacks of his belt to make the erection go away this time. By the end of that day he could look at me and I'd lose it._

_The week after that, he took me to the BDSM club we belonged to and made me wear a mask. He bent me over tables and fucked me in front of people, but the worst was when he ordered me to put on a show. He bound one hand to a hanging hook and ordered me to stand in front of 14 people and jerk off. I did as I was told and just at the point I could've cum…he ordered me to go soft and my cock went soft. _

Mistress Bella doesn't know about that episode…When I wake this morning, I realize I want my mom to tell me what I should do… so I get up and walk into my mother's high tea in my pajamas and say, "Mother, may I speak with you?"

She nods and follows me.

As soon as we were out of sight of her guests, I turn to face her. "Mom, I need your help. I don't know what to do."

I fall to my knees in sorrow and spill the whole thing. Every detail of the last year with James as well as the last few days I spent with Bella is laid bare for her. "I love her, Mom…In fact, I thought wanted to marry her…But how can I forgive her?" I ask.

Mom gasps. "Edward Anthony Cullen, there's nothing to forgive. She didn't make James cut you with a razor blade…She specifically told him there'd be consequences if he retaliated against you, Edward. She could have absolutely no way of foreseeing his response to that. I strongly suggest that you go back to her, Edward, especially if you want to marry the woman. You've been close to catatonic since you've been back. You need her, and I'm willing to bet the farm that she needs you just as much." She says watching my face.

I sigh and look back into my mothers blue eyes.

"Do you truly want to marry her?" She asks.

I smirk unhappily. "I do… I even ordered a ring with money from my savings account…"

"Good for you… Go ask her, son." She smiles and goes back to her friends.

I start to cry and now I'm inconsolable. When I look at it that way, I see the sense in Mother's words… I realize that everything my mother just said was true… I should never have left! Will Mistress take me back? Does she need me as much as I need her? Can that possibly be true? I think about the ring I've picked for her. It's beautiful; the band is platinum and the diamond is a nice sized stone with stunning clarity. I knew it was meant for her the moment I saw it on the display.

20 minutes or so later…I stand at the window and look out at her car…my link with Bella… I hear noise from my brother's room. I can pick out Jake's voice…He's talking to somebody named Cam… *Oh, God…I hope and pray it's not James. * I think, remembering that one of the practices in the BDSM community is to create a new name from your true name. I walk quietly back to my bedroom so he doesn't hear me. I get to the room and get dressed. Jake's voice gets closer to my room and so I try to open my window to climb out onto the garage roof.

Damn thing doesn't open wide enough for my body to make it through. I'll have to wait or call my brother to distract Jake…if I call Emmett, he'll want to know why I'm scared of his friend…I don't want to get into that with him…not right now... I sit on my bed, pull my knees to my chest and rock back and forth.

After a moment Jake's voice fades from my hearing.

Thinking that I'm safe, I open the door to my room and step out into the hall. Looking around, I walk quickly out to the Mustang… As I get there the key is in my hand, but I'm suddenly pushed forward. My wrist is twisted behind my back and my ass is under assault. I feel an erection pressing against me…

"Well, well, well…Look-ie what I've got…" A harsh whisper sounds in my ear.

*Bella…I need you! Mom…Emmett…someone…HELP!* I think loudly in my own head. "Please, Jacob… Don't…" I say.

"Get in the car, Eddie-boy. We're taking a ride…"

"No…I don't want to go anywhere with you…" I protest.

He shakes his head in disgust. "Just get in…you're driving."

I get in and start the car.

Jake gets behind me and keeps his hand on my neck. "We're going to the Forks Motor Inn…Room 119. Get a move on, Eddie-boy."

"No, I don't want to go to a hotel with you, Jacob…" I protest, shaking my head.

"Drive…or get more pain…" He backhands my skull and I cry out in pain.

I just nod and do as I'm told with tears in my eyes. We stop at the light in front of the Forks police HQ and I consider pulling in the lot and honking the horn til one of 2 things happen. Either Jacob would beat me to a pulp or the officers inside the building would come outside to figure out what the hell was going on. As the light turns green for us to go, Jacob's hand wraps around my throat, just above my collar, and he whispers, "Don't even think about it, slut-boy."

Ten minutes later…we pull into the parking lot of the Forks Motor Inn and I'm hauled out of the driver's seat. The door to 119 opens as we walk up to it…

I start to panic even more.

He has friends…but nobody is visible…Jacob pushes me to my knees as soon as the door closes behind us. My mouth is forced open and a piece of cloth is shoved into it.

"Hello, Edward… How is my little slut?" James asks as he throws a pillow case over my head.

I spit out the cloth in my mouth as my shocked brain is trying to process this. James Mac Damon…My ex… Ex-boyfriend… Ex-Master…is back to cause me more pain and agony.

"Oh, I'm not just here to cause you pain and agony, Eddie-boy…You're not that special… I'm here to cause Bella Swan pain and agony too…Easiest way to do that is causing her sub…you…pain." James says. "Vicki…you should gag him properly."

My lip trembles. *She's here too? Please, don't let James give me to her?*

She shoves a large black dildo gag into my mouth. James and Jacob strip my body and begin my torture of clothes pins and needles…After a few minutes I pass out. As I come to, I realize I'm in the back seat of Bella's Mustang.

"Good, you're awake…We're taking you back to Bella's house, Eddie-boy." James says from the driver's seat.

I want to ask why, but I'm still gagged.

"I bet you want to know why…so I'll tell you. I've wanted revenge on 'Master's pet' aka Bella Swan for a while. Master always bragged about her to me. Isabella's going to school for nursing… Isabella's such a good girl in school… Isabella's graduating Suma Cum Laude! Well, none of that matters for a Dom/sub relationship… Does it…? So here we are…and we both know I prefer a Master/slave relationship…and mostly sexual…isn't that right?" He pulls the Mustang into the driveway and kills the engine. He says slapping my face. "Which key goes to the front door, Eddie-boy…?" He puts the keys in my hand and I point out the correct one to avoid having Mistress' home and possessions destroyed more than necessary.

"We've also been discussing how rude it was of you to leave us the way you did, Eddie…I hope you missed us…because we're going to play quite a bit…" Vicki says as her hand comes down on my ass.

Jacob drags me from the car and through the front door that James holds open.

James pushes me to my knees in the doorway. "Playroom…which way?"

I look up the staircase.

He sends Jake up to get the room ready and starts jerking me off. "Cum for me, Eddie-boy…" He demands.

After a few strokes of his hand I start to cum and he makes a mess with it, smearing it on her front door and the rug under me. I cry because I can't stand the thought of her coming home to find this…

We hear a strange chiming. James turns back to the car and runs to answer what turns out to be Mistress's car phone. "Hello, Isabella…"

Vicki grabs my head and yanks at my hair as we hear James' side of the conversation.

"He's mine, bitch. You have no right to him! I'm the one who brought him into this life…"

She must've asked where we are and what he wanted because of the way he answers. "You know where I am. What I want is you …" He says with menace.

I yell and cry through the gag hoping she hears me…maybe she'll send the cops or someone to get me.

He continues. "Submit for me, master's pet, and perhaps I'll let him go." He hangs up and comes over to us. Grabbing my chin, he speaks into my face. "If she thinks I'm letting you go, she's crazy. Once I have you both under my thumb, you'll never leave my possession…She's on her way… Vicki, go make sure the kid did what I told him to."

About 20 agonizing minutes later, during which Jacob and Vicki walk through the house like they own it, Emmett's Jeep pulls into the driveway.

James has me on display in the front door and as I see her there looking at me, I feel so guilty for getting her into this. How will we ever get away from him…?

He pushes me out in front of himself. "Isabella, you will disrobe and walk slowly over to me. Edward will be joining us for a scene or 2 before I let him go. Is that understood?"

"Yes, James." My Mistress says as she undresses. I see her whisper to Emmett, but I can't hear what she's saying. She then turns and walks naked toward me…and James' torture…

I hang my head for a moment until I see James reach for her hair…


	9. Chapter 9

****WARNING***WARNING**WARNING**WARNING**WARNING**WARNING**WARNING****

****THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. ****

****Bella and Edward are in the clutches of James, Jacob and Vicki. ****

****THIS WILL NOT BE A PLEASANT EXPERIENCE FOR ANYONE. ****

_**Chapter 9**_

"You're mine now, slut! Get inside!" James grabs Bella's hair and pulls her close to him, raping her mouth with his tongue.

Mistress is avoiding my eyes. I wish I could make him stop this. As we enter the house, I look at her knowing that the longing in my heart can be read like a book across my face.

Vicki and Jacob are waiting inside. Jacob catches Bella as James shoves her. "Tie her up like I showed you before. She's going to watch as we play with slut-boy."

Jacob drags my poor Mistress up the stairs and into her own playroom.

James picks me up over his shoulder and follows them. They had explored the house in detail before she got here. I'm so sorry that I cooperated with James. I should've fought him more.

I watch our captors wrap ropes around Mistress' body and bind her elbows and wrists. I always hated when James would bind me that way.

Jacob puts an open mouth gag on her making it impossible for her to speak.

I want to scream. *I need to hear her voice! I still belong to her, Damn it! I still wear her collar. She's the only one I want to touch me! I'm hers! * I despair at first before I recall that she's had time to talk to people and make a plan. That must've been what she was whispering to Em…We need to tire them out so she can find a way to clue me in…

I see Bella being fucked in the mouth by James. It's not a pretty sight.

Vicki asks me, again, if I remember her before pushing me to lie flat on the floor. She straddles my head and I make a struggle to get her off of me. She makes a fist in my hair and slaps me with her other hand. "Behave for Miz Vicki, Edward and she may be nice and let you play with her needles again."

I shudder and move around frantically. *I've gotta get her off of me! *

I faintly hear James yelling at me to stop but I refuse.

"Jake, hold him still for her." James says.

Jacob catches my head but I'm thrashing around on the floor. I vaguely hear James and Vicki and a hoarse voice speaking but I register nothing until Vicki gets off of me.

"Edward!"

I stop moving abruptly because I recognize my Mistress' Domme voice. Looking over at my Mistress, I plead with her to stop this…to take control and save us.

"Edward, I'm sorry… for everything… but, you must obey them. Keep yourself alive…and safe. For your family…" She says.

The fear overtakes me and I start to shake my head slowly. Tears run down my face.

I hear her sad sigh. "Edward, please…If not for them; do it for me…stay safe and alive for me!"

My eyes lock onto hers and I give in…I submit. Vicki grins and gleefully pulls out a crop slapping my face with it.

James looks down at Bella with a wicked grin. "So, Master's little pet is in love! How sweet…" He says, slapping her face. He reaches down and pinches her nipples hard. "Vicki bring some nipple clamps over here and attach them for me." James adds weights and a chain.

Jacob is just staring.

James bends my Mistress over her padded bench and threatens her with her cane. This is wrong on sooo many levels.

After that, I endure a beating with the crop. Welts are rising all over my body. I hear muffled cries and whimpers and moans and know that my Mistress is being tortured, but I can't concentrate on anything other than what Vicki is doing to me.

She places needles and clothespins all over me. She's gagged me and stretched me out on my Mistress' cross. I can't see myself, but I'm sure that my face is covered in tear stains and welts.

She vindictively grabs multiple needles from the areola of my nipples and pulls them off of my skin so suddenly that I cry out in pain.

She and James now move me around quickly. I am now fucked in my ass with no stretching or lube and it hurts like hell. After James cums there he washes his dick. He's now standing in front of me making me suck him. Once I've made him cum in my mouth, James pulls Jacob over to us and has Vicki hold his hands behind him. He pulls the boy's cock out and proceeds to jerk him off over my face and body. Jacob's about to cum all over my face when Mistress' phone rings.

"Stop everything!" James yells, grabbing Bella's hair and pulling her to his side. "Who knows where we are?"

She glares at him. "I told Master, Edward's family and my father… Master will take care of you, bastard."

He orders his partners to get to the doors puts the phone on speaker. "Hello?"

"Cam Nomad…This is Master Phil. You are in for a world of hurt if you don't let Isabella and Edward go right now. What's it going to be…?"

James tugs at Mistress' hair, making her scream. "No! She's mine now, Master! I won't let you take her away from me!"

"You bastard, if you had taken care of the boy in the first place, and not abused him, you wouldn't be in all this trouble. Bring them out front and hand them over to me and I'll see to your punishment myself instead of letting Isabella do it. I won't let you abuse my step-daughter or her sub."

"Master, he has 2 friends in here!" Bella yells.

"Shut up, Bitch!" James says slapping her across her face. "They're not leaving my possession, Master." He hangs up and drags her through the room to the cross where I was just used and tortured. I watch as her wrists are being attached to the top part facing away from me.

James goes over to a bag and I scream through the gag as he pulls out his favorite whip…the one with the metal tips. He told me once that he likes the sound it makes as it whistles through the air. I watch my Mistress endure one hit of it before she slumps over, blacking out.

He makes me watch as he continues to hit her 3 more times. Now bored of whipping an unconscious body, he tells Jacob to take her to the sub room and that he can fuck her if he wants to.

He flogs me and toys with me, allowing me to get aroused and ordering my cock to lose its stiffness. That was always one of Vicki and James' favorite games.

As Vicki pumps my cock during the 3rd round of 'Torture Edward', James gets an evil look in his eye. He whispers to her.

She stops and nods.

This is likely to mean trouble for me…trouble and pain.

I follow along with their plan and wait for Mistress Bella to awaken and come up with a plan to save us both. I am carefully blindfolded and cuffed to the cross, facing my kidnappers. The gag still in my mouth keeps me from screaming too loudly as they make shallow cuts in my skin.

He once again uses his favorite whip on my back and ass. James demands food a little later. He pushes me into the kitchen and Vicki stands guard as I cook. I make the easiest thing I can find…pasta. Boiling water and putting the pasta in and then mixing in the sauce…easy as 1-2-3…

Thank God they leave me alone while I'm cooking, but as soon as they're done eating what I've made, its right back to pain for Edward.

Vicki uses a match to light a thick candle before binding me tightly to the padded table. James lights up a small grill with coal in it …he places into the fire a long metal stick with something on the end.

I wonder what that could be for…

"I wonder if Bella-Bitch will still want you after what I do next, Eddie-boy…" James taunts me.

*What could he do that would make her not want me? Please don't let him disfigure me too badly…no broken bones or 3rd degree burns on my face… *

Vicki picks up the candle and drips the wax over my left ass cheek.

I thought that was bad, but as James walks toward me with the glowing metal stick I realize just how much worse it can get.

"Do you know what this is, Eddie-boy?" James asks menacingly.

I shake my head.

"It's a branding iron…" He says as he takes another step closer. "…and I'm about to make my mark on you…"

I scream and struggle in my bonds. I feel the metal touch the skin of my back and faint…

An unknown amount of hours later…

I wake up and look around.

I don't know how long I've been in this room…I'm still naked and bound to the padded table.

James and Vicki are fucking each other for once…on the couch at the far end of the playroom. I lay my head back down on the table and try not to think about what he's done to me and Bella. I try desperately not to speculate as to what Bella will say about the brand on my back…It's still painful…

"James Mac Damon, you are in for a world of pain." An unfamiliar male voice says.

My eyes pop open and I see 2 men. One is a tall lean man with black hair in a buzz cut. The other man I've known since I was a little boy.

Jasper hurries over to me as the other man handles James…As soon as I'm free of my bindings, I demand to see Bella. "Where's M-Mistress B-Bella…Is she ok…I need t-to see her…Jazz, please?"

Jasper shushes me gently and points to what's going on across the room. "That's Bella's Master… Master Phil…He's going to take out the guy and the woman."


	10. Chapter 10

Ladies and gentlemen and readers aged 18 and up: This is another fast paced chapter in which many things happen. Apparently the Community would frown upon what Bella did in the first few chapters. Esme and Carlisle would get into trouble too.

This chapter is my way of fixing this.

_**Chapter 10**_

"That's James and she's Vicki." I say as we watch James get a left hook in the cheekbone.

"That's James…?" Jasper asks appearing livid.

I nod confused.

Jasper's face sets into a stone cold mask. "Master Phil, may I please punch this mother-fu…"

"Language, Jasper…I will tell Alice and Isabella if you finish that sentence…" Master Phil says as James lies on the floor with an arm across his ribs and a hand on his jaw.

"…But…Master Phil, do you have any idea what he's done to Edward…?" Jasper asks, cracking his knuckles. "The physical torment and the mental anguish…?"

"Not the specifics, Jazz…not yet…He and Isabella will be telling me soon." He sternly analyzes my expression and says, "Bella's fine, son…a little banged up, but otherwise in one piece. You are a lot worse off then she is. Now, let me finish up with these 2 assholes."

"How come you get to cuss and I can't…?" Jasper gripes.

He starts to hog-tie James as he answers. "…Because I'm a Dom and you're a sub…you have to follow rules and I get to make them. Now, open that window to the back yard and air this room out while I tie up the trash…Edward, Isabella's worried about you too. Just relax for a minute…and do me a favor, think about whether or not you want to stay with Isabella."

"Whoa, there… I love Isabe- Bella…I want to be with her ASAP and for a very long time." I assert.

He nods thoughtfully. "Ok, then we'll continue this talk in a minute. James…Victoria…you are some fucked up assholes. I am a parole officer in Florida and have an arrangement with the chief of police here…incidentally he's Isabella's father…If you plead guilty to all charges, and agree to…how shall I put this…? If you agree to allow me to 're-educate' you, I'll be transferring you to sunny Florida and the term of your jail sentence will be the least possible."

"James, do it…" Vicki says. "Agree, damn it!"

"Alright, alright…! Ok, I agree." James says after a few minutes of thought.

"Good…" Master Phil says seeming pleased as he stuffs a gag in James' mouth. "Ok, now…Edward, I want you to tell me what they did to you."

So, I tell him…detail by detail and point out the camera that I saw them use at a few points during the whole thing.

He takes it and drops it in his shirt pocket. "Evidence…"

I just nod and stumble into Jasper, who's trying to hold me up. My back still hurts a bit…I remember the brand. "Will she want me anymore…? I let this happen…I told them things like which key went to the front door and which way to the playroom…I even fed them her food…I cooperated with these lower life forms…"

Master Phil says. "Now, Edward…I have another question to ask you, son." He pauses. "How much 'more' are you looking for from my step-daughter…?"

I tell him I love her and want to marry her. I even tell him about the ring as he grabs Vicki and James.

"I give you my blessing to continue your relationship…but your Mistress has made a few mistakes and I'll need to correct them before it goes too far…I'll be speaking to her about that shortly. Let me get this filth out of Isabella's home. We'll speak again later, son." He says leaving us. "Jazz, open the rest of the windows and call the EMTs up here."

Jasper opens the remaining windows and yells for the paramedics to come up.

I hear a loud female voice directing someone to the playroom and know its Bella's.

2 men enter the room and I see them looking around at all the strange furniture.

They help me onto a gurney as I speak to Jasper. "Jazz, I need you to do something for me. My mom knows about me wanting to marry Bella…I need you to tell her that the ring is at Kay Jewelers in Port Angeles. I need her to pick it up for me ASAP and bring it to me wherever I am. She'll need the receipt so tell her it's in my file in Dad's office. I also need to look over that contract and stuff. So, could you bring that to the hospital for me?"

He nods and follows my gurney closely as they take me out.

Alice, my mom and another woman stand with my Mistress and they watch the EMTs bring me out. I lay back and let them take care of me. I hope she knows I still want to be hers…but as I see her run to my side, Jasper steps away, and I know she knows.

"Edward! Oh my poor angel, what did they do to you? This is unforgivable." After taking a quick inventory of the visible cuts and bruises, she turns to a man I don't know and demands James' and Vicki's arrest.

Holy shit! I'm meeting her father? Officer Swan is staring at me…Wait, isn't he the Chief of Police…? What a way to be meeting …my future father-in-law! I can't believe this. I feel myself blush and hope Mistress doesn't notice.

My parents nod and join Bella in demanding James' and Vicki's arrest. "We agree. James should be arrested for domestic abuse, kidnapping and assault." I hear my dad say. "The woman should be charged with kidnapping and assault and Jacob needs to be charged with sexual harassment, kidnapping and assault… and didn't he steal Bella's car?"

"I'll forgive the Grand Theft Auto because he sort of redeemed himself by helping us and there was no damage to the car." Bella says glaring at Jake.

I'm glad to see him hanging his head. He should be ashamed. I reach my hand out for Mistress'. "Mi- B-Bella? James was playing with Jake…He needs to be charged with statutory rape for being sexual with a minor…Vicki, too."

Her eyes light up. "Oh, we can get him for breaking and entering too, right Dad?"

Chief Swan takes out his note pad and starts listing things. "Jacob Black, 16, to be charged with sexual harassment, kidnapping and assault… Bells, are you sure you don't want to press charges for him taking your car?"

Emmett glares at Jake. "He just turned 17 a month and a half ago."

Mistress nods, focusing on Jacob's face.

Chief Swan raises a brow and makes a note. "Vicki Nommoc, late 20s, is to be charged with statutory rape, kidnapping, assault and breaking and entering. James Mac Damon, early 30s, gets the same charges as Ms. Nommoc, plus domestic abuse. Have I got it all?" He says in wonder.

Her gaze meets mine and then goes to my parents. We all agree. He and the deputies take them into custody. I look up at my Mistress and ask her if we can talk for a bit.

"It'll have to wait til you get to the hospital, sir. You're wounds are pretty bad. You need stitches and a thorough check up…you too, ma'am." The paramedic says as he and another guy in the same uniform roll me to the curb.

"Ok, can we ride in the same ambulance?" Bella asks.

I hear the need in her voice…the need to be near me. I'm glad, because I need to be in her presence. She makes me feel safe.

"Are you family?" He asks as they lift me up into the ambulance.

I'm facing away from her and I feel tears welling up. I have to say something to stop them from separating us. "She's my fiancé, that's close enough isn't it?" I hear a gasp from behind me and know exactly who it came from…my mom.

The guy smirks in Mistress' direction and says, "Yeah, that's close enough."

She's suddenly beside me with a grin on her lovely face. The paramedic must have given me something for the pain or whatever because I start to doze as we get underway. In and out of consciousness, I only catch bits and pieces of Mistress' conversation with the paramedic. I hear that his name is Seth and she tells him that she's a nurse. I feel them tend to my more minor injuries.

"I'm not really supposed to ask about this but what the Hell happened in that house? What the Hell was that room?" I hear Seth say, waking me up a little.

I know that Mistress will need to calm herself and don't open my eyes as I hear her address him. "We were tortured and raped by horrible people…and that room… That was our playroom, Seth. Not that it's any business of yours but we enjoy a slightly less 'vanilla' lifestyle than most people…" She pauses.

He responds with surprise in his voice. "What flavor is it then…Rocky Road?"

I can't hold back a laugh. They turn to see me awake and chuckling at them. They join in for a few seconds before my eyes fill with tears, making Mistress' face appear blurry.

"Seth, is there anyway you can pretend you're not in here for a few minutes?" Bella asks softly.

He nods puts some ear-buds into their place and turns on an I-pod.

"Baby, I…"

I shake my head to make her stop. I swear if she apologizes to me instead of letting me apologize to her…I'll… I'll… Well I don't know what I'll do but it'll be something good.

She says, "I'm so sorry this happened. The reason I wasn't home is that your mom came to talk some sense into me and I was on my way to get you. If only I hadn't waited so long!"

I protest, "It's not your fault, M-Bella…None of it is your fault. Mom and I discussed everything. I know now that it's just James' warped brain that made him hurt me. I'll tell you everything he did to me and I'll testify in court to make sure that they're put away for as long as possible. Did you get to speak with your…with Master Phil?"

She shakes her head. "Not yet, sweetie… why?"

I smirk, "While we were still in there, he made them swear to allow him to 're-educate' them when they get out of jail. It turns out that he's a parole officer in Florida."

"He's my stepfather, Edward, I knew that already." She says with a big grin.

I try to get myself under control, but fail miserably. "I missed you, B-Bella… Hold me, please, Mistress?"

She takes my hand. "Baby, he said that your back is worse then your front. I'll hold you as soon as it's been treated… I promise. Hold my hand for now, love."

I nod and clutch her hand as if it's the only thing keeping me alive. I say, "Ok, but my back doesn't hurt that much anymore."

Suddenly the vehicle stops and the doors open. I see a doctor, Bella's father and Master Phil waiting for us. The ER is very active. "Doctor, can you take care of us both? Please, I don't want to leave him." Bella asks quickly.

He nods and points us toward a private exam room. I see Master Phil hand Bella's camera to her.

She follows me and the doctor into the room and asks the doctor to help her with something.

He takes the blanket off of me and lets her snap a few pictures saying, "I was informed of the 'entire' situation, Miss Swan. You and Seth did a good job on his minor cuts and scrapes. The back is much worse." He says as I realize with terror that she's about to see my full shame. I panic but meet her stare.

I feel her take my face in her hands. She's trying to head off the fear but it's already here. "What's wrong Edward?" She asks softly, trying to break through into the horrible thoughts floating in my head.

I start to beg. "Tell me you still love me…Please Bella…Please tell me you'll love me n-no matter what that loony tunes ass did to me? I need to hear you say it…before you see my back…Please…?"

Bella frowns; her eyes are wide as if she feels the same panic I do. "Edward Cullen, you listen to me. I told you I love you and I do. It'll never stop for me, Edward. I don't care what he did to you…it won't stop me from loving you, my angel."

I nod and close my eyes, bracing myself for the worst as the doctor turns me around.

I hear her snap a few pictures before her Domme temper explodes and makes me shiver. "That rat bastard! He branded you! It's not enough that he cut you and scarred you…? He had to fucking brand you, too?" For a moment I feel a confirmation that she has in fact changed her opinion, but her next words erase that. "Doctor, is there anything we can do to rid him of the reminder of this horrible experience?"

"There's a plastic surgeon in Seattle who may be able to help you. Ask the head nurse; she uses him frequently." He smirks.

"Thanks."

He nods and says, "It's no problem…but now, Miss Swan, I need to do a rape kit on him and then it's your turn, so if you'd please just wait outside the door…"

I shake my head and protest loudly. "No, I need her here! Please!"

She looks deep into my eyes and I feel my fear turn to calm acceptance. "Edward…I need to speak to Master, anyway. I'll be right outside the door. The doctor won't even close it…will you, doc?" She stares him down.

"Nope; she'll hear everything I say and see everything I do to you…I promise, Mr. Cullen." He says.

"Thank you for being so understanding, doctor."

"Let me tell you something, Miss Swan. I know several people who enjoy 'chocolate' or 'strawberry' more than 'vanilla'… But, 'Rocky Road' should be illegal." The doctor says looking directly in Bella's eyes.

I hear her answer him in a steely voice. "I agree."

As the doctor gets started with the rape kit, I keep my mind occupied with thoughts of how I'm going to propose to her…She's always in control, maybe I'll…no that wouldn't be right…what if I… nope not like that either…

"Honey, your mom wants to speak to you alone…is that ok?" Bella asks, surprising me.

I nod. "Yes, I've been waiting to talk to her, too, B-Bella." I blush as she runs her fingers through my hair before leaving us alone."

"Oh, my darling boy… You've got it bad…haven't you?" Mom says. "Well let's see what we can do to make you hers forever…"

I smile but my eyes have tears and my lip begins to tremble.

She grasps my hand. "Here's the ring; I found the receipt just where you said it was." She says in a very business-like way and hands me the ring box. "Well, I know you fibbed to the EMTs…but have you figured out how to ask her for real?"

"No, I haven't…but I want to do it soon…I also need to talk to Jasper first; maybe he'll have an idea." I say. "Could you please send him in, if he's out there?"

"Of course, dear…" She smiles mysteriously and as she leaves me I hear her say. "Edward wants to see you now, Bella… but he'd like to talk to Jasper for a few minutes first."

Jasper comes in and we go over the contract clause by clause and I notice the theme of communication and trust.

"Jazz, I need you to tell me the truth…is her current attention truly loving and caring or do you think it's just pity…? I want to marry her…I want to be hers…but the gentleness and care she's giving me…" I pause. "I couldn't bear it if I thought it was pity…"

"No way is this pity, Eddie…no f-ing way. She loves you…and she trusts you. She didn't protest when you lied to the paramedics so you could share an ambulance, did she? No, she wanted to keep you safe and in her sight, because she loves you." He touches my cheek forcing me to look at him. "I'm glad you're safe, Edward."

I surge forward. My arms surround him. "I'm so sorry I lost touch when James and I got together. I've missed you…"

"Me, too, man…me, too." He kisses my forehead and I freeze.

"Jazz…I…"

"Are you still…?" He begins.

"Bi-sexual…?" I ask and nod. "Yeah, but I belong to Bella…"

Jasper nods. "Has she told you about her arrangement with Alice…to share me…?"

"A little…" I confirm. "But not much…"

"She probably wants to tell you more later, but I belong to her too… not as much as you do, but she has a high sex drive and so she used to masturbate a lot and have me sub for 1 day a month. I enjoy that day." He starts to look excited. "Sometimes, if I'm good …she'll grant me a request. I've been asking for anal sex a lot lately. Ali hates to use the dildo harness and fuck me so she doesn't do it that often. Bella usually is willing… I've been thinking of asking her to share me with you…I've never had a real cock in me."

I stare at him, shocked. "But she says she doesn't share…"

"She won't she us with other Dominants and she won't even share you with Alice…but if we ask, she may share us with each other…Just think about it, Edward. We've always felt a little tension between us…wouldn't it be nice to give in to it once in a while?" He asks.

"Maybe…I'll consider it… For now, do you think you could help me figure out how to propose?"

"Where's the ring?" He asks.

I show it to him and he smiles softly.

"What if you asked her out…like a real date?" He suggests.

"I don't really want to wait…" I say, once again looking over the contract. I can almost see the light bulb above my head light up. "Never mind, Jazz, I figured it out by myself. Thanks for everything. Send my father and brother in for a minute and then ask Bella to join me, please?"

He smiles and nods.

My dad and Emmett come in and sit next to me. They ask how I feel and how I was taken and lots of other questions. I answer them and then I tell them that I've decided to propose to Bella.

Emmett huffs. "So you've decided to live as her slave for the rest of your life?"

I sigh and close my eyes. "You just don't understand, Em…if I do what pleases her, I get pleasure too…not just the sexual kind of pleasure, but also the pleasure of knowing that I'm taking care of her needs. You're a minor and you're vanilla…I shouldn't be talking about this with you. Please stop…"

"But if you'd just find a nice normal girl…"

"I'd be in perfect misery, Em. Bella is a strong, independent and Dominant woman." I try to reason with my brother. "A 'nice vanilla girl' would never dream of taking a paddle to my ass if I made a scene in a public place, or if I cursed in front of her. A 'nice vanilla girl' wouldn't be strong enough to control me when I need to be and I'd have to cheat on her to get my pleasure. Why should I do that to a 'nice vanilla girl'? Why should I do it to myself…when I can willingly be with the type of woman who can satisfy not only my desires but also my needs?"

He sighs. "I guess you're right, bro…"

"Em, if I'm a slave to anything, its love…She saved me from James…" I tell them how she triggered James into cutting me which in turn triggered me to run from James to my parents, leading me back to her.

"Son, have you thought about how you'll live? Will you go back to school or get a job of some kind?" Dad asks. "Do you want to be under her thumb for the rest of your life?"

I consider these things for a moment but decide that she's the most important thing in my life and these are major decisions. "I'll think on those things later, dad. I want her to be part of my life so I should talk those over with her. Maybe I can transfer my credits to UW…but my Mistress will have to weigh in on the subject…and so will my fiancé…if she says 'yes'." I show them the ring and they hug me lightly.

We hear a knock on the door and they leave, grinning at her.

I watch her approach and just as she gets close enough I take her hand. "Mi- Bella, after having spoken to my family and Jazz as well as Master Phil, there are a few things we need to talk about. Can we do that?"

I savor her gentle touch on my face as she says, "Of course, Edward…anytime…and anywhere at all."

I hesitate. Will we be going back to that house? Will she feel safe there? I don't know if I would like that. Maybe if she says 'yes' I can ask if we can move? "The basement…at home…?"

She looks shocked. "The police need to do their thing so we're going to sleep at Alice's house for a few days…Are you sure you want to go back there Edward? You don't have to…I can sell it and we can build a new house wherever you want to live."

"You would do that…" I'm confused and surprised. "You would really uproot your life…move across the town or state or even country…for me…?" *Am I really that important to her?*

"Aww, baby, of course I would…I don't want you to be uncomfortable at all…or scared. Talk to me, Edward, now…Don't wait for the basement." I see the plea in her eyes.

Hope and happiness fill my mind and heart. "Ok, well…First off, I've been thinking …I'd really like to finish college…would you mind?"

She shakes her head with a smile. "Of course not, would you like to stay at Dartmouth or maybe try a different college?"

"Dartmouth holds too many memories of James…I think I'd like to stick closer to home this time. Could I maybe go to the University of Washington?" I ask warily.

"That's a great idea. It's still close to your family and my dad…and Alice and Jasper too. I'll buy us a townhouse in the city or maybe a house in the suburbs." Her smile is lovely. "What else is on your mind, my angel?"

"Hmmm…" I say. "I was wondering if maybe we could set the whole BDSM thing for weekends and maybe one or two nights per week. That way I can do my homework when I get it?"

"We'll talk about it more once you start classes." She smiles. "What else is bothering you, Edward?"

I guess I'm not hiding my nervousness that well. *Here goes nothing… * "Well, uhmmm… Jazz and I went over the contract and one of your major rules is 'be truthful' and I kind of lied when I said you were my fiancé…and I'd hate to have made it through James' torture just to be punished by you for a little white lie so…" I pull my hand out of my pocket. It's this hand where the ring is clutched in my palm. "Would you consider making that statement true?" I open my hand reveal the diamond solitaire set in platinum.

Disclaimer: I have never been raped, nor have I known anyone who has had that horrible experience therefore, I know nothing about the rape kit and what goes on when the doctors do a rape kit for a victim. I skim over it for that reason.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me, Lori 94. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is not to be taken as an accurate portrayal of BDSM life. I am not involved in this lifestyle and my writing is just for fun. This story is a work of fiction. I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written.

_**Chapter 11 **_

She picks it up and starts nodding. "Oh, Edward… yes… I'd love to marry you…" She intensifies her focus and holds the ring almost reverently. "The band is platinum?"

I touch my chain and lock. "Yes, to match my…err…necklace. The diamond is a princess cut. I ordered it and asked my mom to pick it up. Do you…?"

"I love it… almost as much as I love you." She places our lips together and I feel my fear of her rejection melt away from my heart. *She loves me! She wants me! I'm hers! *

We're so absorbed that we don't notice the door open and shut behind her. A loud squeal lets us know someone's there.

We break apart suddenly and see Alice, Jasper, and my family staring at us.

The first thing out of Alice's mouth is, "I'm so planning the wedding!"

I smile but Bella rolls her eyes. "Edward and I will set the date…which will not be for a while; by the way…We will also choose the colors and participants. The rest can be up to you and Esme…" Bella turns to face my mother. "That is… If you'd like to help…?"

I can see her joy as she and Alice immediately exchange phone numbers but I feel as if her putting this off is a knife wound to my fragile heart.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Mistress asks.

"Why put it off?" I whisper.

"Oh, honey…" She sighs, and then turns to my family. "I'm sorry, but…would you mind giving us a few minutes?"

They just nod and Dad says, "Since you guys are staying with Alice and Jasper, we'll expect you all for dinner in a few days to celebrate. We'll see you later."

Bella nods and grins at them. As the door closes, she focuses on me. "Edward, we need to get some things settled before we complicate them further. We need to figure out how our new dynamic will work. Master Phil will be back in 3 weeks to punish me and to make sure I don't make the same mistakes over again. We need to find a new home in, or near, Seattle so we can start renovations if they're needed. The trial for James, Vicki and Jacob will be here sooner or later. There are so many things for us to discuss and experience. Do you understand why I think we should wait, my love?"

I sigh. "I guess…"

Jasper breaks in asking if I love and trust her.

I meet her eyes quickly to let her know I'm being truthful. "Yes."

He continues on to ask why I am questioning the woman I love and trust.

I understand what he's saying but they need to see my point as well. "I guess I'm just eager to be yours legally… and be able to say that I belong to you even when 'vanilla' people are around. You know what I mean?" I reply.

Bella understands and so she hands me the ring. Allowing me to feel like a man…and claim her the only way I can as a submissive …I grin as it slides smoothly over her knuckle. "Thanks… for letting me do that."

She then surprises me by saying that she has an engagement gift for me as well. The story that goes with it is promised for the car ride to Alice and Jasper's house.

The doctor lets us check out and makes us appointments to get the bandages re-wrapped in a few days. The nurse also gives me a card for the plastic surgeon in Seattle.

Mistress asks Alice to stop at her house first. Apparently, Chief Swan is meeting us there so she can pick up a few things.

She agrees and starts the car.

I lean on Mistress' shoulder. "I was in a Dom club with Master once and one of the Dommes that I was allowed to speak with had a male sub who I found out was also her husband. He had no tattoos or piercings. His entire body was almost virginal… untouched except for a braided gold ring that went around his cock and balls. It wasn't a chastity thing, just decorative and it matched his wedding band. I decided, then and there, that if I ever married, he would have to be a sub…and if I married a sub, I'd have a set like that made for him."

I just keep looking up at her as she continues. "About a year ago, I met a Dom from LA who's a jeweler by trade… We got to talking and he designed a special set just for me and said that he'd send it to me for free when it was done as long as I sent him pictures so he could bring it up to other Dommes… It came by FedEx the day after you left last week. It's 2 platinum bands with gold diamond shapes and each diamond has a diamond chip in it… I hope you like them."

I smile. "I'm sure I'll love them, Mistress. I mean…" I blink startled to realize that my perception of her is mixed. Sometimes I think of her as 'Mistress' and sometimes as 'Bella' but the two sides of her are so connected to each other that I get them confused. Just now she was clearly being 'Bella'- fiancé, vanilla-ish woman in a relationship. And other times, she's clearly 'Mistress'- firm and commanding. I love them both…now how to fix this so I know which one to call her at which time…

"You see, Edward? There are things we need to settle before something crazy like a wedding… You'll be marrying 'Bella' not 'Mistress'…" She says, smirking as we pull up to the curb outside of the house. She then asks Alice to stay out here with me and Jazz.

Bella's dad is sitting on the front porch. I hear him ask, "Hey, Bells. How are you and the Cullen boy doing?"

I hear snippets of their conversation.

Bella's voice says, "Hey, Dad… We're ok. Some scars will be…Edward and I…married…wait for a while though…Things need to settle down..."

"You won't stay here though… will you?" That was him…

Her voice comes back. "Dad…sorry… want Edward…feel safe and happy…go to UW…fall… I think…live in or near Seattle… We'll visit though…stay with you…Alice and Jazz…the Cullens."

I feel bad making her leave him.

"…you can visit us… be 'vanilla' while you're there…"

I hear him laugh. "What…in the house?"

"…need some things…my safe…a few changes of clothes…" She says.

They go into the house and Alice starts to talk. Bella hadn't said that I wasn't allowed to converse with our friends, so I assume its ok.

"Are you excited to move to Seattle, Edward?" She asks.

After hearing those snippets, I feel a little off about the whole thing I get a sudden fear of her resenting me afterward. "Yeah, I can't wait…"

She asks what's wrong but I hesitate. "You won't tell her what I say…will you Miss Alice?"

She shakes her head, promises not to but tells me that if Bella hears anything, it should come from me.

I understand, but say, "I hate that I'm taking her away from her family and friends. I hope this move doesn't cause her to rethink our relationship after a while."

She tries to reassure me, but I can't shake the feeling that Bella will resent changing her life around for a lowly sub…even if I am her fiancé…

Bella only takes 20 minutes in the house. We wave good-bye to Chief Swan as we drive off to Alice's house.

She sits in the back seat with me and I rest my head on her lap. I'm still so tired from whatever the doctor gave me so I doze off.

My eyes flutter as I start to wake up.

Mist- Bella notices instantly. "Good, you're awake. We're almost to Alice and Jasper's house. I thought we should talk a little more when we get there."

I frown. "About what…?"

"All sorts of things…" Bella says. "The move…College…houses…the checklists we never went over…concerns we each might have… whether or not I'll still play with Jasper after the wedding…"

Jasper gasps and turns to look at us. I see the unhappy surprise in his eyes and can almost hear him thinking, *There goes our hope for being together sexually.*

I just wait to see what they all have to say.

"Now, Jazzy, I'm sure you would have an opinion if Alice wanted to play with another sub. While Alice doesn't mind our, once a month, 24 hour 'play-dates', Edward might. We need to let him voice his opinions." Bella says to him.

"Yes…but she's a Domme, Miss Bella!" He says. "That's a decision to be made by Dommes not subs…"

Alice intervenes. "It's a decision to be made by husbands and wives as well as Dommes, Jasper."

Bella 'Looks' at him. "Jasper, Alice and I have always allowed your opinions to influence our choices. What makes you think I'd do any less for Edward?"

"Don't you recall when we decided to tie the ultimate knot, Jazz?" Alice says quietly. "We didn't have a big discussion but you asked me outright if you'd be allowed to play with Bella anymore. I knew from the look in your eyes that you'd be disappointed if I said no, so I didn't. I told you that I'd discuss it with Bella. As a Domme, I have an obligation to the health, happiness and general well-being of my sub. As a wife, I wanted you to myself…"

Jasper looks at her, shocked. "But, Mistress Alice…"

She shakes her head. "My Domme side won and so I share you as much as the wife in me will allow."

Jasper frowns. "But as a sub, he has an obligation to place her desires above his own… doesn't he?"

Alice pulls into her garage and explains to her husband. "Honey, the Dominant gives his/her permission while the submissive conveys his/her opinion. In our case, your opinion or inquiry was considered by me and in keeping with the ceremony and the contract we signed, I let your feelings influence my decision. I chose to allow another Domme to share my responsibilities in keeping you safe and happy. Bella may choose her wants over his wishes…but until and unless she talks to him, she won't know what his wishes are. Do you understand, Jazzy?"

He just nods.

As they have been speaking, I've been looking from person to person as each one speaks.

Jasper falls quiet.

I take a breath. "I can't believe you're considering changing your whole life just for me..." I remind them all that James never took my possible wants into the equation and that I don't know how to deal with such generosity. Pausing, I consider the feelings of everyone involved and find myself feeling unselfish and not jealous at all. Meeting Bella's stare I ask to see a 'play-date' first-hand before forming an opinion…

Bella informs us that she doesn't intend to have a play session til all her current wounds and bruises, as well as, whatever Master Phil's punishment inflicts have healed. She promises to keep up a little of our hanky-panky though.

I just know I'm blushing as she says that.

"Now then, Alice will show you our room and I want you to lay on the bed and rest. Jazz will help me with the bag and I need to speak to him for a moment, so I'll be up shortly." She smiles before turning toward Jasper.

Bella was being a bit commanding…was she Mistress or Bella right now?

Alice leads me to the room I'll be sharing with Mistress/ Bella. She says very little. She must be lost in her own thoughts for some reason. Before the door closes she reminds me that Bella will be joining me soon and she'd wake us for food after our nap.

A short while later, I feel the bed shift so, I wake slightly.

It's Bella. "Don't wake up, love. I'm joining you for a nap."

I've been lying on my side to keep the pressure off of my back. The brand is numb but the other injuries hurt alot

I wake up, hearing voices in the hall. I rub my eyes and look up at the clock on the wall. *Wow, I really slept heavily…* Looking over at Bella, I wonder if I should stay here in bed with her or take a chance in displeasing her to get up. Thinking about it for a moment, I decide that since I need to use the restroom, I'll get up. She won't be annoyed about that, and I'll come back and check on her before I do anything else. I slowly and carefully get off the bed.

She doesn't even stir.

My skin hurts all over, so I hold my penis gingerly as I use the toilet and thank the heavens that it doesn't hurt coming out. I take care of business and as I open the door to peek in on Bella, Jasper walks up beside me.

"Eddie, come up to my office, man…I need to tell you something…Miss Bella won't mind, and if she does, I'll take full responsibility, now c'mon." He says.

"So what's up, Jazz?" I ask, sitting in his office chair.

"Well, I did something I shouldn't have, before you and Miss Bella had your naps…" He starts.

I begin to feel nauseous.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I thought she'd want to know what you said in the car while she wasn't there… I'm so sorry that I didn't let you deal with it, but it didn't sound like you were ever gonna tell her and…"

My eyes fly wide open and I start to get upset. "…And what, Jasper…Now she probably thinks I'm lying to her or something! She'll think I don't trust her when I told her I did! Oh God, Jasper! If she thinks I don't trust her, she'll be hurt and I don't know how to deal with normal situations yet much less a Mistress who's feelings I've hurt! What am I going to do?"

"Edward, stop panicking! When I related the conversation to her, first she scolded me. Then she told me how much she'd like to keep us both in her life. Then she said, 'If Edward isn't comfortable with our arrangement, then its over.' She's already decided, so nobody will be able to talk her out of it. After that, she asked what happened in the car while she was getting her things." Jasper says. "I told her about Alice asking if you were excited about the move and how you said you were. I told her how you sounded funny, and that Alice thought so too. I told her what you said about hating that you're taking her away from her family and friends and how you hope the move doesn't cause her to rethink your relationship."

"Oh, God, Jazz, you told her that too!" I yell.

"Then I told her how Alice tried to reassure you and how you asked Alice not to say anything to her about it…"

"Now she'll think I was going to keep things from her!" I shout. "You probably just got me a punishment!"

Alice yells at us through the door. "Edward, Jasper, what's going on in there? Quiet down or I'll get Bella to thrash you both!"

My breathing catches and I lean hard against the desk.

"I'm sorry, Alice…We'll be good…" Jasper says before rushing to my side.

I shrug his hand off of my shoulder. "I thought you were my friend! Jasper, I…" I shake my head. "If I don't get punished, I may talk to you again in a few days…but for now, please leave me alone." I walk out of the office and down to the bedroom to see Mistress. I hope she's Bella right now. I don't know if I can handle Mistress' wrath.

Opening the door, I look around and see that she's not here. She must have awoken and is probably waiting somewhere for me.

"Edward, I have some pizza in the kitchen, Bella's there already…" Alice says peeking in at me.

I walk just behind her.

As she leads me to the kitchen, she says, "I'm sorry about Jasper telling Bella those things… but she's not upset, Edward… Well, that's not completely true. She's not upset with you… Just let her explain..."

Jasper meets up with us just outside the kitchen door and we march in to face our Mistress.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Right now, she's 'Mistress'…I'm her sub and I must obey her. My cock and balls are confined in the chastity device. When she did this last time, I was very dismayed. I felt like a slave. I liked it but it was strange. Today, it feels like…a different kind of leash …I belong to her. She owns me and I love it.

I fall into place just behind and to the left of her as she leads me down the hallway and up some stairs to a door. I'm about to witness a punishment scene… During dinner, Bella had explained that she'd decided to punish Jasper. I was relieved that Bella hadn't asked them to spy on me and so very disappointed in Jasper's lack of discretion…it's more than disappointment, actually. I thought I could trust him. If I can't trust him to let me tell my Mistress things on my own, how am I supposed to trust that he won't hurt me if Bella lets us have some scenes together. If I can't trust my best friend then who the hell can I trust…?

Bella knows I only need time to adjust to being open with her. I couldn't really trust James and she's so different from him. She's even asked for my input for the punishment. This is bizarre… I've never heard of a Dominant doing this, but I think I'll enjoy seeing Jasper chastised for his offence.

Jasper is nude and on his knees next to the door. Alice holds a leash which is attached to a collar around his neck. His hands are bound in rope behind his back. I watch as the Ladies perform a ritual of sorts. It seems to be a change of ownership.

"I hand this submissive servant over to you, Bella Swan, for 3 hours of use. Please treat him well." Alice pulls him to his feet and kisses him before handing the leash to me.

Bella nods and faces Jasper. "When you go inside you will go directly to the padded bench and bend over it with your legs spread and your arms out straight in front of you." She cuts the rope on his wrists with a pocket knife.

I flinch, seeing the sharp edge of the knife come close to his skin.

"Step inside the room and you belong to me for 3 hours." The sheer authority in her voice is beautiful!

I see her look at the clock next to the door and write something down as he steps through the door and follows orders. She then takes 2 ball gags and 2 buzzers from the table next to the door and place one in my mouth. "Edward, kneel on the cushion next to the bench, I want you to see his face." Placing the second ball gag in Jasper's mouth, she gives Jasper a buzzer and tells him to use it if he needs to.

Turning back to me, she informs me that the buzzer in my hand is to be used if I can't stand to watch Jasper's punishment after a while. "He is your friend. I expect it to be difficult for you to watch me hurt him, but be assured that I care about his safety and well being. I will not cause permanent harm to him."

She cuffs Jasper's wrists to the table. "Do you trust me, Jasper?"

His eyes focus on her as he nods.

"Good… Now, I'm going to use the paddle because I know you like the flogger best. We'll use that for pleasure tomorrow." She reminds him. "Today is for punishment. I will warm you up with 6 slaps of my hand."

These go quickly and Jasper is handling it well.

I still have my annoyance at him fueling my desire to see him reprimanded.

Removing the gag, she checks in with him. "Jasper, are we ok?"

He answers quickly. "Yes, Miss Bella."

"Good, you will count off the 10 paddle slaps. Am I understood?" She tells him, before looking at me. "Edward, press the buzzer once if you're ok and twice if you're not."

I swallow as best I can and give her one buzz.

She nods and says, "Good…" She then warns Jasper that she's beginning now and lays the paddle on his ass. I watch as she picks it up and swings with a practiced hand.

Jasper focuses on me and each paddle smack seems to be addressed to me. "One…Two…" He sounds ok, but a tear rolls down my cheek. "Three…Four…"

I hear the fifth swing land and see Jasper flinch…I shed more tears for him.

"F-Five…"

"Jasper you faltered. Are you ok?"

"Y-yes, Miss Bella."

"Alright, I am continuing now." Mistress picks the paddle up…and brings it down hard.

He gasps and groans out, "Six…"

I sob silently as I realize how much this must be hurting him.

Mistress looks at me. She lifts the paddle.

I shake my head frantically and press my buzzer.

She nods in understanding and comes over to me. She calmly takes out my gag before unbinding Jasper. She hugs him for a moment before embracing me. "Edward, you are emotionally more affected by this but his aftercare comes first because he was the focus of this session. Do you understand?"

I just nod.

I watch her hold Jasper. "Jazzy, you know you did the wrong thing when you told me what Edward didn't want divulged."

He nods.

Bella gives him his orders to do certain tasks before morning and then sits on the floor next to me. "Edward, you are a good friend to Jasper. If you could've watched further I would've been worried. Do you have anything to say, my angel?"

I still have tears running down my face as I look up at him. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I thought it was deserved and I thought it would make me feel better, but I just feel worse…I'm so sorry."

"Miss Bella, may I speak to him?" She nods, giving permission and so Jasper calmly continues. "Edward, I'm sorry for what I did and I do deserve a punishment. What should make you feel better is that our Miss Bella is the kind mistress that she is. She understands the way to punish and the way to reward. She doesn't needlessly harm a sub and she provides wonderful aftercare. Thank you Miss Bella."

She thanks him for apologizing and continues his aftercare with a light massage. I hear his sighs as Mistress works the lotion over his sore cheeks. I watch her hands as they work the lotion into Jasper's skin and I feel my cock twitch inside the cage. His moan makes me want so badly to touch him and I notice that Mistress is getting closer to his hole.

Mistress asks me a question but it doesn't register…something about pleasure…?

My angle is such that I am watching Jasper's cock get hard…He's beautiful…I wonder if Mistress would let me suck him…ever…but I don't know if it would be a good idea… should I bother to ask…?

Jasper turns his head to look at me.

Mistress looks at me too. "What is it, Edward?" She asks. "Jasper, you may stand…"

Jasper stands up straight. His cock is at attention, a nice length and thick.

I stare at it and lick my lips with a low moan and make the decision. "Mistress… I know we have yet to discuss quite a few things, but I'd like to weigh in on two of them right now."

"What's that, Edward?" She asks.

"If you want to play with Jasper, I'm ok with it… but may I occasionally watch and perhaps help?" I look up at her face and plead with her mentally.

We see her jaw drop. "Help… you mean…you want to play with Jasper? You want me to share you?"

I've shocked her…I swallow. "I do…If you don't mind?" *Just a little…please…?*

Jasper and I look at each other as our Mistress begins to pace in front of me, thinking this request over. "Jasper, go get Alice… now."

He walks quickly to bring Alice in. Moments later they come back in.

Alice quickly absorbs the information that Mistress is giving her. She smiles, professing her trust in our Mistress and leaves just as fast.

"Jasper, look into my eyes." Mistress commands.

He does so silently.

"Do you want this?" She asks him seriously.

He gives a small smile and a nod.

I get the same routine and give the same response.

She bites her lip and sighs, question us again.

We both plead with her again.

"Edward, how would you like to help, in this case?" She asks.

"You asked if he should have some pleasure tonight…I'd like to give him that pleasure…May I use my mouth on him?" I imagine that my voice is lustful.

Jasper moans hearing this.

"I think he'd like that. Would you like that, Jazzy?" She inquires.

He nods silently.

"Ask for it, Jasper…" Mistress commands him.

Jasper obeys. "Please may I have Edward's mouth on me?"

"What part of you, Jasper?" She demands.

He grimaces and I sense his shame at not realizing that she would want him to say it with the proper dirtiness. "Miss Bella, may I please have Edward's sweet mouth wrapped around my cock?"

She grins and agrees but with 3 conditions. He's not allowed to cum until Mistress gives permission. Jasper must ask for that permission. He must also be fully bound to Miss Alice's St. Andrew's cross while it is happening.

He walks over to the cross and stretches into the restraints silently. She clicks him into place before turning to call me over. She then makes sure to remind me of my place and tells me to follow her instructions. Then she begins to actually instruct… "Take his cock in your hands. Slowly massage his balls…feel the weight in your hands."

As I do this for the first time ever, I savor the feel of his hairless balls. They're cool to the touch and so I cup them softly. This man was…is my best friend, and this is the first time I've had this type of intimacy with him. I'm touching not just a part of his body, but a very important part. I know that if I touch this piece of Jasper's anatomy softly, it will sooth him or bring him pleasure…but if I touch it harshly or squeeze or something, it will bring him pain or, at the very least, discomfort.

Jasper's breathing is smooth and steady, but his groin twitches slightly.

"Kiss them, Edward."

I place my lips lightly and reverently against Jasper's bald scrotum, letting him know how precious I consider him.

Jasper gasps at the contact…I can almost hear his voice saying, 'Thank you, Mistress…Thank you, Edward…'

"Use your tongue to lick the shaft, angel, but don't touch the head yet."

I do so very tenderly and savor the taste of his silk covered steel rod. A moan from Jasper tells me that my friend loves what I'm doing.

"Do you hear those moans, angel? That means he like what you're doing. I know you know that, but he likes to hear me talk about what I do to him. He also likes dirty talk…"

Following Mistress' cues, I lick and kiss all around the shaft of his cock, sucking a bit on the front, where the veins are, under the head. I'm desperate to take all of him into my mouth. I can tell that Jasper wants that too, because he begins to whine.

"Tell us, Jazzy…Do you like this?" Mistress asks in a taunting voice.

"Yes, Miss Bella… oh GOD yes…!"

"Good…" She says quietly to him. I glance up to see her eyes blaze with inspiration as she gives me the next order. "Edward, lick the head of his cock like a lollypop."

Jasper's cry is almost blissful as my tongue bathes his manhood. "Mmmm…Ahhh, god… Oh m-my goodness…Miss Bella…"

"Edward, stop, we want to draw this out." She orders.

I let go of his cock instantly knowing that it would be a more powerful orgasm if he waited a bit to cum, than if he came for us now.

We wait for Jasper's breathing to go back to normal…I memorize the pattern of his breath. It only takes 3 minutes for him to calm.

She addresses me again and I hear the passion in her voice. "Ok, angel, take his cock into your mouth as far as it'll go without deep-throat-ing."

A loud groan from Jasper brings a warm feeling to my heart…I'm bringing Jasper this tormented pleasure. I am giving this man, my dear friend, a wonderful and intimate experience.

"Are you ready Jazzy-boy?" Mistress asks in a sugary sweet voice.

"Please, Miss Bella…Please…?" He begs.

"Uh, uh, uh… not til I say you're allowed." I can practically see the smile on her face, but I keep my focus on Jasper, where it belongs. "Edward, would you like to taste Jasper's cum?"

I moan around Jasper's hard cock.

Finally Mistress says the words we're waiting for. "Cum for us, Jazzy, and tell me who is giving you the pleasure you crave. Edward, I want you to swallow every drop for me, baby."

Jasper cries out as his essence spurts into my mouth. "Oh GOD, YES…! EDWARD! OH, Edward!"

I work his cock to make sure I get all of it and his shouts of pleasure spur me on.

"Oh, thank you… thank you…"

My eyes close as I swallow the last bit of my best friend's sweet and sour cum.

"How was that, Edward? Did you enjoy that?"

His cock, now spent, falls from my lips. I smile and answer my Mistress. "Yes, Mistress, I did."

Her smile is sweet and kind as she says, "Good. I'm glad I made you a little happier tonight, baby." She begins to unbind Jasper, and warns me that he may be wobbly and I may need to support him, so I place myself properly to catch him.

As his hands touch my shoulder, I feel the warmth of his satisfaction. I steady Jasper, and suddenly he kneels and looks up at our Mistress. "Please, Mistress Bella, may I please return the favor?"

I stare down at him, unbelievably touched that he would want to do this for me.

Mistress seems to think it over. "I don't know, Jazz, have you ever given head? I know you've been with me and Alice…I know you've sucked on dildos and strap-ons." She's truly considering letting me feel his hot, wet, beautiful mouth on my cock. If I wasn't in my chastity cage, I'd be fully erect and ready to cum on command.

As he nods, I hear him admit to giving a blow-job once in college before meeting his wife. If I'd gone to the same school he'd attended, it might've been my cock that he'd sucked! I want to moan in despair, but I must remain silent until she addresses me again.

"Well, ok, Edward, would you like that?" She asks, approaching me with the key to my device in hand.

Although I answer her calmly, saying, "Yes, please, Mistress." I'm excitedly thinking: *Holy cow, really…?*

She gives him further orders for tonight, telling him to clean up here in the playroom and meet us in the bedroom…then she confuses me by saying, "You will not have the honor of swallowing his cum tonight, Jasper. You will get him hard and ready for me. He will be making love with me tonight. If you do a good job with Alice tonight, I may let you taste his cum tomorrow. Am I understood?" I ask.

"Yes, Miss Bella." Jasper answers.

Of course I question her about this; because I remember hearing the doctor say something about not laying on our backs for a few days.

She remembers, too, with a clue from me and changes her mind to allow Jasper to pleasure us both fully.

I breathlessly plead for this when a knock sounds on our door announcing Jasper's arrival. Mistress invites him in and revises her original orders.

Upon being told that we will fully enjoy the pleasure his mouth can give us, he gently accepts this. "As you wish, Miss Bella…"

Declaring that I will receive his attention first, Mistress releases my cock from its cage.

I'm allowed to cleanse my cock and balls before Jasper pleasures me, so I do it quickly and as thoroughly as possible. I make sure to handle my member as gently as I can. I don't want to cum without permission from my Mistress. I don't want such a nice night to end in a punishment. Finally, I stand next to her.

She orders Jasper to open up.

With his eyes fixed on mine, he opens his mouth. I stare down at him and hope he sees the awe, affection and gratefulness I feel for him as I place my manhood inside his wet warm mouth.

My Mistress begins to speak to me. "Take your hand and run it through his hair as he sucks you."

I feel her eyes on me as his hair tangles in my fingers.

"Make a fist in his hair and hold him in place. You are about to fuck his mouth. Now, pump his head in a bobbing motion."

My fist guides his head. My cock is engulfed in a heavenly place. I feel such power over him. Is this how James felt…? God, I hope not…I love this feeling of control… but I hate that my action is taking his free will…Am I forcing my best friend to suck me or am I simply telling him what I want and need?

Her voice distracts me from my momentary guilt. "How does that feel?"

I groan as his teeth gently scrape the sides of my shaft. "Sooo, sooo good, Mistress…"

"Cum when you're ready, angel…" I distantly hear her say.

I'm so close I don't really respond, with more then moaning and a whimpering groan. "Mmmm… Oh Mistress, I…" I feel the pressure in my loins and it wants to explode out of me. "Oh gosh, JASPER!" I yell out trying to warn him of my release. "Ahhh… JAZZ, YES!" Jasper looks up at me continuing to suckle til the last drop is consumed. His tongue sweeps across the tip dragging out one last whimper.

"Good boys. Are you both alright?" We hear our Mistress ask.

We nod, but I am drained of energy.

She notices that I'm a bit sleepy so she commands me to bed, where she will join me soon.

I lay on my left side as Jasper is ordered to his back on the floor. I hear moaning and whining and other noises as he strives to pleasure our Mistress. I, however, am drifting in a void. I can see and hear but otherwise I am blissfully unaware.

I hear her cum and then the door opens and closes twice. The bed beside me dips as Mistress joins me. Her arm wraps around me and I somehow recognize that she is now Bella. She is calm and accepting instead of commanding and watchful. I sleep with my lover and know that I'm safe in her arms.

At first, my dreams consist of happy thoughts. I see her dressed in white satin and lace standing next to me in my mother's garden and we're about to be married. I see Alice and Jasper in the background as they watch us. Next I see Jasper join me in a playroom that is unfamiliar to me. I see the home I've been designing and Bella and I are standing outside of it.

Suddenly, my dreams turned to nightmares of Jasper yelling at me that he's not my slave and he never wants to see me again. Bella turns me away in favor of Jasper. Alice takes Jasper away and begins whoring him out to others. As I drift toward wakefulness, I see a loving threesome with Jasper and I kneeling to our Mistress Bella, while Alice finds a new vanilla life with a sweet man and they just watch porn together without provoking Alice's Dominant side.

The next morning I'm greeted by Bella's chocolate eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me, Lori 94. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is not to be taken as an accurate portrayal of BDSM life. I am not involved in this lifestyle and my writing is just for fun. This story is a work of fiction. I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written.

**_Chapter 13  
_**My talk with Bella made me feel so much better about everything. She calms my spirit and makes me feel safe while pushing my limits in the sexual portion of our life. I told her all my strange feelings about yesterday, and she calmed every one of my fears.

I hated feeling like Jasper was under my power somehow, but she made me see how much he wanted what we did as we shared him between us. At the same time, the feeling of seeing him beaten in front of my eyes upset me so much.

I didn't mind being shared because I feel as though I'm not the only one being shared. She's sharing Jasper with me and me with Jasper…but Jasper and I are also sharing her. Jasper and I share the same sort of outlook about this. I hope Alice doesn't mind sharing her husband with 2 people instead of just one.

I didn't need to tell her how confused I felt about who she was at any given time. She somehow knew and created a rule to help us transition from D/s to vanilla life. That will help. I'll have to adjust my thoughts as well as my words because if I 'think' of her as Mistress while we are in 'D/s' mode, I'll be more likely to say Mistress when I speak…and vice versa but I realized as we spoke, that she uses several names for me…'sweetie', 'angel', and 'Edward' among them. I revisit the day a month or so ago, when we had been sitting in the basement after a healing session and we watched the latest version of 'Pride and Prejudice'. The one with Kiera Knightly is a favorite with both of us, and when I asked her yesterday what endearments I was allowed to use for her, she'd para-phrased the movie with a lovely giggle.

_"Uhmmm… Mistress, you have several names you call me… What endearments am I allowed…?" I asked with a sly grin._

_"Hmmm…Let's see… 'Bella', for everyday… 'Sweetheart' and 'my love' for weekends… 'Goddess Divine' on very special occasions… and once we're married, you may call me 'Mrs. Cullen' any time you want…"_

_We both laughed. _

_"…but Mistress in the bedroom and playroom…" I looked at her tenderly. "I think I can handle that."_

…And then I pleaded with her. I wanted desperately to pleasure my love, Bella as well as my Mistress. At first, she'd said 'no', but I persuaded her to allow it. After her first orgasm, she held my head in place til she came a second time. She hold on me was gentle and passionate…not the angry painful and forceful grip James had always used. She seemed very happy to hear this and when I said 'Love is my leash and I wear it with pride' she looked about to cry with happiness. I meant it…

I smile as I recall how I helped her dress and do her hair yesterday. As I brushed and dried her hair, I'd vividly recalled how Vicki trained me to pamper her this way.

_James had been particularly rough on me one night and the next morning Vicki had woken me up and took me into the shower with her. As soon as I'd finished washing her body and licking her pussy, she had handed me her hairbrush._

_"Eddie, you are going to section my hair and use the blow dryer to dry my hair."_

_She showed me how on one section and made me do the rest. Thank goodness I was good at it because I didn't want to know what Vicki would do to punish me if I ruined her hair._

After dressing her hair, I'd taken a chance and suggested a dress I liked instead of just helping her put on the one she'd chosen.

She'd allowed me to kiss her then…wow, that kiss was mind-blowing. I saw the fireworks that Alice spoke of and wanted to beg for more but I knew we were all too hungry to wait for that.

Jasper drove us all to IHOP and we are seated by a sweet older woman. When the waitress comes to take our orders, I was very surprised to see that it was my ex…Lauren could be a hateful bitch sometimes and I was outraged as she blatantly flirted with Jasper and me. I was a little nervous to begin with and then I noticed that Jasper's reaction was totally opposite from mine. Jazz just flashed his wedding band confidently and ordered his orange juice…I clenched Mistress' hand. Looking at her face, I realized that she was concerned but I was in shock and couldn't comprehend that she was Bella and not Mistress…I needed my Mistress… Bella cares and loves but Mistress can handle any situation and take it in stride while fixing the problem. She took me outside and allowed me to explain about my ex and about my fears.

_"James very rarely took me to restaurants and when he did he ordered for us both and it was clear that I was not to be spoken to. I know you're not James, but if I got too much attention from a waiter or waitress, I was punished. Also…" I cringed. "Lauren is my ex-girlfriend from high school and the way she was talking to me in front of you made me nervous."_

_"I'll take care of it, angel…" She said calmly leading me back to our table._

The meal went wonderfully after the manager gave us a different wait-person. Then we went out to the car to wait for Bella. Alice had suddenly needed to stay outside the car. Jazz knew something was up the second she insisted on us getting into the car when she was staying outside.

_"They're planning something, Edward…They've done this to me before. Mark my words, there will be some form of public play in store for us today…" Jasper said. While we continued to wait, Jasper decided to discuss the events of the night before. "So…last night was…"_

_I looked at his face bashfully. "I'm just glad we feel the same way, Jazz. I really enjoyed giving you that…"_

_"Yeah…? Me too… I still feel bad about telling her that stuff you said… I'm sorry…"Jasper replied. "I'm sorry, but I really need to say this…Your mouth on my cock was…wow…"_

_I squeezed his hand to let him know that I'm glad he felt that way._

_He continued. "And the way it felt when you had your hands in my hair as I went down on you, later… You have no idea, Edward! I loved it."_

After that, the Mistresses joined us and there was no more private speaking. That's when we found out the Lauren was fired…I feel only mild guilt for helping that happen…anyway, The next thing that is decided is that we're going into Seattle for the day; Alice was taking Jasper into the Mall and Bella was taking me to see her friend Rosalie. The trip took a little over an hour and before we knew it we were at the entrance to the Seattle mall.

_Before Bella and I switched to the front seat, Bella became 'Mistress' saying, "Jasper while Alice has you helping her, she has agreed to a little mild public play. Only the 2 of you will know about it so just behave and as soon as I have you in the playroom later, I'll make sure it's worth your while. I know you already have your CB3000 on, so what you're going to do is go to the nearest bathroom and lube yourself up well. Then put this in your ass." I smirked as she handed him the long and thick plug and winked at him. "Ali has the control and she'll turn you on every few minutes. Nobody needs to know about this so try not to draw attention. We'll see you in a few hours. Thanks for letting us use your car, Ali."_

_"You're welcome, Bells. Have a good visit with Rose." She smiled and flipped the switch. _

_Jasper nearly dropped the plug. _

_I tried to stifle a laugh, but was unsuccessful because Mistress asked. "Edward Cullen, are you mocking him?" _

_I hurried to explain. "No, Mistress, I was just recalling my punishment from last week and how funny it was to be stimulated when I wasn't expecting it. I actually kind of enjoyed it after a while." _

_She looked over at Alice with a mischievous look ing her eyes. "Good, because I have one for you too…as well as your CB3000… No erections til we get home."_

_I'm sure I looked horrified, but she just smiled sweetly at me and ordered us to go to the bathroom to place the devices where they belonged. _

_Jasper led me into the mall to the closest men's room. "Why don't we just put in each other's…? It'll be so much easier that way."_

_I agreed and he was first. He pulled his pants down and bent over. Whatever he was going to get during the day, I wanted to give him a little pleasure now…so I stroked his ass and fingered his hole before dripping some lube and working my fingers into him. He moaned a bit and squirmed as I used the plug to fuck him a little. As soon as I stopped, he tried to talk me into massaging his prostate to allow him an orgasm, but I refused. "No way… Jazz, Mistress will be upset if she ever found out. I don't want to get punished and you should feel the same way…you just had a punishment last night! Are you really looking for another so soon?"_

_He saw I was right and then pulled up his pants. "Do you want to jerk off before you have to go into the cage, man…?" He asked._

_I was appalled. "Jasper…! I just told you I don't want to get punished! I'm not going to provoke Mistress' wrath just yet. Now, shut up and put the damn plug in me and help me get my cock and balls into the CB3000."_

_With the plug inside my ass, I felt awkward. I couldn't look at Jasper without thinking about the bathroom incident._

We came back after a few minutes, and Mistress informed us that our day was to get underway right now. Her pronouncement was punctuated by the butt plugs going off simultaneously inside both me and Jasper. We moaned in synch as the girls giggled.

Inside the car, Mistress turned the plug off and when we were both seated with the doors locked, she faced me and ordered me to pull my pants to my ankles. After I did, she reached over and placed the small brass lock into its hole, pressing it closed quickly.

She then said, "For the whole ride I'm going to have the plug on. Your pants will stay that way. If you are quiet, I'll turn it off when we get there and leave it off til we pick up Jasper and Alice. One peep and I'll keep teasing you with it."

I nodded and so she flipped the switch. The feel of the plug vibrating through my body was torment of a pleasant kind. I reveled in it and decided to ask Mistress a question about her friend. She told me all about her as we drove the last 30 minutes and I only used my safe-word once to ask for a 5 minute break. When we got there she praised me and gave me the remote while instructing me of my place and how to address her. Meeting Rose was a trip…

_The elevator doors opened to reveal a statuesque blonde bombshell. "Miss Bella! I've been dying to see you!" She stopped short and asked, "Who's this beautiful piece of man-flesh?" After she asked that, she reached out to touch me. I took a half-step back as Mistress caught her friend's hand with her left hand. She never made contact…thank God…_

_Then, she saw the ring…and allowed Mistress to introduce me properly as her fiancé. Moving on she informed Rosalie of our plans to move into or near the city. Mistress, then, voiced our need for her to look for a place for us._

_She apologized then looked me over as if I were something to eat. Showing us to her office she indicated where I could make coffee if Bella or I might want it. Mistress reminds me how she likes her coffee and so I set about making some for us both. Just as I was finishing up, Rosalie tapped my shoulder and said that Bella wanted to speak to me…_

I was very confused as she told me that Rose needed some Domme time with her, so when my Mistress asked what color we were at, I had to say yellow. She refuses to share me but asks me to share her very often. I started thinking, *How many people do I have to share her with? Jasper was one thing… he's not just her sub. He's my best friend and her best friend's husband, but now this thing with Rosalie too…? I don't know about this…*

She explains further about her relationship with Rosalie and then she played the Domme card. I had no real choice but to accept this and then she made me watch as well…

_Rosalie rejoined us with her black skirt ending at mid-thigh and her red silk blouse fitting nicely over her round plump breasts. Her nipples are prominently on display._

_Mistress looked her over and started making demands. _

_I followed her orders as if it were a normal scene, moving the chair across the room and watching silently as Mistress did what she does best. She took over the room and Rose submitted to her whims. A flesh colored dildo was placed on the desk in front of her, along with nipple clamps and a fingertip vibrator. _

_She looked at them and whimpered. _

**Look at that; Mistress doesn't even have to touch her and she's on the edge of an orgasm. ** _I saw the scene play out and wished I didn't have this CB thing on._

_Mistress became absorbed by the scene. I took a chance and used the plug on myself flipping the switch as Rose was flogged before my eyes. The nipple clamps made her tits look so beautiful. My ass was vibrating and I had to make myself stop the plug before I was found out. _

_It was just in time because Mistress glanced over at me. _

_I was fascinated._

_Rosalie's performance was amazingly flawless as Mistress gave me even more details. "You see Edward, my lovely Rose is heterosexual…not Bi… like us. She likes to be told what to do, but she doesn't want a woman to touch her. She prefers manly men." _

_As her eyes locked onto mine, I tried to grasp what she was hinting at. _

_"She likes big, hulking, football player types…Macho, protective men who can challenge her for dominance in their relationship." _

_My eyes widened as I pictured the type of male she was talking about. The only one I could think of was my brother…my 17 year old brother, Emmett…_

_She switched her focus back to Rose, then, and ordered her to pick up the dildo. I couldn't hear what she said as she bent close to Rose's ear. She spoke too softly, but I heard her demand for Rosalie to cum… "Now cum for me Rosalie…Cum for him…"_

_She grabbed a pencil from her desk and bit down on it as she came._

*This woman just came to a fantasy of my brother…and I watched…that is so wrong. * _I thought to myself. _*…and Mistress hadn't used a single hand to help her along…*

Mistress gave her several more instructions and Rosalie looked upset about them. Mistress had taken the keys to her pleasure vault and wanted her to answer several questions before she'll give them back on Monday.

Rose reluctantly agreed and was going to put her clothing and desk to rights. Mistress then asked me if I understood what went on and reminded me to be vanilla at that point. Once Rosalie was back we discussed the type of house we were looking for.

After telling Bella what I was going to school for, I told them hesitantly about the house I was designing.

_"Uhmmm…I actually, started designing a house…" I admitted blushing._

_"You have plans for a house…? I'd love to see them! Does it have a playroom?" Bella asked._

At that point, I remember thinking, _*I don't know how good they are…Should I show them to her?*_

_"It does have a playroom. I started working on it just after J-J… after I was introduced to the lifestyle… They're amateur at best… so…You'd probably want a professional to…look them over at least…" I look intently at the floor and fidget._

_Could your plans be adapted to add secret passages like the house in Forks?" Bella asked._

___She had told me about the passages and shown them to me during my month of healing. _"I don't see why not…I'll take a look at them when we go to my family's home for my brother's birthday dinner tomorrow night …If you really want me to…?" I answer hopefully. 

I was thinking again, _*But why would she be interested in the plans…I hope she doesn't use them and then toss me...*_ I had to remember that Bella is not James. *_He was never interested in my schoolwork anyway…*_

…And then it was settled…We were buying a nice sized plot of land and build the home that I'm designing…

_"We'll be married soon enough, so this is just the right step to take. One question though…Did you ever show these plans to James?" Mistress asked, then…_

Rosalie looks curious, but she stays quiet.

I had to once again explain that James never had any interest in my life outside of my submission to him…and that he wanted to be my whole life… but didn't ask me to or allow me to have a life of my own. She needed to know that I know there's a difference and that difference is that I chose to make her my life.

_"I am happy to make you happy. I was forced to make him happy; his violence and his mind games…Please believe that I love you and want you and your happiness is all that matters to me." I begged her to understand._

She just smiled at me and handed Rose the questions she had written, informing her that we were going home and would be back on Monday…

The ride back to get Jasper and Alice at the mall was calm and relaxing even though Mistress had me half nude again. I wonder if she even noticed that she was absently stroking my balls as she drove and spoke to me about percentages and the give and take in a D/s relationship. It was a pleasant torture but I couldn't wait to get some relief for the horniness that she was only feeding.

Once Alice and Jasper were back with us, and I'd heard that he was a good boy during our adventurous day, I calmed down even more. I'd been hoping Mistress wouldn't have to punish him again too soon.

As soon as we got home, Mistress took off the CB3000 and asked if I wanted to play with her and Jasper…I couldn't wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me, Lori 94. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This is not to be taken as an accurate portrayal of BDSM life. I am not involved in this lifestyle and my writing is just for fun. This story is a work of fiction. I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written.

_**Chapter 14**_

I've just told Miss Alice that Jasper's presence is required by my Mistress 30 minutes from now and I'm waiting for them to arrive here at the door to the playroom. I kneel outside the door as I wait and try to remain patient.

Soon enough, Miss Alice appears next to me and Jasper is standing docilely behind her. They knock and when Mistress opens the door they perform the ritual of transferring ownership of Jasper, during which Alice tells Mistress to 'treat him well'.

"Jasper, when I release your leash, you will enter the playroom and kneel next to the cross…You are mine for 3 hours…and Jasper?"

I see curiosity in his eyes as he looks at her before turning toward the threshold. "Yes, Miss Bella?"

Mistress leans close and whisper to him…I can't hear what she says, but as she unclasps the leash I see the lustful fire in his eyes.

She says, "Now, go…"

He nods and silently takes his place as she turns to me and takes my hand, leading me into the playroom.

Mistress says, "Come, angel…its time to play…Stand in front of him."

I walk slowly forward to face Jasper as he kneels there.

She orders him to stand and asks us if we've ever played with other subs. I know she has my answer to this question but I figure she has a reason for the things she says and does.

"No, Mistress…" I answer and Jasper looks at me as our answers match up.

She watches us as she informs us of the 'ritual beginning' of our encounters. "When we play like this, I will perform the ritual opening with Alice as we have done, already. This part will become ritual also…I will tell you to greet each other and you will kiss…It can be passionate or just sweet…either way, only lips will touch."

We stare at each other's mouths for a moment before I decide that I want those lips attached to mine. I make the first move as she watches. I step forward and tilt my head a little to my left.

Jasper glances at Mistress before making the opposite move.

Our lips touch…innocently at first but Jasper's eyes drift closed and then pop back open. My eyes are open the whole time so I can see his reactions. I feel a stirring in my groin and know that my cock is hardening.

We are both breathing heavy as we break apart.

"Edward, bind Jasper to the cross…top only. Speak only to safe-word. Noises are acceptable." Her order is given and I suppose that I'm to be the middle man in this session. "Edward you are being very good today. I think you will be rewarded tonight."

I grin and nod once in my Mistress' direction. I hate to be silent but if that's what my Mistress wants that's what she'll get.

"Jasper, I know how much you love the feel of floggers so I've chosen two to play with. I want you to speak to identify them and then silence again, understood?" She asks.

"Mmmmhmmm…" He answers.

Mistress bends the cross and secures it at a 45 degree angle, placing a spreader bar between his knees. "What color are we, Jasper?" She asks as she caresses his balls with one hand.

"Green, Mistress…very green."

I share a grin with Mistress.

Jasper correctly identifies the first flogger as the rabbit fur and the second one as the suede. "Very good, Jasper… Noises only now…" She reminds us as she lets fly with the first of many swipes.

Jasper moans as he feels the rabbit fur flogger swipe at his left inner thigh.

Just watching this is making my level of horniness go up. I'm leaking pre-cum and if she so much as looked at me, I'd start to beg for an orgasm.

Next, Mistress goes for his other thigh and then she switches to the suede flogger on his ass a few times and we listen to his almost musical moans and whimpers. Switching back to the rabbit fur flogger Mistress makes an accurate slap to his balls before making the cross stand straight and running her hand over his ass and back. "What color are we, Jasper?"

"Green, Mistress…Please, keep going?" Jasper pants. His cock looks rock hard.

Her confidence as she takes a couple more swipes at his back with the suede flogger is breathtaking. I watch as she takes his restraints off and turns him around reattaching the cuffs. "Would you like to cum for me, Jazzy-boy…?"

I see the desperation is his eyes and hear it in his voice as he answers her. "Yes, please, Mistress?"

"You may only cum if Edward gets to swallow it, Jazzy. Is that ok?" Our Mistress asks.

"I don't mind if he swallows it, Mistress."

Hearing him say this, I smirk and somehow my cock gets even harder then before.

I see her playfulness as she considers it. "But he's only allowed to swallow your cum, if you swallow his first…"

"Please, Mistress; please let me suck Edward's cock? I'd love to taste his cum…please?"

The sound of Jasper begging for my cock makes me mentally whimper. In teasing him she's teasing me too and I am desperate to have his mouth around my cock once again.

"I don't know…" She teases us, using the crop on his nipples a few times.

His breath catches with each slap of the toy and I shiver from just watching..

"Edward, would you like to feel his mouth on your throbbing aching cock?"

The question makes me moan and with a strange neediness I answer, "Yes, please, Mistress."

Jasper is released from the cuffs and ordered to his knees.

I don't need any prodding this time…recalling how Jazz said he loved feeling me guide his head as he sucked my cock last night, I take Jasper's head gently in my hands and lead Jasper's mouth to my cock. Feeling the warmth of Jasper's lips and saliva coat my rock hard dick, I ask my Mistress for permission to speak.

"I suppose…what for?" She asks.

"His mouth is amazing; his tongue…I'm sooo close…May I cum, Mistress? Please?" I beg.

"Alright, Edward, you may cum in his mouth."

I feel my hands tighten involuntarily in Jasper's hair. "Oh GOD! Jasper! Oh Jazz…Yeah…swallow it down…"

He stares up at me as I stare down at him as he swallows the last drop of my cum.

Mistress praises him. "Good boy, Jazzy. It's your turn now…"

"Mistress, may I request something?" Jasper asks.

"I suppose so…What is your request?" She asks.

He asks for me to fuck him…

My mind starts to buzz… _*Did he really just say that? I think he really just said that.*_

"What…? No, Jasper…perhaps next session…It's too soon." Mistress is taken by surprise…almost more than me.

Jazz sighs and nods.

"Edward, you may suck him now. Jasper, cum when you feel it…do not hold his head." She orders him.

I smirk. She's almost always thinking of me…

Her next demand is voiced, "Jasper, I need your mouth. I'm going to ask you to lie down and let me straddle your head while Edward sucks you."

Almost instantly, Jasper takes his position on the floor-mats. I kneel next to him and watch for my cue.

Mistress places her pussy above his mouth and lets me wrap my lips around Jasper's beautiful cock before lowering her dripping core to Jasper's lips.

We both hear Jasper's moans and whimpers.

His hard length pulses in my mouth. I glance up and see Mistress squeeze her nipples as she rides Jasper's mouth. I make Jasper scream his release.

"You boys are so beautiful together. I promise next time I'll allow intercourse. This time it was just too soon…Do you understand where I'm coming from?" Mistress asks.

"I think we do, Mistress." I answer.

Jasper just nods.

"Alice will want you to rest and shower before you go to her bed. I think you should do that as soon as I give you back to her." She says with a sleepy smile. "Edward, could you ask her to join us please?"

Leaving them in the playroom, I go to fetch Miss Alice. She sees me coming and comments that I look like I well and truly enjoyed my playtime.

I nod and tell her that it's time for Jasper to be hers again and Mistress sent me to get her.

Miss Alice follows me slowly back to the room where I was just given an amazing orgasm by her husband. She sees Jasper and Bella hug. I watch Mistress clip the leash in place on Jasper's collar and face our best friends. "Alice, Jasper has been a very good boy. He's been obedient and has received his punishment and pleasure with humility and grace. Thank you for allowing me to play with him. He now belongs to you until next month." Mistress hands Miss Alice the leash and we watch as she kisses him.

"You may go and shower now. Meet us in the dining-room for dinner in a little while." She says.

"Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome, husband."

She then smiles at them before addressing me. "Come, Edward; let's get cleaned up for dinner."

After we've showered and relaxed for a while, we gather in the dining-room. Alice has made soup and biscuits.

Jasper brings up what happened in the playroom. "Alice, I've asked Miss Bella to allow Edward to…"

Holding her hand up, Mistress takes control of the conversation. "Jasper has requested that Edward and he…take things to the next level."

Alice is calm. "I've told you before, I trust you…all three of you. If Jasper wants Edward to fuck him, I don't have a problem with it."

Our Mistress replies. "I've told them they can do that next time. I thought you should know what was decided."

"Thanks." Alice smiles and seems content.

Bella tells us about the arrival of some emails from Rose. We ask a few questions, so she brings her laptop to the living-room so we can see them. In the one marked Real Estate, there are pictures of a few plots of land and a map to each location.

I picture the plans in my head as I look at them and point to one. "This one is the right size and shape for the house I have planned …It'll have plenty of yard in the front as well as the back and room enough for the passages you requested, Bella."

She looks up at me. "Edward, you said my name…in the proper context…without stuttering! I'm so proud of you!" I get a hug and a kiss. "Good night, guys. Oh, tomorrow we have dinner at the Cullen house and sometime before that, we need to get our bandages replaced at the hospital. For now, we're going to bed. Enjoy your night…" She stands up and takes me and the computer to our bedroom where she makes sweet love with me, allowing us both a loving outlet for our emotions.

I'm still bound as she mounts me but I don't care, in fact, I love to be her prisoner. I love surrendering to her desires and how she harnesses my passion and heightens it each time. I know that only she can make me feel this way.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

I wake up feeling an ache in my back. It must be the brand… I have pills if it starts to hurt too badly, but I have to take them with food. I think I'll make breakfast for Bella and me. I tip-toe out of the bedroom and find Alice and Jasper in the dining-room.

Alice looks up as I enter. "Good morning, Edward…What are you doing up so early?"

"I wanted to take… I mean, make Bella something to eat…Can Jazz show me where everything is?" I ask politely.

She nods and turns back to her food as I follow Jasper into the kitchen.

As he helps me make bacon and eggs and then plate it, he tells me what happened at the mall yesterday. "So I, uhmmm…I walked around with Alice at the mall and held all her stuff while she tried on clothes. Every so often, she turned on the plug and I had to bite my tongue to keep from crying out…" He says. "I think she enjoyed doing it, but she so rarely initiates the D/s relationship anymore. I've taken to purposely misbehaving every once in a while just so she'll punish me…Oh, God…please don't tell Miss Bella I said that!"

I shake my head. "She'd punish you harshly, wouldn't she?"

He just nods his head. "She hates to be topped from the bottom…Alice does too, but she's a bit naïve. She believes me when I lie about something being accidental or when I tell her I forgot about a rule here or there…as long as I apologize sincerely enough…Bella seems to know when I'm lying."

"You know you might get more of what you want if you did what she wanted, right?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I guess…"

"I'm serious, Jazz …I got a lot less abuse when I just went along with James." I say quietly.

Jasper sighs. "Edward, the correct way to go about altering what happens between Mistress and sub is to talk to her…I know this … I just like a little pain sometimes and misbehaving gets me that edge without getting too harsh. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"I do, but… I think telling the Mistresses about your wish for a slight increase in pain level will get you better results." I warn him.

"Maybe…" Jazz says. "Well, you'd best get that food up to Bella soon or else it'll get cold. I'll talk to you later, Edward."

I nod silently and walk out of the kitchen. As soon as I get to the bedroom, Mistress is already awake and wondering where I've gotten to. I present her with breakfast in bed. After we have finished feeding each other, Bella and I read Rose's response:

_Miss Bella,_

_What would I do if my 'perfect man' turned out to be underage? Well, I'd wait for him I guess. I mean if he was 'the one' why wouldn't I wait for him, right? What would I do if he didn't want to live the BDSM life? I'd ask him to try it at least once before rejecting it out of hand. What would I do if he wanted to be the Dom? I'd love it! I'd train him up to be the best Dom in the state and ask him to be mine. Am I happy as a Domme? Not really…I like the feeling of giving up control of things. I enjoy being controlled in the sexual context. If I could do anything with the next year of my life what would it be? Now, why would you ask that? I guess, I'd like to do the small town life thing. I've grown to hate the city. It's smoggy and dirty and crowded. So, there you have it, Miss Bella, my answers to your questions. I hope I get my surprise. See you Monday…_

_Rosalie Hale_

I just stare at Bella for a minute. How could she know that Rosalie would answer properly and be the right woman for my little brother?

In an awed voice she says, "She answered perfectly! Exactly what I'd hoped for! Call your brother and ask if he wants to go to Seattle for the day on Monday."

I just nod in amazement and pull my phone from my bag. I dial and as it rings, I watch Bella and quickly ask if I should tell him about Rose.

She shakes her head and mouths the word 'surprise'.

He answers his phone and I say, "Hey, Em, what's up…?"

"Eddie! I was hoping to hear from you! You and Miss Bella are coming for dinner tonight and Saturday…right…?" He says.

I hear the excitement in his voice. "Yeah, man, we'll be there. Tonight is for our engagement and Saturday is your birthday dinner, if I'm not mistaken…Speaking of which, what are you doing on Monday?"

"Monday?" He asks.

"Yeah, see…Bella and I are going to the city and since it's your birthday weekend, I suggested you might like a trip to Seattle as part of your present…So I'm asking…what are your plans for Monday…?" I say rolling my eyes.

"Why don't I ask Mom and Dad…I'll tell you when you get here…Thanks for the invite…I can't wait to ask…but it might go better if you asked them instead of me…" Emmett hints.

I roll my eyes and chuckle. "I guess it might…"

Emmett is known for his conniving ways at least among our family members. If I ask Mom and Dad to let him come to the city with me and Bella for his birthday, I'll likely get my way…but if he asks them, he'll make it into a not so wholesome adventure to deflower him or something.

"All right, I'll ask at dinner tonight. You happy…?" I ask mockingly.

"Yes…yes, I am happy. Thank you for asking…See ya later, bro." He quickly hangs up leaving me hanging.

I shake my head and laugh quietly.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asks.

"Oh, nothing, he's got me doing his dirty work again; that's all." I smile shyly at her. "Mistress, I was wondering if you had anything in mind for today. Will we be 'doing' anything?"

"Not today, Edward." She says. "Today, my father is coming to meet with you and you'll have to make your statement. Phil has contacts high up in the criminal justice system and so things will go along smoothly. There won't be a trial, because the assholes are going to plead guilty and be relocated to Florida. If you want to see what the plastic surgeon can do for you, you'll need an appointment. Did that nurse give you the correct number to call?"

"Yes, Mistress…although, she included her own number on the same paper…What time is Chief Swan coming over?" I ask.

"Soon, Edward…Go clean up and just come when I call…ok?" She says.

The next few hours go by quickly. I've made an appointment with the plastic surgeon and now I'm reading one of the books in Jasper's office when Bella calls me. I put a blank piece of note-paper in my place to hold it. I'm dressed in loose fitting jeans and a button down shirt with the top few buttons undone. As I join the others in the living-room, I make sure my shirt is tucked and buttoned properly. I'm officially meeting my future father-in-law. I don't want him to think less of me. "You called me, Bella…?" I say stepping into the room with them.

"Edward, Dad, I want the 2 of you to meet…officially. Dad, this is my fiancé, Edward Cullen… Edward, this is my dad, Charlie Swan." She says proudly.

The chief looks me over and smirks. "You don't have to pretend with me, son. I know what happens between you and Bella. I was never 'ok' with the way Phil and Renee raised her but it taught her how to take care of herself in addition to her loved ones. You're going to be my son-in-law…you're family… Call me Charlie." He says almost gruffly. "Now, take this note-pad and write down everything that bastard did to you over the last year and a half."

"Yes, sir…Thank you, sir, but I'll obey the rules Bella has given me and one of them is to address her as 'Bella' in non D/s company." I say taking the pad from him.

Alice and Bella leave the room and suddenly it's just me, Jazz and the Chief.

I can never forget the things James and Vicki did to me, so it doesn't take very long to write my statement down. I sign it and then Chief Swan reads it.

"My God, son, how did you endure this?" He asks. "All the whippings and the belt to your… The rape and branding… I don't think I'd be able to handle any of that!"

I shrug and blush.

"You have an inner strength, Edward…I can understand why Bella loves you so much… I'm proud of you for having the guts to get away from him and live through the things you have…and I'll be proud to call you my son-in-law." He says patting me on the shoulder awkwardly.

As he goes off to find Bella, Jasper stares after him. "He doesn't even get that emotional with Bella…Man, Edward, you really got to him."

I shrug, glad he likes me. "Well, you guys are joining us for the engagement dinner tonight at my parents, right?"

"Yeah, I can't wait…I hear your mom is making her famous 5 Cheese Chicken! I love that stuff!" Jasper says.

"That was always my favorite too…" I nod. "Well, let's get ready."

We go to our respective rooms and when I open the door to the room I share with Bella, 'Mistress' is there. I can tell that she's in D/s mode because she's dressed very alluringly and the look in her eyes says, 'I'm in charge and you'd better not forget it…' I stand at attention and my cock hardens with amazing speed.

"Uh, uh, uh… Now's not the time for a hard cock…" She says as she slowly approaches me. "Edward, you greatly impressed my father…he never lets anyone call him 'Charlie'. I'm proud of you too, my sweet. I've lain out on the bed what I want you to wear to dinner…" She says.

I glance over to the bed. Dark-wash jeans and a button down shirt in forest green lay there with socks and dress shoes.

"Do not be alarmed at the lack of underwear. I'll not tease you under the table during dinner the way your former Master did…I just want to know you're bare for me…and ready for when we get home." Mistress says softly.

I undress and begin to put on the items she has requested. Having her eyes on me as she watches me pull my jeans on is unnerving and just as I'm about to tuck my cock and balls in, she holds up a finger.

"Edward, I want you to know that I love it when you do things for me…and this is for both of us…I'll be very anxious to get you home and fuck you later. It turns me on to think of you…" She begins to stroke my balls. "…going commando to a family dinner …In a sense, I'm denying myself as much as you…this denial can heighten our climax when I finally allow it…"

The tip of her finger touches the tip of my cock and I can't hold in my whimper. "Please, Mistress…please, don't tease!" I beg.

"Hush, now, love… Tuck your beautiful cock into your pants…It's time to go." She says with a smile.

I give a disappointed sigh. "Yes, Mistress…"

In the car with Jazz and Alice, she teases me more, keeping her hand on my crotch and even unzipping my jeans to allow her to touch my cock and balls.

I see Jasper glance into the back seat occasionally with a grin as I whimper, whine, and moan my way through the trip to my parents' house.

As we pull up into the driveway, Bella asks me to show her the bathroom once we're inside.

So, of course, I hug my mom and dad as soon as we enter and take her hand. I close and lock us into the bathroom next to my bedroom where she proceeds to jerk me off…finally, allowing me to cum into the toilet. I sag into her arms as we embrace after my high.

She stands, lifts her dress and tells me to see how wet she is just from teasing and masturbating me. She is also going commando so I use my tongue to find out, dipping it into her sopping wet core.

The moisture I find there is like manna from heaven. I can't wait to get home…I can't wait to find out what she wants to do next.

While we wait for Mom to call us to dinner, I take Bella to my room and show her the design of the house.

"These, look really professional, Edward. I love them!" She gushes.

I blush, but Emmett comes to my door telling us that dinner is ready and waiting, so I wrap up the plans and the tools of my trade and place them next to the front door. I really can't wait to work with Bella's passageways. It should be fun.

We all sit at the table and my mom serves out her 5 Cheese Chicken. She then says grace and thanks God for her good fortune in finding a husband and having her 2 children in good health. She goes on to thank Him for getting me away from James and allowing me to find a loving mate as well as good friends. She moves on to thanking God for Emmett staying away from the temptations of his generation such as drugs and alcohol. My father breaks in and asks for Emmett to find as good and loving a mate as I have found. We all say amen and dig in.

Talking and stuff is mostly initiated by my parents but I remember to ask them about Em. "Mom, Dad…Bella and I are taking a trip into the city and I was wondering if I could kidnap Em to come with us…"

"When are you going?" Dad asks.

"Monday…It's meant to be part of his birthday present…so what do you think?" I say crossing my fingers.

Mom and Dad do the non-verbal communication thing and finally they say 'yes'. Yay, I can't wait for him to meet that firecracker, Rosalie!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Monday, 9am  
**_"This is so awesome of you, Miss Bella. A day-trip to the city is an amazing birthday present!" Emmett gushes at my fiancé.

She responds by telling him vaguely what to expect and I smile wondering what he'll think of Bella's friend. The drive is smooth and after wandering the mall for an hour or so we buy a few items for my soon-to-be brother-in-law. I've told Bella how much my little brother loves the Washington football and baseball teams so when she buys him a signed poster of each team, it's no surprise that he loves them and gets them framed and delivered to Forks.

Ten minutes later, we pull up to the front of Rosalie's complex…apparently, she owns a condo.

"Nice place your friend has here." Emmett says.

Bella's smirk is sooo cute as she tells him how well Rosalie has done for herself. "Her name is Rosalie but she prefers 'Rose' and she's almost 22, although, I've known her since she was 18." Then she finally asks the question. "Em…I've been wondering…you don't have a girlfriend…Why?"

He answers with a blush and a good explanation about how he finds that girls his age just aren't mature enough for him he wants to wait and find a girl that's worth his time and effort.

I see Bella grin and text something to someone. Movement draws our eyes to the gorgeous blonde bombshell opening the door to exit the complex.

Her long wavy hair shimmers in the summer sunlight…and I take in her lovely appearance. She's wearing a red knee length dress and red rosette clip in her hair…and yet, she doesn't hold a candle to my Mistress.

She looks around and her eyes settle on my shiny silver Volvo.

"Emmett, would you open the door for Rosalie, please?" Bella suggests.

"Th-that's Rosalie…? Uhmmm…S-Sure…" I try to hide my amusement as he stammers and he opens the door to the car, getting out and acting as her escort.

She stops in her tracks and stares at him.

Bella and I watch her eyes travel up and down his body. I'm glad she seems happy and attracted to him but does she have to picture him nude? I shake my head to get that disturbing picture off my mind…

Bella pushes the button to roll down the window and introduce my brother. "Rosalie Hale, I'd like you to meet Emmett Cullen… Edward's younger brother…He just celebrated his 17th birthday and we'd like to show him a good time…but not too good of a time…if you catch my drift."

Her eyes lock onto Bella's and some kind of knowledge or subliminal message passes between them.

I see Bella text again as Rose gets into the car. Noticing Rosalie also begin texting, I deduce that they are texting each other.

She directs me to a small diner and after being seated, she and Bella use the powder room together.

Em and I sit and talk about things. He's going to be a senior this year, but with his advanced classes, he'll graduate by January. He can't wait to play more football. The girls are still in the ladies room and he starts asking about Rosalie…is she single and do I think she'd go for a younger man…

I answer as best I can and then the waiter comes and takes our drink order. Bella had told me to order the appetizer as well as the drinks. She informed me before we picked Emmett up that she likes strawberry daiquiris and Rose likes chocolate martinis so I order those for them. I get a root-beer and water for the whole table, while Em just asks for a Pepsi. I also make sure to order the mozzarella sticks that Bella told me she likes. As the waiter leaves, Em starts interrogating me again…did I like her, how are she and Bella so close and what would I think if he asked her out…

The drinks and appetizers are now being delivered to the table but the ladies aren't back yet. I take a sip of my root-beer and wish they'd put more ice in it. Finally Bella and Rose rejoin us.

"So, Rosalie, how've you been feeling since the other day?" I ask. I can see I caught her off guard, but she handles it well.

"Quite well, Edward. It was just the release I needed." Rose answers politely, taking a sip of her chocolate martini.

Emmett raises an eyebrow. "What was?"

I can tell that he's curious, but the waiter interrupts us to get our dinner orders.

Bella cuts in, telling him about our real estate discussion as the boy walks away. "Things got a little intense when I reminded Edward that we need certain rooms to be nice and spacious, while other rooms can be average and still others can be small."

Rose asks about the plans and whether or not she'll be allowed to see them and tells us that she's lined up a few professionals who can look over my work before starting to build.

I notice that she's toying with her necklace. Bella must've given it back in the Ladies room.

"I found this architect and even a general contractor through one of my sub…" She pauses strategically. "…ordinates."

Bella continues the conversation and I hope that Emmett has been sufficiently distracted. "They're not quite ready yet, Rose. Edward's still making the 'special' modifications that I asked for." She says as the waiter returns to refill our drinks. "But, let's not talk business. Where's this club you're taking us to?"

"The place is called The Wolf's Den. It's just down the block. They've got a jammin' DJ who calls himself 'The Seattle Storm' but his real name is Embry! He's from up north somewhere. He plays all sorts of music. I actually met him once and he's nice but sooo not my type. Sorry, Bella, he's not a fan of Country music and only plays it on 1 night per week." She says, filling us in.

I automatically tense up and hear Emmett start to curse under his breath.

Bella tries to draw my attention. "Edward, talk to me, angel…" I hear the Domme voice that usually can snap me out of anything, but this is a teenage angst that will probably follow me through life.

I feel my brother's hand grip my shoulder tightly as he takes control of this potion of the conversation. "I've got this, Eddie…Miss Bella; 'The Seattle Storm' is Jacob's older brother…"

"Who's Jacob?" Rosalie asks quietly.

Bella says something to her and glances her way before speaking to Em again. "So, he's probably not going to be too happy with us for putting his little brother in lock-up…right?"

"Lock-up…? Who the heck is this Jacob?" She sounds startled.

She snaps at Rosalie and her friend/sub falls silent.

I listen faintly as Em tells Bella the story. "No, Miss Bella, I don't think he'll be happy with us at all… but he also used to bully us in school, for the 1 year we were all in the same building. Ok, it's like this: Jasper and Embry were seniors, Edward was a junior and Jake, my friends and I were all freshmen. As jocks and close friends of his brother, most of my friends were safe. Jazz, Eddie and I…we had to be careful…"

"So this was just before, James…?" I hear confusion and curiosity in her voice.

"Who are Jacob and James…?" Rose asks.

I look up as Bella stares at her.

Rosalie cringes as Bella becomes 'Mistress' and takes the necklace off her neck again.

Emmett looks confused at first but shakes it off and tells Bella about the jealousy issue and how Embry was seeing the girl I was being tutored in history by.

"Wait… his girl…but, guys, Embry is gay…! It can't be the same person!" Rose says shaking her head. "Bella, can I please have my necklace back?"

Mistress says 'no' and gives her a hard look just before we get our meals and begin to eat. The food tastes good, but I'm not really paying attention. I'm thinking too much about this new crisis. I'm not even really hungry anymore…I hope it's a different 'Embry' but with a name like that…?

We pay the check and decide to go to the club anyway. As we walk, I listen to the new plan.

"I'll introduce you to him and if it's the same guy, we'll leave, ok?" She says as we walk along. "There are 3 owners, Embry and 2 friends of his. They each have a password they give to people so the bouncer knows which owner a person is associated with. I got Embry's. All I have to do is step to the door and knock. The intercom will activate and I say my password and how many I have in my party. I can also get a message to him…It's quick and easy."

We stop at an anonymous door.

"We're here."

Bella, Emmett and I watch as she steps up to the door and knocks. A green light pops up on the speaker next to the door and a voice says: "Can I help you?"

Rosalie speaks directly into the microphone. "Full Moon Rising…4…Tell him I'd like to meet with him."

The door buzzes and opens. The bouncer says, "I'll tell him myself, Miz Hale. It's nice to see you; it's been a while. Is there anyone in your party who's underage?"

"Yes, Stan, the boys need the bracelets." Rose says as Stan leads us to a table.

"Embry will bring them to you, ma'am."

"Thanks…" She says.

We sit and wait as the music plays.

Suddenly we hear a man come over the loudspeaker. "This is your own Seattle Storm and I'll be handing the mike over to my assistant for a little while. I need to see a girl about a house!"

She smirks. "If he says something like that its code for whomever he's mingling with. That obviously means he's on his way to see me."

The voice…I still hope it's not him, but that voice is so similar…I hear a door at the other end of the room open. Rose smiles really big. I hear footsteps as the person we're meeting gets closer. Emmett and I have been sitting with our backs to the door so we don't see each other's faces til he is hugging Rosalie. His arms are still around her when he notices that we're are staring at him.

He gasps and freezes. "The Cullen boys…Rosie…all of you…Please, follow me…"

Bella's friend looks around at us and seems to realize she's been missing a few pieces of the puzzle.

We get up and follow him into a bigger area.

"This is a VIP room. Have a seat; I'll be right back." A few minutes later, the loudspeaker comes back on. "Well, Boys and Girls, I'll be a little busy with some friends of mine, so my assistant is taking over for the night. Give it up for Rayne!"

"So, it's obviously him…do we stay?" I hear Bella ask.

"Yeah…" Emmett says. "He seems a little wary of us. I think we should find out why."

"Thanks for giving me the opportunity…Wow…it's been a while Emmett, Edward …I heard from my dad and Jake. They told me about 'the incident'." I see him stare at my Bella. "You're Miss Bella?"

I keep my eyes on her…she nods silently.

He appears to think for a moment and I see him take a deep breath before beginning to speak. "I'm so ridiculously sorry for what Jacob did! I was probably one of the major influences on him though. I was such an ass in school…a dumb bully." He says quietly as he turns to each of us. "I'm sorry, Emmett. I used to be so hard on you. Edward, what can I say? You were taking up Kim's Saturday afternoons with your study sessions and I was resentful that she wasn't upset about that. I saw the way you sometimes looked at Jasper, too, but I couldn't deal with any of my jealousy issues back then. I liked attention and my girlfriend wasn't giving it to me. Jasper was a friend but I also thought he liked you better than me. I saw the signs that you were both bi even then, and for some reason I wanted every girl and boy in school to pay attention to me…to like me. I went to college and I met a man I was very attracted to…" He looks at Rose and then the floor. "I beat him up because I didn't want to be gay, but we got over my stupidity and then we got together and I figured out that I love him."

"Stan was seeing me for his sexual needs but Embry didn't want to do the whole D/s thing." Rosalie rolls her eyes at Bella. "Yes, Miss Bella, I made sure that I felt Stan was safe with Embry before I allowed my sub to leave me."

I turn my eyes to see what Emmett is making of this development.

"You're a Domme, Rosalie…Like Bella?" Emmett asks, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Emmett, Bella trained me." Rose says. "Embry is now Stan's lover and I actually found Bella's architect and General contractor through him."

Bella stares at her.

My focus switches to Embry. I swallow and feel my stomach begin to churn.

"Yeah, my old roommate is an architect in California. His brother is the contractor and they are both in the D/s lifestyle. They don't have a problem when it comes to out-of-state work." Embry informs us. "I know you're partially moving to get away from the scene of 'the incident'. My friend is always confidential, I promise."

So that would mean that they wouldn't share the location with just anyone…James and Jacob and Vicki won't find us…I begin to re-evaluate my opinion of my old foe.

"Alright, I'll speak with them…Thanks." Bella says just as her phone rings. Since she's right next to me I hear her answer it. "Hello, Master…" She says quietly.

We've been waiting for this call…I look up at my Mistress as her Master speaks to her. I can't hear what is said, but I know I'll need to know the outcome of this conversation.

I hear her answer him. "Yes, Master…Yes, Master." She says again before hanging up and turning to us. She hands Rosalie the key to her sexual pleasure. "Rose, here's your necklace." Turning to me and my brother, she says, "Edward, Emmett, I'm sorry to cut the evening short, but Master Phil has ordered me to return to Alice's house."

Rose nods and gets up to leave. "Bye, Embry. It was nice to see you. I'll be in touch over the next week or so."

Embry appears disappointed. "You have to leave? Already? But you just got here! Here, at least let me give you the bracelets so you can come back." He hands one to me and the other to Emmett. "I hope to see you all soon."

We all walk out and up the block to the Volvo. As soon as we're all alone, Bella informs us of her Master's orders. As we enter the car, Rose and I show our sympathy.

Emmett just shakes his head. "Well, this was fun while it lasted, Miss Bella. Let's get you home to Alice's. We don't want you to get into worse trouble."

"Thanks, Em." She says softly.

Rose says. "I'll get a cab so you guys can go straight home. Edward, it's nice to see you again; drive safely. Emmett, I'm glad we got the chance to meet and I hope to see you soon. Bells… Good luck."

I start the car and see Bella nod and wave as Rosalie flags down a cab.

The ride back to Forks takes quite a while. I'm stalling hoping to buy us some time when I hear Bella say… "Edward, honey, if you stall we won't have any time before midnight to be alone…"

I speed up considerably and get Emmett home as quickly as I can. "Thanks for today, Miss Bella. I really enjoyed meeting your friend." I wait and as soon as Emmett opens the door to the house, I drive off toward Alice's.

She answers the door and gives us news. "Master informed me of your punishment. He gives you until midnight."

I see Bella nod and as she turns to face me, she takes on the commanding personality of Mistress. "Our room...nude…now…"

I nod and run for our bedroom glancing at a clock on the way. It's 10:16.

I let her inspect my back and once she agrees with the doctor, we begin.

Her voice captivates my attention. "Edward, although I am abstaining for the next week, I don't expect you to do the same. I hereby give you permission to masturbate every other day until the day of my punishment. For the next hour and forty minutes you are mine. You will make me cum as many times as possible and you may be as vocal as you wish."

"Yes, Mistress…" I say, hearing the awe in my own voice.

"Kiss me, Edward."

I know it was an order, but it almost sounded like a request or a plea…Our lips meet and I allow my hands to slip into her hair as our tongues dance with each other. I feel more then hear her moan into my mouth. My cock hardens against her belly.

She caresses the evidence of my manhood before squeezing my balls just a bit. "Who do these belong to Edward?"

"You, Mistress…" I say, offering ownership to my Mistress.

"Are you looking forward to fucking Jasper, Edward?" She asks as she pulls on my cock and begins to jerk me off.

I can't hold the truth back from her if I wanted to. The pleasure of her hands is like a truth serum. "Oh, Mistress, yes…yes, I'm sooo looking forward to being buried balls deep in his ass."

I hear her ask if I want him inside me, too.

Just the thought makes me whimper. "Yes, Mistress…Please?"

"Get on the bed. I'm binding you to it." She demands.

I lie on my back near the foot of the bed and wait as she spreads my legs with a spreader bar.

She then attaches cuffs to my ankles and wrists. The ankle cuffs allow my legs to be elevated to give her access to my ass.

I feel her touch my buttocks and use a hand to smack it several times making me groan and whimper.

A finger is inserted into my ass and I feel her finger-fuck me slowly.

I moan loudly in response.

She adds a second finger and keeps fucking my ass. "Do you have something to say, angel?" She's just asking but it sounds like a taunt.

I feel my legs get a bit lower, so I begin to beg. "Please, Mistress…Please…I want you on me…on my cock! Please ride me, Mistress?"

"Will you be good and ask permission before you cum?" She asks me with a teasing edge. She knows my answer but she wants to hear me say it.

"Yes, Mistress…Please?" I beg.

"Will you obey if I say no?"

"I belong to you, Mistress. I'll be good, I promise…" I plead with her and close my eyes.

I feel my cock slip into her warm wet pussy just before she begins to toy with the entrance to my ass. My eyes remain closed as she uses her fingers for another minute or so before inserting a large object.

My eyes go wide as I feel the dildo touching my prostate…deep inside me.

Leaving it there, she starts sliding up and down on my hard cock.

My eyes stay glued to her at all times as she rides me.

I focus on her to prolong my orgasm til she permits it…her breathing picks up and I hear her moan and whimper as my member goes in and out of her. I know she's close. I watch her tug at her nipples and feel her vagina clench my cock…that was her climax … I'm straining to obey her. I must not cum yet. I observe her finishing her orgasm as she looks down at me.

Her praise is welcome. "You're such a good boy, Edward. You were not given permission to cum and so you did not. I'm going to fuck you with this toy and you will beg to cum for me."

My own breathing is now labored. "Yes, Mistress…" I'm helpless as the dildo is moved in and out of me. "Oh, God, Mistress, please, may I come?" I beg.

"Not yet, angel…" She says as she fucks me slowly with her large toy. "Does it feel nice inside of you, Edward?"

"Oh…oh yes! Please let me cum for you?"

"Not yet, my sweet…" She answers, keeping up the action and letting me moan in pleasurable agony some more. Suddenly she stops and dangles one of her breasts above my lips. "Take my nipple into your mouth. I want to feel your tongue on me."

I latch onto Mistress' breast, licking and suckling like a newborn babe at its mother's tit. My arms are suddenly free and in my ear, I hear the sweetest words known to sub-kind. My Mistress has given me permission to cum.

I moan with my lips still around her breast and throw my head back, yelling out…I hear a voice cry out incoherently and realize that it's mine. "OhhhMiiGahhh!" My arms encircle Bella as I unconsciously chant the words 'Oh my god, I love you…' over and over. Finally, I calm down and look at the clock. I'm a bit tired but if she'll allow it I can probably give her some oral pleasure…I ask, "Mistress, we still have 20 minutes…May I please use my mouth to pleasure you…?"

She smiles and nods, but seems to sense that I'm too tired to do more then lay where I am. She kneels over me and I lick her pussy lips and delve into her well, driving her to another orgasm. We lay together just kissing as we watch the final minute tick by…5…4…3…2…1…Midnight…I have a feeling it's going to be a long week…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

It has indeed been a long week. As I drive to the hotel Master Phil is staying at, I wonder if Bella knew that I knew she was listening as I masturbated every other day and called out her name as I reached my peak.

One of my fantasies as I did this was of her standing over me with her crop or flogger and teasing me to the point of cumming but refusing to allow my release. Just yesterday I fantasized that Bella and I were in a playroom and I was suspended about three feet off the ground. She had me blindfolded and gagged; then she fucked me with a large dildo and made me wear the CB thing the whole time till I cried and begged for my release. In the end, she took it off and I had the best orgasm of my life. I wonder if I should tell her about that one…

Master Phil arrived in Forks yesterday evening… Mistress Bella's orders are to wait in Alice's playroom for punishment for her mistakes. Master will be entering that room very soon. I heard the conversation as Alice was told to lay out her gags, paddles and canes.

I'll have to watch. I'll do anything to be allowed to stay in Bella's life. To prepare for the punishment scene, I go over her behavior as I saw it. I suppose she could've done some things differently, like the whole 'claiming me in public' thing…but other than that, I'm clueless as to what…I guess I'll let them tell me…

Phil is waiting at his doorway. "Come in…I want to talk for a few minutes…Before we go to punish her, I want to make sure you're being treated right, Edward. Has she said or done anything to make you feel mistreated?"

I think back and hesitate to mention the Rosalie incident. "Not that I can think of, Sir."

"Really…? I asked her on the phone the other day if she had any confessions to make as I planned her punishment… Do you know what she said?" He asks.

I shake me head.

"She said that there was a point where you asked her how many people you would have to share her with…Didn't that make you feel bad, Edward?" He asks.

"Well, sir, it made me feel a little confused and caused a tiny bit of unhappiness, but I didn't feel mistreated or anything!" I think of how to say this properly. "She didn't even touch Rose with a single finger! I was sharing her attention not her body. That was comforting…and I found that I enjoyed watching…" I blush.

Phil smirks. "Yes, voyeurism is among the many things that subs are made to experience…I'm glad you found enjoyment in that instance…but you were still sharing your fiancé… are you sure it doesn't disturb you? You see, son, in the vanilla lifestyle, the male is dominant. The life you are choosing to live with Bella is contrary to that. I want you to be absolutely sure that you want to belong to her. If you go through with this, she will make most of the decisions and give you the cues as to when and where the sexual portion of your lives will come into play. She will treat you as property…as if she owns you…So I ask for the last time… Are you certain that being a submissive is what you want?"

I think this idea over… she will own me…Most of my girlfriends and any other women I thought were remotely attractive had her coloring and I knew that I'd compared them all to her throughout my short life so far…Now that I think about it, she has always owned me… I say as much to Phil and he just nods.

"I'm now going to let you ask the question you need to ask, Edward." He says.

I give voice to the only question I have right now. "Why is Bella going to be punished? What did she do wrong?"

He smiles sadly. "To begin with, she shouldn't have allowed anyone to know about her private practices. Most of what we Dominants do is illegal, Edward, so it is crucial that we remain anonymous to 'vanillas'. I thought I'd taught her that…"

I nod thoughtfully.

Phil continued. "The next thing I can think of is the way she spoke to and interacted with you. The way your mother described it… it sounded like you were in a scene from the very beginning. You were broken and abused…she should've been gentler with you… Do you see what else might have been wrong?"

"She claimed me in public…and minors were present…" I realized.

"That's right, Edward…We NEVER play in front of minors…" Phil sighs. "Is there anything else…? I want to punish her for everything at once. It's not right to do it in dibs and drabs…"

I got through my whole time with her… "I suppose this falls under the secrecy rule, but when I announced my choice to stay with Bella as her sub, it was in front of my parents…I knelt to her right in front of them. I should have and could have probably said no to doing it that way but I wanted them to see how much I wanted to be with her…so they'd know she was important to me…and also I wanted them to see that I was not hidden away from people the way I was with James…I felt that my parents needed to know that I was not humiliated to be serving her…I am happy and proud to serve my Mistress…"

He nods. "I understand your desire to be honest and open with your family…but you need to know that because they are vanilla, they will never truly understand the way you feel about her dominance. When she gives you some vanilla-time, it's your behavior that shows how proud you are to serve Isabella. For instance, if you are at a BBQ with your family and she mentions in passing that she likes lemonade, it's a request for that beverage, Edward…by getting it without a clear order from her you are showing her that you care enough to pay attention to her slightest word, and you are showing your family that she is important to you…do you understand?"

I nod slowly.

"Is there anything else you think I should know about…?" He asks.

"She lied to me, once… It really scared me…" I tell him about that first night and how I was just obeying and not safe-wording and how she used the lie to shock my system into understanding what she wanted of me.

"This whole relationship is supposed to be based on honesty and communication but, Edward, would you have done as she'd asked if she told you straight out?" He asks.

"I don't know, sir. Probably not in that frame of mind…but I just can't say for sure…" I answer.

"Understandable…" He says. "Come, Edward, she shouldn't be kept waiting too much longer and we can speak more in the car…Tell me, is she in position in Alice's playroom?"

"She was when I left, Sir…I locked her in myself, just as you told me to on the phone last night." I say.

As I drive, he proceeds to tell me what my role in her punishment is going to be. I will handle the aftercare which consists of holding her and soothing her after the scene, running a warm lavender and chamomile bath and rubbing her with lotion. I have a feeling that I will enjoy my role.

I pull her car up in the driveway of Alice's house and she meets us at the door.

"Here's the key, Master Phil, Bella's still in the playroom and waiting for her sentence to be carried out…" Alice says quietly.

He nods and takes the key to the playroom and precedes me down the hall. He jiggles the key a few times. "That's to warn her that if she's not in position, she should get there quickly."

We walk in and seeing Bella with her face inclined toward the ceiling and her eyes focused on the floor is a strange experience…her hands are palm up on her knees. Master Phil faces her and says, "You have misbehaved, Isabella …and I'm very unhappy with you. As you know, I don't want to hear what you did wrong. I want to hear what you'd do differently if you had a do-over. In order of your mistakes, please verbally correct them…"

She takes a deep breath and tells him what she's come up with. "I could have been less 'Dominant' when Edward's family had been around. I could've hidden Edward from Emmett's friends to protect him from them, but that wouldn't have been helpful…so I should've just sent him out to start the car and told him to wait there for me. After all, if he wasn't 'with' me, he'd not have been allowed near my Ferrari. I should've had the Cullen's over as a courtesy, to discuss his decisions instead of making him a spectacle. They are 'vanilla' and should not be exposed to BDSM the way they were by both me and his abusive first Master…Also, to get him to speak more openly to me, I should've just told him what I expected from him, but I didn't think at the time that he would have obeyed… While he's a natural submissive and would do as he was asked, I think he would need more of an understanding of that request. All he'd known in this lifestyle was pain and abuse. In addition, the Collaring Ceremony and all sexual activity should've waited until we had gone over both our checklists and the contract…"

Each suggestion is met with a nod from Master Phil. I can only try to relive these instances the way she describes them.

Tears appear in Bella's eyes as she makes a request of Master Phil. "Master, may I speak freely?"

He nods, seeming to know what she wants to say.

"Edward, I'm so very sorry. The things I did had the best intentions behind them but the ends do not justify the means. I'm sure I embarrassed you at many points and I didn't want that at all. I love and respect you. After I am punished, I hope you will allow me to start over with you. We will do it all in the proper order and I will keep the rules clear and concise. The terms of the contract will be adjusted to match what happens between us, and I will put more thought and consideration into daily life."

Not wanting to prolong things, I look up at Master Phil for permission to speak to his submissive.

"You may answer her, Edward." He says.

I find myself unable to look down on her, so I get to her level. "Bella, more than half the things you said you'd do differently, made me very happy. The night I made my choice known to my parents, it was only the way I was dressed that made me feel embarrassed. I actually felt proud to kneel for you and call you 'Mistress'. I do understand that some things are not 'vanilla-appropriate', and that is one of them. Thank you for your apology. I accept your offer to restart our D/s relationship the proper way."

I hear Phil sigh. "The way this began between you was not ideal. While I understand that, Isabella, I do not condone your behavior. Edward, sit in the chair beside the whipping bench. She will get the full punishment, but if you can't watch any more, you will use this buzzer and walk out of the room to prepare for her aftercare. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master Phil." I answer softly; suddenly feeling nervous about watching him hurt her. If I couldn't handle more then 6 slaps with the paddle on Jasper's ass, how was I going to deal with seeing the love of my life in such pain?

"Isabella, you are my step-daughter, not any random sub. There will be no sexual activity during this session as it has always been and you will wait a full day before you seek any. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master."

"Mount the bench, Isabella, and we will begin."

She rapidly gets into place.

He places the cuffs on her wrists and ankles. He, then, slides a ball-gag into her mouth and secures it behind her head. A buzzer is placed into her right hand and he sounds almost tender as he says, "Use it if you need to, Kitten. You know from experience that I will slow down a punishment, but I will not stop until it's complete."

She nods.

"I will warm you up with 4 smacks of my hand. Then, you will get 6 of the paddle. Finally, you will get 10 hits from the cane, which you will count. Am I clear? Buzz once for yes and twice for no."

I hear the buzzer once.

"Good. Let's begin…"

I count each slap of his large hand in my head. 1…2…3…4… I can almost feel them myself…my vision blurs…

The paddle is next…I hope I can handle this… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… As the sixth swing of the paddle falls, I know without a doubt, that I will not be able to stand watching the cane portion of the punishment.

I buzz with tears running down my face. So far she hasn't shed a single tear… I'm so proud of her. As I walk out of the playroom, I see Master Phil rub his hand over Bella's bright red ass and say, "Isabella, your boy is a strong one. He just now buzzed to leave, but he showed his support by staying this long. I'll allow him to comfort you non-sexually tonight because he'll need the physical contact to comfort himself…"

Knowing how right he is, I go quickly to our private bathroom and run the water in the whirlpool tub. I put in the lavender and chamomile oils and pace as I wait…knowing what's happening to Bella is almost as agonizing as if I were still watching. I make sure the temperature is just right and wait just inside the bedroom door…it should be over by now…Suddenly, I hear footsteps in the hallway and brace myself for whatever she needs.

The door opens and she barrels headlong into my arms where she collapses and cries buckets of tears.

I pick her up and set her down in the warm tub of water. Getting in with her, I wash her gently, hold her close and rock her in my arms, whispering, "Hush now, Bella, you're alright…shhh…It's all going to be ok. You're with me now… your punishment is over and you're fine." We sit in the warm water for a while, but I take her out of the bath as soon as the water gets cold. I use the softest towel I could find to carefully dry my love's body.

Once dry, I take her to the bed, where I hold her til she calms down.

She whispers. "Edward, most of the tears I cried just now were not from the punishment…They were from similarities I noticed between myself and James…" She sounds almost desperate as she continues. "I won't let those similarities come between us. I promise, I will change them in myself and never let them come back."

I feel a pain in my heart as she compares herself to our tormentor. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, Bella. Rest now, my love." I say softly as I begin to manipulate her muscles. I'm positive that her beautiful ass is sore so I use my cool hands plus the lotion to sooth it quickly.

Her eyes close just a moment before the door opens.

Master Phil whispers into the room a reminder to keep things non-sexual til tomorrow…

I call out to stop him from leaving. "Phil…She…She thinks she's like James…how do I convince her she's not?"

He sighs. "Remember what I told you earlier, son…do the little things. If she mentions something she likes as a food, make it for the appropriate meal… if she admires a piece of clothing or item of some sort, and you can afford it, buy it for her. Offer her things that can't be bought, like loyalty, love and affection…obedience and gentleness are helpful also…Just be there for her…I'll see you in the morning."

I keep my Bella cradled in my arms and fall asleep like that.

I wake the next morning to hear Bella whispering my name…The feel of her kissing my cheek and stroking my hair almost makes me want to purr like a cat. As it is, my cock is stirring already. My eyes flutter open and focus on Mistress' face. I think of James and Jacob and Vicki to get my erection to go down. It works, but just barely.

"Good morning, my angel; Master has requested our attendance in the dining-room."

I nod and get up putting on only a pair of shorts.

Bella's allowed to wear panties and a bra so that's what she puts on. I see her grab her laptop and hear her follow me to the dining-room table. We have 10 minutes to spare so she plugs in the portable computer.

Master sits watching as she boots up and loads the Word program.

She starts by clicking the appropriate file, it pops right up.

_**General Rules for both Domme and sub  
**__1) Honesty- we both must be open and honest with each other at all times no matter what.  
__2) Courtesy- we both must have common courtesy for each other.  
__3) Respect- we both must listen calmly to the other's point of view and discuss the appropriate course of action._

I read the first section about honesty, courtesy and respect. I whole-heartedly agree with all of the first 3 rules.

_**General Rules for Domme  
**__1) Always remember that the ends don't justify the means.  
__2) Maintain anonymity whenever possible.  
__3) No scenes or play of any kind in front of vanilla people.  
__4) Never punish in anger.  
__5) Never disregard the sub's use of a safe-word.  
__6) Keep sub's checklist and hard limits in mind at all times.  
__7) Use code words to indicate if the sub should act vanilla or D/s.__ A) Code word 'Flavor' means vanilla. B__) Code word 'Angel' means D/s.  
__8) Never lie to the sub  
__9) Always remember that Master will answer any questions you may have._

The next section deals with rules for Bella herself as a Domme. She used the lessons she learned last night to write at least four of these. I can tell from the things she'd said to me at the time. Some of the others were common sense and related to the original 3. The code words are a nice addition and the last rule was basically a reminder that Master Phil, was there for us if we needed him.

_**General Rules For sub  
**__1) Always act as a gentleman: __A) Open doors for Mistress to walk through. __B) Hold chair for Mistress to sit. __C) Help Mistress to prepare for the day.  
__2) Always pay attention to: __A) Your surroundings. __B) Your Mistress's words. __C) Your Mistress's likes and dislikes.  
__3) Always obey Mistress's orders without hesitation unless you need to safe-word.  
__4) Always use your safe-words if needed.  
__5) In Public, address Mistress as 'Bella', 'Sweetheart', 'my love' and any other appropriate nickname. 'Mrs. Cullen' after marriage only.  
__6) In Private, address Mistress as 'Mistress' or 'Goddess Divine'.  
__7) Never try to steal the scene. Mistress is in control.  
__8) Never lie to your Mistress._

The last section is for me…and Jasper when he is hers… I go through them slowly and methodically. The first rule in my section deals with 'Gentlemen-ly behavior'. When with my Mistress, I am required to open doors for her and hold chairs as well as helping her get ready for her day. The second rule deals with my focus… I must keep my attention on several things at once. The things my Mistress says as well as her likes and dislikes…I assume the point about paying attention to my surroundings is a reference to keeping her safe. If I'm with her and we get mugged, I should be prepared to intercept him before it happens…things like that. The 3rd and 4th rules deal with my safe-words. Numbers 5 and 6 tell me how to address my Mistress. The one about lying goes back to the first 3 rules and the last rule keeps her in control from the beginning of the scene to the end of it… I truly understand each and every rule…I feel safe and secure in my new relationship with Bella…

"Bella, these are very good general rules. Do you have any dietary or exercise rules? What about special scenes and rules for punishments? Meal-times and rewards have their own rules, also. I can help you with them if you like." Master Phil says.

"Actually, I think that we need to come up with those rules together…Edward will need to help me with them. Jasper will need to help also. We will take care of this, Master. I promise it will be done correctly this time. Edward, this is a checklist…" She hands me a few papers. "…please, fill it out. Since Jasper is with me also, I feel that he should be involved in this and should redo his checklist." Bella calls out for Jasper to join us.

"Yes, Miss Bella? Do you need something?" He asks.

She explains. "These are the new rules, Jasper. You're only with me 24 hours per month, so your rules will be a tiny bit different."

He looks at the list on the screen.

"When you are with us, you and Edward will share the duties dealing with Gentlemanly behavior and in public you will address me as 'Bella' or 'Miss Bella'. Understand?" After he nods, she hands him a new checklist. "I want you to fill this out and have it back to me by tonight. I want you both to mark hard limits with an X, and soft limits with a slash. Activities you like a lot should be filled in completely. If you haven't experienced an item, you should leave it blank. Do we all understand?"

Jasper and I nod silently before turning to face Master Phil.

He speaks to Bella first. "I'm certain you've learned your lesson, Isabella. I'm glad to see that. I'll be back tonight for the recommitment ceremony. Boys, if you have any questions that you don't feel comfortable asking Isabella about…" He pauses and winks at us. "Get over it. She's your Mistress, you're her subs. She will come to me if she needs help to explain something to you. Remember: this relationship you've entered into with her is based on communication and trust." He walks out without another word.

Jazz and I look at each other and smirk.

"I think it's best if you go over the lists together. Jazzy has more experience in the lifestyle and can explain things to you if you don't know what something is…So, I'll leave you to it." She says as she advances on me and kisses me deeply before walking out of the dining-room.

I stare after her breathlessly.

"Don't you hate it when they leave you hanging like that?" Jasper smirks at me.

"Yes, I really do, Jazz. I've looked this over before and I think know what my hard limits are." I say, adjusting my erection in my underwear. "Fire and blood play…those are way out…but, candle-wax I'll call a soft limit…in other words, she might be able to talk me into it. Piercings and tattoos are…

"Those are a hard limit for me, Edward…I don't like needles… I agree with you on the fire and blood…but I like candle-wax… Alice and I did that once and it was…fun." Jasper breaks in.

"I think the piercings and tattoos are a soft limit for me…" I take a deep breath before reading off the next item. "Rape scenes are a hard limit…I don't want to feel forced by Bella…she healed me and makes me feel safe; I think if she did a scene where it was rape, I'd probably be traumatized."

"I agree about the rape thing…I hope you don't mind seduction scenes though, Bella's done things like that with me and she really seems to enjoy it." Jazz says grimly.

"Those are ok…I doubt I'd mind being seduced by her…or you…What's next…uhmmm suspens-?" I start.

Jasper shakes his head. "I'm not good with suspension. I hate it. It scares me to death!"

"Really, I've never tried it." I reply.

"I'm surprised that James didn't make you do that. You're up in the air and totally vulnerable the Master or Mistress, has you at their mercy and if the pulley system doesn't work right you could be stuck there for a while or you could fall and smash into the ground…I'd rather do a rape scene then be suspended in air…" He says with fear in his eyes.

I reach out and grip his arm. "Just mark it properly and it won't happen, Jazz, Bella's good like that. Now, moving on to more pleasant things…I like clamps and weights, vibrators, dildos and chastity play… Bisexual scenes are fun…I can't wait to get into your pants, Jazz."

He blushes and smirks. "I like that stuff but the crops and floggers are great too. I love anal play, so that gets the green light…that means enemas, plugs and beads and pretty much anything goes with that. I wouldn't mind some car sex…"

"No humiliation, though… whether it's public or private, it's just not cool with me…" I say.

Jasper makes a non-committal noise and moves on. "If Alice or Rosalie or Master Phil wants to watch us submit to Bella or each other do you have a problem with that…?"

I shake my head. "No, I don't mind being watched…just no playing of any kind in front of sisters, brothers, moms and dads. Let's see…When I was with James he had a friend who liked his wife to pretend she was a dog… I prefer to act my own species."

"Did you know there are even people out there who like to be treated as ponies? How creepy is that?" Jasper snorts.

I smirk. "I know…Another Master, at the club James took me to, wanted his male lover to act feminine…I definitely think we need to be our own genders… What else…?"

"Oh…I once knew a guy who liked his wife to treat him like a little boy. He didn't act like an infant, though, so no diapers and stuff but definitely childish…I'd much rather stay my own age." Jasper cringes.

"Ok, so no baby, feminization or dog/ pony play scenarios; those are hard limits for us both." I take a deep breath. "Bodily substances… Tell me she's not into that, Jazz, because I really think I'd have to vomit…"

He shakes his head. "No, Eddie, I find eating or drinking anything but cum to be absolutely revolting, too. She's never asked for that, thank God."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Uhmmm…if some new toy comes out, would you like the chance to try it and veto it if we don't like it? I mean…I was online and I saw something…"

"Toys…? I love toys…was it a cock and ball toy? Those are my favorites… I love when Bella ties me up and teases my cock and balls." Jasper says enthusiastically.

I cringe. "Uhmmm, yeah…It was something like a Chinese finger trap. It's made of wire and it's put on the penis. As it is pulled it gets tighter and squeezes the cock. The wire looks like a small chain-link fence and would allow impact toys to still affect the cock."

Jazz gets really excited. "Holy cow, I saw the same thing about a month ago! You're talking about the wire cock trap! I asked Ali for it and she said no…Of course, I'd just gotten caught masturbating, so that might've had something to do with it…"

I sigh and shake my head. "You think…? Jazz, I…"

"I know you get more flies with honey then vinegar… I know…" He pauses. "Can I tell you something…?" He asks quietly.

I nod.

"…And you won't say too much to Bella…?" He asks cautiously.

"Of course not…Jazz, what's going on?" I ask.

"Since you came to join Bella, my wife and I have had a total of 3 scenes…" He sighs. "She hasn't bought any new toys in the last 3 months. My misbehavior has been stepped up because I've been craving more and more control…'vanilla' sex is great and all… especially with her, but I love the feeling of being told what to do, when to do it and what will happen if I fail. As much as I love Ali, she's not being enough of a Domme… I really envy you right now…I love Bella's style of Domination…" He pauses. "Do you remember how I used to say I had all those rules, as a kid? Well, those rules didn't actually exist…my parents let me do anything I wanted. I pretended to flout authority …made up rules and said that I was missing my curfew and so on, but that was all a lie. I wanted to seem cool. They didn't care enough about me or what became of me to give me the care and discipline I needed."

"So you somehow found Alice and Bella…?" I ask.

Jasper looks off into the distance and continues his story. "I was 18 when I found my first BDSM porn tapes. I loved all of the pain and punishment stuff. I found a website that informed it's subscribers of where and when something called 'munches' would be held. So I subscribed and I found Alice and Bella at the first one. I could tell Bells would be pretty strict, but Alice was so full of energy and life. I felt a pull toward Alice, but our checklists didn't match up on some things. I was so happy to hear that Bella was going to help her train me that when she offered to do some of the things that Alice didn't like, I asked her to share me. That was before the relationship with Ali turned romantic…about the time you got together with James, I asked her to marry me. I didn't want to stop coming to serve Bella once a month though, so I asked Ali if I'd have to stop. You heard about that part in the car that time a few weeks ago… I'd been with Bella while she'd trained 3 other subs. She never stopped my monthly visits and I'm very grateful to her for it. I like being told what to do… I like that my actions have consequences…Does that make me strange?"

"No, Jazz, you're not strange…I had the rules and stuff and I still ended up in this lifestyle…I like it too just not as much as you do." I say.

"Back in June, when I was caught on a porn site masturbating, Alice took computer privileges away for a week…" He muses. "I was back on that site the very next day…"

"What would Bella have done?" I ask.

He laughs. "She would've spanked me and put a chastity device on for 3 weeks…"

I have to laugh at the difference.

He sighs and I can feel his frustration. "I need a strict Mistress. Do you think Bella would give me more Domme time, Edward? Would you be annoyed if I asked her?"

I frown and consider this…


	18. Chapter 18

_At the end of the last chapter..._

_He sighs and I can feel his frustration. "I need a strict Mistress. Do you think Bella would give me more Domme time, Edward? Would you be annoyed if I asked her?"_

_I frown and consider this…_

_**Chapter 18**_

I look at him intently and ask him to promise to tell Bella everything he just told me. Once I have his word, I begin to formulate a plan…Maybe if I asked her to take him on a weekly basis instead of monthly…But wait! If we end up bargaining, I'll want to start off high so she can bargain down…My thoughts race as we gather our checklists and go out to find Bella and Alice.

Approaching the living-room doorway, we overhear the Mistress' talk.

"…It's big enough for all 4 of us to live there. I'd like to retire from the lifestyle and work for you or just from home…planning parties, cleaning the house or gardening…you know I love gardening…We could live with you and you could take care of Jazzy's need to be dominated…while I could live a mostly 'vanilla' life. What do you think?" She is saying.

Jasper's shock is evident on his face. "Ali, what are you talking about?" Jasper's whisper carries across the room.

"Oh, no…Jazzy?" She looks over at Jasper and I, standing in the hallway. "It's just something I've been considering …please don't be angry, Jazzy …I was going to discuss it with you, I just wanted to make sure that Bella was open to the idea before I decided anything. I thought if you liked the idea and wanted to do it and then she didn't want to, it would crush you. And if you knew I wasn't as into it as I should be, that you wouldn't be happy either." We see Alice look at Bella.

She begins to take charge of the situation. "Jasper, I want you to go to the guest bedroom. I'll be there to talk in a moment. Alice, you go to your room. I'll talk to you after him. Edward, you come here." She looks like she doesn't know how to approach me about whatever is on her mind.

I decide to speak up first. "I don't have a problem with them coming to live with us, Bella." I say grimly. "Jasper was already a part of our lives and Alice is your best friend."

"I feel like I should support her decision to go 'vanilla', but Jasper…Would Jasper be happy if Alice isn't dominating him at least some of the time?" She asks.

"Bella, Jasper has told me some things that make me think he'll be okay with whatever you come up with here…" I cautiously try to figure out what is just enough to say without breaking Jasper's confidence.

"Like what?" She asks.

*I knew she was going to ask for more information…* I purse my lips. "He didn't want me to say exactly what…but he was getting a strange vibe from Alice lately. I'll leave it at that and ask you to talk to Jazz about whatever else you want to know."

She nods, understanding that I might end up breaking a rule or something if I continued. "Good boy, you've learned from Jasper's mistakes…Did you finish the checklists?"

"Yes, I have both of them. Jazz and I have pretty much the same hard limits." I say, going into the full details of what Jazz and I had just discussed.

She makes a face and says, "I was never into the bodily substance thing. I'm also not into the blood and fire playing. I won't be feeding you drugs or anything either so don't worry about that. I'd never humiliate either of you on purpose. I like the non-pierced look, but I won't deny that I like the thought of you with a tattoo of my name across your hip or something. I'm glad you don't mind being watched. One of my favorite scenes with Jazzy was when he subbed in front of Master and Alice for me."

*A tattoo…* I picture what she just described. *Her name…It would mark me as hers…Across my hip! I want it!* Looking down at the paper, I recall the toy… "Uhmmm…Bella, if some new toy comes out, we'd like the chance to try it and veto it if we don't like it." I say.

She frowns. "What makes you think I wouldn't give that to you?"

I shrug. "I don't know…Well, anyway, I was online and I saw this thing…I showed it to Jasper but he wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. It intrigued him…both of us, really…"

She watches my face intently. "Tell me."

My Mistress demands…so I do… "It was something like a Chinese finger trap. It's made of wire and it's put on the penis. As it is pulled it gets tighter and squeezes the cock. The wire looks like a small chain-link fence and would allow impact toys to still affect the cock…it's called a wire cock trap."

"Impact toys…like the crop and the flogger…those are your favorites… I think we'll try it. I'll order one soon." She glances up at the clock. "Jazzy's waiting to talk, so I want to ask one thing. If Jasper and Alice do come live with us and I do take Jazzy as a second sub, will you resent the time I spend with him?"

"I actually have an idea about how to avoid that. Can I talk to Jasper with you?" I ask. Jasper is my best friend; I'll do almost anything to help him...

As she nods, we hold hands and go to the door of the room Jasper is in. She touches my face and asks me to stay in the hall for a few minutes.

I nod and sit outside the door to perfect my proposal.

About 10 minutes later, I see the door swing open and Bella waves for me to come in.

"So what's your idea, man?" Jasper asks.

"You told her everything you told me the other day?" I ask, knowing it was just 30 minutes or so ago.

Jasper nods.

I take a deep breath and say, "Since we were already sharing your attention, I've decided that if Jasper needed us then I'd be ok with it… So, what if Jasper was your sub during the week and I'm a sub on weekends only…just until I graduate? After that, we could be more equal."

"That's sweet, Edward…but I'd like to tweak his idea, Miss Bella." Jasper says. "As a partner in my law firm I get whatever cases I want. I can set things up so I only have to be in the office three days per week. If Edward takes the weekends; that's Friday, Saturday and Sunday…I could do Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. We each get one day alone with you per week and two days shared. The rest of the week belongs to us individually. It would all work out fine; especially if we lived together."

She stares at us, dumbfounded. "Are you both crazy? The way we've been doing things has worked out well so far. I mean I could give Jasper a little time per week…I don't know! Would that be enough for you, Jazzy? We'll need to talk to Alice, anyway, so you two stay here. I'll be right back."

As the door closes after her, Jasper looks at me. "Are you sure you want to share her that much, Edward?"

"Jazz, you're a lawyer, you know how to negotiate. You want one thing but you start out higher then that so the other party can work you down and feel like they accomplished something. So I gave the starting point…you pushed it down a bit and she'll likely do the same. She's the Mistress, Jazz. We'll do what she decides…I just gave her something to work with… I wonder what they'll say…"

I go to the door and listen at the crack. Footsteps sound in the hall, so I walk back to the bed quickly.

Bella opens the door and looks directly at me. "Edward, Jasper…Alice has agreed to Edward's plan with Jasper's tweak but I've decided to do some tweaking of my own. This is what we'll do: We'll all live together. Edward, you are mine 24/7 and we will be 'vanilla' from Monday til Friday afternoon unless you request a session… Jasper, you will be 'vanilla' with Alice; unless you are under a sentence of punishment, and you will be mine for 24 hours per week instead of per month. However, you belong to me from midnight on Fridays til midnight on Saturdays. You will only be playing with me and each other. Jasper, you also have Alice and she is your priority. This means that if it's my day to be with you but she needs something then you will attend her first. Both of you will be expected to follow the rules 24/7… Do we have any questions?"

"No, Mistress." We say in unison.

"Today is our recommitment ceremony… Jasper, Alice will be relinquishing her authority as your Domme tonight…and you belong to me until Sunday night so that we can consummate our new relationship." She informs him. "You'll need to speak with her after you finish the task I'm about to give you…"

We look at each other for a moment then back at her.

"First order of business: I've been abstinent for over a week. You're both going to have to last longer then the energizer bunny. I want each of you to give the other a good blow job…" Mistress says. "Undress…"

We do it quickly and I wonder if our confusion shows.

"This way when I'm ready for you, I'll have 2 hard toys to play with all night…I want you finished by the time Master Phil gets here for the ceremony…" She explains as she turns and walks to the door. "Oh, and boys, have a little fun."

"What the heck did we get ourselves into, Edward…?" Jazz asks me as soon as the door closes.

I shrug. This is the first time she did this. We'd never had any sexual time alone together… "Who goes first?"

"Rock-Paper-Scissors…?" He suggests.

I nod and laugh.

We play the game and I choose paper…he chooses rock.

I get his mouth on me first… Holy cow! I'm hard already.

"How do you want it…?"

I remember the first time I had my lips wrapped around him. "…The way Mistress made me suck you the first time, Jazz…Tease me for a bit…please!"

He smiles and kisses me first. "Lie on the bed… with your legs over the end of it."

As soon as I'm lying down he kneels between my legs. He takes my cock in his hands and slowly massages my balls…I feel his hands cup them. His lips touch my shaved scrotum. He deviates here and begins to lick them all over. "Your skin tastes nice, Edward. I like doing this for you…"

I moan in response.

He then licks the shaft but stays away from the head and does this very tenderly. I moan and know that he's giving me quite a working over. "Do you like dirty talk as much as I do, Eddie? Do you like what I'm doing to you? You like it when I lick and kiss your cock…don't you?" That's what he's doing now, kissing and licking all around the shaft of my cock. Suddenly he begins to suck a bit on the front…right where the veins bulge, under the head.

"Oh, man, Jazz! This is…Oh God!" I cry out as my hips thrust forward in an involuntary motion.

"I hope you're enjoying this, Eddie…" I hear him say.

"Yes, Jazz…oh GOD yes! I love what you're doing down there!"

"Good…" Jasper says as he licks the head of my cock.

"Mmmm…Ahhh, god… Oh m-my good Lord…" I yell, just as he stops. "God, Jazzy, no! Don't stop! I want to cum…"

Jasper moves up to get face to face with me. "I want to deep-throat you, Edward…I want you to cum into my throat, and I want to feel your hands in my hair as you do…"

I can only groan my acceptance.

His lips surround my cock and slide down to the base of the shaft. His nose hits my pelvic bone and I feel my hands move instantly to grip his hair. He moves with little guidance from me and soon enough has me cumming down his gullet.

Spent, I pick my head up to look at him. "Jazzy, I want to fuck you so badly…I hope she'll allow it later…for now, get up here, I need your cock in my mouth."

He groans at my words and kisses me again. "I hope too, Eddie… but as you're sucking me just now, could you just finger me?"

"Sure, Jazz. Where's some lube?" I ask.

"There, top drawer…" He answers pointing to the nightstand.

I get out the little bottle and wet my fingers with it. "Get on all fours, Jazz. I want you lubed and then I'm going to turn you over and suck you while I finger-fuck you."

Jasper moans. "Ok…Edward, I'm really enjoying this."

I press my fingers into his ass before answering him. "Me too, buddy…Me too…please remember though, not to hold my head…?"

"Ok, man…what's with that anyhow?"

I take his balls in my hand and massage them a bit. "I'll tell you afterward, Jazz. Now, turn over." Once on his back, I lick and suck at different places on his balls and cock before re-inserting my fingers in his ass.

His moans are beautiful.

A knock interrupts us.

"Are you boys almost done? Alice needs to talk to Jasper when you're finished." Bella says from the other side of the door.

Oh, man! I hurry to tell her, "Yes, Mistress…We're almost finished…"

"Good, because, I want to talk to you afterward also. Come find me." She says.

"Yes, Ma'am…" I yell.

My fingers work his hole as my lips caress his cock. I lick the head and see a bit of pre-cum so I lap that up as well.

He cries out. "Holy…EDWARD!"

I tease the slit with my tongue to make him whimper. My fingers go a bit deeper as he lifts his hips and at the same time, I use my teeth to gently scrape his length, which makes him scream and cum in my mouth. I smile down at him after swallowing his load.

He's shaking, so I hold him for a minute as we both calm down.

I help him dress again and send him to speak to his wife as I rush to find my Mistress.

She's on the back patio and doesn't even seem to know I'm there, but suddenly starts talking to me. "Did you have fun, Edward?"

"Yes, Mistress, we did enjoy ourselves…a whole lot. Thank you, so much, for allowing it…"

She answers with a smile. "You're welcome; now on to business…I need your collar, so I can give it back during the ceremony. Please come here…"

Knowing I was going to get it back, I didn't hesitate. I stood in front of her and let her unlock the chain from my neck. I didn't think the feeling of not having it there would be this weird…I hope the next few hours go quickly. I don't like feeling this way.

Hours later, Jazz and I meet Bella outside the playroom. "Jasper, Alice took her collar off of you and soon you will wear mine. I have already made arrangements for it. Master Phil is picking it up." She unlocks the door to the playroom. "You may both enter and set up. The items for the ceremony are on the opposite side of the room. I'll be back in a little while."

She walks away and I turn to Jasper. "It feels strange to have no collar on, doesn't it?"

"You have only worn a collar for around 6 weeks, Edward. I've worn one for almost 2 full years…This is torture for me." He says.

"C'mon, let's set up." I set the cushions in the proper places and he lights the candles. I help him move a small table to its place and then we sit on 2 random pieces of BDSM furniture. As we sit there, he asks me again why I don't like my head held in place while I'm giving a blow job. As soon as I tell him, he's apologetic for bringing James up.

Bella returns just moments later. "Alice is letting Master in and she's going to lead him down here. I will stand here with Jasper on my left and Edward on my right. I'm glad you are dressed casually because we'll be undressing soon. Master knows what's going on because I called him after giving you your task…" She smirks. "I've heard how much Edward enjoyed your task, Jasper, but how did you like it?"

His eyes flutter closed as he must be remembering my mouth on him. "I'm very glad to have gotten that order, Mistress. Thanks for giving it to us…"

"You're welcome, Jazzy." She says. "Now, take your places, boys…"

We step to our assigned positions just as Alice and Master Phil walk in the room. "Well, Isabella, you spoke to me about everything and now you will vow to both of these lovely boys to take care of them. You asked me to find a necklace similar to Edward's for Jasper but not the exact same one. I found one in gold and had the lock engraved just as you'd asked." He hands Bella a box as Jazz and I lock gazes.

She hands him a check and thanks him.

We see him put it in his pocket and they begin to set things up.

Bella lays out the contracts for both of us and places the jewelry on the table. As soon as that's done, she takes her place.

Master Phil stands in front of Bella. "All of you must undress." Master's voice is strong and clear.

Bella, Jasper and I do as directed. I'm semi-hard already, just seeing my D/s partners naked.

I see a strange expression appear on Phil's face. "Alice Whitlock, do you hereby give Dominant control of your husband, Jasper Whitlock, to Mistress Isabella Swan?"

"I do…" She says quietly but with conviction.

Master turns to face us and begins. "Do you, Edward Cullen, and you, Jasper Whitlock, know who you belong to?"

"I belong to Mistress Bella Swan." We say at once.

"Mistress Bella Swan, do you promise to keep Edward's and Jasper's pleasure, happiness, safety and general well being in mind for your entire relationship, however long it may last?" He asks.

"I do so promise." She says.

Master Phil tells us again about the bond between Mistress and submissive and reminds us that the collar is necessary to show the world who we belong to. "Do you accept the collar of your Mistress willingly?" He asks with a serious expression on his face.

"I do…" We answer together.

Master Phil smiles widely as we kneel at his order. "Bella, you may collar them now."

My Bella steps in front of me and drapes my platinum chain around my neck. The click of the lock into place, comforts me greatly as I once again feel safe and protected. "You are my love and my life…" She says as she opens the other box and pulls out the platinum cock and ball ring. "Stand, Edward and receive the token that shows my promise of love and affection for the rest of our time on this earth."

I stand and allow her to place my hidden marriage ring where it belongs. Her hands cup my package and the cool temperature of the ring as it slid over me felt so amazing. I truly feel claimed. Her lips press against mine and as soon as I feel the tip of her tongue ask for entrance, I give her access. Even I can hear the lust as I moan into her mouth. My hair is being tugged and suddenly Jasper clears his throat. I blush in a daze. I barely pay attention to her speech for Jasper but I see her turn to face him and place the gold chain and lock around his neck.

As she does this, I hear her say, "Jasper, your love and loyalty are promised to someone else. Alice is your wife and my best friend. Her feelings have not withered…She does love you, but she knows that I can help you to fulfill your less 'vanilla' desires. I hold the key to your sexual self, while she holds the key to your heart."

She kisses him deeply, though not as intensely as she did me. Her wide grin as she holds up her keys for the 'witnesses' to see, is so beautiful.

She tells us about the keys, both verbal and physical, as well as the safe-word system and then proceeds to tell us to choose a 'good-bye password'.

I reuse my previous password. "Absquatulate…It means: to leave in a hurry…to flee."

She nods and repeats my password.

"Eclipse…It was my password with Alice. I don't want to choose a new one because I might forget it." Jasper says glancing at his wife.

Bella nods and follows the same pattern. "Jasper's good-bye password is 'Eclipse'." She then reminds us, "All that's left is for us to sign the agreement. Here's the pen."

I sign first then Jasper and finally Bella signs and motions for us to stand.

She gives us each our own copy and explains that, for legal reasons, our copies must be held by family members.

We nod again silently.

Her voice, as she gives us our first orders, shows how much she enjoys ownership of two willing submissive men. "I want you both in my room…naked and kneeling at the side of my bed… now." She is in full Domme mode, and I for one can't wait to get to sub-space.

I nod sharply and walk out of the playroom with Jazz on my heels.

"It sounds like she's gonna give us both one hell of a working over." He says as we approach the door to our room for the night.

"Yeah…c'mon, let's get into position." I say walking to the left side of the bed.

"She likes you to be on her right, Eddie, not her left…"

I shake my head, "Think about it, Jazz, when she lies down properly, this side will be her right. Anyway, we're not going to be just lying around, Mistress is going to put us through our paces like never before! Just kneel…"

I hear footsteps…a knock on the door… Master Phil's voice… "Have a good night, boys…Be good…"

Moments later the door opens and Mistress walks in. "Jasper, do you recall what I said about this arrangement?"

"I do, Mistress." He answers instantly.

"Repeat it to me." She demands.

"Alice is my priority and if it's your day to be with me but she needs something then I will attend her first, Mistress." He looks up. "Does she need me, Mistress?"

"Yes, Jazzy, go to her now, and come back when she's ok." She says.

He nods and leaves quickly.

"Mistress, is Alice alright?" I ask. I like Alice, a lot. She's a good friend to Bella, and I hope she's not hurt or distressed by anything.

She assures me that she's not in any danger or anything like that and tells me to join her in the shower to help her wash up.

I follow her into the bathroom and start the water. Picking up the body-wash I know she uses, I lather up her whole body. I take her shampoo and wash her hair, making sure to massaging her scalp.

"Good job, my angel…now you will wash yourself…"

I nod as she turns to leave the tub.

"Jasper, bring me the towel please."

I look up as he takes the towel and wraps it around our Mistress.

"How is Alice doing?" Mistress asks.

He informs us that she's ok and just emotional after giving up her Domme-ship. She needed to know that he wouldn't resent her for making him go elsewhere to fulfill his 'non-vanilla' desires

"I understand, Jazzy. Get in the shower and help Edward wash and let him help you, but no funny business. I want you both in my bed in ten minutes." She says running a comb through her hair.

We nod and do as we're told…Jasper soaps me up all over taking extra care with the intimate parts of my body, and I make sure to do the same for his.

I notice that her hair is in a braid as we re-enter the room. "Jasper, you've demonstrated your obedience and you will be rewarded. What request did you make of me last week?"

I look up at Mistress. Jasper's eyes widen just a bit as he remembers and quickly answers. "I asked if Edward could fuck me, Mistress."

"Yes… and do you recall what I said in response?" She asks in a contented voice.

"You said, 'next time', Mistress." He replies. I hear the tremble in his tone.

"Yes…I did…didn't I?" She smiles. "Greet each other and then I want Jasper on the bed and on all fours. We are going to tease and play with you to get you ready. Then I will turn you over and he will enter you while I ride your cock. I am in control. Be vocal but no words except the safe-words."

I lick my lips and wink as my lips touch his in a sweet kiss.

Jasper eagerly takes his position.

I watch Mistress slide a thick rubber ring over his cock and then pull his balls through. "Does that hurt, Jazzy?"

He shakes his head. "Green, Mistress."

I grin as she praises him and starts with her orders. "Good boy, Jasper…I must cum before both of you, but we will all get to cum many times over the next 24 hours. Edward, I want to use the crop on him first…Hand it to me, please?"

I walk to the table she has her things set up on and pick up the crop.

"That piece of black silk will do nicely as a blindfold I think." Mistress says, and I watch her pick it up drag it across Jasper's back before securing it over his eyes.

I silently hand her the crop.

"Thank you, Edward. Now, I'd like you to kneel up near Jaspers head."

I'm very eager to please her today so I hurry to my place.

Mistress tells me what's going to happen next. "Jasper will take your cock in his mouth, and I want to see your hand in his hair. Neither of you are allowed to cum yet."

As his mouth closes obediently around my member, my eyes close to allow me to enjoy the sensations, and Jasper seems nervous. I hear the flick of the crop on skin and feel rather then hear Jasper's moan. I whimper in want, feeling the sting of the crop and lick my lips.

"Edward, you're getting too much pleasure from this. Take yourself out of his mouth."

I follow orders but I'm not happy about it.

Jasper gets a few more slaps from the crop before she asks me to bring over the floggers that she'd used on him last week.

I hand the items over to her and step back.

"Edward, is he hard for me?"

I look down at his cock and answer. "Yes, Mistress…"

"Touch him. Feel the hardness of his cock in your hand. Jasper, you are not to move." She says as my hands move over Jasper's body.

Jasper begins to pant and moan under my ministrations.

Mistress swipes his ass with the flogger and we hear him whimper. I watch as she gives him 8 alternating swipes with the suede and the fur floggers before asking, "Jasper, dear, would you like to lick me to an orgasm?"

"Please, Mistress…" He begs.

She lies open-legged in front of him and pushes her fingers into his hair, lightly taking hold of it to guide his mouth to her wet pussy.

He licks, kisses and suckles the folds of skin.

"My clit, Jazzy…my clit is where I need you. Make your Mistress cum. Edward; I need your attention on my nipples."

I let go of Jasper's dick and take one of her nipples into my mouth pinching the other lightly.

She cries out and cums. "Oh, Jasper! Oh …my JAZZY… my sweet EDWARD!" After a couple of minutes of rest, Mistress moves on with whatever plan she was using tonight. "That was lovely, my sweet boys …but now for the main event."

I pick up a bottle of lube from the table as I watch her slide her hand into a vinyl glove.

She takes the bottle and drips a bit on her fingers as well as Jasper's hole. With her left hand on his back, she places a gloved finger on his opening and asks Jasper for his color.

His breathing is even as we hear him say, "Green, Mistress."

I wish it was my hand squeezing his balls lightly as I watch her circle his rosebud. She slips a fingertip into him and he sighs. She then adds two more fingers.

The beauty and longing in Jasper's moan, makes me smile and harden almost painfully.

Mistress smiles and pushes her three fingers in and out several times when she makes a motion for me to come closer. "Put a condom on, Angel… It's almost your turn."

I grin and grab a packet from the table. As she takes the ring off and orders Jasper to lie on his back for this part, I roll the sheath over my hard cock.

He turns over quickly.

I see her kiss his lips and tell him to hold still. She pulls his ankles to the cuffs at the foot of the bed and then, lifts them up. She holds Jasper's balls for me giving me free access to his opening. She also reminds me to be gentle and go slow because he's never had a man inside him, only toys. "Also, stop if I say to stop and you will not cum unless I give permission…"

"Yes, Mistress, I understand." I say softly, trying to let him know how much it means to me that he wants me to be inside of him.

She orders me to enter him before turning to watch Jasper's face. "Jazzy, tell me what you're feeling, and don't forget to breathe."

He narrates as my fingers fuck his ass…I listen to him tell us that my cock is now at his hole and pressing in…I stop for just a moment to let him get used to just the head.

"I feel so stretched; he's thick and long… oh…wow." He stops and focuses on his breathing. "Edward's pushing in a little further, now. I feel him …in me…so good…Oooh… Mistress, I feel his balls against my ass."

"Good, Edward, stop now but don't pull out. He needs to get used to the feel of you inside him…"

I hear my Mistress' order and obey with mild difficulty.

"How does it feel, angel? How does it feel to be balls deep in your best friend's ass?"

I moan and say, "It feels amazing to be this connected to him, Mistress." I pant, needing to move…needing to cum. "He's warm and tight around my cock."

"Jazzy, how does it feel to have him inside you? Is it as good as you thought it would be?" She asks.

He whimpers. "I can feel him against my prostate…it's nothing like what I thought…It's better…Please, Mistress, please let him fuck me now?" Jasper begs.

"Not yet, Jazzy…not til I say the word 'go'." Mistress rolls a condom onto Jasper's cock before taking his ankles out of the cuffs and getting into position with her lovely pussy above Jasper's cock.

I watch her sink down onto it. Jazz's ass tightens around my straining cock and we both moan loudly. Mistress moans with us and she starts to move on our partner's cock.

I feel Jazzy clench around me again. She must've done the Kegel muscle squeeze. I whimper as she rides Jasper for a few more seconds. I'm panting and moaning, from all the stimulation and I hear Jasper making the same effort; of course he's got the worst of it, because I just have him around me without anything in my ass.

Reaching forward she pulls the blindfold off of Jasper's eyes and gives us the go-ahead. "Go, boys. Jazzy, you are allowed to cum as soon as you feel it. Edward, I want to hear you ask…"

"Yes, Mistress…" I say beginning to move inside the ass of my best friend.

Jasper stares up at Mistress' boobs. "Mistress…may I have your breasts…please? I want to…"

She places one nipple at his lips and his hand on the other.

I can barely see his face as his eyes roll back into his head as he suckles and is fucked and ridden at the same time.

He moans around her breast and cries out as he cums. I feel his ass spasm several times around my cock, so I bite my lip and try to hold off till Mistress has just one more orgasm. I see her turn and I'm so focused on her as I strain to obey her orders.

"Ask me, Edward…"

It sounds like a request, so I refuse shaking my head. "I want you to come again, first, Mistress."

"That's sweet, angel, but I want you to ask me to cum…now." She says.

I nod and give her a sly smirk. "Mistress, please cum?"

She smiles but there's an evil glint in her eyes as she acknowledges my twist of her words. "Give me your hands."

I feel her place them on her breasts as she continues to ride Jasper's still hard cock. Just moments later, she uses my fingers to pinch her nipples as she works her clit. She cums hard around Jasper with a loud yell of our names.

I feel her reach around and squeeze my balls. Jazz's ass as getting tight again so, I figure he's about to come again.

"Cum, boys…NOW…" She demands.

We climax together with a loud cry. "AHHHHH…My God, Mistress!"

She smiles again. "That's my good boys…Now we'll rest for a few moments and then its Edward's turn…"

I lie beside Jasper and allow Mistress to clean me up a bit. As she takes care of me, she mutters to herself about silly stubborn boys and punishment, but I drift unwillingly off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: Because Edward got sassy with Mistress Bella, I had to let her punish him. As the author, I had wanted to skip forward a bit but I'll have to wait, because Mistress Bella is in charge, not me._

_**Chapter 19**_

My eyes open and I can see that Mistress is mad at me. She's going to punish me…and I deserve it…She told us to rest and I fell asleep …before that, I'd gotten a bit cheeky with her.

"Good morning, Edward…no, don't speak…" She says. "You were a bad boy, last night…and you know it."

I nod sagely.

"You disobeyed me and then you fell asleep before I could punish you properly. So, I've decided that I shall bind your wrists to the top of the bedposts and I will spank you with my wooden paddle. You will serve today in chastity. You didn't want to cum when you were told to last night and so, today, you will not have a say in the matter…" I say caressing his balls. "You will not be allowed to cum until at least the end of the night …but it may be longer. I've sent Jasper to Miss Alice for a little while because she needs help cooking breakfast, and I have to discipline you."

I frown. _*I understand that the way I spoke to her was off base, but did I really do anything wrong?*_

"You wanted me to have as much pleasure as possible…I understand that, but it's not your decision. We were in a scene and I wanted you to do something at that moment and you disobeyed." She says. "So stand where I told you."

As I move into position, I realize that I broke the rule about not taking control of a scene.

Once my wrists are bound she picks up the wide wooden paddle from the dresser. "I want you to answer when I ask a question… To whom do you belong, Edward?"

Instantly I say to her, "I am yours, Mistress…"

She slaps my ass with the paddle twice…hard making me gasp. "In the Playroom, who is in charge, Edward?"

"You are, Mistress…" I tell her.

She slaps my ass twice more…just as hard as the first 2, eliciting more groans. "If I tell you to do something what do you say?"

"Yes, Mistress…" I reply quickly.

She slaps my ass a fifth and sixth time, bringing grunts. "…And what do you do?"

"Whatever you told me to do unless I need to safe-word, Mistress." I say.

She hits me two more times, making me whine this time. "What did I ask of you last night, Edward?"

"You told me to ask for permission to cum, Mistress." He replies.

She hits me for the ninth and tenth time, forcing me to whimper, pathetically. "Did you obey me?"

"No, Mistress." I answer with tears in my eyes. _*I won't let them fall…I won't!*_

She gently takes the bindings off my wrists and grants me permission to apologize.

"I'm so sorry I disobeyed you, Mistress." I say, kneeling at my Mistress' feet. "I take my punishment humbly and willingly. I beg your forgiveness."

"When you have served your sentence, you shall be forgiven." She says running her fingers through my hair. "Stand up, angel, so I can put the CB3000 on for you."

Jasper knocks on the door and comes in. "Mistress, Miss Alice says breakfast is ready and asks if you will be joining us."

"Yes, Jasper, we will join you as soon as I've placed the chastity device on Edward and rubbed him with lotion. It's part of his punishment." She replies.

He nods sharply and goes to tell Alice what she said. 10 minutes later, after a soothing rub down of my ass, I am dressed and accompanying Mistress into the dining-room. She places a pillow on the chair next to her and tells me to sit.

I flinch as my covered ass touches the cushioned chair. _*I'll eat quickly so it won't hurt for long.*_

Jasper serves our food silently before sitting with us.

Alice joins us next, sitting formally next to her husband. "Miss Bella, I think you should know that Jasper was a big help while I fixed the morning meal. He got the pan from the top shelf for me. He also sliced the fruit and then made the coffee and plated the food after I cooked it."

Mistress turns to Jasper with a smile, praising him. "Good boy, Jazzy. I'm proud of you, honey."

After he thanks her, we eat in silence, but as soon as we're finished I hear Mistress say, "Jasper, I want you naked and in my bed with a blindfold on in 5 minutes. Edward, help Miss Alice clean up and then join us in the bedroom. No talking."

I look over at him and we nod, going about our tasks. Jasper leaves the room and I collect the plates. I see Mistress take a gag from her pocket. "Ali, I'll leave this with you. If he makes even one sound while he's helping you, put it on him."

I'm tempted to tell the ladies that it won't be needed, but that would be making a noise.

Alice takes it and nods. "Ok, Bells."

As Mistress leaves the room, I go about helping Miss Alice, clean up. She tries to tempt me to speak or make a noise, but I stay strong.

"I won't need to use this, will I Edward?" She asks.

I look up and shake my head.

She shrugs and watches me load the dishwasher and sweep the floor and do the other things that were necessary. She inspects each task and dismisses me to join Bella and Jazz, handing me the gag.

I open the door to see Jasper laying face up on the bed, naked except for the blindfold he'd been ordered to wear. Clamps are decorating his nipples. Mistress is leaning over him and he's suckling one of her breasts. Hearing the door open, Mistress turns; leaving her nipple free from his mouth. I walk in and kneel at my Mistress' side. The gag is in my hand so I lay it at her feet.

"Good boy, Edward. I'm glad you were able to do your task without speaking. Stay where you are until I say otherwise." I hear her demand.

I nod and lower my gaze to the floor.

I try to keep up with what she's doing. She picks up a feather from the dresser and lightly touches Jasper's leg with it, dragging it up his inner thigh from his knee to his groin.

Jasper's whimper makes me start to harden, but the device refuses to allow it.

"Edward, get me a glove from that box, there …and the lube next to it." Mistress calls out to me. I rush to help her, getting the items and watching her slide a hand into the glove and drip some lube onto the tip of one finger. "Jasper, dear, do you enjoy my touch inside of you?"

He gasps. "Yes, Mistress…very much."

"Ask me…" She commands.

He licks his lips and says, "Mistress, may I please have your fingers inside of me?"

"Why, Jazzy?" She says as she strokes his rosebud.

"I love the feel of your intimate touch upon me and inside of my body. Please, Mistress…"

Instead of answering him with words, Mistress simply pushes a finger into his hole. She drags out his moan. "Thank me, Jazzy."

"Ooh…Mistress, thank you…Thank you for fucking my ass with your beautiful finger."

"You're welcome, my sweet boy. Now, you will be rewarded for your obedience." She says turning toward me. "My angel, I have need of your mouth."

I look up at her waiting for her command.

"You will serve me with it later. For now, you will use it to help me make Jasper scream my name." She strokes Jasper's cock once.

His mouth falls open and he starts to breathe heavily.

I nod and rapidly get into position. I let my Mistress guide Jasper's hard length into my waiting mouth.

She reenters Jasper's ass with 2 fingers this time, giving him permission to cum as he needs to…as many times as he'd like. Next she tells him that I won't stop sucking him until I'm ordered to or until I use a safe-word. She finishes by telling him that when he cums, he should be vocal…but putting his hands on me is still not allowed.

He begins to pant and moan as I move my mouth up and down his cock and Mistress' fingers move in and out of his ass. "Oh, Mistress…Mmmm…My God…YES…I'm cumming, Mistress! His mouth…your fingers…ahhhhh…fuck!"

I moan loudly as I swallow several spurts of gooey cum.

"Good boy, Jazzy." She praises him with a smile and keeps fucking him with her fingers.

We hear him whimper and so Mistress stops and asks him if he's alright.

"Yes, Mistress, but I have a request…" He answers.

She tells me to stop and asks Jasper to speak up.

"May I fuck Edward, Mistress? You said I'd be allowed last night but then…stuff happened …May I please, Mistress?" Jasper asks.

Hoping she'll give me a reprieve, I look up at her.

"Speak to me, Edward. Would you like that? Do you want Jazzy to fuck you?" She asks me sweetly.

"Yes, Mistress, but I would prefer it to happen when I'm not bound in chastity." I whisper.

"Although it's your own fault that you're chaste today, I agree. Jasper will fuck you next time as long as you are not being punished. Jazzy, your request is denied for now. You will cum once more for me and then you will go to Alice and make love with her. I want to hear from her that you pleasured her well. Do you hear me, sweet Jasper?"

"Yes, Mistress…"

I see her choose a vibrator to fuck him this time. She pushes it into him and we hear his groan. Using her right hand, she strokes his cock at the same rhythm that she's fucking him.

His head tosses and he grips the sheets of the bed. His hips buck and he moans and whimpers. "I'm gonna… OH, Mistress! Oh, God…Ahhh!"

I watch his cum flow over and through our Mistress' fingers. "Tsk, tsk, Jazzy. So messy… now you'll have to wash up before you go to your wife…" She removes the vibrator and pulls the blindfold off of his eyes before showing him her messy hand. "Lick it clean, Jazzy." I stare as Jasper laps his cum up from her hand.

He finishes and bows to her.

She gets our attention for one more moment. "Before you leave, Jasper, I'd like to make one thing clear to both of you. If you break a rule while you're 'vanilla', I will punish you the next time I have you under my power…and I will be informed. Am I understood?"

We look at each other and back at her as we answer. "Yes, Mistress…"

"Good…Jasper, you may go." She says as she looks me over. "Edward, I think you've learned your lesson, come here…" She unlocks my device and removes it, allowing my cock to rise and harden before her eyes.

"This is mine." I hear her say.

I agree. "Yes, Mistress…"

She cups my balls and squeezes gently. "These are mine, too."

I moan. "Yes, Mistress…"

"Do you know what I want from you, Edward?"

"No, Mistress…"

"Code word 'flavor'…" She says quietly. "I want you to make love to me, Edward…"

That code word means we are vanilla and I can take a little initiative. I grin and lean close to kiss her. I pick her up and lay her on the bed. "I'm so sorry about last night, Bella. Thank you for this…I love you."

Our lips meet and I tease her mouth with my tongue. She lets me in and moans as our bodies collide. My hands find and stroke the secret places that I know excite her. I use my fingers to enter her core once…twice…three times. Then I begin to draw tight circles around her clit and I feel her muscles clench around my fingers as she cums, crying out my name. I immediately move into position to enter her and look deep into Bella's eyes as I slide into her pussy. I watch her face as I move inside her and tears appear in her eyes. Each moan and whimper gives me hope that I know what I'm doing. Being a sub in this lifestyle hasn't dulled my manly instincts. I can't tell you how insecure I've been as I wondered that. We lay together in our bed for quite a while. The feel of her lying safe and warm in my arms is sooo sweet as I cuddle my lover close.

Suddenly I hear her quiet voice say, "Edward, I've decided that you can initiate sexual activity while we are 'vanilla'."

I gasp as what she said sinks in. "Really?"

I feel her smile against my chest. "Yes, as long as you are respectful about it, I'll be happy to give you that freedom."

"Bella, thank you…I promise not to abuse your trust." I hug her tight and rain kisses over her face. "I love you so much, Bella."

"As I love you, my Edward…" She says softly as she falls asleep in my embrace.

I lie awake for a while longer and think about what this means. She gave me some power…in our relationship…She's my love and my Mistress…she's my life…I must tread carefully and try hard to keep from disappointing her. I need to try hard not to earn more punishments and to show her that I'm worthy of marrying a woman of her caliber…


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

In the past month since our arrangement began, I have behaved, but Jasper had to be reminded once about using gentlemanly manners while he was 'vanilla' with his wife. September is approaching quickly and there have been hints at special rules for birthdays and holidays. Alice has just served lunch and its Thursday, so we are all 'vanilla'. Bella has just decided that we need to discuss the rules for special days as she bites into her sandwich.

Jasper asks if we will be following the same rules as always and she tells him without answering, to inform me of the rules they've used in the past for her birthday.

He turns to face me and explains that when it was just him as her sub, he stayed with her for all of September and was kept in chastity for the whole time except for the 1st,which was the day he reported for service…the 13th, which is her actual birthday, and the 30th, which was the day he left her service. On those days, she apparently had a fuck-fest with him… Alice's birthday present from Miss Bella is usually to watch a scene of her choice. For Jasper's birthday, she allowed him to choose a toy and a place to eat. She would then treat for lunch or dinner and then she would use the chosen toy in a scene…

The 3 of us look at Bella.

She takes over the conversation saying, "We have an ongoing arrangement and we need to take a vote on whether or not this touches any hard or soft limits. Ali…?"

She smirks, seeming amused. "What if I want to have sexual relations with my husband while he's in chaste service to you?"

"He'll be allowed to use his mouth and fingers and I'll lend you the dildo I molded from his cock for the whole month." I hear my fiancé promise.

She looks at Jasper. "Ok, Bells, we have a deal, if it's not on his list of limits."

Jasper takes a deep breath. "I really enjoy chastity play…so I have no problem with this …Edward, how about you?"

"What were the sub duties you had to perform?" I ask wanting more information.

"Massages, chores, cooking, following her as she shopped at the mall, oral sex at least twice daily…things like that were on the list." Jasper answers. "She also kept me nude and on a leash while we were in the privacy of her home. I was given proper meals, but she insisted on feeding me…She also had a scene with me daily to tease me and make me beg for release only to deny me. Most of it was kind of fun."

"No 'vanilla' time for the whole month…? That's gotta be intense…" I say softly, knowing I'll miss that.

She takes my hand. "It's no more intense then the past few months have been…"

I'm sure that's true but I really came to like having my vanilla time…and who really needs a whole month to celebrate their birthday, anyway?

Jasper says. "That's true, man. This summer has been rough…"

I ask if she'd consider adding some 'vanilla' time and explain that I've just gotten used to having some time for myself and I don't really want to lose that…although, I'll do almost anything for her.

I watch her shut her eyes. As she reopens them, she asks, "What if I cut it down to 2 weeks instead of the whole month…? So from the 6th to the 20th we would be in full D/s mode, but before that and after that we're in our regular agreement…"

I smile. "I can deal with that."

Noticing that Jasper looks disappointed, she asks him if something is wrong.

"Nothing…" He says. "It's just…I kind of like being a slave for the whole month. I really didn't want it to change…May I please keep to the former birthday rules? Edward could join into whatever routine we set on the 6th and stop on the 20th."

She looks at him intently and sighs. "Jasper, I think we need to get this out into the open. Why do you feel the need to be dominated so intensely?"

He glances at me before staring at the table. He fills them in on the story he told me a month ago…and finishes up saying, "I need a strict Mistress and now you're my only Mistress…Please …make me feel controlled…"

I see Bella's eyes turn hard. "You're right, Jasper, I would've been stricter about that instance…but we'll talk about that later. Edward, when you suggested that plan for us all to move in together, had he already told you this…?"

I glare at my friend. "Yes, Mistress…That's why I came up with that original idea of Jasper being your sub for the weekdays and me only subbing on weekends. He lied to me that day when he said he'd told you everything that he'd already told me a few days before."

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Edward." He says with a frown.

In response to this, our Mistress adjusts the rule dealing with lies. There should be no lies between any of the 4 of us.

Alice looks at Bella. "I promise never to lie to any of you, Bella, and I agree with everything you just said. I love you, guys…all three of you."

"I promise, Miss Bella…and I'm sorry." Jasper whispers.

I agree also and so we get back to the original discussion.

"Alright, Jasper, you will be in sub mode for all of September and Edward will join our routine at the decided date, following the schedule we just discussed."

Jasper looks over at the calendar and gasps. "September 1st is in five days, Alice."

"This weekend is forfeit of our agreement because I'll have you in my control for the next whole month. You are 'vanilla', with Alice, until Wednesday September first." I see Bella's playful smirk.

Alice stands up, taking Jasper's hand. "Bells, you don't mind cleaning up while Jazz and I go have a little fun… just the 2 of us …do you?"

"Of course not, Ali, go have fun with him while he's still yours." She giggles and begins to pick up the plates.

I watch her for a moment before beginning to 'help'. Reaching across the front of her for the mustard, my wrist grazes her breast.

I wink as she meets my eyes. Since my Mistress gave me the right to initiate sex, I've been trying not to abuse it. This will be the third time I have initiated our sexual interaction. I'm so proud of myself. I've worked up some courage since the last time. Nervous about doing this, I had just waited til we were already in bed and then asked if I could touch her. Of course, things progressed from there and she always instructed me. Today I'm using the playful approach and in the middle of the day.

She smirks and reaches for my plate. Taking hold of it, she grazes my crotch before taking the pile of plates into both hands.

I feel my back stiffen as well as my cock as I watch her walk into the kitchen. The sway of her hips makes me follow her to the next room and as I open the door, her ass is on display. Normally I'm all about the boobs, but this opportunity is too good to pass up. She is bent over to load the dishwasher so I put my hands on her hips and pull her ass to my groin. My erection grows and presses into her ass.

My playfulness is being returned, because she pushes back and into me as she straightens up and places her hands on my hips.

I move my hands uncertainly up my lover's stomach to cup her breasts. They feel so good in my hands. Her moan only encourages me to continue. Brushing her hair off of her neck, I place a line of kisses from her ear to her shoulder.

I feel the shiver that runs through her body. "Mmmm…Edward…

Turning her around in my arms, I tip her head back to look at me. I lean in and kiss my Bella's lips. As soon as I start to back off, her fingers tangle into my hair and make a fist. Moaning into my love's mouth I deepen the kiss. Then I boost her up onto the counter and stand between Bella's legs. My bold moves have now hiked up her skirt, so I brush her wet core. I thank God she never wears panties. I probe lightly and my finger slips right in. Her wanton moan is rewarding but as soon as she presses her breasts into me, I lose my cool. "God, Bella…please…" I beg in a whisper.

She tugs my shirt and so I let her pull it over my head.

Her top is next and seeing her bra, I groan and slip one hand into her bra cup lightly pinching her pebbled nipple. I hear her breath catch so I let her take off her bra.

Her breasts feel like they were made to fill my hands. She undoes my pants. I feel lightheaded as my erection springs forth into her hand.

"Take one in your mouth, Edward." I hear her say as she wraps her legs around my waist and strokes my cock.

I instantly follow her instructions and suckle her left breast.

"Pick me up and take me against the wall, my love. I want you fast and hard, Edward." She cries out as I gently bite down on her nipple.

Her ass feels nice as I cup it and I give her my cock just the way she'd asked. With her back pressed to the wall, I fuck her hard and fast and I feel our orgasms approach.

I hear a whisper in my ear. "Oh, Edward… Cum for me, sweet boy…Cum now."

Giving a moaning whimper of my love's name, I release into Bella just as she shouts my name in pleasure. "EDWARD…!"

We sink to the floor and just stay there for a while only to be caught by Alice and Jasper.

"Jasper, it looks like we weren't the only ones having a bit of fun." Alice laughs.

He smiles and looks down at us after looking around the room. "At least the lunch stuff got put away first."

I stand up as Bella pulls me. "Oh, stop pretending you wouldn't do the same!"

I laugh. "Yeah, Jazz, we used to joke about doing it all over the place in our own houses when we got married. I recall you saying you'd insist on having sex every day in every room of the house! Well, we've just started!"

"Really, Jasper…every day…every room? Alice, have you kept a record?" Bella giggles.

She smiles. "No, we have sex every day except the days he's with you, and we've done it in every room but certainly not every day in every room!"

"Aww, c'mon…we were just kids…I just said I wanted to, not that I would ever be able to!" Jasper chuckles, but I see the twitch in his pants.

Bella winks at Alice. "I think we ought to try, though, don't you, Jazzy? During my birthday month…? Are you up for the challenge?"

My best friend's wife smiles. "Interesting idea, Bella."

His eyes widen and he discreetly adjusts himself. "You mean instead of chastity you're gonna fuck me all day every day?"

I see Bella grin widely. "I didn't say you wouldn't be in chastity. I think what I might do is use my strap-on and fuck you every day in every room for the whole month…Would you like that Jazzy?"

He whimpers and glances at me. "Whatever pleases you, Miss Bella…"

"What's wrong, Jasper…? Isn't this what you want? Control…?" She tauntingly asks.

His pants bulge even more visibly.

"Ali, I think he needs you again…" Bella says with a smile. "I'll take care of you next week, Jazzy…I promise."

I grin and take her hand. "Bella…Can we have some more fun, too?"

Bella nods and pulls me into our bedroom…

**September 1st**

I wake up to see Bella administering a good hard spanking to Jaspers ass. He is counting loudly with sporadic moaning and whining…13…12…11…10…9…8… all the way to 1.

I watch her rub his ass before making him stand. I smirk as she attaches a leash to his collar and places his hands in cuffs. "Come to the playroom, Jazzy. It's time to set you up. Edward, we'll see you in a little bit."

"I'll be going over the final plans for the house, Bella. I've brought them from my old room in my parents' house." I answer smiling and hoping to avoid becoming a target today because the sooner I finish the plans the sooner we get our home built and move in.

"Okay, hun, have fun." She says as she leads Jasper out of our room.

I lay back and relax for a short moment. The good thing about this arrangement is that I get a rest when she's with Jazz. I slowly get up and shower. Under the water, as I wash up, I am tempted to jack off. I move the curtain aside to see if they're back ing the room yet. I have a good view as Jasper gets fucked while gripping the bedpost. Bella is fucking his ass with her strap-on. I get hard instantly, but this is part of a punishment…I shouldn't do it if I don't want one…but I can't help myself. The soap is on my hands and my cock and, as I watch, I rub myself the right way. I stifle a moan as my palm covers the head of my cock. Up and down, I go as my other hand grips my balls. I'm driven to my knees by the strength of the orgasm I just had. I look at my hands. I'm covered in cum. Mistress would not be very happy with me right now…what would she do to punish me?

"She'd make you lick it from your fingers." I hear a male voice say.

I jump and say, "Jazz, I…"

"It's ok, Eddie… I'm glad one of us can get off around here…even if it is against the rules… I won't tell her about this if you lick your fingers clean, like she'd tell you to, and then wash up again." He says.

I nod and lick my own cum from my hands. Finishing my second shower, I quickly dress and run up to the office.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Once in the office, I sit at Jasper's desk and start to set up all my implements. I quickly get lost in my house designs. Someone brings me breakfast while I'm working; I hear a male's voice and know it must be Jasper. Mmmm…Eggs and bacon are some of my favorite foods. The morning passes so quickly, I hope Bella has been having fun with Jasper…maybe she'll let me have fun too…then again maybe I shouldn't push my luck. I don't want her to find out about this morning's shower masturbation. My cell phone rings and I hear my mom on the other side. I shouldn't answer the phone when I'm this distracted. I'll have to call her back to find out what she said.

Suddenly Bella appears behind me. "Hi, sweetheart, how's it going in here? Will you have the plans ready to show Embry's friend at our appointment?"

"They're almost done, Bella. Would you like to see?" I offer eagerly.

"I'd love to." She says moving in behind my chair.

I start pointing out things on the blueprints I've drawn up. "See, I've based it on the Victorian style and mixed in some of the old world castle features. The playroom will be separate from the house and we'll access it via a secret passage. It'll look like a guest house and we'll bring in the furniture through real doors. In reality it will only have one bedroom with a secret door to access the D/s stuff and the rest of it will be for play."

"Hmmm…If one of my subs was a very bad boy, I could send him to the play-house to wait for his punishment." She sounds amused.

I picture that and whimper feeling my cock get hard. "I can't wait to join you and Jasper on the 6th, Bella, please let me feel your touch?" I stand to face her.

She lowers the waistband of my sweatpants and takes my manhood into her hands. "I'm very pleased by the work you've done on this project, Edward. I'm so proud of you, for many things. You've been such a good lover and fiancé; you've followed the rules and been a very good sub…I'm very happy that you haven't needed much punishment. You've also gained much of your confidence back after James' terrible attack on us. You're ambitious enough to want to return to school." I love the feel of her stroking me. She strokes and strokes me until I am a moaning and panting mess and then suddenly stops.

I cry out in protest but she just smiles at me.

"Meet me in our bedroom in one hour, love. I'll allow you your release then. No masturbation…" She says walking out.

The next hour goes so slowly. I can't concentrate because my cock is so hard and all I want to do is masturbate. Every time I look at the clock, only a minute or 2 has gone by. I make an effort to chat with my father and brother but I'm just too horny to keep up pretenses. Maybe I should beg Mistress to meet me early…I decide to try to cool down by taking a cold rinse off shower. By the time I get to the room and look at the clock, I only have 5 minutes left of waiting. I know we're supposed to be vanilla, but I want my Mistress so badly. I'd beg to serve her but I don't think that'll be necessary. She's on a power trip.

She opens the door and I'm kneeling to make sure she knows I'm in sub mode. I use my mouth and fingers to make her cum once…the second time she binds my hands and sucks me for a few torturous minutes listening to me beg for permission to cum, which she repeatedly refuses. Then she rides my cock not allowing me to cum, yet. Next she sits and watches me masturbate for her until I cum on my hands. Seeing my messiness, she makes me lick it up. As soon as I'm done, she tells me to meet her Alice and Jasper in the dining-room for dinner in a bit. I agree but take a nap first, setting an alarm so I don't miss it.

Dinner is uneventful. I volunteer to clean up so they can do whatever they want now. They leave me alone in the dining-room to collect the plates and glasses. I rinse all of them, as well as the silverware before washing the tables down.

Almost an hour later, Jasper finds me in the office finishing up the last tweaking on my blueprints. Embry's friends are coming tomorrow. Their names are Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturious.

"Edward, you are invited to watch Bella spank me in the living-room. Please join us…" He stands there looking very humble.

"Hey, Jazz, are you ok? You look a little rough around the edges, today…"

Jasper rolls his eyes. "I've been used thoroughly, today, Edward…I was fucked is every room of the house, Alice even slapped me and got oral pleasure from me under Mistress' supervision. I was only allowed to cum once the whole day and now I've just begged for yet another spanking, to be performed in front of you and Alice, so if you don't mind please go down to the living-room and wait for us…I've still gotta get Ali."

I nod and start to put my stuff away.

He leaves quickly.

I walk into the room and see Bella sitting on the high-backed chair, so I choose one side of the couch.

Moments later, Jasper walks in, followed closely by Alice. He immediately lays himself over Mistress' lap.

Once she's happy with his position, she asks if he'd like another orgasm.

He, of course, says yes.

Her reply is that he should perform well and take his spanking without fussing.

Again, he says "Yes, Mistress…"

She makes him apologize to Alice for talking back and masturbating.

He does it quickly and quietly.

"I forgive you for those things, Jasper…it's the bite and the lie that I'm still angry about…" Alice answers.

I'm shocked that he bit his wife and lied about it.

"He was spanked this morning and I took the cane to his ass this afternoon. A little while ago he asked me to give him 2 spankings per day, plus whatever might take my fancy during the rest of the day…I've agreed to his request." Bella informs us. "Tonight I'll give him five slaps with my hand and five more with the paddle…Count them, Jazzy."

He does exceptionally well. His endurance is amazing. Alice doesn't seem emotional as she watches her husband getting his punishment.

"I think our spectators would each appreciate an orgasm, don't you Jasper?" Mistress asks, rhetorically.

He answers anyway. "Yes, Mistress…"

She sends me to our room to wait for mine but gives Alice her satisfaction on the spot.

I get to the bedroom quickly and undress…I don't want to keep her waiting.

As soon as they join me in the bedroom my Mistress points to the bed, where I'm standing by the headboard. She orders him to his hands and knees on the bed and asks me to hand her a flogger.

"Yes, Mistress, thank you for having a scene with me tonight. I've missed this." I tell her.

She smiles at me. "You're welcome, angel. You may put his mouth on your cock at any time. You may cum when you wish and as many times as you wish. I'll be flogging him and placing this string of beads inside of him." I see her run her fingernails over Jasper's ass as he accepts my cock in his mouth. "Suck him well, Jazzy-boy…you wanted to be a slave…well, you've got it…for a month, anyway. Make my angel cum until he forgets his name."

As she flicks the flogger at Jasper's ass, I moan in pleasure and ask for my hands to be tied.

She doesn't answer but takes my hands and stretches me into the cuffs hanging from the bedposts.

"Oh god, Jazzy…YES!" I scream as I cum in Jasper's mouth. I'm spent for the moment so I watch as Mistress lubes Jasper's hole again and begins to slip a string of anal beads into him.

Bead by bead, he groans as they fill him up, his moaning gets me so hard again, that I cum for the second time.

She tells him what to expect for the next day, but I wasn't really paying attention.

I see her pop the last bead into his ass leaving the loop dangling from his hole as I cum again into Jasper's mouth.

She then takes the cuffs off of me, telling him to stand at the foot of the bed and jerk off for us.

Jasper follows her order and stands and touches his cock.

We watch as he gets closer and closer and Mistress orders him to cum when she says the word 'now'.

I watch with a large grin in place as Jasper gets closer and begs our Mistress with his eyes to say the word and let him cum.

"Cum, Jazzy…NOW!" She demands.

"Oh, god! Yeah! Fuck, thank you Mistress." He pants.

She tells him to clean up and come to bed, while I get to sleep now.

I start to drift but reawaken as Mistress takes his hands and cuffs him to the bed. I hear her taunt him. "I may wake you up in the night, Jasper, I may just toy with you or I may fuck you. I've decided that every room in one day is too tiring and that's why I'm changing things up. You will be handcuffed and on a leash all day tomorrow; and I'll tease you or spank you on my whims. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress…"

I have the distinct feeling that tomorrow will only be fun for Mistress Bella…

I sleep soundly until I feel a nudge coming from my left side. My eyes open to see Jasper looking at me.

"Edward, please…?" He begs quietly. "I can't take it. She woke up and teased me for a few short minutes before going right back to sleep…I need some relief…Please suck me off? I promise she'll never know!"

"What if we got caught, Jazz? I'm pushing my luck already with what I pulled yesterday. I don't want to get punished…" I answer in a whisper.

"I swear, I'll never tell her about the stuff we do that's against the rules…C'mon, man. I'm dying here, please!" He whispers back.

Just as I'm about to give in, Mistress stirs. I go back to just lying there and when she settles in once more, I hear his last attempt to persuade me.

"Please, Edward, if you don't do this for me, I'll tell her about your little indiscretion from yesterday." He coerces.

Not answering, I take his cock into my mouth. Licking and suckling him, I hope for a chance to get him back for this bit of blackmail.

He cums in my mouth and thanks me before dozing in his bindings.

I now have 2 crimes Mistress should hold me accountable for…2 crimes that Jasper can hold over my head the next time he wants something…I lay awake for a while just considering the implications of this new situation…

* * *

Thanks to hnwhitlock2000 for becoming my beta. This is just the beginning of a wonderful friendship…


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

I'm sure I tossed and turned quite a bit during the night. It's a wonder that I didn't wake Mistress. My eyes open slowly and I instantly look at the clock. It's almost 9 am. Embry's friends are coming today and I know my Bella will want to be dressed and ready for them. She will also need time to begin Jasper's day.

I lean over Jasper's lap and kiss her cheek lightly. "Bella…Bella…It's nearly 9…Should I let you sleep longer?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Edward, I know we're 'vanilla' today but could you help me out for a moment or two?"

I agree and ask what she needs. I feel triumphant as I hear her answer.

She says. "See Jazzy's beautifully hard cock…I'd like you to tease him a bit while I shower."

"Sounds like fun, can I get a blow job from him?" I smirk at him and he knows its payback time.

"Sure, honey, but he's not allowed to swallow your cum today. I want you to cum on his chest and I want to see it when I come out of the shower." She instructs me.

Jasper's eyes widen and he moans the word 'Yellow'.

I notice her focus turn onto him and I think back to the lists he and I had formed a month ago.

"Jasper, what's wrong…? Did I hit a limit?" She asks.

"You did but it's not your fault, Mistress. I wasn't completely truthful on the list. I should've made 'humiliation' a soft limit because I don't mind it as long as it only happens when we're alone or only in front of Edward, Mistress. At the very least, I should've asked to speak to you about it."

*Humiliation…in front of me…? * I'm thoroughly confused. *I would normally think that I'd be the last person he'd want to be belittled in front of…*

"I would think that he would be someone you would hate to be humiliated in front of…" Mistress says, echoing my thoughts. "I want you to go back over your list of limits again at some point today…and I want you to place an 'E' next to things you wouldn't mind doing only in front of Edward."

"Well, that's easy, Mistress, the only limit I'd put that modification next to is 'humiliation' …and I'd also hope for it to be mild…"

I see her frown. "Does that mean you wouldn't mind if I let Edward watch as I spank you in the nude and pull a bead out of your ass?"

He says yes.

"…and how about name calling…? Like if I called you 'Slut' or 'Whore' all day today but only in front of and Edward…?" She asks in wonder.

He promises that he'd answer to it.

"What if I'd rather call you 'Slave' …or if I told him to call you by that name too?" She says scrutinizing him.

"I'll answer to whatever name pleases you most, Mistress… no matter who addresses me by it." Jasper whispers.

Mistress nods slowly. "Edward, please do as I asked before, so I can process this."

"Yes, Bella…" I say, shocked.

She goes off to shower.

I stare at Jasper for a moment. "So…Slave…" I test the name out just for fun. "What if she had me spank you…?"

"I'd submit…I swear." He says.

"Well, we have our orders, Slave…and my job is to tease you and to cum on your chest…" I smile. "Would you like it if I came all over your chest?"

"Yes, Edward." Jasper says meekly.

"…Then give me your mouth…kiss my cock…and then, suck it…" I tell him as I straddle him. "Suck it good…You need to make it up to me for last night. Because the next time you try blackmailing me, I'll confess my crimes to Mistress and take whatever punishment she gives me rather than give you more ammo."

"Yes, Edward…I'm sorry." Jasper says before puckering his lips as I place my cock near them.

I don't allow him to tease or play at all. This is business. As soon as he has kissed the head of my cock, I take his hair in my left hand and push into his warm wet mouth.

His wrists are still in the cuffs and Mistress hadn't given me permission to release him, so I have to work around that.

My cock slides in and out of his mouth and I feel every stroke of his tongue as he desperately tries to get me off. "Fuck, Jazz… You're a great cocksucker…The feel of your mouth…Mmmm…your tongue and lips…" The pressure builds and builds and I've been getting closer and closer to the brink…I bring to mind the latest memory of Mistress ordering me to cum for her. Pulling out of his mouth with a loud moan, I let loose a stream of white, gooey, cum. I let a few drops land near his mouth before aiming at his collarbone.

I tell him to lick the cum from his lips and the sight makes me smile. "Thanks for that, Slave. I'll see you at the breakfast table, Jasper."

I dress quickly and wait at the end of the hall to see Bella reenter our room. I wonder how she likes the sight of my cum dripping down Jasper's chest, but I don't wait around to find out. I go to the kitchen and find Alice making herself an omelet. I only want a bowl of cereal today. Moments later, Mistress leads Jasper into the room. I see that she has wiped his chest clean before bringing him to the table to eat with us.

"Jasper, we need to inform Alice of the modification you made to your limits this morning." Bella notifies him.

His wife is shocked at his admission of not minding some mild humiliation as long as it is only me and Mistress who witnessed it.

"So, I've decided that each day after I have fed him breakfast, he will get his spankings as he asked for it last night…to be performed in front of you and Edward… Here's your last bite of waffle, Jazzy." She says. "Its time for your spanking, Jazzy…"

Alice and I watch her use the leash to bring him where she wants to display him.

"You will not speak." She slaps his ass with only her hand ten times before pulling out another bead.

I clap my hands and hear Alice applaud next to me. I guess it only affects me when he's being punished for my benefit…Its strange, but for the few spankings I've witnessed, not including the first one, I've been very detached.

I watch Mistress take his leash in hand and lead him off somewhere. Then I head to the room I share with Bella. I need to look somewhat professional when I meet these men. I settle for a nice pair of slacks and a pale grass-green button-down shirt and my good shoes.

The doorbell rings and so I hurry to the office to get the blueprints.

"Edward," I hear Bella call out. "They're here. Come down to the living-room and bring the plans."

"Coming…!" I yell back nervously. This will be the first time a professional looks at these plans…other than my teacher back at Dartmouth.

I'm around the corner as I hear Bella's 'Domme' voice say, "Jasper Whitlock is many things, gentlemen…He's my best friend's husband, as well as my fiancé's best friend… He's one of my two subs, but he's also my lawyer." I can almost see the smug smile on her face. "So if you do build our home, he'll be looking over the contracts too…"

"Of course, Miss Swan…we're not here to judge, just to look over the plans and see if they're workable or just the work of an amateur." Someone says formally.

The word 'amateur' bounces around my brain until I hear Bella speak.

"I assure you, sir, my husband-to-be has done a very good job with these plans. I'm sure they won't need more than a tiny tweak… if anything at all."

Her confidence in me gives me the will to go before them and show them what I've come up with. I quickly join them holding the plans in my hands.

"Spread them across the coffee table, Edward, and then come here. Marcus and Aro Volturious…This is my fiancé, Edward. My love, these are the Volturious brothers. I'm sorry; I wasn't told which of you does what." Bella says, as I roll out the plans for the men to see properly.

Aro informs us. "Marcus is the General Contractor, and I am the artist…I mean architect…It's so nice to meet you, Edward."

Stepping to her side, I nod and smile tightly at each man in turn. I wonder about the third brother and decide he must be on a job. I gesture toward my plans. "Shall we…?"

We walk over to the coffee table and Aro gives the blueprints a cursory look. I watch Aro's face as it goes from polite indifference to confusion to…I don't know what emotion is on his face right now.

He clears his throat and looks over the plans in an entirely different way then the first time. "I'm sorry… I thought we were coming here to see a student's work… This house is a work of art, Mr. Cullen. It's perfect…it's not only innovative but has an old world, almost retro charm. Correct me if I'm wrong…it looks to be based on Victorian style houses mixed with elements of old-time castles…a balcony above the front door… and secret passages." He says, pointing out the two hallways, as well as several doors and a staircase.

I was going to tell him about Bella's request for the passages but she beats me to it. "Yes, I specifically asked for him to add secret passages. They have saved my life twice and his at least once. The balcony is one of my favorite features, though. It's big enough for a chaise lounge and I can lie out and enjoy the sun if I want to."

Aro frowns at me. "Secret passages have saved your lives? I'd like to hear about that…"

Bella smiles and tells us the story of the first time a secret passage saved her life. It was from a fire in her step-father's house and she was home alone. The secret passage was lined with stone so when she triggered the entry in the room that she was in, and ran through the passages she found her way to an exit into the garage that was separate from the house.

I'd never heard this story before.

"After that and now what happened with James…I will always place secret passages in every house I own." She finishes her tale.

I'm amazed by her cool-headedness and so I tell the brothers the story about James.

Aro looks angry. "I hate abusive bullies. He obviously never fully absorbed his training. Instead of becoming a true Dominant, this James became a cruel tyrant. I am so sorry that happened to you both."

Marcus chimes in. "Yes, my goodness, I hope he never harms you again. Now, on to more pleasant subjects… I hear that you'll be going back to school to finish your architecture degree, Edward. May we offer you a position at our firm when you graduate?"

I'm absolutely shocked. I know they said they liked the plans but a job offer? I try to clear my head as I think about all the things I want to do with Bella and my family and Jasper and so I decide to tell them about my plan to stay 'freelance' after graduation and how I want to be available to my wife…and her desires… I blush as I openly admit my devotion to her.

However, Bella grins.

I see pride in her eyes as she takes a business card of someone in their HR department.

"He'll think it over." She says.

"Please see that he does…" Aro says to her before facing me. "Edward, we understand the demands of the D/s lifestyle. We may be Doms and you may be a sub, but we'd never treat you as inferior in any way. You could work from home and only come to the office when you need to meet a new client or show us the finished project, please consider it and let us know…" As Aro insists, I sense the inherent 'Dom' nature inside him. "…and now back to today's business; I have a contract for you to look over so we can begin building your house on your property immediately."

"It will be more then a pleasure to work with you on this project." Marcus claims.

"…and once you start building, how long will it take before the house is ready to be lived in?" I hear Bella ask.

"That depends on weather concerns, supply of lumber and a few other factors, but we'll build as fast as safely possible. We do not cut corners and we always do quality work." Aro declares, looking directly at her. "We came here expecting to have our work cut out for us. A student does not usually make so little mistakes and I expected to have to fix the plans…I'm pleasantly surprised in this case. How long were you in the curriculum at Dartmouth?"

"Only 2 semesters, sir…before I fled James and New Hampshire." I tell him quietly.

"So, you've been designing this house for under a year…and only made a few minor modifications in the last month? You, son, are very nearly a prodigy in our field." Aro says looking intently at me.

Once the paperwork is looked over by me and Bella, as well as Jasper, we sign them and say good-bye to the brothers. We speak at length about the house and the job offer, weighing the 'pros and cons'.

Bella marvels at Marcus and Aro's offer to give me a job. "You should consider the job offer, Edward. I think you would not only enjoy it, but it would help you define yourself outside of our D/s relationship. Aro said it himself, they understand the demands of the life we all live…and they are willing to let you work around it."

"Well, I do like the thought of it…the way he said I could come to the office only twice per project if I wanted…wow…" I'm in awe and feeling overwhelmed by all of this. "I'd like to think it over by myself for a while. How about we discuss this in more detail a bit later, Bella; I want to tell my parents, and you can play with Jazzy for a little while longer!" I say running out of the room. I don't even change as I grab the keys to the Mustang and drive off to visit my family. I just know Mom and Dad will be proud of me.

Pulling up into the driveway, I see Mom kneeling in her garden, and so I join her for a moment. "Hey Mom, how's it going?" I ask.

"Hello, son…The gardening is going fine. Why are you here so early…and without Bella?" Mom asks.

"What do you mean, Ma…? When am I expected to be here?" I ask confused.

"…At 7, Edward…for dinner with Bella…remember?" She asks exasperated.

"Holy shit, Mom, is that what you said on the phone yesterday?" I ask, alarmed that I forgot to ask Bella something so important.

She rolls her eyes. "Language, Edward…but yes, we spoke about it on the phone yesterday. Why?"

"Well, I was working on the house plans and wasn't really paying attention. I didn't ask if Bella could do it. We've got this thing going on at Alice's… D/s wise… and she might not be able to do it." I tell her. "Can Jasper and Alice join us?"

"No, Edward; I told you I wanted to talk to you and Bella alone… I want this to be just family." Mom sighs. "You really need to pay better attention."

"I was just focused and it's a good thing I was… I got a job offer from the architectural firm that's building our house!" I tell her.

Mom gasps. "A job offer… but you're only going into your third semester! Oh, baby, this is great!"

"He said I was 'very nearly a prodigy in the field'! Can you believe it? Bella's so proud of me! I can't even guess what she'll reward me with for my skills…" I smile.

"About that… Edward, I'd like to ask you and Bella about something later…I want an idea of what she does with you and Jasper…" She says.

"Stop right there, Mom…" I shake my head as I warn her. "You really don't want to know, and Bella won't tell you, anyway, so don't waste your time and breath."

She insists. "Look, Edward, that girl Emmett's been seeing told me that she was part of that lifestyle and I want to know what the 2 of you are getting yourselves into." She gives me the 'hurt mother' look, now and says, "Please…?"

"Mom, please…Bella will get into trouble and I'm sure if I said anything, I'd get into trouble too. Please drop it, Mom…" I am practically begging, but I remember watching Bella get spanked and paddled. I remember seeing the bruises she got from the cane and I don't want that for either of us ever again.

Her eyebrow rises. "So she uses her hand and a paddle…and what's this about a cane?"

"Oh, shit…I said that out loud…?" I say, surprised that my filter isn't working.

She nods smugly. "Now what's going on at Alice's that she might not be able to do dinner…?"

"You shouldn't know, Mom…"

She gives me that 'look' again and I'm done for.

I sigh and tell her about the arrangement with Alice and Jasper and how Jasper is Bella's slave for the month…As I look at my watch, I see that I barely have time to get back to Alice's, talk Bella into joining my family for dinner, and get back here for the actual dinner. "I've gotta go get Bella, Mom. We'll be back in a bit."

I pull the Mustang smoothly in to the garage hoping she hasn't made any plans for us. "Hi, Bella…what did we have planned for tonight?" I ask as she greets me.

"Nothing…why...?" She asks.

I hear the nervousness in my voice. "Well, my mom made me promise to bring you and only you over for dinner."

"Did you tell her that I can't do dinner alone this month?" Bella asks.

I shake my head. "I'd have to explain and I can't explain without getting into the details of our arrangement."

"Jasper has to come with us. He's in service, Edward." She protests. "I won't leave him alone."

"It's ok, Bella…" Jasper says, to my shock.

"What did you call me, Slave-boy?" Mistress demands and I feel the tug trying to pull me to my knees.

"I'm sorry, Mistress…" Jasper says quickly looking at the floor.

"That's better…now, what do you mean by 'it's ok'?" She asks.

"You can leave me with Miss Alice…I promise not to misbehave for her. My time with you is not ending soon. I don't want to get in the way of things with you and Edward, Mistress." He says quietly.

"Edward, go pick me a dress to wear…something tells me I need to have a chat with my Jazzy." She orders me.

"Yes, Bella…" I say as I make my way out of the garage.

I run to our room and into the closet. I quickly decide on a light pink dress with ¾ sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It ends just above her knees. I run out the door and realize that I forgot her matching pumps.

Jasper runs into the garage just after I bring the dress and shoes to her. He kneels and hands her a CB3000.

I start the car as she places the device on Jasper's cock and balls. I smile. *No unauthorized masturbation or sex for him.*

Mistress clicks the lock into place, saying, "Jazzy, if you give Alice any kind of sexual service, I want the details when I get home. Am I understood?" She asks, tugging out 2 beads.

He groans. "Yes, Mistress, have a good dinner." Jasper helps her change and step into the low heels. As soon as she's in the car I start backing out of the garage and down the driveway.

"I hope he behaves, Edward. I'm in such a great mood that I don't want to ruin it by punishing one of my 'loving servants'." She looks at me. "You'll behave, won't you, love?"

I nod and promise. *I hope mom doesn't spill the beans that I told her about the birthday month…*

"That's my good boy…" She whispers as she relaxes into the seat.

* * *

Thanks again to my new Beta: hnwhitlock2000!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

We pull up into the driveway and Emmett comes running out to greet us. "Bella! It's great to see you! Have you seen Rose? We've gone out a few times, but I haven't heard from her in 2 days."

How typical. He hasn't seen either of us in days but the first one he greets is Bella, because she introduced him to the hot blonde.

"Do your parent's know about her, Em?" She asks.

"Yeah, they insisted on meeting her. She said she and mom had quite a chat." He says.

Catching the drift of Mistress' thoughts, I ask him specifically, "Do they know she's a Domme, Em?"

"I dunno, dufus, I sure wasn't going to tell them!" Emmett answers. "But, now I think of it, she might've said something to mom, during their talk."

"Has your mom said anything that kind of hinted that she knows?" She asks.

Not wanting to out myself and tell her about my conversation with Mom earlier, I stay silent.

"Not that I've noticed… C'mon, they can't wait to see you again!" Emmett answers.

I watch her to see what she wants me to do; she takes my hand and we go inside together.

Mom has the table all set…and she and Dad are already sitting and waiting for us. We make all sorts of 'vanilla' conversation as we eat her lasagna.

Once dinner is over, Mom invites Bella to sit in the living-room with us. The last thing I want to hear pops out of my mother's sweet and innocent mouth. "Bella, Carlisle and I want to know more about BDSM…we want to know what exactly you do with Edward and Jasper…"

While I'm surprised at hearing that, I look right at Bella. She drops the hot cup of tea onto her lap and jumps up, screeching. "Oh! OW, OW, OW! Damn it!"

I take off into the linen closet for a towel.

"Are you kidding me? No…you don't want to know what I do with them." I hear from a distance. "People who are 'vanilla' always say they want to know and then if they do find out, they are either disgusted or outraged. I like you both too much to risk your reactions."

I come back with the towel and she thanks me.

"…and I'm sorry but if I find out that Edward has spilled the D/s beans any more then he already did, I'll have something to say…and I'll have to do something about it, as well…" Her glare says more than it should.

I can almost hear the sound of the paddle whistling through the air on its way to my ass.

"Listen, in the past month, I haven't done anything wrong by Edward. He's gotten a lot more freedom than any of my previous subs did and Jasper seems happy too. If you're worrying about the boys, there's really no need." She sounds defensive, now.

Dad insists. "We really do want to know. We're not too old for sex and we do a little role play now and then…"

"Gah! Dad!" Emmett and I yell in agreement.

"Boys, why don't you find something else to do…we want to talk to Bella." Mom says.

I hesitate and look up at Bella, thinking, *Are you sure?*

She meets my gaze and nods. "You're not going to get anything out of me…" I hear her warn them as my brother and I leave the room.

I grab his arm as soon as I know they won't see us and motion to him that I want to listen in for a second or 2.

"Edward is a very good boy. He very rarely misbehaves…I love him very much…" Mistress continues. Her statement relaxes me because it's always good to know where you stand with your Mistress.

Emmett pulls me along to his room and sets up his X-box. We sit there for a moment before he quietly asks, "Do you think Rose was dumb enough to tell Mom about being a Domme?"

"Yes…I know she was. Mom told me while I watched her in the garden earlier." I say. "I just hope Mist…I mean, Bella doesn't get herself in more trouble. She needs to refuse to answer them, but she might get mad. I don't want to watch another session of Phil punishing her. I'd swear it hurt me more then her and I didn't even see it all!"

"Edward, Rose showed me some of the implements…Bella really, like, flogs you and stuff?" He asks. "…And you like it?"

I flush. "Yeah…I do. It might not seem like it, but the floggers and lots of the other scary looking stuff really feel good…"

"Edward, come downstairs and talk to your father and me, please?" Mom says from the door.

As soon as I'm seated next to Dad, they start asking questions. "I was on a website the other day and it showed something called a vampire glove…Are you sure this is what you want Edward? What if she beat you too hard? What if she used candle-wax and burned you?"

"Mom, Dad…Stop! I'm not supposed to talk with you about this! Did you not hear her say she'd have to DO something about it if I said anything? I don't want a spanking tonight!"

"Just tell us what she doesn't do with you then." My dad says.

I sigh. I know they think it's a compromise but it still gives away information. I look at Mom which is a BIG mistake. I can't resist the 'hurt mother' look. My face burns with a blush as I give in. "Fine… There's a lot that we don't do… It's detailed on my limits list. She doesn't humiliate me…not even if we're alone…She doesn't do 'edge play' which, before you ask, consists of blood and fire and cutting and stuff. She doesn't do breath play, which means I'm not going to be killed of asphyxiation…We also don't do anything with bodily substances…" Just as I finish saying that, I hear someone walking down the staircase and so I shut my mouth and refuse to say more. "Please, Mom, I can't say any more…I'll get punished."

"But, you've hardly said anything! What kinds of things does she use to punish you? What furniture does she use with you?" Mom asks.

"Edward…your room…Now…"

I flinch and look up to see her Domme face, which instantly switches my brain to 'sub mode'. I nod silently and do as I was told. I walk up the stairs and sit on the top step.

Emmett sits next to me.

We hear Mistress sigh angrily. "Alright, Esme, you asked for it…"

As I hear those words and my heart freezes and tears begin to flow. I hear her list off nearly everything we have in the playroom. She'll have to confess to Phil… My Bella will get punished again!

"Have you heard enough, Esme?" She asks. "You've gotten Edward and me into a lot of trouble…Now, how much did he tell you?"

"Oh shit," I whisper to Em, suddenly afraid for my own ass. "Mom's gonna sing like a canary after a tirade like that!"

She does too…Shocked, she tells Mistress everything. "He told us about the arrangement you and he have with Jasper and Alice… and the birthday rules you'll be using this month. You already know that we were told about James' abuse in detail…I've also done a little bit of research on the internet and seen some of the porn sites that feature BDSM. My sons are becoming a part of this 'community' of yours, Bella…I need to know about some of the things that they'll go through."

Mistress cuts her off. "No, Mrs. Cullen…"

I cringe but Emmett looks confused so I explain that when a Domme uses the formal version of someone's name, it's like Mom and Dad saying all 4 of our names.

We hear Mistress continue. "All you need to know is that Edward is bi-sexual and in a consensual BDSM relationship with a female Mistress who loves him very much. As for Emmett, you need to know only that Rose is a sweet and kind woman who is willing to wait for your son to come of age before they go further than a date to dinner and a movie with some kissing thrown in."

She falls silent, but I hear heavy breathing. "I'm sorry to end the night early, but some unpleasant business has come up for me to attend to."

I get up and stealthily move the 2 of us into my old room. I sit rigidly at the foot of my bed with tears flowing freely down my face.

Footsteps approach and I see her in the doorway. She sees Emmett talking with me. She doesn't know we were listening.

"Damn, man, I'm sorry…Mom shouldn't have pressed you…what will Bella do to punish you?" Em asks.

"Just a spanking or something, Em; don't worry too much." Mistress says, quietly entering the room. Standing close to me, she gives me the choice whether to be spanked in my childhood bedroom or in the playroom at Alice's house which is home for us now.

I feel her arms wrap around my shoulders as she hugs me. As much as it is their fault that this will be happening, I don't want them to hear my punishment. "Not here…please, Mistress…" I hope she hears my whisper.

She nods and gives me my marching orders. "Say your good-byes and start the car."

I nod and slowly walk down the staircase in front of Mistress. "G'bye, Mom…See ya later, Dad. Thanks for dinner. I'll call you Em. See ya."

She follows me only saying good-bye to Emmett.

We get into the car and I drive us back to Alice's house. She and Jasper are in the garage waiting when we get there. Before we exit the car, she tells me that part of my punishment is no more vanilla time this week. "You're joining Jazz and me tonight instead of next Monday…Get to the playroom…"

I nod and get out of the car walking quickly past our welcoming committee.

"Uh, oh…Bella, what happened?" I hear Alice ask as I shut the door behind me.

I go to the bedroom and quickly disrobe knowing that, if I keep her waiting it'll be worse.

Jazz joins me at the door to the playroom. He sees what this is doing to me. "Eddie, what happened at dinner?"

As we walk in and close the door, locking ourselves in, I tell him what I know and what I can guess from the things my mother was saying.

He squeezes my arm. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I can't believe Esme dealt you this hand. Listen, I promise never to tell Mistress about those 2 little things. I won't make this any more difficult for you. I swear."

"Thanks, man. It's nice that I don't have to worry about having a blackmailer as my best friend." I say sarcastically.

We hear the jiggle of keys in the lock, I nod to him and we both get into our kneeling stance. The door opens and both of her submissives are naked and kneeling…waiting to hear their Mistress' orders.

As Alice follows Mistress in, we glance at each other curiously. She stands behind Jasper with her arms crossed and she doesn't look pleased.

"Look at me, boys." Mistress says.

Instantly, we lift our faces to watch her.

"I have thought through some things and made a decision. Jasper, you have taken up some terrible behavior just to make me punish you harder than I usually do…Edward, while you have been good most of the time, I've noticed that you sometimes follow his bad example…" She begins to pace in front of us.

I know I'm embarrassed; I can feel the blush cover my face.

"I've also noticed that you've both been enjoying your discipline a bit too much…That is about to change." She snaps. "Jasper Whitlock, please stand…"

He stands quickly.

"Jazzy, you've been requesting favors… 'Please, Mistress, be harder on me?' and, yet, you've misbehaved." She makes the 'tsk' sound. "Jazzy, what is it you want most?"

"To be controlled…I want to be dominated by you, Mistress." He answers with no hesitation.

I see her nod. "If you truly want the 24 hours per week that I promised you, you will be on your best behavior. Domme time with me and Edward is your reward. If you break even 1 rule while you are vanilla with Alice, you will be denied your Domme time."

He gasps.

"And I'll go even further, if you are well behaved for 6 weeks…in a row…I will not only give you your promised weekly 24 hours …I'll give you a full week of uninterrupted Domme time. Alice has agreed and we are beginning with a clean slate. This takes effect immediately…" She says.

His face lights up.

She snaps her fingers and points to the ground.

Jasper kneels again.

She looks at me, now. "Edward Cullen, stand."

I stand instantly and look at her.

"What is it that you want most, Edward?" She asks.

"I want a balanced life, Mistress; 50/50 D/s and Vanilla." I answer quickly.

"…And is D/s a punishment to you?" Her voice sounds slightly distressed.

Startled, I quickly defend my answer. "No, Mistress…not all the time…" I sigh. "Jazz craves control…I crave balance…"

"I think I understand, angel." Mistress says. "…And this is what I'll be doing for you…As you said, love…Jasper craves Domme time…so he is punished by removing it. You crave balance, and you will be punished by me creating an imbalance in the schedule. It will depend on your crime, as to which way the scales will tip. I must punish you for tonight's incident, but after that we begin with a clean slate… Do you both understand?"

I kneel and say, "Yes, Mistress."

Jasper said it with me.

Alice leaves the room.

Mistress points to her lap and summons me. She spanks me. It goes quickly and I take it with minimal drama, but I still felt the sting of her hand.

Taking a deep breath, Mistress announces, "We are hereby beginning anew…There will be no further punishment for past crimes…" She takes us back to the room we share and lets us give her our full oral attention.

* * *

Again, Id'like to thank hnwhitlock2000 for becoming my beta and getting this done so quickly.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

The next day, Jasper and I make dinner for Alice and Bella. "Alice has been quiet all day… It's making me nervous, Edward." Jasper says. "She's never this quiet…"

"I dunno, man…maybe she needs one of those massages you taught me." I smirk. Mistress had told Jasper to teach me his massage technique. I think I learned it well enough and she seemed to have loved every second of it…

He shrugs and asks about the recipe we're making. "My mom taught me this recipe for shrimp and scallops over angel-hair pasta with burgundy wine sauce a few years ago. I'm hoping that this will help Mistress forgive my mother for what happened last evening."

We serve out our portions, then bring dinner to the ladies and retreat to the kitchen, leaving a small bell in case we are needed. We eat at the same time as Alice and Bella do but we stay in the kitchen to keep an eye on the dessert…tiramisu…again, it had been my mother who taught me how to make it and I've always taken pride in my cooking.

"This is lovely, boys…where on earth did you learn to make this?" Mistress asks.

I blush, fairly glowing with pride as my Mistress compliments the dishes I've set before her. I explain that my mother had taught me and plead with her. " … Mistress, please don't be too upset with her…She means well, really. My dad says she just worries about me… You and Rosalie are nothing like James, and she says she understands that, but she still feels the need to try and protect my brother and me… I'm sorry for disobeying yesterday…"

"Edward, listen to me…" She says.

I meet her eyes.

She shakes her head minutely. "I'm not upset that she asked about it, or that she wants to protect her sons."

"You're not…?" I ask…I'm so confused…This wasn't about the questions?

She explains. "No, honey…I'm disappointed that she ignored my request to stop asking about it… I'm disturbed that she didn't respect our privacy and I'm offended that she was prying into our sex life. I asked her nicely to change the subject…you heard me …and she continued to press the issue, against my wishes. I'm saddened because I thought I made it clear that there would be consequences if I found out that you said something and she forced me to inflict a punishment. I hate having to punish my subs… my angels…"

I feel her touch on my face.

"I love you, Edward…and I care for Jazz also…I detest having to hurt the ones I care so deeply about… Do you understand?"

I bite my lip and nod, relaxing into her touch.

"Jasper…" I hear her begin. "I've realized that I didn't ask you how you feel about what I said last night…Please, speak freely and frankly, I want your interpretation of my new punishment for you…"

Although I thought it was all self-explanatory, I see that Alice is watching him closely. She looks like she's trying to hide her emotions for some reason. I wonder if we're about to find out the reasons for her distant attitude.

Jasper moves so he's standing directly in front of Mistress. "You want me to be on my best behavior and to follow your rules at all times. Domme time with you and Edward is my reward. You are in constant control. 'Vanilla' time, while not something that's unpleasant, as long as I'm with my wife, is not what I desire…so if I want quality time with you and Edward, I must suppress my instinct to rebel. I'll do my best to behave, Mistress. Six weeks in a row may be tough…but I promise that I'll try. A full week of nonstop Domme time is a great incentive. You also spoke to Miss Alice about it and she seems to approve."

She nods and confirms that this was what she meant, but then she asks a curious question. "…Jasper, are you beginning to resent Alice…? She's not keeping us apart even though, as your wife, she can ask you to stop… She's being very indulgent of our relationship…I want you to know that Alice herself and being with her in any capacity is not the punishment. I want you to treat this as if you were just being denied some 'time with your friends' …Alice is the woman you love and I want you to enjoy your time with her. I'm not your mom, but I am to be considered your authority figure, am I understood?"

Oh, I see…thinking back over what Mistress said last night, I guess Alice thought Jasper might not understand Mistress' words properly. I fight the instinct to roll my eyes.

His faint smile tells me he also gets where Mistress was going with this. "Yes, Mistress…I get it. D/s time is to be treated as something to earn…instead of something I'm entitled to."

Mistress grins widely. "Yes, Jazzy, that's right. Remember what I said the other day, in the garage?"

"My behavior is a reflection of the training you give me. If I am disrespectful and discourteous it'll make people think I was never taught the proper way to act…" Jasper says.

Mistress nods. "That's right, Jasper, now, I know it's late but before we show Edward our surprise, I want to make sure we all understand the rules."

She has a surprise for me? But it's her birthday not mine!

"We started with a clean slate, yet again, and I want to be positive that we all know the rules because they have not exactly been followed recently." She takes a paper with printed lettering out of her pocket. "So, here we go again… with a few modifications."

_**General Rules for both Domme and sub  
**_1) Honesty- we all must be open and honest with each other at all times no matter what.  
2) Courtesy- we all must have common courtesy for each other as well as the general public.  
3) Respect- we all must listen calmly to other's points of view and discuss the appropriate course of action.

_**General Rules for Domme  
**_1) Always remember that the ends don't justify the means.  
2) Maintain anonymity whenever possible.  
3) No scenes or play of any kind in front of vanilla people.  
4) Never punish in anger.  
5) Never disregard the subs' use of a safe-word.  
6) Keep subs' checklists and limits in mind at all times.  
7) Use code words to indicate if the sub should act vanilla or D/s.  
A) Code word 'Flavor' means vanilla. B) Code word 'Angel' means D/s.  
8) Never lie to the subs  
9) Always remember that Master will answer any questions you may have.

_**General Rules For sub  
**_1) Always act as a gentleman:  
A) Open doors for Mistress or Alice or any female in your company to walk through.  
B) Hold chair for Mistress or Alice or any female in your company to sit.  
C) Help Mistress to prepare for the day when possible.

2) Always pay attention to:  
A) Your Mistress's words and actions. B) Your Mistress's likes and dislikes. C) Your surroundings.

3) Always obey Mistress's orders without hesitation unless you need to safe-word.  
4) Always use your safe-words if needed.  
5) Never try to steal or control the scene…never try to trick Mistress to do what you want. Mistress is in charge.  
6) Never lie.

**Rules specific to Edward**  
1) In Public, Edward will address Mistress as 'Bella', 'Sweetheart', 'my love' and any other appropriate nickname…'Mrs. Cullen' after marriage only. In Private, he will address Mistress as 'Mistress' or 'Goddess Divine'.

**Rules specific to Jasper****  
**1) Alice is his wife and his number one priority. If it's Bella's day to be with him but she needs something then he will attend her first.  
2) While Jasper is 'vanilla' he will address Alice as 'Alice', 'Sweetheart', 'my love' and any other appropriate nickname; while D/s he will address her as 'Miss Alice'.  
3) In Public, Jasper will address Mistress as 'Bella'. In Private, he will address Mistress as 'Mistress' or 'Goddess'.

"You are always wearing the collars that I've given you…I want to be proud of your actions. Do you both understand me?" She asks.

"So, you want us to act as though you're with us constantly?" I ask just to clarify.

"I want you to be well mannered men who sometimes kneel at my feet… Edward, when you go to school, if you get to the classroom and a girl or, well, anyone gets there just behind you…what would you do?" Mistress asks.

I don't even have to think about it. "I'd hold the door so they could enter…" I finish the sentence in my head. *Of course…*

She nods. "That's good…and ladies go first…Jasper…the 4 of us go out while we are all 'vanilla'…we are led to a table in a restaurant…what happens?"

"One of us holds the door for you to enter and then Edward holds your chair and I hold Alice's so you can sit." Jazzy answers.

"…And if we get up to leave the room…?" She asks.

"We stand…and when you come back, we stand and hold the chairs again…" He says.

"Good…now for a tough one…You're in a department store with Alice… You disagree with something she says or something she wants to purchase… What should happen…?" Mistress asks.

"I should not cause a scene, like I have in the past…but I should tell her my opinion and ask her to explain if I don't understand hers…" Jazzy says. "I should not embarrass her by yelling or acting like a child."

I stare at him. I can't even imagine seeing a grown man acting that way.

"That's good, Jasper, I'm glad you understand…When in doubt about whether or not to do something, I want you to ask yourselves a question, 'Would doing this get me punished by Mistress Bella?' If it would, then don't do it!" She says sternly. "Now, then, Jasper, is the surprise all set up in the playroom?"

"Yes, Mistress…" He says.

"Meet Edward and me in the playroom after you have a decent conversation with your wife…we need harmony in our home, and I don't care how long you sit here and talk." Mistress says. "Alice, I hope you feel a bit better about things now that we've all talked. Come with me, Edward…I've got something to show you …" At the door to the playroom, she faces me. "Do you trust me, my angel?"

I bite my lip and say, "I do, Mistress… but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't just a tiny bit nervous…".

Her smirk is almost comforting. "I'll give you a hint that should tell you what your surprise is…but…"

"But…?" I ask.

"You're not allowed to guess…you'll just have to wait and see, once I give you the hint…okay?" She asks.

I swallow nervously and nod.

She strokes my face and neck as she continues. "Do you remember when we discussed that you wanted to try out new toys? It was when Master Phil was here and we spoke of yours and Jasper's hard and soft limits…the first time… Do you remember what you suggested to me?"

I think back but I'm almost positive I know the answer. "Yes, Mistress…I do recall…something…" …The wire cock trap! Oh I really hope it is!

"Good…Now I want you to allow me to blindfold you…I will lead you in and set you up…Jasper is probably not going to join us …If he does join us, I'll only be allowing him to watch…today…" She says, laying a finger on my lips to quiet my curiosity.

I kneel eagerly. "I'm at your service, Mistress." I see a proper blindfold slip from her pocket just before she places it over my eyes.

"Can you see at all?" Mistress asks.

I open my eyes and truthfully say, "No, Mistress…not even a little…"

"Good…" She says taking my hands. "Stand…"

I stand and feel her doing just what she says. My hand is on her shoulder… I feel her hair brush my knuckles. I take small steps to avoid Mistress' feet as she leads me into the playroom. She maneuvers me into place.

"Stay…" She orders before attaching what feels like cuffs around my ankles. "Sit, Edward…"

I sit. My heart begins to race so I breathe try to relax. I know that I trust her…and that I love her…but I'm no mind-reader…What is she about to do to me?

She strokes my back and neck, knowing this relaxes me. "You look a lot more than nervous, Edward. What color are we?"

Damn, she had to ask for our color? Now I have to tell her the truth. "Yellow, Mistress." I say.

"Alright, would you feel better if I took off the blindfold?" She asks.

"No, please…just give me a moment to settle myself?" I request.

She lifts the blindfold and looks directly into my eyes. "Look at me, Edward…"

I bring my eyes up to meet hers. The lights are so bright that I squint.

"You don't have to do this blind if you don't want to…I want you to enjoy this…" She reminds me.

"I know you do, Mistress…I just need to settle down…I want to have the benefit of your plans for me." I answer. I love Bella's surprises.

She nods and places the blindfold back over my eyes, keeping her hands on me to help me center myself. "Say green when you're ready, angel…"

It takes a few moments of breathing slowly and evenly before I feel ready for her, but I calmly say, "Green, Mistress…"

"I'll be going slowly; if at any time you want me to stop, just use your safe-word. Ok…?" Mistress informs me.

"Yes, Mistress…" I feel my wrists being attached to the armrests of the chair that I'm in. Part of the panel that is under my ass slides away allowing my balls to hang. I gasp wordlessly.

"The chair you are in and the toy we are about to use, were a birthday gift from Master Phil…Do you feel how vulnerable you are to me, Edward? I can touch you anyway I want…"

I feel her hands cup my balls as they dangle.

"I can use a dildo to fuck you if I wanted…" Mistress says, touching my exposed hole.

I hear myself give a low whimper just before she presses into me with one slim finger. I moan and know that she's probably just teasing me.

"Do you like that…?" She asks.

I nod. "Yes, Mistress…I love when you play with my ass."

"I know, sweet angel…but for now, we'll be playing with your nipples and cock…" She says.

As I hear her walking over to a nearby table, I think to myself, *Damn. I knew it.*

"I'll try not to let this hurt you, love. If it pinches or hurts you in any way, just say 'ow' and I'll fix it."

I feel a ring slowly being lowered to the base of my cock and slowly pressure builds around my organ. I hear something being lowered from over my head and now my cock is lifted away from my body and balls.

Her fingers lightly run over my sensitive cock, causing my head to roll back. "How does it feel, angel?"

"Amazing…Mistress, it feels so good…being squeezed like this…More, please…" I pant.

"I'll start out light. Tell me what you think I'm using on you."

Something runs lightly over my cock and I don't even need to think about it. I answer her instantly. "It's a feather, Mistress." It swirls around my body. I'm slightly unnerved that she doesn't confirm or deny my ID of the object. It glides smoothly over my chest, brushing over my nipples. I whine.

Her footsteps are barely audible but I hear them as she moves to stand in front of me. She pinches my nipples making me moan… with a pleasant pain. Then she says, "I'm going to place clamps on your nipples and then I'll let you feel my flogger or perhaps my crop…"

I'm silent in my anticipation. The clamps bite into my flesh as she attaches them. I groan at the painful pleasure. Then I feel a light flogger hit my thigh quickly. I gasp.

"Color, Edward…?" She checks in.

"Green, Mistress…"

She flicks my other thigh and then my cock gets the first strike of the encounter, making me whimper. "Are we still green, angel?"

"Very, very green, Mistress…" I just know that I'm hard as stone right now. This time the flogger impacts just a bit higher…just a bit closer to my cock-head. "Gah…!" I cry out.

"Color…?" She demands.

"Green, Mistress…so green it's ridiculous." I say loudly as I try to repress the desire to cum.

I feel her presence at my feet and a soft breeze across my cock.

Silently, I wait for her next whim.

She licks me…

I'd know the feel of her tongue anywhere…The soft gust of air again…she's blowing on my cock again. I yell out, "Oh! Oh, my GOD!"

The flogger hits me where the moisture just was. I can't help but whimper and whine.

"I think you need to chill out a little, Edward, my love…" I hear her say.

The clamps are taken from my nipples and suddenly a feeling of intense cold settles on each one in turn. Cold water tracks down my chest and over my stomach and I feel her trace them with a finger.

"Your nipples are hard and pebbly, Edward. Do you like this?" She observes.

"Yes, Mistress… It feels so cold and strange…" I agree.

"Would you like it on your cock, angel…? Let's find out…" She says bringing the icy feeling down to the shaft of my tightly bound cock.

I yell out, but she kisses me, muffling my shout, while massaging the cold item over me. I whimper into my Mistress' mouth.

"Are you alright, Edward?" I hear her ask. "What color are we, angel?"

"I'm fine, Mistress…Green…" I pant.

"Would you like to cum, angel?" Mistress taunts me.

"Please…please, Mistress, let me…" I beg her.

"Not yet, sweetie…" She says.

I hear the amusement in her voice. As 'Mistress' she enjoys taunting me; but she somehow does it without humiliating me. I suddenly feel a chill under my dangling balls. I feel her tongue lick my cock through the wire once more as cold water surrounds my balls. "Holy cow, Mistress!" I scream as my balls become sopping wet and soft.

The water is taken away after a few minutes and I feel cloth of some kind drying me off, although Mistress' soft caress doesn't bring release. A crop lightly grazes my face from my temple to my cheek where it gives a stinging slap. I then feel a slap to each of my nipples. Finally my cock is targeted making me moan hoarsely.

Just when I feel like I can't take any further torture, she releases my cock from the trap and then my hands and feet as well. The blindfold is suddenly removed and I see my Mistress' beautifully manicured finger pointing to the ground. I lay face up on the floor and try to stay still as she climbs on. The tip of my cock is sliding into her and the welcoming heat of her body surrounds my ice cold organ.

She looks down into my eyes and says, "You did very well, Edward. Now, I want you to try to remain as still as possible. I won't punish you if you can't do it for long. Just try, for me…"

I feel her moving on me…up and down…moving on my rock hard cock. I start to moan and suddenly feel my hands lift to her hips.

"Your mouth, angel… Take my breast in your mouth!" She demands.

I quickly comply, but it's taking a major effort to keep from cumming.

"Now the other one in your fingers…pinch it…lightly, love!" She orders me.

I obey and am rewarded by the feel of her muscles clenching around me squeezing me hard. I gasp and plead. "Please, let me cum, Mistress… please?"

"You'll cum, sweet angel… but not yet…" Mistress says smiling at me.

I look to the side and sigh blinking back tears.

"Now, would you prefer that I fuck you anywhere in particular, Edward? I'll allow you to choose the room, but I get choice of dildo and what I fuck you on." She asks.

"Will you be letting me cum while you fuck me this time?" I inquire.

"Maybe…" I know she's teasing me.

"Right here, please, Mistress?" I request.

She orders me to pump my cock at the same beat that she fucks my ass…and makes me get down to my knees and present my ass to her. She slaps my ass the minute it fully faces her. "I'm going to spank you a little first, if you don't mind…" She slaps my willing ass about 5 times each cheek, pinching the flesh a few times in between. Finally Mistress squeezes some lube onto my hand. I feel her lube up my opening, slowly fucking me with her fingers…waiting for the order to masturbate. Her strap on harness holds many different sizes of dildos. The one I feel at my entrance is a little bigger then she's been using on me. She pushes into me and places my slick hand onto my cock. "Now Edward… Pump yourself, angel…" She fucks me slowly forcing me to inflict the torment upon myself. She keeps me guessing by changing pace unexpectedly. She whispers to me. "I think that the next time you need a punishment it should be to soak your balls in icy water for say 10 minutes…or maybe I'll make you soak the whole package instead of just your balls…? I'll have to think it over…"

I moan and writhe under her until I hear the words I've been waiting for.

"Cum…Edward, cum for me, now…"

The flood gates open as I let go, crying out as I cum in a puddle in front of us. "Bella…My GODDESS…!" My back arches and my toes curl.

She pets me, running her fingers through my hair. "Good boy, angel…Now meet me in bed. Jasper is sleeping in the room with us again…" She says, beginning to clean up the mess we've made.

I watch for a moment, quivering on the floor and basking in her praise. She didn't tell me I could shower, but I didn't want to make a mess of her sheets so I took a fast shower and lay in bed. Jasper is on his cot and facing the wall…he looks to be off in some kind of daydream or something. He doesn't talk to me, so I consider staying silent and decide against it.

"Jazz, I missed you in the playroom…"

"No you didn't…I'll bet you didn't even know the world existed outside of that room." He says without turning over.

I hear resentment in his voice and start to worry for the state of our friendship. We hear Mistress enter the bathroom and begin her shower. Jasper becomes mute until Mistress joins us.

"Edward, Jasper helped me set up for our little game tonight. He was also my test subject…I got the toy and chair through UPS yesterday and I wanted to surprise you so I tested it out on him. Jazzy enjoyed it as much as you did… Didn't you Jasper?"

I see Jasper look at her. "Yes, Mistress, I did…I knew he'd like it…" Jasper answers wistfully.

"Now, I want you to think about what I can do with you boys and the cock trap to make for a good show for Ali and Master Phil next week. We'll figure it out tomorrow…" She says. "Good night, angel…G'night Jazzy."

"Good night, Mistress…" We answer.

* * *

Thank you hnwhitlock2000! You're doing a great job!


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

Over the next few days, I notice a certain quality of our life is missing. We are not as in sync with each other as we used to be:

My best friend is acting more subdued then I've ever known him to be. Alice asks for more time and attention from her husband… which, of course, she deserves.

I notice that Bella has me working overtime. I'm spending lots of time on my knees. I'm not complaining. I love her Dominant nature. I love her for taking care of me and knowing that I enjoy certain activities. Her pussy is my idea of heaven and I very much enjoy being ordered to my knees for the express purpose of spending hours pleasuring her with only my mouth. Sometimes I notice a slight hesitance in her though… It's like she doubts her ability to anticipate Jasper's and my needs and wants. I wonder if she feels the awkwardness and disappointment that seems to flow through this house…

I've graciously been given a few hours to myself this afternoon. I'm using the time to wander the house and keep myself relaxed and centered in my submission. Unfortunately, I have now placed myself in an awkward position.

Alice and Jasper are talking and I'm overhearing.

If I move in any direction they will hear me, but if I do nothing, I will be eavesdropping on them.

"I know this will seem sudden to her, Jasper. She's my best friend, and I love her…but you are MY husband…not hers…" Alice is saying.

Jasper answers sadly. "I know Ali… but I can do this… I can be her sub and your husband! I can do it, without resenting you or her. I can obey you both. Please, Ali…I just found my best friend again! Please don't make me give him up… Not now… Not yet!"

"You just want his dick! His friendship is secondary…isn't that right, Jazzy?" Alice says, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Tears burn my eyes. *Please, deny that Jasper…? You're my friend. I can talk to you… I can be there for you to talk to… I don't even know if I'd be here if you hadn't been around for the last few months…Please, don't stab me in the back now…?*

Jasper's voice holds a mounting tension. "That's not true and you know it, Alice! He needs me as much as I need him! You and Bella have kept me to yourselves for so long that I feel isolated. I have co-workers at the office, but I can't talk BDSM with them! Edward is a sub… He's a sub that I can talk to and trust as well as one you've approved for sexual contact… Why can't you understand that I need this?"

I slip into the bathroom and continue to listen, knowing that Jasper will likely need me soon after this is over…whatever this is.

"…need them and not me, you mean… Damn it, Jasper you're supposed to need me…not them!" Her voice cracks. "You're supposed to love ME…not her, and not him."

Jasper speaks with such passion and longing. "I DO need you, Alice! I need you the way you were when this relationship began! You were DOMINANT! You knew what you wanted and how to get me to do it! Your punishments stung but I could take them without complaint. I need the woman who kept me in my place…the woman who ruled my life with an iron will! Where is she?"

"She's gotten consumed by her doubts, Jasper! I don't trust myself with certain things anymore!" She shouts. "I don't trust myself to be a good enough wife, let alone Dom…Bella does it better then me. You enjoy your time with her more then your time with me…"

"You used to get the same reactions from me that she does, Ali." Jasper protests her statement. "I miss YOUR hand spanking me! I miss YOUR whips and canes! I miss having YOUR dildos inside my ass! Fuck… Ali… I LOVED it when you would fuck my ass hard with one of those huge dildos of yours! I miss having YOU dominate me…but if you won't do it then someone has to satisfy those needs! Bella was approved by you. Edward was approved by you both."

"Jasper, you don't need the discipline. You want it…I don't want to be in control of you… I want us to be equals. I want you to be able to surprise me with things… outings, or an item… visits from family… trips!" Alice was saying. "I don't want to set rules for you and enforce them! I'm not your mother, Jasper. You know what a real man your age is supposed to do and you should be doing it without threat of punishment! I'm starting to think that, for you…submission is like a drug. I need you, Jazzy…I'll give you a few days to think, but you need to be serious about this. I don't want to share my husband anymore! I want us to go away for a while… just the 2 of us. We need to fix us…Let me know when you're ready to be a real man for me…"

I hear Alice walk out of the room and feel Jasper's presence approaching me. A knock at the door makes me think I wasn't caught …it's just a coincidence that after the argument someone wants to use the bathroom. Then that idea gets shot to hell…

"Edward…" Jasper says. "Eddie, please let me in…I need you…" He's whimpering and sniffling.

I open the door.

"You heard…didn't you?" He asks as he grabs the tissue box.

I nod. "All the way from 'this will seem sudden…'. Jazz, are you ok?"

"Oh, god…you heard her accuse me of only wanting your dick…? Oh, Edward…!" Jasper looks horrified.

"Relax, Jazz. I also heard you deny that…and I believe you… Jasper, real men have needs too. You should tell Bella that she's talking to you like that. Bella would put a stop to it right away…" I say.

"No, Eddie. Alice might be right…I only act like a real man when I'm following Bella's rules. A real man is respectful of women and men alike. A real man goes to work 9 to 5 on weekdays. A real man knows that he shouldn't lie and cheat and steal. He doesn't have to be told or threatened with punishment." He cries into my shoulder. "Edward, my Mistress should not have to defend me from my wife… What am I going to do, Eddie? I love Alice but Bella…she knows what I need…How will I know what to do?"

I stroke his back. "Shhh…It's ok, Jazz…You'll know…When it's time…you'll know…"

After that discussion, I become nervous when I'm around Alice and when I'm with Jasper and Bella I become cautious and apprehensive. I start to question myself…my actions…Am I being submissive because I want it…Would a 'real man' do the things I am doing? I don't know if Bella notices the change in me… but Jasper does.

The morning of the day before Bella's birthday, he and I are ordered to shower together and 'take care' of each other. In preparation for tomorrow night, this will be the last time I'm allowed to cum until my Mistress demands it during our performance.

I wait until I'm sure Bella's out of the room. "Jazz, I'm going to ask you to do something for me…"

He nods. "Sure, what is it?"

"I'm going to blow you…and I want you to hold my head and fuck my mouth…like I do with you. Please, Jasper…" I say before leaning in to kiss him.

He's gasping for breath by the time I break the kiss. "Eddie, are you sure you want me to do this…? I don't want to scare you or hurt you or anything…"

"I'm sure, Jazz… Cum for me…in my mouth…" I kneel in front of him and let his hands guide me to his cock. His scent is amazing and I savor it as I suck him. He does as I asked and I feel a gentle guidance as my lips slip and slide across his skin. I don't feel controlled or dominated by him though. I'm so glad… I start to suck him harder and faster.

"Eddie… Shit…Yeah… I'm close… God, sooo close…" Jasper's saying.

I deep throat him and swallow him whole.

He cries out his pleasure and watches me kiss and lick him clean. He kisses me with a desperation that borders on insanity and then takes my cock in his hands. He begins by kissing my perineum and licking his way to my cock-head. I feel the flat part of his tongue lick the tip of me. The sensation makes me cry out. He then licks my balls and pumps my cock hard. The best possible thing he can do though is what he does next. He pushes 2 fingers into my ass and starts to suck my cock hard. I feel him brush my prostate at the same time and his teeth scrape my shaft. I scream and cum violently into his mouth tugging on his hair as I do.

He cleans me up as thoroughly as I did for him and then we wash with soap.

"Did you decide then, Jazz…?" I ask.

He nodded. "I need to notify Mistress first…but I'll talk to you as soon as that's taken care of."

I nod and kiss him again, knowing that it's the last time…

Later, I'm about to start cooking dinner and I notice that, once again, Mistress is alone. I thought Jasper and Alice were supposed to be with her. I shrug my shoulders and sigh. I'm making a stir-fry tonight and I'm excited to hear how she likes it… Mistress… No…she's Bella, right now…comes in just as I'm plating the food. I get dressed and listen as she tells me that Jasper and Alice are letting us stay in their house while they go abroad for the next 2 months. I pour her a glass or burgundy wine and listen as she tells me that I'll always have a friend in Jasper, but he'll very likely never be my lover again.

I can't help but wish they'd just break up or something. Why can't Alice let Jasper enjoy this life! Why can't she understand that he needs this lifestyle more than she thinks he does? I find myself resenting her for taking my best friend away from me… Seeing Bella's face as she informed me of our friends' plans, I refill her wine goblet and realize that Alice also took Bella's best friend away from her. More resentment forms… Bella then tells me that we shall act vanilla for the purpose of this dinner and then I should only expect to hold her through the night because she's not 'in the mood to be Dominant'. Bullshit! She's grieving for Jasper's loss. He's not dead, damn it…and I'm still here! I'll try to cheer her up tonight…after dinner when Jazz and Alice are packing, I'll make my move. If she wants a vanilla night, I'll give her one…

Dinner is an awkward affair. I try not to make it apparent that I have begun to resent Alice. They try not to talk about their trip and Bella tries to pretend that she's ok with her best friend leaving her…and Jasper leaving her…on her birthday. I offer wine, beer and other beverages during the meal and when we finish eating Alice and Jasper offer to clean up so we can relax.

Once we reach the bedroom, I reach for her.

She falls into my arms, so I comfort her as best I can before trying to remind her that she still has me.

I have tears in my eyes too, but I ask if I can do anything to help her. She just kisses me and so I kiss her back. My kisses start to deepen, making Bella moan. I stroke her hair and roll us so that I'm hovering over her. Breaking the kiss, I back off. "Bella, may I please make love with you…? I don't know about you, but I'm just not going to be satisfied with a cuddle tonight…"

She nods. "Please…?"

I start to kiss her again and she opens her mouth for me to enter with my tongue. For a few long moments, we just make out like teens at the prom, but I feel a deep fire build inside of me. Her breasts press up against my chest and I feel a magnetic pull in my lips and fingers. They need to touch her breasts. I quickly undress her which allows for me to worship her without the distraction of my own nudity. Her nipples are to become my targets. I place my hand on one of them and my lips around the other.

Bella cries out and I press my erection against her thigh. She lifts her knee to put some pressure on my organ.

I groan and nip at the sensitive peak of her breast. Her legs spread and I feel a pull toward her center. I need to feel her pussy around my fingers or my cock…maybe I'll just feast on her tonight…but no…I need to bury myself inside her warm body…I need to feel needed and wanted. I pull off my own pants and then position Bella's leg so I have good access to her pussy. I use my lips and tongue to give her a beautiful orgasm. I add my fingers to the mix which propels her to her second orgasm of the night. I let her calm down a little after that, but I keep her just on edge enough so that I can now get between her legs. I tease her and make her level of need grow. Suddenly I feel the table turn…

She rolls us and quickly straddles me. Her eyes flash as she sinks down on my shaft. "No more teasing, Edward. You need this as much as I do… Fuck me."

I do. Thrusting up into her body, I feel her climax building, as fast if not, faster than my own. I cry out in pleasure as I feel her walls close around my manhood. After we both have calmed down and cuddled for a bit, I tell her about overhearing Jasper and Alice's argument, along with some of my new fears. Then I ask her to tell me what she's thinking.

She wants to try being vanilla like Alice and Jasper. I hope this phase doesn't last long. I wonder what Phil and Bella's mom will say about it… We're picking them up at nearly the same time as we're dropping off Jasper and Alice…

Thank you hnwhitlock2000! You're doing a great job!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

I wake up and look at the calendar…It's September 13th…I know Bella will be sad today… Last night, the whole arrangement blew up in our faces…Alice and Jasper told Mistress that it was over and when they had returned Jasper's collar, contract and other paperwork, Bella came into the kitchen and told me the news…

_I was just finishing up with dinner when she came in. I looked up as Bella placed a pair of pants on a chair._

"_Baby…I have some bad news…Alice and Jasper no longer wish to be part of the arrangement. I know how much you've enjoyed having Jasper with us in the playroom and bedroom and shower…but I'm afraid we'll have to go on without him…" A tear slid down her cheek as she said this. "We'll have another discussion when they get back from their trip…They're letting us use the house while they travel the US. Please put these pants on and serve dinner. We'll be vanilla tonight and I hope you don't mind, but I'm not feeling especially Dominant, so we'll have a night of cuddling. The 2 of us will get through this, Edward…I promise."_

_I felt gypped and resentful of Alice. I'd finally gotten to enjoy a sexual relationship with a man I had real feelings for and he suddenly became unavailable. Bella cried on my shoulder when we went to bed. Then, I initiated vanilla sex under the rules that she'd set up, and we made love…all night long. It was the first time I hadn't felt nervous about doing it. She'd needed me to do it and I felt like a normal human being. I hadn't initiated sex with a girl since high school and I felt free. Maybe this was what I needed… just a little vanilla time…I then spoke with Mistress…_

As much as I hate seeing her sad, I know I'll be able to cheer her up. Last night's love making was just the beginning. She's planned a special show for Phil and her mom. I'm a bit nervous to play in front of Phil, and her mom is going to be part of my family, so I don't know how I feel about being naked in front of her. I'll trust Mistress' judgment…And so, here I sit… One of my sexual partners is gone…But Bella…My fiancé and Mistress is here, and that's what really matters. She is the most important thing to me… the most important thing to me ever… So I help my fiancé get ready. I want her to look amazing by the time Alice and Jasper were ready to go.

We shower and I massage her body and allow her to touch me. She insists that because we are going out in public today, she wants me in full bondage. Nobody else will know, but I'll be wearing my CB device, a butt plug, and nipple clamps. After submitting to the hidden items, I blow out Bella's hair and then we go to the dining-room for breakfast.

Jasper tells me that Alice had arranged for their flight to be leaving around the same time that Master Phil and Bella's mom were arriving so we wouldn't have to wait too long or make multiple trips to Sea-Tac. Their first stop is New York.

One of the things we talked about last night was the fears that had popped up the day I overheard Alice and Jasper's argument. My Mistress and I have decided that we need a break from D/s too. So after this show for Master Phil tonight, we'll be going on regular dates and out to dinner and other things that 'vanilla' couples do. Maybe we'll find friends in the 'vanilla' community…

The drive from Forks to Sea-Tac airport takes a while but it gives us a little time to say our good-byes. We walk our friends as far as we can and watch Jasper and Alice wave from the security checkpoint and go out of sight quickly.

We stand looking after them and when she turns to face me, I have tears in my eyes. She pulls me over to a bench and wraps her arms around me. We speak in low voices about the scene tonight, to help take our minds off of what we just went through and suddenly, its 2 hours later. I can't believe we spent that much time just shooting the breeze.

Master Phil walks over to us with a woman who must be Bella's mom standing just behind him. He asks what's caused our melancholy attitudes. We lead them to our car and I drive us home while Bella tells him the whole story.

When she's done, Master Phil sighs. "Isabella, I'm very much afraid that I've done you a grave disservice. Perhaps you shouldn't have been raised in my fantasy world. I taught you the ins and outs of the D/s world and told you that you were ready to be out on your own as an experienced Domme at the age of 21…clearly my own mistake teaches us that no one is really experienced…no matter the age…And now with Jasper leaving you…are you sure you want to remain in a Domme/sub relationship?"

Bella speaks with certainty and tells Phil that she may be unsure of many things…but she's positive that being a Domme is what turns her on. She also testifies that being controlled sexually makes me feel the same way. Bella goes on to say that we're going to miss having Jasper in the playroom with us. I take pleasure in hearing that Bella likes being in control and taking care of me. She also feels privileged to call me hers and declares that she feels pulled to the lifestyle.

"…And you, Edward…?" Phil looks at me as we all get out of the car to enter the house. "Are you sure this is what you want, son?"

I have to try to fully convey my feelings now and I want to make him understand. "Master Phil…I don't know how to correctly express myself, sir…I love Bella…I love the way she makes me feel and the way she doesn't make me feel…does that make any sense? I love getting up in the mornings and helping her shower and dry her hair… Cooking with her or for her is great fun too. The sex is phenomenal…there's nothing I'd change…One of the reasons she shared me with Jasper and vice versa is because we asked. We're bi-sexual and we've always felt an attraction that we'd never done anything about…" I look at Bella and thank her for doing that for us.

She rewards me with a smirk. "I got a bit of my kinky side satisfied with it, so you didn't really have to twist my arm…Jasper had actually been the one to ask for anal sex. Ali doesn't like to use the harness and dildo, just the plugs and beads and stuff. Baby… Edward, do you think you'll miss having a male lover? I mean…I could take on a second sub again, or find another D/s couple …"

Touched that she would consider that option, I cut her short. "No, Bella…I don't think I'd be able to deal with someone other then you or Jasper putting something up there…I trust you…I trust him…I only want you…if I can't have you both."

Bella hugs me and I know that she understands.

Master compliments our relationship and tells us he's glad he was wrong when he thought it wouldn't last. Then he asks what we have decided to do now and how he can help us.

Bella confesses that, for the sake of our relationship, we are going to try being vanilla for a while. She tells him that she knows it'll be difficult, but she's going to give it a try.

Master agrees that it will be difficult and offers a suggestion. He says that we should have at least one session or more per week to help provide an outlet for our sexual energy.

I blush and admit to having our fair share of that.

Bella laughs with her mom and then asks Phil's permission to speak with Renee.

He gives it and informs Bella that I will be starting dinner with him.

The girls leave us to talk by themselves and Phil takes me to the kitchen but instead of starting the food, he points to a chair. "I'm cooking and talking…you're sitting and listening."

I nod and sit.

"A lot of the trouble you and Isabella are having at the moment stems from me and Renee raising her in the D/s lifestyle. I'm not going to apologize for living life the way I needed to. I took charge of Renee's life when we'd gotten together because I noticed that her daughter was more of an adult than she was. I took care of her needs, not just her sexual ones. The 2 of you just need to figure out how to balance society's norm with your desires." Phil says as he preps the pasta and sauce. "Edward, neither you nor Isabella needs D/s all day every day…You need the balance…You need to be willing and able to help my step-daughter figure out the whole balance thing. Your balance might be a 50/50 split of the weeks …or it could be D/s nights and weekends… You just need to find your groove, and then you'll both be fine." He layers ricotta and mozzarella on top of the pasta.

I nod as he sticks the pan in the oven. "But how do I help her realize her needs. She thinks she needs to be in absolute control for every minute of every day and night. I haven't really been of sound mind and body to show her that I can share the 'care-taking' responsibilities with her. Plus, she hasn't really needed taking care of…except for her punishment, and that was…well, I just followed your directions at that point."

"My advice is to voice it as your need…" He intensely looks into my eyes and continues. "She's your Mistress. She needs to take care of your needs. So, you talk to her and say something like, 'Bella, I've been thinking'. Then you go on with something like, 'D/s isn't a daily necessity for me'…and then you tell her why you think that 24/7 is not a good idea for either of you. More than likely, she'll give it a try for you."

"…And if I want to go back to being more intense…?" I ask nervously.

"Tell her that too. Remember what we spoke about the day after Isabella's punishment…" He says sitting down with me. "The relationship between Dominant and submissive is based on…"

"Communication and trust…" I recite.

"Yes. Communicate 'your' need to your Mistress. Trust her to take care of it." He says

We call the girls to dinner. Phil made the baked ziti…but he lets Bella think I helped… I know that its one of Bella's favorite dishes.

After dinner, Bella and I take an hour to ready ourselves for the scene. I know she doesn't want me to get bored but I feel like I never know what she's got planned. This time, I've asked to push one of my soft limits. She let me have a little say in our scene and I was very happy. She's dressed in one of those corset dresses that I love so much. It's a gorgeous burgundy color and I know that her pussy is bare underneath.

I'm nude but she places my cock in a set of rings that are attached to each other by a strip of leather. She, then, binds me with a leather belt and attaches my wrists to it, reminding me of my place…I'm her submissive. She places a leash around my neck to keep me in step behind her. I wait with my eyes focused on the floor because I'm not wearing a blindfold this time. She knocks on the playroom door and then leads me through it.

My cock is on display within the 'Gates of Hell' device and I blush because my balls are hanging there… for all to see…including my future mother-in-law. I'm not permitted to look at the audience as she leads me to my place.

"Our guests seem to like the way you look, Edward…I wonder if they'll like the way your ass looks when its red…I love the color red when it's on you, angel…" She says as she caresses my hip.

I remain silent because she has not yet given me permission to speak.

"Good boy, sweetie." I hear before she turns to face our audience. "For your entertainment and my birthday, Edward is going to help me put on a show. Candle wax, is a soft limit for him. He has been asking for information about it and so, newly informed he's decided to push that limit tonight. I've found candles that when melted, the wax becomes non-toxic massage oil, so that's what we'll be using. We have the Red-Yellow-Green safe-word system in place. You should use the safe-word too if you feel the need."

She turns back to me and tells me to bend over the padded table. I hear a lighter as she lights a candle. She binds my arms into place and runs her hands over my skin. I savor the sting of each slap Mistress administers to my ass and moan.

I then feel the flogger work me over making my skin tender.

"Edward, what color are we…?" Mistress asks softly.

I answer with the appropriate color so that she will continue.

"Good…I'm going to place a dildo in your ass now…after that I'll start with the wax…" I hear her say.

I love when she lubes me up.

She told me once that it turns her on to hear the noises I make as she fucks me with her fingers. I whimper and whine as she moves in and out of my ass. The next thing I feel is the rubber of the dildo as she pushes that into me. I just have to let myself feel.

"Are you ready, Edward?" She asks, letting me know that she has the candle ready.

"Yes, Mistress…please?" I plead for her to go on. Silence reigns for a moment and I feel a growing circle of warmth. My breathing stays steady and even. I feel another drop of warmth as she drips a little more over my ass. I hiss as the hot wax lays there for a moment. Mistress' hands massage it into the fleshy part of my ass cheeks, and then she slaps me there again…

I groan.

She checks in and I can practically hear the smile. "Are we still green, my angel?"

"Mmmm, yes Mistress…very green!" I say, wanting more. Next, I feel the warmth in an X pattern over my back.

As her hands work it into my skin, I moan in pleasure.

Mistress unbinds my hands and tells me to turn over.

I do and find myself bound in the spread-eagle position. The 'Gates' device is holding my hard cock erect. I watch as she drips the wax onto what would be my bush area…if Mistress hadn't asked me to remove the hair. I can tell that she's being careful not to touch my cock. I don't want to safe-word, so I whimper hoping she'll realize that she's gotten a little too close, to my former Master's favorite target, for my comfort.

She pinches my nipples, lightly at first, then hard for just a moment.

I gasp and squeak just a little as my eyes close in surprise. The hot wax on my newly sensitive nipples makes my eyes fly wide open and I can't help my whine. Again she massages the wax into my skin. I love it just as Bella said I would, as long as it was done right and not too close to my cock. I feel her hands as she removes the 'Gates' and I know what she's planning next. I feel a surge of fear as hands take hold of my balls. I feel my heartbeat speed up as I take the breathe I need to speak. "Yellow…please, Mistress, yellow…" I say loudly. I don't want to embarrass my Mistress in front of her Master, but I don't want the burning hot wax on my cock or balls just yet. I hear her step away and look at her as she puts the candle back on its tray.

Mistress looks into my eyes and asks what's wrong.

I calm myself and answer. "I'm afraid…I know you'd never cause me harm on purpose, but James' favorite pastime was torturing my cock and balls…and I'm sorry, but I'm afraid."

"You didn't mind when I flogged that part of your body…or used the crop…I'm having a hard time understanding your protest, Edward." She says. "I am disappointed…But I do respect the use of your safe-word…Do you still want to use it, angel?"

"Yes, Mistress…" I say, knowing that I'll have to explain further when we're done here.

"Shall we move on to the cock trap then…?" I ask.

"Green, Mistress…"

I breathe a sigh of relief and watch as she blows out the candle, placing it away from the play area. She comes back with a pair of nipple clamps that are connected with a chain and places them onto my nipples. "Edward, for this part, you may only vocalize your safe-words. If I hear a single sound you'll be punished…Am I understood?"

I give her an affirmative answer.

"Good boy…" She says as the trap closes on me. She attaches it to the hook before working my chest and abs over with the rabbit-fur flogger. A sudden tug on the chain causes me to gasp. The cock trap holds my erection up and away from my body. She has 2 bowls that I can see. One has water and the other is bowl of ice cubes. Why does she like ice cubes? I see her pick up a cube and watch as she touches my chest with it. A small rivulet of ice cold water runs over my nipple. I'm dying to cry out or moan but I don't want to get punished, so I hold it in. It is more difficult as she repeats the process for the other side. I see her pick up an eyedropper which she takes some of the water and drips it over my trapped cock. It's warm… No, it's actually closer to hot.

I close my eyes and bite my lip to help me control.

Mistress reminds me that I'll get a severe spanking if I cum without permission and I just give her the 'green light'.

She nod and runs her fingernails over the head of my cock through the trap.

I hiss and she licks the pre-cum before taking the flogger to my dick a few times. I just know she's going to prolong this as much as possible.

She slowly says, "Edward…you may…"

I look up at her and know she can't possibly be giving permission yet…but I wonder what she'll say next.

"Beg…" She finishes.

That shocks me…I have begged before, but she'd never demanded. A tug on my nipple clamps signals that I should begin…so I do. "Mistress, please, let me cum…? I need to cum for you… I love what you've done with me…I'm yours to command, Mistress, please I need to cum…"

Her face mocks me as she insists that I shouldn't even be close to the point where I'd beg for release. "…I have yet to play with the dildo in your ass…" She lets me see her as she lifts her leg and skirt. She spreads her pussy lips and dips 2 fingers into her core …then she feeds me her juices. "Do you taste that…?" She asks.

I nod and suck the juices from her fingers.

"Do you want more of that tonight?" She taunts me.

I nod again.

Fire flashes in her eyes. "Then you will not cum til I allow it, Edward. My kinky side is out to play tonight. I will make you wait for your orgasm while I tease the hell out of you…"

I decide that I cannot remain silent for the rest of this. "Mistress, may I request something?"

"You may request, but I reserve the right to refuse." I answer.

"May I please be gagged, Mistress?" I inquire.

She turns around not answering me. Her hips sway as she just walks to the table and picks up the gag and a buzzer. I feel the buzzer in my hand and then she shows me the tip of a penis shaped gag as she pushes it into her sopping wet pussy. She moans as she pulls it out again and holds it to my lips. Her order to open my mouth for it is welcome and obeyed at once. "You're welcome, angel."

I close my eyes to savor the taste of my Mistress' juicy pussy.

She tugs my nipples and I groan from behind the gag.

My eyes fly open in painful pleasure.

She moves the dildo in my ass and I feel a flick on my cock in the trap.

The tension is starting to get to me and I feel a bead of sweat drip from my brow. I'm almost overtaken by sensation as she fucks my ass with the dildo and drips more warm water on my cock.

She licks my cock making me cry out. Suddenly a growl sounds in my ear. "Cum, now, baby…"

And just like that, cum flows like lava from my cock and I moan loudly as I feel it flow covering my nether regions. I don't black out, and I feel her ministrations as she cleans me up.

She wipes the cum from my stomach and removes the gag and cuffs. For some reason she leaves the clamps on though, and massages my muscles before leading me to our room by the chain.

We are still in D/s mode, so I kneel at my Mistress' feet when I'm sure we're alone. Then I voice my desire to continue pleasuring her… I feel sore so I plead with her to allow me to please her without reciprocation. "Please, may I use only my mouth to make you cum…?"

She frowns. "Why do you feel this way, love?"

I speak directly from the heart. "I don't know, Mistress, but I have a craving to see you overtaken with pleasure and to be the one who gave it to you."

"Alright, but tomorrow, I want to ride your cock, angel. You'd better not give me any trouble about it." She smiles an lets me make love to her with my lips, teeth and tongue.

* * *

_When I wrote this chapter form Bella's POV, I didn't understand why everyone was so upset about Bella and Edward doing a scene in front of her mother and Phil until I realized that I didn't detail how Bella was dressed. Everyone assumed that she was nude in front of family which would be very close to incest. I tried to remedy that here. _

_Also, in re-reading some of the reviews of SH, I noticed that some of you don't really understand the chastity device's purpose. I'll explain: the chastity device is only to keep the men from having sex or masturbating without permission. Only the people with the key can access the penis while the device is being worn. So when Bella said that Jasper was 'completely chaste to me and Alice' that means he only has sex with the 2 of them…3 once Edward joins in. _

_If you haven't seen my new one-shots, please check them out and review? Voting info is in my story called 'Note to all my readers'.  
Once again, thank you hnwhitlock2000!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

We are lying there on our bed, wide awake and something is on my mind. "Mistress…" I say quietly, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yes, angel…?" She asks.

I ask to talk about last night's scene as I am lying back on the mountain of pillows and Mistress' head is on my chest.

She's drawing circles around one of my nipples. "Of course, sweetheart… What about last night?"

I sigh, telling her that I knew she wanted to show them how much we enjoyed their gift but I request that we never play in front of her mother again. It was unreal that we did that in front of them but she got annoyed when my mom and dad got nosy in our sex life.

"You forget, my lovely boy, that I wasn't naked…just you…I was in one of those corset dresses that you love so much and my pussy was bare underneath…" She answers.

I moan. "How are we supposed to go 'vanilla'… if you're going to keep teasing me like this?"

Bella becomes very serious. "Edward, I'm not going to lie and say it'll be easy for us to go 'vanilla', because it won't. Mast- Phil says it'll take the edge off if we keep BDSM as a small part of our new lives though, so we'll try and scene once a week. If you need more than that, tell me and we'll make it 2 times per week. If you feel the need to go further than that, we can work our way back to our original schedule. Be open and honest with me, ok honey?"

I nod and plead, once again for no more scenes in front of her mom, reminding her that it came very close to my hard limit of playing in front of family.

She gasps and has the grace to look horrified at the thought. "Edward, you should've reminded me about that! Silly boy! I would've asked her to stay out of the room, if I'd remembered!"

"It really is moot now, because we're trying to go 'vanilla'…" I say making the small effort to sound disappointed.

"Right…" Bella says.

Am I hearing things or did she sound awkwardly disappointed also? "Talk to me, Bella-love." I say soothingly.

Bella sighs and gives voice to her worries…how she doesn't know how to be vanilla and she doesn't want to be a bitchy female…I listen as she goes on about giving up a lot of the power and control in our relationship. She just doesn't understand…

Well, I'll just have to spell it out for her. I implore her to listen to me as I enlighten her. I mean every word as I tell her that everything depends on her. She will always be in control as I intend to keep following her rules. It feels surreal as I inform her that the rules she set make sense and that they make me feel like a better man. I can't believe I have to tell her that I love doing things for her…that I'd always put her desires and needs first. She needs to know that this is just the way I am. I'm dismayed that she doesn't know that I don't feel like a slave who's being forced into anything. I use my eyes to capture Bella's full attention as I touch the lock on my neck with reverence. I declare my love for her, reminding her that I like being her 'loving servant'…and that when she ties me up and has her way with me I enjoy it intensely.

"Then should we bother to go 'vanilla'?" She asks. "I'd understand if you had homework once your classes start. I'd understand if you wanted to be vanilla during the day and have hot D/s sex a few nights per week."

"I think we should at least try to see how long we can be 'vanilla'…that way when it's time for my midterms and finals, we'll know our limits…" I reluctantly suggest.

She nods. "Ok, love…then that's what we'll do. You're my love and my life, Edward, your needs matter to me, too."

I smile. "I'm glad of that Mistress…because I have the need to be bound and fucked by you in some way…Could we maybe play now…one more time before we attempt to have 'vanilla' time?"

She frowns and asks about last night. "Will you object if I give you a little cock and ball torture? You used your safe-word last night when I went near your package."

I knew I'd have to explain that. "I was only afraid of the candle-wax on my cock, Mistress, not the crop or flogger. Not only has James used candle-wax to harm me in the past, but it is a soft limit and I felt we'd pushed it far enough at the point where I used the safe-word."

Mistress seems to understand as she asks if there is anything specific that she'd like me to do.

I think for a moment and decide. I give myself up to her whims, saying, "No, Mistress, nothing specific. Play with me…tease me…bind me…make me cum when you desire it, or deny me if you so choose…I love and trust you, and I promise that I'll do whatever pleases you or refrain from doing whatever displeases you. You've only to say the words."

She smirks and shakes her head at these dramatic words, but gives in to my impassioned request for 'one more scene'. "Before I go totally… Domme on you, I'd like to remind you of something I said before our re-commitment ceremony…When we spoke of the limits and checklists…"

I ask for a hint.

"You said piercings were a hard limit…but you also said that tattoos might be acceptable…"

My breath catches as I remember the tattoo. "Yes, B-…" An almost imperceptible shake of her head corrects me so I stop and revise my answer. "Yes, Mistress…and then you said you wouldn't mind seeing your name written across my hip or something… Have you decided…?"

"Yes, angel…I have… If you still don't mind the idea, I'd very much like it if you'd let me claim you that way…" She tells me, emphasizing the word 'claim'.

I bring my eyes to meet hers and nod. "When…?"

"Could it be my Christmas present…?" I hear her ask.

"Could it be your early Christmas present…?" I counter.

Her eyebrow rises and then she smirks. "Are you trying to take control, here?"

She's teasing me but I submit and look down at the floor. "No Mistress…I'm just stating what I'd like…and I'd love to have your name on my body…Please, let me get it soon?"

She seems to think about it. "You really want it…You're not just submitting your will because I want it?"

I shake my head vigorously. "No, Mistress…I'm not lying…I promise."

"You'll have to earn it." I hear her say. "If you are good for this session and last as long as possible being vanilla…you can set the date for the tattoo yourself. If I feel you've given up too soon, I will not take you to get it until the first week of the New Year… Deal?"

"Deal…I want it the day after our next session…When I've lasted til my limit, which I think will be 2 weeks." I insist.

"Ok…I think 'too soon' will be 1 week. Got it…?" Mistress asks.

I nod and repeat the terms back. "As long as I'm good for today and last over a week before caving to my desire for domination, I get the tattoo the day after our next session. If I cave 'too soon', I have to wait til after New Years."

Her nod seals the deal.

My curiosity pushes me to ask what her mark upon me will look like.

She smiles and describes it. "I've decided that I'll have the artist write my name in script across your left hip underlined by a black whip or maybe a crop…what do you think?"

My eyes close and I moan my preference for the crop.

"Mmmm…I hear the want in your voice, angel…I feel it too. Master Phil and my mom are using our playroom but as you know, I keep a few items in our bedroom." The anticipation rises as she teasingly tells me little tid-bits of her plans for me. "I'm going to play with you today, Edward…you'll be my toy…I'll bind you, tease you and play with you…I may let you cum…but not for a while and definitely not until it pleases me…Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes, Mistress…" I say, kneeling next to my Mistress, knowing that its time to begin.

"Good…first thing I want…after I set up… is for you to lie over my lap. I'm going to spank you because I know you like that… Then I'm going to give you some anal stimulation." She informs me.

I feel the cuffs close around my wrists behind me before she notifies me that I'll be blind once again for this encounter.

When she asks if I object, I answer truthfully with a 'No Mistress…'

I take a deep breath as she places her favorite shaped-leather blindfold over my eyes. She's very quiet as she sets up for our play. I feel her touch at my throat as she clips a leash onto my collar and leads me into a room with a tiled floor. We didn't go far and I know from the direction and change from carpet to tile that we are now in the bathroom, but just to make sure, I ask her where we are.

"Where do you think we are, angel?" She asks him.

"The bathroom…?" I say giving her my guess.

"That's right, my angel… I'm going to take you over my knees now." She says as she brings me into position with my cock across her thigh.

The pressure makes me groan as I lower myself against her. I feel the sting of her hand as it makes several imprints on my flesh. I feel my cock harden and press on her leg as my balls hang below me. Suddenly I feel her squeeze them lightly making me whine.

She stops and rubs my taint calmly. "Hush now, love. I'm taking good care of my toy, aren't I?"

I agree because she is doing stuff I really like so far.

The spanking lasts just a little longer and then she helps me into the tub and makes me get down on all fours. After that, she re-cuffs me to a hook, telling me, "You're getting all cleaned out today, angel. I'm going to give you an enema."

I'm not really used to someone else giving me and enema. James hated dealing with that and made me do it myself. As she inserts something into my ass I realize that it doesn't feel like a hose. I say so as I feel her use the lubricant to ease the nozzle into me.

"Yes, well, some of my previous submissives didn't like the hose. So I bought a specially made nozzle for it. It's in the shape of a penis…Do you like it?" She asks.

I tell her that it's better then the do-it-yourself ones and then she begins to fill my bowels. I feel bloated and heavy. I feel her pull the nozzle out and then place something at my hole. It must be a dildo. Next, I feel her behind me.

She asks. "Are you ready, angel?"

"Yes, Mistress…" I answer, feeling her enter me slowly. I moan as Mistress fucks my liquid filled ass. "I feel so full, Mistress…"

She reaches around my waist and grips my cock firmly without answering me.

With my hands bound I can't do anything as she proceeds to jerk me off and fuck me with liquid still sloshing in my ass. It gets uncomfortable as the pressure builds. Every thrust has me feeling her authority over me and I can't get enough. I'm hard and ready, but my breath comes in pants as I request to cum.

Finally, I hear her command. "Cum, Edward…"

I don't know or care where it lands but I let the floodgates down and cum instantly spurts from my prick. I thank her but she just says that I haven't felt anything yet as my torment has only just begun.

Leaving the dildo in me, Mistress takes the harness and blindfold off. If I know her, that won't last long. "I am going to let you empty yourself out, now, angel." She says, taking the cuffs off and leading me to the toilet. "Be a good boy now and I'll leave you to it…when I've left the room, just take the dildo out of your hole. Gravity will do the rest. No touching yourself…and call out to me when you're finished." She leaves and closes the door.

I sit and slowly remove the dildo and just as she'd said, gravity took care of emptying me out. I make sure to flush the toilet before calling out to Mistress. She returns and clips the leash on, then leads me to the bedroom where I see the u shaped chair has been set up. "Sit…" She orders me.

I sit and let her cuff me to it, once again accepting the blindfold, as well. My balls are dangling and I feel her hand cup them and run her fingers over the most private places on my body.

"Mine…" I hear her whisper.

I confirm it. "Yes, Mistress, I'm yours…" I feel a flogger as she starts using it on my back. Every swipe of the flogger extracts a low moan. I hope she knows she's giving me pleasure. The flogger hits my ass and balls next, making me whine.

Her whisper of 'I'll be right back' worries me. She never leaves my alone when I'm bound. I hear the door open but whoever it is doesn't say a word as they step into the room. Suddenly I feel something icy cold at my opening… "Holy SHIT!" I yell out before it moves forward to touch my perineum. I whimper and cry out wordlessly. Suddenly, my balls are surrounded by the icy cold feeling. I bite my lip and clench my hands as I feel something being wrapped around my bitterly cold ball sac. My lips are now teased with the chilled item causing me to lick…it's an ice cube. That must be what I'm feeling down under, too. The cold trails down my body…from my mouth to my throat…to my bellybutton then up to my left nipple…after that it moves to my right nipple and back down to my bellybutton… Finally it concentrates on the head of my cock…

Mistress whispers in my ear, taunting and teasing me. "I could be cruel…I could stuff you into your chastity device until I want to fuck you tonight…"

The way she says it I might not mind the wait.

"I could also dry your package off and give you one hell of a blowjob…"

I just know she's pretending not to have made a decision yet.

"I think I'll make you wait a little while. The ball pouch stays on with the ice cubes in it and you're to be in your chastity device until I take it off."

I silently wonder if I'll be stuck with wet balls all day.

"You must inform me if the cubes melt…so I can replace them. You will also wear nipple clamps, a butt plug and shorts." She says as she places the chastity device on my frozen package. The clamps bite into my nipples; the plug fills my ass and then she removes my bindings. "You may find a pair of shorts to wear and then you may go to the kitchen to make lunch. We all like grilled cheese sandwiches, so that is what I want you to make."

"Yes, Mistress…" I say as I walk to the dresser drawers that I was given I pull out a clean pair with an elastic waist for easy access. As I leave the room, I notice that she's watching me and smiling softly. I wish I could talk to Jasper about this…I wonder where she got this idea. Did she ever do this with him? I miss my best friend… I take out the Pampered Chef Grill Pan and the press that matches it. I start to melt some butter and then get out the bread and cheese.

"Edward…? Why are you making lunch and wearing only a pair of shorts and nipple clamps?" Master Phil asks me from the doorway.

"I asked Mistress for one more day of serving her this way before we try to go vanilla." I say quietly.

He nods and asks, "Edward…about last night…"

I answer the questions he asks about why I used my safe-word and why I didn't mind that she used the flogger but the wax was a big deal.

Renee peeks in and Phil points to the dining-room. "I'll join you in a minute, Nè-nè."

She nods and closes the door.

Turning back to me, he asks if I'm alright to keep cooking.

I realize that I'm shivering a little and smirk as I say, "I'm fine Master Phil, just a little chilly. The sandwiches will be done in a moment. I'll serve everyone in the dining-room."

He nods and goes to join his wife.

I place the next sandwich on the grill and a few minutes later I hear Mistress join her mom and Phil. I smile as Phil asks her the same question he posed to me. Reaching down to feel the wrapping on my icy balls, I realize the ice has melted. Dang, I promised to inform her if that happened. I rapidly place the 2 completed sandwiches on a tray and quickly slide it into the toaster oven to keep warm and walk into the dining-room. I see that Mistress is dressed in a corset top and long denim skirt. She's giving him the same answer I gave.

"He's wearing more than that…you just can't see it…He asked me for one last day of submission before some 'vanilla' time. I said yes and made him a deal."

I stand next to her and say, "Excuse me, Mistress…"

"Yes, angel…?" She asks.

Glancing at Master and my mother-in-law-to-be, I vaguely say, "The items you asked to be informed about need to be replaced."

Her grin is bright and playful as she stands. "Follow me, angel." She says as she leads me to the freezer and pulls down my shorts.

I watch her take the pouch off and empty the water from it. She, then, places 1 ice cube back in before stuffing my balls back in and adding a second cube. She finishes up and gives me an expectant 'Look'.

I know what she wants. "Thank you, Mistress."

She completes the platitude saying, "You're welcome, angel…" Then she promises not to keep me waiting for the whole day and into the night…informing me that she's 'not that cruel.

I promise to be ready when she wants me and then she heads back to the dining-room, leaving me to finish cooking.

I finish and plate the 4 sandwiches and stand near the door hearing her mom ask what needed replacing.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I know he's not married to me yet but he wants to start thinking of you as family, so we can't play and talk about this stuff with you. 'Play in front of family' is a hard limit for him. I forgot that last night, but he reminded me this morning." I hear Bella answer.

She's a sub though and she'd probably understand. So, as I hand out the dishes, I say, "Talking isn't always playing, Mistress…I'll tell them if you want me to…?"

"No, Edward…you MAY tell them if YOU want to. I will respect your wish for privacy but if YOU don't mind them knowing about it, then go ahead and tell them."

I don't know what to say as she speaks, emphasizing that I have a choice in the matter. I settle for nodding and then I tell them vaguely about this morning's activities and how my family jewels are on ice until she chooses to thaw them out.

Master Phil smiles as I speak of being teased. "Alice rubbed off on you a lot, didn't she, Isabella? She loved temperature play."

I smirk disappointedly as I realize that Jasper would be helpful to talk to right about now.

The phone rings and I wait for Mistress to indicate that I should leave the table to get it…its Aro Volturious…

"Hello, Edward, my boy! You are just who I wanted to talk to!" He says.

"Oh… I hope everything's alright… The plans are still fine?" I ask suddenly nervous.

"Oh, yes, Edward… Yes, everything's in order…and that's why I'm calling! The permits for the house have been approved and we'll begin building this weekend!"

I smile widely and say, "That's great! I can't wait to see my vision become reality! Thanks for…"

"Don't hang up just yet, Edward… Have you thought about the job offer?" He interrupts.

"I have, Sir… but I haven't quite come to a decision. Listen, I'm…" I frown, and think quickly to tell him without telling him that I'm not free to talk at the moment. "…a little tied up…until tomorrow. Can I call you back when I get some free time?"

He chuckles. "Of, course, Edward… Enjoy your day then… I'm bound to be in meetings all morning, anyway…so its no problem that you must succumb to the demands of your life."

I stifle a laugh. "I'm glad you have a sense of humor, sir. I'll speak with you tomorrow." We hang up and I turn to face Bella and the others. When I tell them the news, Bella jumps up and hugs me. "I can't wait to be living in our house…" I say smiling softly. "It's going to be magical!"

Bella informs me that Aro sent us the name of a moving company that's owned by his sub, so we don't have to take apart the furniture before the move.

"I can't wait to see my creation built!" I nod.

"Me too, love…" Bella says smiling brightly. "I'll send Alice an e-mail with the news. E-mail and postcards are the only way we're going to communicate, unless there's an emergency. In that case, one of them will call on the phone."

We are quiet for the rest of the meal and then Master Phil asks us to finish our play session. "We'll clean up out here and then, I want us to go out. There's a restaurant in Olympia that I want to try."

Mistress nods and orders me to go to the bedroom.

"Yes, Mistress…" I say walking quickly out of the dining-room. I don't know what she's up to but I know she'll make sure I enjoy it. As I walk into the bedroom and see the chair, I smile. I take off the shorts and sit in the U shaped chair again. It's slightly awkward because my frozen balls are just hanging there in the pouch that she'd secured them in. and my ass is exposed to whatever she feels like doing. I cuff my ankles into their restraints and then my left wrist into its place.

A moment later, I hear the door open and her voice praising me. "What a good boy you are today, Edward…I'll be rewarding you…"

I am pleased as she places my right wrist into the other cuff and then removes the CB.

"I have a special treat for you, my angel…a frozen treat…"

The label on the mold reads… 'Jasper's Cock'. I read it aloud and as soon as I do, I look up at my Mistress' face.

"Yes, angel, I miss him too…Now, this one is just plain ice… but I'll make you another one later with lemonade because I know it's one of your favorite drinks…" She grins.

I hesitate to ask this but… "Mistress…If this one is my special treat…why is it…"

"…Plain?" I think she's mocking me as she finishes my sentence.

I nod without a sound.

"Because this one isn't going into your mouth…" Mistress says, winking at me.

My heart skips a beat and then starts to go double-time. "Holy…You're going to put that…" I look at her with wide eyes as she steps behind me. I feel her lubricate my whole again with her fingers and then suddenly the cold cock to is being pressed against my opening. I whimper and bite my lip as I am penetrated with this freezing cold phallic symbol.

Her smile shows me that she's really enjoying my torment. She moves into position between my legs and moves the arctic artificial arousal in and out of my ass. Then she removes the ball sac and leaves the 'Jasper-cicle' in place. She takes the sac into the bathroom and then kneels between my legs again. Mistress touches me with nothing but her lips as she removes the nipple clamps.

I moan loudly and feel her surround my cock in her hot mouth. A startled cry is wrung from me as I start to beg. "Aghhh…! Mistress, please…please let me cum…I'm not going to last… The change in temp…! Aghhh…!" Even I can hear the desperation in my voice. I gaze down as she lifts her head to look straight into my soul.

"Edward, my sweet angel…I want to taste your cum…" She declares. With that, Mistress starts sucking me intensely, as well as moving the polar prick in and out of my hole at such a speed that I don't know how I can hold on.

Just a few moments later, my whimper turns to a moan. "Oh…Mistress…No… Goddess… I'm… I'm gonna cum…!" I scream as I feel her throat close around me for a second welcome the release of my cum flowing into her mouth. I see her swallow but then she presses her lips to mine, gifting me with my own juices…forcing me to taste a small sample…again communicating her dominion over me…and I welcome it. We spend the next few hours in the bed… 'warming me up' she calls it.

Mistress notices the time and turns to me. "Dinner with Phil and my mom is going to be our first public 'vanilla' experience, but I'll expect you to keep your word…" She gets up and we shower together.

I step out of the warm water and dry off first so I can take care of her. I wrap her in a clean towel and use it to dry the water from her body.

She starts to walk over to her vanity.

I insist on pampering her. "I'll do your hair, Bella-love." It takes a few minutes to convince her that I really want to do it, but I put my foot down. I let her put her dress on and then help her with her shoes. I, then, put on my own shoes and watch as she puts on her make up. Leaving the bedroom, I hold the door for my love. As we get to the car, I make sure I'm on her right and walking slightly ahead of her in order to make opening the car door easier. As the evening goes on, I perform my gentlemanly duties hoping that my fiancé barely notices that we're being 'vanilla'. I stand with Phil as Bella and Renee get up to go to the restroom. We talk for a while and when our ladies come back to the table we stand again and help them into their seats…For the entire evening, I act like a real man… I desire to be a polite man who takes care of his woman. I will strive to be the type of man I've always admired: gentle…polite…caring…romantic and totally focused on Bella.

If this is what 'vanilla' tastes like, maybe it won't be so bad…

* * *

Thanks again for the super beta work you've been doing, hnwhitlock2000!


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

This vanilla thing is driving me crazy! I feel so unsure of myself. Bella's gotten a little cranky but we've had sex a few times and she's usually better after that. I know she has to be feeling the urge for D/s… As my Domme, she would just tell me to do something and I'd obey happily… Now, we're trying to be vanilla… I can tell her neck is bothering her but she isn't talking to me… Why isn't she talking to me? Doesn't she realize that vanilla couples get neck cramps too?

It's been 2 weeks, 3 days and 18 hours since our last scene. I have been a little antsy but I think I can last longer then this. It isn't that I don't want a scene… I just don't need one…but maybe she does.

She's rubbing her neck and making a face.

I begin thinking of the last 2 weeks. We'd done lots of vanilla things… I'd taken Bella to the movies twice, dinner 3 times and a lunch here and there… but I cooked or made lunch the rest of the time.

One day, we even took a drive to see the site of our new home. The neighborhood is beautiful. The construction workers have laid the foundation and begun working on the frame of the house…The feeling of seeing my creation take a physical form is amazing! Right now, we're in Jasper's office. I'm on the computer, trying to find out as much as possible about the Volturious Brothers' architecture and construction firm. I'm seriously thinking about taking them up on their offer.

Glancing over at Bella again, I see that she's still rubbing her neck. I can't take seeing her in pain. I have to say something. "Bella-love, is your neck hurting?" I ask from Jasper's desk, which is on the other side of the office from her.

"Uhmmm, yeah…just a little…" She admits with a slight blush.

I sigh sympathetically. "Love, how can I take care of you if you don't tell me what you need?"

She smirks. "I guess you're right…"

I get up and move close to my fiancé so I can begin to massage her tense neck muscles as I persuade her to talk to me.

She shakes her head stubbornly. "I don't want to…"

"Bella…" I start to speak but then I think better of it. I stop massaging and stare at her for a moment. I make a decision and walk around to face her…and kneel. "Mistress… Please, tell me what's wrong and how I can fix it for you…?"

I watch her eyes close as she sinks back into the role of Mistress. The power in her voice as she calls me her angel washes over me. She explains how she's missed the high of hearing me call her Mistress or Goddess…and the feeling she gets when I let her bind and spank me.

I look up at my beautiful Bella through my lashes. "It's the same for me, you know… When I call you 'Mistress', its freeing, not humiliating …and when I feel the cuffs or rope binding me to a table or to your bed and I let you take full control of me, it's such a heady feeling …and maybe it's the whole chivalry thing that my dad taught me as I was growing up, but when I make you cum first, I feel so proud of myself, like I accomplished something." I say as I get up and resume massaging her neck. "Fiancé's can give neck rubs too, you know…"

"I know…" I hear her say.

"Please, Miss Bella… Please listen to me. I'm still your sub. You're supposed to take care of my needs…right?" I ask.

She nods.

I explain that my need is to take care of her, and in order for me to do that, I need to be told how. I remind her that I love her, and love taking care of her… "If you need a neck rub, and we're vanilla, just ask. Is it really that difficult for you to change 'angel, massage my neck' to 'honey, could you please massage my neck'?" I inquire.

"No, but I didn't want to be a bother…" Bella says. "I didn't want to interrupt whatever you were doing over there."

"Why not…?" I ask.

Her explanation is that when we're in D/s mode, she owns me and my time. As a vanilla couple, we're each our own person with our own activities and things we need to do and she doesn't know when it's appropriate to interrupt me.

"If what I was doing was important, I'd say 'sure, just give me a minute' and if it wasn't important, I'd say, 'yes, love, I'm on my way' …Bella, you are the most important person in my life." I start really thinking. "Mistress, it has come to my attention that your need for control is not being fulfilled. I need your control less then you need to control me, but I feel that my purpose in life is to take care of you. I like doing for you…and I know that I can request vanilla time to do my homework or if I decide to work for the Volturious brothers…"

"Yeah, about that… Edward, I've spoken to them. They're willing to let me look around their building in the city and I asked them a few things." She says.

"Like what, Mistress?" I ask.

"They have a playroom there…in the office building…If you went in to work there, I could visit and we could play. Apparently the Dominants that work there sometimes have their subs join them and the subs that work there occasionally get surprise visits from their Dominants…" She said.

My brain wandered to picture Mistress visiting me at work and bending me over my work desk to spank me and make me service her.

Her voice continues but I missed half of what she'd said. I think it was something about an investment. "…working there…Have you decided yet whether you want to work at Volturious Design and Construction?"

"I was leaning toward yes, Mistress." I admit as I flash back on my fantasy.

She smiles. "Good…I think you'll be happy doing that. Also the Seattle branch of the company is located not too far from our new home."

"What else did you ask?" I inquire.

Bella sighs. "I asked if I could speak with a sub that is currently employed there. I didn't tell the brothers this, but I want to see if this sub is treated well…and I want to be absolutely sure that you'd be safe…" She's always trying to take care of me.

I sigh too. "Mistress, are you unhappy with this vanilla thing? I think it's a bit silly to drag it on. I've lasted long enough to win the bet…We could have our scene and then get my tat tomorrow. I just want things to be normal, and for us that means mostly D/s with some vanilla thrown in. I'm ready to feel your…" I trail off as we hear the front door open and Bella freezes.

I quickly walk to the closet and pull out a baseball bat, whispering to Bella, "Please, stay here." I walk out to face whoever it might be. There, leaning on the inside of the door is my best friend. "Jasper…" I say, running over to him. "Jazz, talk to me…" The left side of his face has a slight bruise. "Jazz, what happened? We'll help you! We'll take care of you… Where's Alice?" I ask in a low voice.

He's been staring at me since I saw him…now his emotions overflow. Tears stream down his cheeks as he stammers Alice's name.

My heart breaks for him as I call for Bella. "Bella…! Bella, come quick!"

She comes running out to join me. "Edward, what is…?" She gasps seeing who it is. "Jasper…? What's going on? Where's Alice?"

Jasper wobbles on his feet. "Mistress…need you…" He says with tears as he reaches for her.

"Edward, help him into the living-room. I'll meet you there." Bella says, pulling out her phone.

I can tell by Bella's livid expression that Alice is in trouble. I take Jasper's arms and lead him to our destination. "Jazz, it'll be ok. I don't know what happened, but you can tell me when you're ready. Bella and I will be with you…" I say to him as I wrap my arms around him. We stay that way until Bella stumbles into the room with tears are pouring down her face. My dismay is probably showing on my face; I'm torn. I need to comfort Bella but Jasper's crying all over me at the moment.

Bella watches us for minute and then places herself between us. Jasper's head lies on Bella's shoulder as she leans on me. "It'll be ok, Jasper… You still have us…You'll always have us." She says as she comforts him.

Jasper falls asleep on Bella's lap not a minute later.

"Bella, what's going on…? He was in no shape to tell me anything and then you came into the room in tears…Is Alice ok? Did she die or something?" I ask as gently as I can.

I watch carefully as Bella tries to compose herself as much as possible. "Alice is no longer …What I mean is…Alice and Jasper are separated. She caught him masturbating to a picture of me while they were away."

I gasp. What an insult to Alice… I can't believe Jasper would do that! I mean, I could see if it was a model in a catalog or a Playboy magazine, but her best friend?

"She's found a different traveling companion…and she wants a divorce. She won't be living with us in Seattle." She looks me in the eye and appears very serious. "Do you have a problem with me helping him…?"

I'm shocked that she'd ask that. "No, Bella…of course not…"

"Edward, do you understand that I feel a certain duty to take care of him…?" She goes on.

"Yes…of course…" I say passionately. "I'll help you take care of Jasper…any way I can."

"Will it bother you, in ANY way, if he wants to be part of 'us' again?" She asks.

"We've both missed him, Bella…I promise I won't resent you…either of you. Just let me help you to help him." I say holding onto her tightly.

She sighs heavily. "Even though we're getting married, Edward…?"

"Yes, love, you will be MY wife…you will belong to me just as much as I belong to you. Jasper is an addition. I'll love him as a lover, and accept that you love him that way too. I feel like he's always been a part of my life. He's my best friend. I love him almost as much as I do you. You are a wonderful person and a wonderful Mistress…" I say. "Besides, he can help me take care of you."

"Edward, you are so selfless. I love you so much. Now let's start taking care of him. I want you to take him up to our room and set up the cot. After you do that, I want you to see if he had any bags. They'll probably be out on the stoop, if he did. Then, I want you to sit with him. I'll order some pizza and call a few people." She says.

I hear the relief in her voice. "Bella, will this be easier if we're in D/s mode?" I ask quietly.

She appears to think for a moment. "We'll take our cue from Jasper. When he wakes up we'll see what he calls me and then we'll go from there." Bella picks up her phone and dials as I nod and pick Jasper up in a fireman's hold.

I carry Jasper to the bedroom that Bella and I share and lay him on the king sized bed. I smile down at him and wish it was in better circumstances that he re-joined us. "…But I'll take what I can get…" I whisper to him. "I've missed you Jazz."

I start to set up the cot, but when he begins to talk, I stop.

"Bella… Miss you, Bella… Alice…Ali…Damn Peter…Please Bella…?" He mumbles.

"Jasper, are you ok…?" I ask.

"…Ali…Need Edward… Let me have…Ed-ward..." He mutters.

"Oh, Jazz…" I say before kissing his temple.

Jasper's eyes pop open. "Edward! Oh, god! I really screwed up, Eddie!"

"Hush, now, Jazz. Bella and I will take care of you. Just rest…" I tell him.

He sits up and starts to rock back and forth. "Bella… Where's Bella…? I need her… Eddie please, get her for me."

I hug him. "If you lie back and try to stay calm I'll go get her."

He lays back and nods.

I run to find Bella.

She's still on the phone and saying, "…I don't know how to deal with this. I talked to her and she's not coming back to live with us in Seattle, like we'd planned."

"Bella, Jasper's waking up and he's asking for you." I tell her.

"Esme, I need to go; Jasper needs me. Here's Edward." Bella says as she places the phone in my hand. "Talk to her. Tell her what I told you about the questions and the argument from a few weeks ago. I'll go to Jasper and leave you the money for the pizza."

"Mom…?" I say nodding as Bella pulls a $20 bill out of her pocket and puts it in my other hand.

She goes quickly to Jasper's bedside.

I greet my mother. "Hi, mom… She wants me to tell you a few things."

"What does she want me to know, Edward?" Mother asks.

"She's not angry with you for wanting to protect Em and me. She understands that you feel you're entitled to know certain things …but you're not. Bella was sad that you distrust her and that you didn't respect her enough to stop asking when she requested it. I also need you to know that you forced her to inflict a punishment… I got a major spanking that night thanks to you and your pout, mother." I sigh. "We were both offended that you were prying into our sex life. She asked you to change the subject…and yet you continued to press the issue. Why did you do it, mom?"

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry!" Mother says.

There's a knock on the front door.

"Mom, I don't know or care why anymore. There's someone at the door and I've gotta help Bella with Jasper. I don't know what she asked you when she called you, but please don't upset her further… Oh, and mom…? You might be planning the wedding instead of Alice." I tell her.

"Yeah, Bella told me about Alice leaving Jasper. I feel so sorry for him. I hope I can help in some way. Just let me know." She says before hanging up.

The delivery boy is here with the pizza and there is a suitcase on the stoop, just like Bella had predicted.

"Hey, man… how much…?" I ask.

He says, "$10.50…"

I show him the $20 bill and say, "I'll give you the change if you just help me get that suitcase into the hall."

"Sure…" He says.

I take the pizza and he gets the suitcase and follows me a little ways in. I put the pizza in the living room and thank him, giving him the money. Then I move the food into the dining-room and pick up the suitcase bringing it with me as I go to find Jasper and Bella.

They're talking, so I overhear…

"I don't care…I'll just be the piece of ass on the side…" Jasper says.

"Don't talk about yourself that way, Jazzy. You'd be our lover, but he and I will be husband and wife." Bella tells him.

"…And he won't mind?" Jasper whispers through trembling lips.

"No, I don't… Jazz, you're still my best friend. I can love you both. Bella and I will be fine." I insist as I join them. "Let us take care of you."

Bella smiles and asks if the pizza has arrived yet.

I nod and tell her that I put it in the dining-room.

"Jazzy, are you feeling up to eating downstairs? Should I have Edward bring our pizza up here?" Bella asks.

"I'm fine…I'll be ok, if I have you…" Jasper whispers as he snuggles into Bella's body for a moment longer.

She holds his hand as we go downstairs.

I serve the food and hand it out. As we eat, Bella and I inform Jasper of what's been going on since he and Alice left. He occasionally smirks and seems ok but it'll probably be a few weeks before he's able to smile. Bella and I will have to watch for signs of depression.

When Jasper falls back to sleep, I approach Bella. "Mistress…I'd like to play… Please, take me to the playroom. I think we both need it tonight…"

She nods and I once again give myself up to her. She spanks me lightly before I service my Mistress orally. I beg to be fucked in my ass. She consents and allows me to cum on the condition that I drink it from a goblet afterward… She gets the glass and continues to fuck me until I give up my cream. My load fills the glass and I keep my eyes focused on her as I accept the liquid into my system. She runs her fingers through my hair and whispers "Good boy, Edward…Now clean up in here and I'll meet you in the bedroom."

* * *

Thank you hnwhitlock2000! You're great at this beta stuff!


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

I'd never finished setting up the cot, so Jasper stayed in the bed with us. I knew I should be upset that he was taking up space in her bed…but I couldn't bring myself to make an issue of it. It's strange but I already feel as if Bella is 'ours' instead of just mine.

Bella and I slept on either side of Jasper last night. I don't know about her, but I woke up several times hearing Jasper's whimper of distress. He must be having nightmares; the poor guy. It's now 9:18 am and I notice that his morning wood is poking me in the back. At sometime during the night I must have flipped over because I remember facing him as I closed my eyes. The events from yesterday still have me reeling. I can't believe Alice was so coldhearted towards Jasper…but I think the worst part is that she tried to force each of them into a role they weren't made for. Poor Jasper… he may love Alice, but a person can't give up their identity. I'm sure it was just a matter of time before he fell back into a submissive role…or maybe he was pushed back into it. I wonder what happened to make him do it. There was no threat of punishment, so he had no boundaries to push… or did he? I'm going to have to remind him that I'm here to talk to if he needs me because it's now apparent that Alice can't love him for who he is. I just wish she hadn't torn him apart and made him feel like he now does. When I heard what he'd said to Bella last night… 'I don't care... I'll just be the piece of ass on the side...' I couldn't believe he'd lower himself to being a whore because of Alice's blatant disregard. I'm so sad for him but it infuriates me to see that this is how low his self image has gotten. Bella and I will just have to build him up a little. I'm willing and able to help him and I know Bella's love and support for him will help too. He desperately needs us. I keep his arm over me and wait for Bella to wake on her own, which she does soon after.

"Edward, Jasper…Are my boys awake?" She asks quietly.

"I'm awake, Mistress…" I whisper back.

"Good, I want you to go out and get bagels for breakfast. I'll wake Jazzy up and then the 3 of us need to talk for a bit." She says.

I nod and start to get up, but Jasper holds me tightly and mutters in his sleep. "Missed you…Ed…ward…stay…"

"Is he awake?" Bella asks.

"No, he talks in his sleep." I say softly as I turn over and scoot up a little in the bed.

Jasper adjusts his position unconsciously and lays his head on my chest.

"I don't think he wants to let go…" I say.

"Then I guess I'll be going for the bagels…What would you like?" She says.

"I'll have a cinnamon-raisin with cream-cheese." I tell her.

"That's funny…" She chuckles. "That's what I like too."

I smirk. "Jasper likes egg-everything bagels with cream-cheese…right?"

"Yes…I'll get them now, honey. You should try to wake him up in a little while." She says as she pulls off her covers.

Seeing her naked breasts, I lick my lips and wish I could have a little taste. She doesn't notice and I'm not going to assert myself when we have other things to worry about than sex. I watch her dress in a cute little jumpsuit and then hear the door to the house open and close letting her out. The car in the garage starts up and I hear the engine as she heads off down the street.

I know it won't take her long to get the food, so I set about waking Jasper up. I kiss his forehead and hug him close, whispering his name. "Jasper… Jazz, it's time to wake up, buddy."

"Ok…I'm awake…how do you want me?" Jasper mumbles.

"Jasper Whitlock…!" I say, shocked. "I think you're still a little 'out of it'. C'mon, Jazz…we've gotta get up and get the table ready for breakfast. Bella went for bagels and she'll be back any minute."

"Ok…I guess I'll have to come clean eventually…should I tell her about the stuff that went on between us?" He asks quietly.

"No, we can talk about that tomorrow…and hopefully keep it between us." I suggest as we head to the dining-room.

"Let's get it out of the way now, before she gets back." Jasper says biting his lip nervously.

"Ok…" I say. "Listen, Alice told Bella about everything and Bella told me about you masturbating to a picture of her and I want to say a few things…to you…before she gets back." I tell him. "Firstly, Jazz, I'm sorry it has to be in these circumstances, but I'm so glad you're back."

"Thanks, Edward…it means a lot to me that I have you and Bella to help me clean up this mess I've made." Jasper smiles sadly.

"I know you'll need time to recuperate from the stress you're suffering now and it will probably be a little while before we get sexual again…but you need to know some things. Since you left, Bella and I have been trying the vanilla life. In fact, before you fell asleep last night, we hadn't had a scene in over 2 weeks. I'm getting my reward this afternoon for lasting this long." I say softly. "During this little hiatus from D/s, I've become a little more confident in my relationship with Bella."

"That's great Eddie! I'm proud of your 'bounce-back' ability." Jazz replies.

"The foundation of the new house has been laid and I've decided to take that job with the Volturious brothers when I graduate… but more important to our current situation is…the things I need from you, Jazzy." I say cautiously.

"Like what…?" He asks.

"There were several things that you did…before…that I can't deal with you ever doing again. So if you can tell me and mean it… that these things will never happen again… I'd very much appreciate it." I say awkwardly.

"If it means that much to you, Eddie…Just tell me…" Jasper asks.

"Ok, firstly, if you want to disobey our Mistress…don't expect me to approve, but don't try to drag me into it. I don't want to know about it and I don't want to be tempted to join you. Next, there can be no blackmail or coercion between us. That shit has got to stop." I look at him intently.

His lip trembles. "I don't intend to purposely disobey her, Edward…and I'm so sorry about the whole blackmail thing…I can agree to those so far…"

"Jazz, I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want me or Bella getting hurt either…and you've done it in the past so how do I know you're not lying? Do you understand me?" I ask.

He just nods as he finishes the task I gave him.

"Good…You remember the first time I saw her punish you? How you'd told her things I wasn't ready to tell her yet?" I nudge his memory as I set the table up with paper plates and butter knives.

He just nods again.

"I promise not to tell her your secrets if you promise not to tell her mine…" I say.

"That makes sense…" Jasper says.

"Ok, now…" Sighing, I frown at him. "This one's the deal breaker, Jazz…You can't try to come between us…I may be her sub …but so are you...and I believe you've been told once by her, but it needs to be said by me. Man to Man, Jazz…She and I are going to be married. I love her with my entire being…mind, body, heart, and soul. We will continue to love you and help you get back on your feet but if you can't promise me that you understand what I'm saying to you, I'll tell her I don't want you sexually involved with us anymore… and I believe with all my heart that she'd agree to stop all sexual contact."

My heart wants to break as shock registers on his face. "No…Edward…No…I swear to you, I have no interest in breaking you and Bella up! I love you both so very much! I totally understand and agree with everything you said just now…"

"Edward, were you going to tell me about this conversation?" Bella says calmly breaking into our chat.

My heart stops as Jasper and I whirl around to face her. "Bella, I…"

She holds up her hand to quiet me. "My angels were tired. I went to get them breakfast, even though I should've sent them out for my food…and I come home to find…this…" Bella speaks so evenly that it scares me.

Jasper looks freaked out too as her eyes spear him.

"This altercation…When I heard Edward's raised voice I was ready to crash in here and scold him for cursing at you when you're not ready for drama, then I heard your replies…so I listened a little more." Her eyes remain focused on me as she steps into the room, places the bag of bagels on the table and makes her way over to a chair. She sits and glances at Jasper, then back to me. "Edward…would you please tell me what's going on here?"

"Where should I start, Mistress…?" I ask quietly looking down in deference to her.

"Well, I'd like to know everything you spoke about with Jasper…I got to the kitchen door in time to hear something about Jasper being sorry about blackmail…" She says spearing me with her gaze.

"That was totally my fault, Bella… I should never have…" Jasper starts to explain.

Bella glares at him. "Am I speaking to you, at the moment?"

He shakes his head.

"Then sit there and listen as we speak. I'll get to you." She growls. "Edward…?"

I clear my throat. "I guess I'll start with that then… About a month ago, I don't know if you recall, you were fucking Jasper in the ass as he held the bedpost…"

"…In our bedroom…I remember…" She says nodding.

"I was in the shower and I saw what you were doing. I got hard and debated with myself, but I ultimately decided to jerk off…" I say whispering the last 2 words. "When I came, I stood there looking at the mess in my hands for a moment too long and Jazz caught me." I looked at him.

"Bella…I…" He tries to interrupt.

"Jasper…Please let Edward tell me his side first. You'll get your chance." She sighs. "Edward, go on…"

I continue to spill everything.

"Jasper…is all of that true?" Bella asks.

He nods without speaking.

"I'm so upset with you both right now, that I can barely even speak…" Bella says, sounding choked. "We will eat in silence. After that, Jasper, I'd like you to take kitchen duty and clean this up. Edward, you will run me a soothing bath when you're done eating…so I can think. After that I'd like a massage and then we'll talk." We sit and eat our bagels. As soon as she's done, she walks out onto the porch.

Jasper and I look at each other and set about following her requests.

_*Damn…I didn't want her to hear any of that. *_ I think to myself as I jog to our private bathroom. I turn on the water…hot first and cold to tone it down. When it reaches the right temperature, I plug the drain and add the oils that I know she likes. _*Will she just want to soak or will she want me here to help her wash up and give her pleasure? She's still mad, I'm sure…so she'll probably not want either of us around for a little while…Right? *_

Footsteps alert me to the presence of someone else.

"Edward, although I'm mad at you both, I can honestly say, I'm angrier with him." Bella says as I look over at the door. "You didn't tell me he did these things to you…and for that, I'm very annoyed and I want to spank the hell out of your ass, but all of it happened so long ago that punishing either of you is out of the question. Jasper carried out some awful crimes upon you. He's told me about the day at the mall too and how he tried to talk you into some of his shenanigans. I'm proud of you for standing up to him then, but I'm very disappointed that you didn't defend yourself from Jasper's blackmail. You just…gave in!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mistress…I didn't want a punishment. Jasper told me what your punishment is for masturbating. He said you'd put the CB on for 3 weeks and add a spanking…" I admit.

"His crimes were far more outrageous then yours. I'm trying to work out whether or not I'm even the right Domme for him. He may need a man's Domination. Male Doms are usually stricter with male subs and it's the same with women." Bella says despondently.

My heart stops. "Bella, no! Please… I don't want him to leave us…"

"Well, there is one other option…" She suggests.

"What…what's my other option?" I inquire desperately.

"What if I train you to dominate him?" Seeing my shock and hesitation, she goes on. "Now, just hear me out. Jasper needs strict male Domination. You need much less Domination then he does… and I need to Dominate. So I top both of you and Jazzy bottoms for both of us… but you are the middleman."

"I think, I need to think about this. It's something I've never considered before. Do you need help bathing?" I ask.

"No, Edward, I'll be fine." She says as I help her into the tub. I turn to leave but she calls me back. "Edward, I'm proud of you for confronting him this morning, but I'm annoyed that you didn't tell me what you were planning."

"I'm sorry, Mistress…When I woke him up this morning I had just one thought in my brain. 'Jasper needs to know some things.' I said to myself. 'If he can't promise me a few little things then I'll have to tell Bella everything and ask her not to invite Jasper to be sexual with us again.' You were getting the bagels and so I thought I could confront him and be done with it before you got back." I tell her. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Edward. I understand where you're coming from and I think that my idea will help give you peace of mind in that regard…so, think about it…and talk to him about it if you want." She says. "He'd need to say yes as well…"

I nod and make my way out of the room. Wandering the house but avoiding Jasper, I consider the options. *_I never wanted the power of a Dom…Jasper likes it when I guide his movements as he blows me. Maybe Mistress can allow us to scene that way to try it out. I'll…We'll have to talk about it…all 3 of us will have to weigh in on this one.*_

* * *

**_AN: Apparently, we're not allowed to have special stories that are notes to the readers. I was forced to delete that one. So I'll now be forced to do something I hate and put Authors Notes in the chapters of my stories. I think each author should be allowed to have 1 story that is ANs so that their readers know what's happening with them and they don't have to waste chapter space, but the powers that be do not agree, so that's that._**

New Contest and C2 on ffnet.  
I'm a Judge for the contest, and I created the C2.

Dommella's Dungeon:  
_www. fanfiction. _net/u/2523629/

Twilight- Femme Domme :  
_www. fanfiction. _net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/

Take out the spaces!

**_Also: Thanks, once again, to hnwhitlock2000 for being my beta!_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

Can I be a Dom…? It's the question of the day and my brain is working overtime to figure it out. Hearing Jasper inside his and Alice's old room, I head to the opposite side of the house while continuing to ask myself the question that's been consuming my thoughts since Bella made the suggestion… Can I be a Dom…? Staring at the door to the playroom, I decide that the answer to the question of the day is…I don't know… Am I capable of assuming the role of Master? Again, the answer is…I don't know.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door and step inside the room where I usually become a sex toy, for the pleasure of my Mistress. I take some time to look around and take stock of the furniture. Going clockwise to my left, I see the 'queening chair' as well as the bondage chair and bed. Harnesses and swings hang from the ceiling in a corner. The Saint Andrew's cross is always fun. The padded table and the whipping bench are staples in any playroom. Next, I go to the cabinet and drawers. The cabinet holds the cleaning products and a large selection of lubricants in many flavors…non-toxic of course. Some of them even warm the skin or have some other effect. In the drawers, there are gags, cock-rings, nipple-clamps, vibrators and dildos, along with the anal-beads and plugs. The wall is lined with hooks and shelves for the whips, canes, switches, and floggers.

I pick up a riding crop and swing it a few times, like I've seen Bella do when using it on Jasper. I try to picture myself in the position of power over him and I can't say I don't find a bit of comfort in the idea of that. He's hurt me…betrayed me even…I think I want to at least try it out. I don't want to see him looking like others I've seen. With James, I was dragged along to the clubs and, though he only shared me for a few months, I saw the other male subs. They followed their Dominants like slaves and carried themselves like someone had cut off their balls. They looked like they felt emasculated. Bella treats us like real men. And she turns us on like crazy…not just in the bedroom and playroom, either. For Bella and Jasper, I will try to get past my doubts. I place the crop where it was and pick up the braided whip. Gripping the handle tightly, I move into the open area. The weight of it is unfamiliar to my hand, but comfortable… somehow, it feels right.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper… You have done some very bad things…" I say aloud, practicing my 'Dom's voice. I snap the whip in the direction of the cross.

Bella's voice startles me. "You need to go deeper, Edward. To find your true 'Dominant' voice and personality, you must quell your fears and doubts. As a Dom, you need to stay calm, cool and collected…at least during a scene. You haven't seen this…I haven't let you, but when I have to punish you or Jasper, I sometimes sit someplace and have a good cry. I told you once that I hate having to punish my angels… I meant it. It hurts me almost as much as the paddle or cane hurts your ass." She sighs. "Now, listen … before, when you 'spoke' to Phantom Jasper, you sounded more…arrogant and uppity than Dominating. I know you've become more confident and I want to hear it when you speak. Close your eyes, angel." She directs me, taking the whip from my hand.

I obey.

"This is a bit advanced for a beginner, angel. We'll work you up to that." Bella says, softly. "Now, remind yourself that you are about to speak, not only to your submissive, but also your best friend…your lover. Don't taunt him; don't mock or scold him. Address him, and tell him that he's been bad."

I nod and pretend Jasper is standing in front of me. "Jasper, you've done some very bad things…"

"Good; now tell him your rules."

Rules…? Of course! As his Dom, I'll need to give him rules… Ok…my brain begins to process this. I know what to do! "You've disappointed me, Jasper and you need to be punished. We'll use Bella's rules as a base, but I've decided to add on a few things… actual penalties for specific crimes. To put a stop to unauthorized masturbation, your cock and balls will be confined to a CB device 24/7. Bella or I will unlock it only when we want to use, clean, or play with it." I say.

Bella says as I hear her walk around and then sit back down. "Mmmm…I like the idea of that, Edward…Go on."

I continue to voice my rules. "To prevent any verbal misdeeds, the punishment for lying and cussing in polite company will be washing your mouth with soap." That covers the 3 general rules: honesty, courtesy and respect. "Un-gentlemanly behavior will result in a hand spanking as soon as we are alone. We will share the responsibility of opening doors and holding chairs, but I will help Mistress to prepare for the day so you don't have to worry about that unless I'm sick or somehow unable to do so."

"Good, Edward, keep going. I like how you're taking my rules and adding a punishment. He'll know exactly what to expect when he disobeys us." She says encouragingly.

I realize something in this moment, so I open my eyes and see that she's got a pad and pen. She's taking notes; that's good because I need to tell her something. "Mistress, may I make a request?"

"Of course, Edward; this is Dom work, by the way, so you should call me Bella. Now what is it?"

"Well, part of the reason I called you Mistress…is that I think Jasper and I should be held to the same rules with the exception of the first one. Since I don't have the problem of not being able to keep my hands off of my penis, I shouldn't have to wear the CB 24/7."

"Do you really want that?"

I nod.

"So you think that if we all went out to dinner and you said the word 'fuck' or 'bitch', I should wash your mouth out with soap when we got home?" She asks incredulously.

"I do, Mistress… In my opinion, if we're going to have any chance at making this work the way you suggested, I need to keep myself to the same standard that I'll be expecting of him." I point out. "I can't ask him to endure something if I'm not willing to suffer the same consequences. I've honestly had only one unauthorized ejaculation in the whole time I've been your submissive, while he's had many. That's why I made that one. We've both had problems with remembering to hold a chair or door. He's had more problems with lying than me but I still think that I should get the same punishment for it."

She nods, getting my point. "Yes, you're right… Ok, what else would you do with my rules?"

"Well, I guess if we fail to pay attention, or hesitate to obey an order, you could just pinch or slap us, depending on where we are at the time." I reason. "I think the same penalty would work if we address you by the wrong name. If one or the other of us tried steal a scene you'd need to remind us of your control, so maybe a refusal of orgasm would work."

"What about the way I punished you for that…? Did it work when I kept you in the CB for hours and spanked you soundly on your ass?" Bella asks.

I nod. "Yeah, that worked…"

She nods and makes more notes. "We should tell Jazzy about the new version of the rules and see what he says about this idea of mine."

I volunteer to find him and meet her in the living room. "Hey, man…" I say finding him in his office. "You, me and Bella need to discuss something. We're supposed to meet her in the living-room. C'mon."

He follows me closely and sits on the couch. I sit beside but not directly next to him and wait for Bella to join us and begin.

She walks into the room with her notepad and a CB3000. "Jasper, I need to know if you're ready for a BDSM talk. I have an idea that I'd like you to consider. Please hear me out and try not to interrupt." She says.

He nods, looking at the chastity device and then glances at me. "I think I need to get into a comfortable routine with you guys as soon as possible. I need the pain and physical release. Please, Bella."

"Ok, now, Edward knows what I'm going to say. We talked about it because I needed him on board before I took it to you." She takes a deep breath. "Let me start by saying this: Jasper, you mean so much to both me and Edward. We don't want you to be an undisciplined male chauvinist pig, but we don't want to see you broken and abused into a shell of yourself, either. I'd like to say that I'm strict enough for you-"

Jasper's eyes open wide. "Bella, you are!"

She glares at him. "…but clearly, that is NOT the case…"

Jasper bites his lip and mumbles an apology.

"I don't want to give you up to a different Master, so, with that option gone, the 3 of us have 2 choices. Either you buckle down and behave for me, or I'll try to train Edward to be a switch." She stares at Jasper intently.

We watch as Jasper processes this. He sounds utterly shocked by the options Bella has laid out. "I thought you said you didn't want to give me to a different Master. If Edward becomes a switch, how will that help? You'd be giving me to him."

"No, I wouldn't, Jazzy." She shakes her head. "Edward is going to be my husband. In marriage, what belongs to one spouse belongs to the other spouse as well. Besides that, I'd put it in both agreements that you both belong to me."

"So in essence, I'd be a submissive to you and Eddie…"

"…and she'd be Mistress to both of us." I break in. "I'm the middle man. I'd be enforcing the rules, too, though…not just submitting. I'd be submitting to HER will, and Dominating to you."

Jasper's eyes close. He's muttering to himself. What the heck…is he praying?

"Jazz…?" I ask poking his shoulder.

"Sorry, do you have any idea how much this idea of yours turns me on?" Jasper whispers. "What are the rules that go with this new arrangement?"

"Same rules as before, but with defined penalties for the perp." I tell him. "…and I'll get the same punishment, if I break a rule. I don't like double standards."

Jasper nods with each rule and asks me to teach him what to do for Bella's morning prep, 'just in case'. When we mention that he has to wear the CB all day every day unless his cock is in use, his jaw drops. "24/7 chastity by your and Bella's discretion?" He says, wide-eyed.

"Yup…how do you feel about that?" Bella asks him.

"I like the sound of it, but I'd like to have a trial scene before the contracts are signed…" Jasper suggests with a gulp. "…if my Master and Mistress don't mind."

I smirk, relieved.

"I couldn't agree more." Bella nods. "Edward, I want to see what you're capable of. Do you remember his limits?"

I nod. "Yes, they mostly match up with mine."

She motions for him to stand. "Jasper, do you understand that the very moment you agree to this, your cock and balls will be locked away from your own touch for a long time?"

Jasper nods.

I continue with an urge to add something I hadn't said to Bella. "Even your showers will be monitored; I'll be joining you and washing our property …so as to prevent masturbation." I see her raise a brow.

His breathing is coming in pants. "Full and total control and Domination…" He whispers in awe and Bella seems to realize that for some reason he not only likes the idea, he truly desires this.

I shake my head, seeing his eyes so full of want. I give a voice my very new feelings. "Jasper, I want this. I never thought I'd want this kind of power over someone, but I like fucking your mouth with my cock. I like how it feels to have my hand in your hair and know that you will drink every drop of cum when it's asked of you. I like the idea of having some portion of control over you. You will look to me for permission to cum this time, but Bella has veto ability…if I say 'you can cum' and she says 'no', you will obey HER. Do you hear me?" Every word hardens my cock.

His Adam's apple bobs as he agrees.

I stand in front of him. "I only want you to call me 'sir' for now. We're not under contract and I still consider myself as Bella's submissive."

He nods silently.

"I've been waiting to do this since I saw you walk through the door…" I say, grabbing his head and pulling his lips to meet mine. I revel in the feel of our lips moving in tandem. Then, I push him to open for me.

His lips part and I plunder his mouth. His tongue dances with mine and he whimpers as soon as I withdraw. His longing only increases as I say, "Jazzy, go to our bedroom to wait for us."

Bella professes her love and faith that I'll be a wonderful Dom, also making sure to remind me of my tattoo appointment for tomorrow afternoon.

"It's ok, love, for now, let's go play." I say with a grin. I'm really looking forward to trying this…

* * *

_There's a new Contest and C2 on ffnet. I'm a Judge for the contest, and I created the C2._

_Dommella's Dungeon: http:/www. fanfiction .net/u/2523629/_

_Twilight- Femme Domme: http:/www. fanfiction .net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/_

* * *

Thanks hnwhitlock2000! You're great at this Beta stuff!


	31. Chapter 31

_There's a new Contest and C2 on ffnet. I'm a Judge for the contest, and I created the C2._

_Dommella's Dungeon: http:/www. fanfiction .net/u/2523629/_

_Twilight- Femme Domme: http:/www. fanfiction .net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/_

_**Chapter 31**_

As we walk together toward our bedroom, Bella suggests that we start easy…with some pleasure. "You gave him lots of rules, Edward, but he needs to know how you will reward him too." She says. "He just made us very happy. He spoke the truth when he confessed his crimes and he's giving himself to us…to you. Put him in his place, at your feet. After that we will allow him pleasure."

I nod and open the door. I hadn't told him how to wait for us, so I'm not sure how we'll find him, but, there he is…naked and on his knees. I feel my cock getting hard already. Although my first instinct is to say what a good boy he is, I look at Bella for a cue.

She smiles. "Lesson number 1: never question your instincts, Edward."

I nod and tip his head up so he's looking at me. "You're such a good boy, Jazzy. I didn't tell you how I wanted you and yet here you are on your knees and bare-assed naked for us…for me." Not knowing what to do next, I follow lesson number 1 just a little bit further. "Your first task is right in front of you, Jazzy. Can you guess what it is? You may give verbal answers until I say otherwise."

He takes a breath and guesses correctly. "You want me to give you a blowjob, Sir?"

I nod, but do not undress myself. I've seen Doms in stories do this. "…and…?"

"You want me to lower your pants for you, Sir?" He whispers.

I nod.

Hesitantly, Jasper's hands go to the waistband of my sweats. He pulls them down to mid thigh and looks at my package.

"Is there a reason you're moving so slowly, Jasper?" Bella asks sharply.

"No, Mistress; I'm sorry Mistress." He says quickly as he moves closer to my crotch. His mouth opens and I feel the wet warmth of his breath just before it engulfs my cock.

I fight back the desire to cum right there. Bella licks her lips and takes my hand, lifting it to thread into Jasper's blonde waves. I look down at him and see his eyes closed. Then I feel the sudden vibrations as he hums around my member. My hand makes a fist in his hair and I'm moving myself in his mouth. I'm using his mouth for my pleasure and knowing that he's enjoying this as much as I am.

"Don't you dare cum, yet, Edward." Bella's voice says surprisingly. "This is what it means to be the middle-man, my sweet. You began this scene and gave me the power to veto orders. You don't get to decide when you cum. I do."

I whine as Jasper continues suckling.

"Jasper, you're doing very well, sweetie. I want him to cum soon…but not yet." She says. "I believe the proper term is… 'Ladies first'…"

I get where she's going with this. "Jasper, I want you to finger our Mistress' pussy. Tease and probe and fuck her with your long flexible fingers. Do not stop sucking me until I tell you."

Bella nods to me and grins.

Keeping my arm around her lower back, I can catch her if her legs become unstable.

His fingers make quick contact and she starts to moan instantly.

I feel it just moments later when her knees give out, so I catch her and detach Jasper from my cock to lay her on the bed. I look at Jasper. "I know it's a little late to ask this, but… Have you been intimate with anyone other then Alice and your hand in the time you've been away from us?"

"No, Sir. I swear I've been yours alone since before I left with Alice." He says.

"What…?" Bella asks as I stare at our submissive.

"The last time I had sexual contact was the day before we left, and that was just a blowjob…given and received." Jasper whispers in shame. "It's the reason I was masturbating when she got home from dinner that night."

"Jasper Whitlock, don't you dare be ashamed. Alice should be ashamed of herself for putting you through all this with no good reason. It's not right for her to not be sexual with you and then get angry when she finds you masturbating!" Bella says.

I just nod angrily.

"I'll have to have a talk with our friend Alice…Now, let's move forward, Jasper, I want your mouth on me and Edward is going to prepare your ass for re-entry." She goes on. "No more verbal replies until we say so, Jazzy."

I smile and pick up the crop. "Remember, Jazz, you can't cum until we tell you." I wait until his face is buried in Bella's pussy and then I begin my assault. The crop makes cute little rectangular welts on his smooth backside.

His moans send Bella into a tizzy. "Talk to him, Edward!"

I take the bottle of lube from the dresser and drip a bit onto my hand. My fingers slip into him; he's tighter then I left him, so I know he was truthful about the sexual contact. I slick my prick as I finger-fuck his warm tight ass and just as Bella cums, I push the head of my cock into his hole.

His head lifts from Bella's core and his groan sounds.

Though I try I can't keep my feelings under wraps. "You've missed me, haven't you Jazzy?" I ask. My tone betrays both my desire for him and my fear of rejection. "Answer me."

"Yes, Sir…yes, I've missed you…both of you." He replies desperately, as I push further into him.

"You've missed my cock, too, haven't you?" I ask, as I slowly fill his ass.

"Yes, Sir…I have. I missed your cock and Mistress' pussy." As he frantically finishes that sentence, I am now buried 'balls deep' inside his body.

"Ask me for permission to cum." I suggest as I pull my cock out almost all the way.

"No, beg him." Bella interjects watching as I fill Jasper up again. "I want to hear you beg Edward for permission to cum."

"Please, may I cum for you, Sir?" Jasper says panting as I fuck him too slowly.

I look to her face knowing what I'll see.

She smirks and shakes her head.

"No, Jazzy…not yet…" I say with a smile.

He whimpers. "Please, Sir… Please let me cum for you. I want to feel you fucking me as I cum… Please, Sir."

"I like hearing his voice this way, Mistress." I say to Bella. In his ear, I whisper, "Do you hear yourself? You sound so raw and needy. I like the way it feels to hear you call me 'Sir'." I wonder how it will feel to hear the word Master fall from his lips.

"Jazzy, when you cum, I want to hear you call Edward your Master." Bella tells him.

Jasper nods his agreement.

"Edward, I want his dick inside me while you fuck him." She says.

Our eyes meet briefly and I'm able to convey my concurrence. Without pulling out of him, I pull Jasper up to stand in front of me and maneuver him closer to her. With his dick in my hand, I guide him into her haven. Her moan as he enters her is lovely. He whines as I hold his wrists behind him allowing her to ride him while he remains still.

"Edward, take your pleasure." Bella directs me. "I want you to cum first, then me, and then Jasper. Make it happen."

I nod. "Yes, Mistress…" Looking at Jasper, I feel desire course through my blood. I push him to bend at the waist which puts his mouth in close proximity to Bella's breasts.

She promptly arches her back and tempts him, but I take the temptation and make it a command. "Jasper, take her nipple in your mouth. I want you to make her moan for us, Jazzy."

His lips close around the peak of her breast and as I move inside him, she moans. "Fuck him, angel! Fuck him hard."

I get into the rhythm and my hips pound into his. "So, good… Mistress! Jazz…! Oh this beautiful ass is sooo warm and tight around me! Mistress, I'm gonna… I'm gonna… Oh, BELLA! JAZZY!"

Bella's eyes meet mine as I explode inside of Jasper. I lean down and kiss her over Jasper as his face gets smashed into her cushy boobs. She cums with Jasper inside her and then I whisper into his ear the words he's been waiting for. "Jasper…babe, you can cum for us now."

His hips jerk in and out of Bella's body 3 more times before he shoots his load into her, chanting 'Thank you, Master'.

I get a warm tingly sensation as he voices that word. "Jasper, you did very well, today."

"You both did very well, Edward." Bella says. "I think this will work out well. Take him to shower and then you'll put the CB on for him. Jasper this is a non negotiable rule. If you want this level of control, you'll submit to meeting with a psychologist once per week. I will make sure that he or she is in the community, so they will understand what your issues are. I also want you to feel comfortable talking."

He nods as I take his hand and lead him to the tub.

Bella yells out to us. "Edward, have a bit more fun with him in the shower."

I grin as I stare into Jasper's eyes and back him up against the wall with my lips attached to his. As I break the kiss, I speak softly to him. "We both belong to Bella so, we need permission from her to do more than kiss when we're alone, and she just gave us the green light. I want to do something with you."

"What do you want to do, Sir?" He asks.

I smile and lick my lips. "I'm going to wash you thoroughly and then, I'm going to suck you dry. After that, you get an enema to clean you out. Lastly, I'll put the CB on and lock it in place."

Jasper looks at the floor and nods.

"Good. What I didn't tell you is how I'm going to do that…" I say. "Mistress has done this to me a few times. Your hands will be bound to the wall…here." I cuff him facing the side of the tub. "I'll use the soap and sponge to wash your body and then I'll take care of mine." I take my time and work him up to a mass of sexual energy. I use the soap and fuck his ass with my fingers as well as jerking him off a bit. Next I rinse him off and make him wait as I wash myself. "Now that our bodies are clean, I need to drink your cum." I tell him. I get to my knees and start sucking him off.

He moans and begins to buck his hips.

"No Jazzy… You're not to move. Just let it happen." I say reaching for the drawer where the waterproof toys are kept. I find the large dildo and the bottle of lube. Before putting him back in my mouth, I lube his hole and the toy. Pushing it into him, I suck and fuck him. "Give it to me Jazzy. I want you to cum in my mouth." I tell him.

Jasper gasps. "Can I call you Master again? Please? I liked it so much."

"Yes, Jasper, call me Master." I go back to sucking and pounding his ass. "Is it hitting your prostate yet, Jazzy? I want to taste you."

He cries out as I milk him of his cum, giving him the orgasm he needs.

"Let's clean you out now." I say taking out the special nozzle and inserting it. I attach the hose and water-bottle with the saline solution that Mistress likes to use. I fuck him with the dildo again and make him suck me off while the liquid is inside him. After cumming in his mouth, I dry his body off and sit him on the toilet. "I'm going to trust you for the next 5 minutes, Jazzy. That cock had better be untouched. You'll take the dildo out and gravity will take care of the rest. Flush and call me when you're done. I'll be right outside this door."

"Yes, Master."

I smile and close the door.

Bella is waiting on the other side. "So…you like the power?"

"I do, but I like the fact that I don't have all the power. I liked that you over-rode me." I tell her. "Thanks for letting me have more of him in the shower, Mistress."

"You're welcome, Edward. You know you need my permission to play with him when I'm not with you, right?" She asks.

"I had just assumed that was the case, Mistress." I say as we hear the toilet flush and Jasper call out for his Master.

She hands me something.

I look down to see a black leather collar and leash. I smile again and open the door. He's standing with his head down, so I walk over and run the collar around his neck.

"This is a temporary collar, Jasper. Before we sign the papers and finalize things, you'll need to see the psychologist and decide what you want to do about your job." Bella asks. "You were only on a leave of absence. Will you go back; will you just be freelance or will you choose to stay home and keep house for us? Keep in mind that the last option comes with some pitfalls."

"I will think about it, Mistress. Can we make my appointment with a psychologist soon, please? I really want this." Jasper says.

Bella nods and hands me the CB3000 and a small brass lock.

I take his organ and fit it into the device as she holds his hands behind him. We all hear the click of the lock and it reminds us that Jasper is now ours. I take his hand from her.

"Thank you, Master." He says as I allow his hand to feel his confined cock and balls before leading him to our bed for the night.

* * *

Thanks to hnwhitlock2000, my fabulous Beta!


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

It's been over two weeks since our trial with Jasper. He's been doing well and has already seen the psychologist four times on his own and once in a group session with us. It seems Dr. Harding has Jasper pegged. She has spoken to the three of us and has come up with a theory. Dr. Harding feels that since Jasper never had rules or boundaries with the ones that were supposed to care for him, his parents, it felt as if they didn't care. This is why Jasper puts himself into submission; the domination makes him feel like someone does care. Bella and I have taken responsibility for him and we are going to work with the good doctor to see if we can help him get back to his old self.

I've met with her a few times too. Dr. Harding has helped me see what James saw, his thinking that I'd like this lifestyle; now she is helping me get past the effects of his abuse. I can see myself becoming more confident and able to deal with the new responsibility of Jasper subbing for us. I sometimes feel bad about taking the power they give me. As I sit here, I finger the key that hangs from my neck.

Every decision has pros and cons. The pros of becoming Jasper's Dom include the obvious: sexual benefits, giving him what he needs, making Bella's stress levels lower, and giving me a major confidence boost. However, the cons that seem to be stacking up are a little unexpected. I keep noticing little things, like how he never calls me 'Eddie' anymore and how he looks me in the eye only on rare occasions. Every once in a while it would be nice to see those blue eyes of his sparkle. I want his respect…not fear… his affection instead of reverence or adoration! I'm not a god; I want him to submit and yet I want him to talk to me too. I realize that I have partial control of his dick, but is it too much to ask that we try to have a friendship too? I've decided to talk to him about this today and when I asked, Bella thought it would be best if I did it without her presence. She has left to go talk with my mom and see if they can nail down a date for our wedding.

Jasper is waiting on the back porch.

I step through the door and say his name.

He looks up at me and stiffens and not in the good way. "Yes, Sir…?"

"Jazz, look at me…" I say.

His eyes meet mine and I lift the lanyard that holds the key to his cock, pulling it over my head and placing it on the table. "I'm not 'Master' or 'Sir' right now, Jasper…I'm your friend…your lover…"

"Ok…" He responds cautiously.

"Jasper, I want to talk to you today, because I've noticed something…We've been neglecting our friendship…" I ask.

He stares at me. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you don't call me Eddie anymore. We rarely look each other in the eyes and we haven't had a real conversation in over a month!" I say. "Jasper, I miss my friend!"

"But, you're not just my friend, Ed- Edward…" He says glancing at the key.

"No, that's true… We're also lovers and I'm your Master. Jasper, I've spoken to Bella and we've decided that the kitchen and the porch will be our free speech areas." I inform him. "As long as you're respectful when you speak to us, you can ask or tell us anything. Please…talk to me?"

He nods slowly. "Ok, well…when I see the key hanging around your neck, I guess I see you as Master…not friend."

I sigh. "I can understand that…How about if I carry it differently? I can put it on a key fob and keep it in a pocket."

"That might help…" He smirks as he absorbs what I'm telling him. "…but could you maybe tell me how you got through this barrier with Bella?"

"I had a tough time, Jazz." I tell him. "I have to control my thoughts. I have to recognize her little signals. Its part of paying attention to what she says and does. It's mostly in the tone of voice we use. Do I sound like a Dom right now?"

"No…" He acknowledges.

I consciously shift the tone of my voice. "…And now, Jasper…Do I sound like a Dom, now?"

He swallows. "Y-Yes, Sir…"

Clearing my throat, I revert to my normal voice. "It's in the attitude and tone of voice. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"I do…what did you mean about controlling your thoughts?" He asks.

"Well, I have to make the distinction in my head about who Bella is at any given moment. She's a little confusing. If she walks into a room and is all business, she's usually Mistress and I force myself to call her 'Mistress' in my thoughts." I explain. "If I called her 'Bella' even in my head, I'd be in trouble during play. In public, I watch her and think before I speak. In the playroom, it has become automatic, my brain says Mistress…I'm confused, though, Jasper. You were Alice's sub…You've been Bella's sub for way longer than I have. Why do I have to explain this to you when it should be the other way around?"

He shrugs and then it seems to come to him. "I guess it has something to do with the fact that there's no set schedule. Although Ali expected obedience 24/7, she never enforced it harshly enough and she only truly became Dominant at night. With Bella, as soon as I walked into her house, I was hers for 24 hours, not including sleep time. While I was awake, she was Mistress and that's all there was to it. I could separate who they were by the time of day I was with them."

"We'll discuss a schedule with Bella. Has this come up with Dr. Harding?" I ask.

He nods. "She ended our Thursday session by asking me to talk to you and Bella about it. You beat me to the punch…but I'm glad."

I smile. "So, we've established the free speech zones, figured out the separation of friend/lover vs. Dominant and even decided that we need a schedule for D/s time. I can't wait to tell Bella."

"Why…?" He asks.

I smirk. "She promised me that she'd reward us both if we talked things out and handled some decisions between us before she got home."

He smiles back excitedly. "Who gets to call and tell her?"

"I'll call on my phone and put it on speaker." I suggest.

He agrees and when we hear her voice, we both sigh. "Hello, boys…"

"Bella, are you free to talk?" I ask.

"Yes, love, I am." She says.

"Well, we've been talking…we figured out some stuff and now we're wondering when you'll be coming home." Jasper says quietly.

I smile knowing we are going to be fine.

"I'm just pulling into the garage, boys. Come greet me." She says before we hear the click of her phone hanging up.

I grab the key from the table and Jasper's hand. "C'mon; she won't want to wait."

We run through the house and open the door to the garage. Bella's sitting on the hood of the Ferrari with her hair long and flowing in waves, just the way I blew it out for her this morning. She's in jeans and a tight fitting top that shows her breasts off, without allowing them to hang out.

My mouth starts to water and I pull Jasper into position a few feet from the bumper. He gets down onto both knees while I am on one.

Mistress motions for me to stand and approach her. When I get close enough to her, she grips my collar and kisses me deeply. I'm panting as she breaks contact.

"Stand and tell me what the results of your chat are, Jazzy." She says as she gets to her feet and walks around him.

He does as he's been asked and our Mistress agrees that a schedule of sorts would be a good idea; we all need a bit of practice with being vanilla.

I ask permission to speak. "Mistress… I don't know if you remember, but when you left a few hours ago, you said we'd both get a reward when you got home if we talked and stuff. Have we earned our reward?"

"Yes, my love, you have…What do you think the two of you deserve for being so open and truthful with each other and me?" She asks. "A pleasure session…?"

Jasper seems to be having a debate within himself. "Wait, please…Since we're talking about setting a schedule, there's something else I'd like to say and it will require discussion. I'd like to request that we go to the kitchen so I can speak freely, please."

Bella and I look at each other. I have no idea what he's about to say and I'm completely caught off guard. She nods, so I take Jasper's hand again and the three of us move into the free speech area.

"Bella, Edward, I want you to know that the subject I need to talk to you about is not an attempt to be lazy and not take care of myself. I've thought about this mostly because it was one of the options suggested at the trial scene a few weeks ago. I've even done research with Google, Wikipedia, and even Wipipedia. You know about the first two, but the third is strictly a free BDSM encyclopedia. I also plan to talk this out with Dr. Harding, but after the talk with Edward went so well, I decided to speak with you first." He looks at Bella. "You offered me a choice of what I could do in regards to my job. I'm seriously considering two options. One is becoming a specialized lawyer. I'd go into contractual law or maybe just deal with drawing up peoples' wills. Either of those would allow for plenty of time under the whip, plus allow me to contribute to the household expenses. The other option I'm thinking of is giving all of that up and becoming your slave."

I gasp and look at Bella. She only suggested that in case we were unable to convince him that he could be a part-time submissive.

Bella takes a deep breath. "Jasper, what made you consider slavery?"

"You said I could stay home and keep house for you and I automatically thought 'well that sounds like I'd be a slave'. When I used Google to see if there was really still legal slavery, I found articles on Wikipedia and Wipipedia, as well as a few other sites, about the differences between submission and slavery. I used to think I was just heavily submissive, but having looked at these articles, I realized that for quite a while I've been heading toward something that's called a 'choice decision'. This means that I trust you both implicitly as well as the decisions you've already made for me. You do not abuse my body and you have not gone beyond my limits the whole time I've known you. You are currently doing everything you can to make me feel loved and cared for. You made the choice for me to see a doctor about my obsession with being Dominated and I can see that it was with me and my mental health in mind. You chose to lock my cock up in this CB so I am free from the temptation to masturbate too often." He looks at me. "I still can't believe you allowed me to shower by myself the other night. Thank you again, Edward."

"Jasper, I gave you the privilege of private shower time as a reward, with Bella's approval, because you have been very obedient since the trial scene." I remind him. "The rules we gave you two weeks ago will stand. We trust you, for now, but if you need more of a punishment, you will be deprived of privileges instead of just being spanked."

Jasper gasps.

"That's right, Jasper, you like the D/s lifestyle, so scenes will be considered a privilege. As a slave, you would be required to take care of the house which will include cooking, cleaning and landscaping. You would also be required to take care of your physical, mental and emotional health." Bella explains. "Physically, we'd ask you to exercise and keep your body disease and fungus free as well as clean and free of hair. For your mental and emotional health, you would continue to see Dr. Harding and you would have to talk to and interact with us and be truthful. I can't read your mind, although I can recognize your and Edward's emotions most of the time. Also, think of this, as your Mistress and Master, Edward or I would control what you wear, what you listen to on the radio or watch on TV. I could order you to eat certain foods that you don't like. I could make you crawl on your knees all day long or make you sit on the floor while Edward and I enjoy the couch."

I stare at her before switching the focus to Jasper. "Are you sure this is something you really want to do?"

"It's just an option I'm thinking about. I wanted you to know what's going on in my head." He says. "Like Mistress said, you guys can't read my mind, so I need to tell you."

Bella tells him to wait here and leads me onto the porch. "We need to take this seriously, Edward. We'll speak to Dr. Harding and look over the materials that he has seen online. We'll also discuss it in the next group session. Now then, I got my monthly visitor this morning and I'm out of commission for a few days so, for your reward, I want you and Jasper to have a little fun. There are only two conditions: no heavy bondage or anything that we have yet to go over and he must be back in his CB at midnight. I'm sure you can figure something out."

"Really, Mistress, that sounds like fun, thanks!" I say excitedly.

She smiles. "For now, as part of project 'Morale Boost', I want to get us out of Alice's house. We'll stay at a hotel just outside of Seattle and I'll make arrangements to have my house packed and stored until our home is built. What do you think?"

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Bella, that's the best idea I've heard all day! I'll call Aro and ask how much longer construction will take and then I'll have Jazz show me the sites and articles he looked at while you make the reservations."

I follow her as she walks through the kitchen pausing briefly to lightly caress Jasper's cheek. "Rewards will come to both of my boys, so just be patient, sweetie. Go with Edward and he will tell you what we decided."

"Wait just a few seconds, Jazz; I have a phone-call to make." I say leading him into the office. He moves to sit in a chair but I raise an eyebrow and shake my head. Deepening my voice slightly, I become his Master. "I'll only be a minute. I want you to wait for me in position but stay dressed."

He says nothing, but his eyes show understanding as he lowers himself to his knees and I can see the gears turning in his mind as he works through the information I'd given him to think about earlier.

The phone rings on the other end and I get Aro's secretary. "Yes, this is Edward Cullen; I'd like to speak with Aro or Marcus Volturious."

"Yes, sir; I'll put you right through." She says.

"Edward, my boy, it's nice to hear from you so soon! I feared that your fiancé was keeping you tied up in the basement or something!" Aro laughs just seconds later.

"Yes, well, I'm free for the moment, Aro," I inform him, chuckling. "So I was wondering…how long until the project is complete? Bella, Jasper and I are eager to move in. In fact, we're going to be staying in a hotel until we can do so."

"You should be able to move in before Christmas, Edward." He says.

"That's great and you've taken care of the extras we asked for?" I ask as I text the answer to Bella's cell-phone.

"That was no problem, Edward. The alarm and panic-buttons, as well as the in-house intercom will be set up as per your request. If you could send me the name of the hotel you'll be residing at, I'll bring the final paperwork to you before Thanksgiving." Aro says. "Speaking of the holidays, may I ask where you'll be spending them?"

"I'm sure that Bella will be happy to send you the hotel information as soon as the arrangements have been made. As for the holidays, we don't know yet; possibly with my parents." I say. "Thanks for sparing the time to speak with me; I'll be seeing you soon. Good-bye for now."

"Good-bye, Edward; give my greetings to your lovely fiancé." He answers.

"I will, Aro, thanks." I hang up and look at Jasper. "Jasper, Mistress has just begun her time-of-the-month. Our reward is that she will allow us to have time by ourselves, but that will be after you show me the material you read through on slave vs. sub. So, did you use this PC to do your research?"

"Yes, I did…will we use this 'time by ourselves' for sexual purposes, Master?" He asks.

I nod. "Yes, as long as I avoid anything too intense. I'm not allowed the whips or heavy bondage and I wouldn't want to try anything new without Mistress anyway."

"Ok…but I have to show you the websites first?" Jasper asks.

"Yes, Jazzy; now please." I say not moving out of his way. Patting my knee, I smirk at him. "You will undress and sit here."

His breath catches and he undresses quickly before perching on my knee. "It won't be difficult to get to the sites I saw, Sir. I made sure to bookmark them for future reference."

"Good boy…For that, I'll unlock your CB now." I say taking the key out of my pocket.

Jasper's eyes are focused on my hands as I insert the key to unlock his CB3000.

"If you weren't locked up, would you have masturbated to these articles, Jasper?" I ask turning the key.

The lock clicks as it snaps open and Jasper shakes his head. "Not if it was forbidden, Master; I promise."

* * *

Sorry to leave it there, guys! Next chapter will have Edward and Jasper's reward so stay tuned!

**_The Contest entries must be in by 10/31/10_**  
**_I'm a Judge for the contest, and I look forward to judging your stories! Get to work, Ladies and Gentlemen!_**  
**_Dommella's Dungeon: www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/2523629/_**

Thanks to hnwhitlock2000. You're great at this Beta stuff!

Hey everyone! Check this out! I was asked to do a short author's interview! Its posted today 10/21/10. There's a link below and on my profile! Enjoy! It's posted here:

www (.) twimuses (.) ?zx=39b7e1c63a1ae38f

Take out the spaces and the () and enjoy!


	33. Chapter 33

_**The contest is over and the winners are going to be announced!**_

_**Dommella's Dungeon: www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/2523629/**_

_**Hey everyone! Check this out! I was asked to do a short author's interview! It was posted on 10/21/10. There's a link below and on my profile!**_

_**Enjoy! It's posted here: www (.) twimuses (.)?zx=39b7e1c63a1ae38f**_

_**Take out the spaces and the ( ) and enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 33**_

"Tell me, Edward…please…? I wish I'd been with you boys that night. Tell me what you did with Jasper for your reward." Bella asks. It's just one day before our meeting with Dr. Harding. Her monthly time has just ended and she wants Jasper to lick her pussy while I tell her the details of my time alone with our submissive.

Knowing that I can deny her nothing, I nod, watching as Jasper goes down on her, I start with the end of my phone call to Aro… "I hung up with Aro and looked at Jasper, telling him that you'd just begun your time-of-the-month and what our reward would be. He was excited just to hear that you would allow us to have time by ourselves. When I told him that I wanted him to show me the material he found on 'slavery vs. submission' first, he did it quickly and without complaint…while sitting naked on my lap."

She smiles and says, "That must've been fun for you."

I blush. "Yeah, I liked it…quite a bit…"

**/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\**

_Patting my knee, I smirked at him. "You will undress and sit here."_

_His breath caught and he undressed quickly before perching on my knee. "It won't be difficult to get to the sites I saw, Sir. I made sure to bookmark them for future reference." His balls rested on my knee._

"_Good boy…For that, I'll unlock your CB now." I said taking the key out of my pocket._

_Jasper's eyes were focused on my hands as I inserted the key to unlock his CB3000._

"_If you weren't locked up, would you have masturbated to these articles, Jasper?" I asked turning the key. _

_The lock clicked as it snapped open and Jasper shook his head. "Not if it was forbidden, Master; I promise."_

"_It was forbidden, Jazzy, but tonight…" I whispered, wanting him to know I wasn't kidding about the fun we were on the verge of having. "Tonight, I want to see how the thoughts and words about slavery affect you. You will resist the urge to touch yourself, but only because I will be touching you. I want to feel how hard you are. It's just you and me until midnight, Jazz. How many ways can we make each other cum?"_

_He moaned._

"_Take us to the first site, Jazzy-boy." I ordered him. As soon as it appeared on the screen, I clicked on the icon that would print the article. We did the same on all of the sites. After each one, I closed a fist around Jasper's cock, just to feel how hard he'd gotten. Once all the articles were printed, I gathered up the papers and took them to the bedroom. I opened my briefcase and slipped the articles in before returning to him. I smiled seeing that Jasper was standing in the same position I left him in. "Tell me some of the things in those articles that turned you on, Jazzy."_

**\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/**

"Why did you ask him that? Why not just get on with fucking his brains out?" Bella asks softly. "You did have a deadline to meet, after all."

"I wanted him to give his desire a voice. I wanted to know exactly what he wants out of the whole slavery thing." I comment.

"…And what did he say?" She asks.

**/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\**

"_Well, most importantly, I get to take care of you and Bella; that is what brings me the most pleasure. Also, I would likely get to be nude most of the time- you know how much I like that. Plus you and Bella would be in control of everything: from what time I get up in the mornings to how many orgasms I would be allowed per day…if any. I'd be in constant service; you could walk into the living-room and order me to my knees to give you a blow-job or just bend me over and fuck my ass without giving me any pleasure." He sounded enraptured by the idea of it. "I love that you wouldn't have to worry about my needs because my need is to pleasure you."_

"_Jasper, we love you and we like to give you pleasure." I protested, not understanding why he just didn't get that we wanted him to have pleasure too._

"_That only makes it better! As a slave, if my Master or Mistress wants to treat me well, then I can enjoy it even more! My pleasure is your pleasure!" He looked so happy at this concept. "You wouldn't have to take me out in public if you didn't want to. You could lock me up in a cage for a few hours at a time, if it pleased you." _

"_Well, I like some of that too…a little…but I want to be able to go to a movie with my best friend and not have him be subservient to me." I was determined to make him understand me._

"_I can do that, Edward." He said quietly._

"_Can you…?" I asked, just as quietly._

"_Let me try, Eddie, please?" He begged._

_I sighed. "Bella and I will go over the articles and see what we think. We'll let you know soon; maybe at the group session with Dr. Harding. For now, let's get to our fun. You will not cum until told. If you beg, you won't cum any sooner and if you disobey, I'll punish you severely. The scene is this: You are my assistant and you've made a lot of mistakes in my office. You'll be punished tonight. I want you to stand just outside until I call you back in. That's when the scene begins."_

_He nodded. "Yes, Master…"_

"_I want you to call me Mr. Cullen for the scene." I added._

"_Yes, Mr. Cullen…" Jazzy said as he moved toward the door._

**\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/**

"Ooh… I love a good role play scene!" Bella moans and Jasper starts using his fingers to pump in and out of our Mistress' pussy.

I smirk and continue… "I only allowed him to wait for 60 seconds before I called him."

**/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\**

"_Whitlock, get in here!"_

_The door opened. "Yes, Mr. Cullen…how can I help you, sir?"_

"_You can explain to me where your head has been, Whitlock! I've gotten several complaints about your behavior and you've made quite a few filing errors lately." I shook my finger at him. "I should fire your ass!"_

"_I'm so sorry, sir." He said meekly. "M-My wife just l-left me and I've been distracted lately. I-Is there any way I can make this up to you, Mr. Cullen? I really need this job, sir."_

_I pretended to think it over. "Well, my wife is out of town, and I'm feeling kinda horny. I'd been planning to go home and just watch porn tonight but I'd prefer having a slave to fuck. You want the job, Whitlock?"_

_Jasper swallowed appearing nervous. "I-I haven't had sex with a m-man in a while, sir…not since college…but I think I can please you. I'll try my best not to disappoint you, Mr. Cullen."_

"_You can start right now. Get on your knees and suck my cock." I ordered, leering at him while opening my pants. _

_He fell instantly to his knees and crawled to me. His mouth engulfed my length and I felt the suction as his cheeks hollowed. _

"_Oh, yeah! You're doing great, Whitlock! I'm going to allow you to swallow my cum tonight!" I said as I felt my orgasm building quickly. "Then,__I'm going to fuck you hard and multiple times, tonight, slut!" He whimpered around me and I couldn't wait. I gave him a warning just before cum filled his mouth. As he licked me clean, I informed him of his new name. "Your name is 'Slut' tonight. Got it?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Cullen."_

"_Good little slut…" I cleared the desk and ordered him to lie back on it. As he got into position, I continued, also pulling out a blindfold. "Now, I have a few toys I want to play with, Slut. You'll be a good boy won't you?"_

"_Y-Yes, sir, I promise." He answered quickly as I tied it in place._

_I sat back down in my chair and opened a drawer. The mini-flogger is the first toy I pulled out. Knowing he couldn't see me, I taunted him. "Your cock and balls are my toys tonight, Slut. I wonder what I should do first. Should I flog them? Should I lick and suck on them?" I fondled them for a moment before I went to the closet and pulled out a thigh-sling. The sling would keep him open and vulnerable for me while I played with his most private parts and the blindfold would allow me to surprise him. I lifted his balls and took the mini-flogger to his ass ten times._

_He whined._

"_Can you imagine if someone came in here a found you like this? You look like a whore, Whitlock." I teased him._

"_I only want to please you, Mr. Cullen, sir." Jasper said in response._

_I smiled and picked up your favorite paddle. We'd left it in there after one of our recent scenes. "My sweet slut is in need of a spanking, isn't he?" _

_He nodded as I proceeded to bring it down on his ass five times. _

"_I think I'd like to play with this tight little hole, Slut." I say touching his rosebud._

"_Whatever you'd like, sir…" He answered._

"_I'd like to see what I can put there…" I said going into another drawer. The lube was right there, so I dripped some on his cock and then my fingers. I stroked his cock a few times and smiled at the noises he made. My fingers spread the lube up and down his crack and I didn't warn him as I pushed a finger into his hole. _

_He cried out at first but then he calmed and started to enjoy my ministrations. _

_I then added two more fingers and smiled as he moaned. "You're such a good slut, Whitlock." Then I picked up a dildo from the drawer and without warning, I placed the head at his entrance and plunged it into him. I made sure to lean over him to make him think it really was me fucking his hole. "Tell me how it feels to have me inside you, slut… Do you like that, Jazzy? You do, don't you?" I taunted him. "Talk to me, Whitlock!"_

_He whimpered in an attempt to speak as I fucked him with the dildo. "Sir, I like the feel of the toy, but I'd much prefer to feel your dick inside me… Mr. Cullen, please?" He asked._

_I smiled at him, halting my fake thrusts. "You knew that wasn't me?"_

"_Mr. Cullen, I haven't felt a real cock since college, but I do know the feel of a plastic cock, sir. I'd know a real cock if I felt it… and this isn't a real cock, is it sir?" Jasper said as his breathing evened out. "I also have the distinct feeling that if you were really fucking my ass…you'd make sure I knew it, sir."_

"_Flattery will not get you an orgasm before I think you've earned it, Slut! So…you want me to fuck you, huh Whitlock?" Slowly, I removed the dildo and teased his entrance with the head of my dick. "My slut is begging for my cock…I think I'll give it to him."_

"_Please, sir…Oh, please fuck me with your dick…?" He begged._

_I entered his ass without difficulty and his moans spurred me on. I fucked him while listening to him tell me how hot it was that I took pleasure from him and how my confidence made it easy for him to submit to me. I didn't stop thrusting as I came in him, but I felt his body accept its role and I growled into his ear. "I need you to cum for me, Jazzy." _

"_Yes… Oh, Ed-Edward…YES! Oh, God!" He yelled as I felt our bellies become covered in his creamy load._

**\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\/~**

"I fucked him quite a few times that night, Mistress. He enjoyed it almost as much as I did." I whisper to Bella as I hold her shaking body.

She's just had an orgasm from Jasper's mouth and fingers. She moans and cuddles into my side as Jasper covers us up and gets into the other side of the king sized bed in the hotel room Bella had gotten for us. "I'm so glad you had fun, boys. I enjoy being with you both, but my angels need some time by themselves sometimes. I'll always enjoy hearing about it, though."

"I'll always enjoy telling you about it, Mistress." I tell her pressing my erection against her hip.

"I'm tired, boys, let's take a nap and I'll discuss things with Edward in a little bit. Someone set an alarm for two hours." Bella says sleepily slipping into the spoon position.

"I guess that orgasm tired her out, Jazz. I can't reach my phone; can you set the alarm for us?" I ask as my arms involuntarily tighten around Bella. My erection softens; she has no need of it for now.

He nods and does it quickly before laying his head on the pillow facing us.

"When we wake up, I think she'll want to talk with me alone but she may have questions for you. I want you to make sure we wake up on time and then you should ask what she'd like you to do. She may tell you to go to the other room and read a book or something, but don't leave the suite." I tell Jasper quietly in my Dom voice.

"Yes, sir," Jasper's answer carries disappointment.

I wonder if he knows I can hear it. "Jazz… It's not even noon; you'll be needed for something sexual by this afternoon. I'm sure of it."

He only nods as I drift off.

Two hours later… I feel a soft heat on my dick. My eyes pop open and I notice that I'm flat on my back. As I look down, I see my Mistress sucking on me.

She lifts her head and my dick is released with a pop sound. "I had Jazzy help me secure your arms to the bedposts… I woke up in the mood to taste you…I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Mistress…my body is yours to command." I moan as she licks the head of my cock. "May I have your pussy to feast on or Jasper's cock?"

"I'll allow that only if I put the nipple clamps on you, angel." She says, knowing I don't really care for the clamps. Its not that they harm me in any way, I just prefer her fingertips pinching me instead of sharp metal.

"Please put the nipple clamps on me, Mistress…?" I ask. I just know she'd make me ask for them if I didn't. This way I get what I asked for faster.

Jasper brings the clamps to her and watches as she places them. Then he stands beside my head, at her direction.

She unlocks the device and after he removes it, she orders him to put his dick in my mouth. "Don't cum until I tell you to, Jazzy-boy, and watch his hands. If you see his hands make fists, pull out of his mouth; he needs to speak. Do you understand?"

He nods as my lips and tongue make contact with his cock.

I suckle him as I feel her suckle me.

He groans.

She deep-throats me suddenly, making me whimper and whine as she swallows around my cock. "Cum for me, Edward." She says.

"Aghhh!" Jasper shouts as I moan and give in, relaxing while refusing to clench my hands.

She licks the tip of me again and suddenly I erupt in her mouth, still sucking on Jasper who whimpers as our Mistress releases my hands. "Jasper, you will cum for us," Bella informs him. "Edward needs to taste it… but you will wait until I allow it."

I make a fist; he pulls out. "Mistress, may I get into a more comfortable position to finish sucking him?"

"Yes, you should get on your knees, Edward." She answers.

I get into position quickly and take him back into my mouth, vaguely noticing that she is now hand-cuffing him. I lick his cock from base to tip and abruptly take him deep into my throat.

He cries out and starts to beg for permission to cum.

I begin to massage his balls listening to her tease him.

"Not yet, Jazzy…not yet…" She says. "What will you do if I allow you to cum?"

"I-I'll lick your feet." He offers. A shake of her head has him reconsidering… "I'll lick Edward's feet." Another shake of her head and he thinks again. "I'll lick Edward's ass." He offers.

Hearing this, I moan around his cock. I'd love to feel his tongue on my hole so I silently plead with her to accept.

"Yes, I think my angel would enjoy that. Wouldn't you, Edward?" She pets my hair.

I moan again and nod.

"Cum for us Jasper…then you will lick Edward's ass while we discuss your slavery." Mistress commands as she takes the clamps off of my nipples.

I deep-throat him and swallow every drop he has to give, licking and sucking the last bits of his essence from the slit. Using my Dom voice, I tell him to thank me.

He bows his head. "Thank you for taking my cum, Master."

"You're welcome, slut." I smirk, taking the key to his cuffs from our Mistress. He has said that he likes when I call him 'slut', but only in sexual situations.

He smirks and asks Bella how she'd like him to do this.

She looks around. "Edward can be on all fours, and you can go in behind him, while I lay on my back, facing both of you."

I instantly get into the correct position and once she is in place, with the papers she wants to discuss, she nods to him and I feel his warm breath on my ass.

He kisses each cheek all over before kissing the top of my crack. I get down to my elbows to grant him better access.

"Wait!" She yells. "This is a private Dominant conversation! He shouldn't hear what we say just yet… I know!" She gets up and runs to the other room. Moments later, she comes back with earplugs and wireless headphones. She hands Jasper the headphones, saying, "I will put the plugs in and then you'll put the headphones on."

He agrees and they test it out; he can't hear a thing. She places a remote vibrating butt plug in Jazzy's ass and she'll turn it on if she wants his attention. His breath is back and I feel his tongue swirl up and down my ass crack.

I moan. "Mistress, how am I supposed to concentrate on our discussion while he's doing this?"

"You'll need to focus, Edward." She says with a smile. "Now, you told me what he said the other day. What didn't he say?"

I focus on my breathing and I'm able to answer. "Well, from what I read, the Master/Mistress c-can compel the slave to do just a-about anything. He cannot say no unless it is against the law or his religion or if it would put his safety in jeopardy." I pause, whimpering as Jasper's tongue dips into my hole. "If we ordered him to go find Alice and kill her, he'd be allowed to refuse. He's allergic to peanuts. If we ordered him to eat them, he'd be allowed to say 'no'. Essentially, his limits would conform to our limits."

"So you're saying that we could use him in a suspension scene and he wouldn't be allowed to say no to that…even though it is a hard limit for him as a sub." She says. "Could we force him to continue his career?"

I nod. "Yeah…basically…That also includes choosing what he wears around the house and when he goes to the store or work. We could make him wear women's underwear and a pair of high-heels around the house…if we wanted to."

She smiles, "I don't think that would be good for your friendship. Speaking of which, do you think that he can balance it all?"

"He says he can…" I think really hard as I feel my ass being fucked by Jasper's tongue. "What if we have just one day for us? Can I have a day for just me and Jazz? Like, a 'friend day' …with no D/s…no sex at all…just to go to the movies and shop and talk and stuff?"

"I'll think on that, angel." She hits the button on the remote and tells him with a note to leave the room, take out the earplugs and we'll join him shortly. She also tells him to keep the butt plug in for later.

"Mistress, I'm so hard… please, can I fuck him before he leaves?" I ask turning over to show her my very aroused member.

"No…" The door closes and she straddles me. As she sinks onto my cock, she goes on. "You can fuck me, though."

"Mmmm…Ride me, Mistress…Please?" I beg.

"You've been such a good boy, Edward, but you're not allowed to cum while I ride you." She warns. "I'm planning to fuck your sweet, tight ass with a big fat dildo, angel. This thing is going to stretch your hole and you can't cum until I give you my say-so… Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress…" I whimper. I feel every inch of her pussy as she glides up and down my shaft. She didn't say I was allowed to touch her…but I really want my hands on her hips. "May I please touch you?"

"Did I say you could?" She snaps. "No, you will keep your hands at your sides."

I make fists in the bed-sheets as she rides me at a torturously slow pace. I think about baseball and football to keep my cool. Her fingers move to her clit and I watch her masturbate around my cock. She clamps down around me eliciting a fit of moaning and whimpering. Leaning forward, she lifts herself off of my dick, kisses my lips and proceeds to pull my legs high. I feel her finger my ass, next, smearing lube and fucking my hole with two fingers. Then, as I hold my legs in position, she goes into our toy suitcase and pulls out a long thick dildo.

"Close your eyes, angel." She demands placing the dildo at my entrance.

Now voluntarily blinded, I feel it push through my tight ring of muscles and groan in response. I try to relax around the intrusive object and, once I do, I feel her start to push it in further. Suddenly, it touches that sweet spot inside me…my prostate. My cock has to be harder than a diamond by now; how much longer will she make me wait? I cannot remain silent. "Oh, God, Mistress, please!"

"You're very close, angel…" She whispers. "What do I want to hear?"

My eyes open and our gazes meet as I catch her hint. "Bella, my beautiful Goddess, may I please cum for you?" She never lets me use her name in a scene, unless I also use her highest title. There should be frustration and strain in my voice but I manage to keep it steady. There should be tension in my eyes but I put all of my love for her there instead. Anticipation is all I feel now and I trust her to dispel that soon…

She does… "Good boy, Edward…" Bella smiles, "Cum for me now, angel, your Goddess demands it. Scream my name." With that, she pumps my cock hard and moves the dildo faster. "Tell the world who you belong to."

I'm panting and suddenly exploding with pleasure. "BELLA! Oh, Goddess! I'm yours, Bella, only yours…! Thank you… Thank you, my Bella."

"Yes, Edward," Her arms cradle me as we calm down. "I'm yours as you are mine. I'm here, love…you're safe." She kisses my lips and holds me close. "Are you alright?"

I nod and nuzzle her shoulder.

"Oh, my sweet Edward, I'm glad you enjoyed this, but now, I want you to shower with me." She whispers into my temple. "I've ordered room-service in the suite for Jasper, but you and I are going out to dinner tonight, love."

"Really?" I ask taking the sheet with me. I'm excited because we haven't been out alone since Jasper came back into our lives.

"Yes, it's just the two of us, tonight." She says, kissing me again and leading me toward the shower. "I think we can trust Jazzy, I mean, he's been such a good boy lately."

I agree.

After she turns on the water and wets down her body, I shampoo her hair, rinse and then add conditioner. I love showering with her and it's one of the first things she takes away if I misbehave. I wait as she washes her face and then she lets me wash her body. I just massage her body-wash into her skin and hope she'll want more. I don't tease her or try to arouse her because she'll spank me right after we get out if I do. I found that out the hard way. She's still 'Mistress' in the shower.

"Edward, you didn't get my nipples." She says, leaning back into my chest.

I smile because that's my cue for shower sex. Now I can tease her…to an extent. "Well, let me fix that." I say as my hands work her nipples with the body-wash. She moans and lets me work her over. I dip my fingers into her pussy because that needs to be washed too. Once she's covered with suds from her shower gel, I take the hand-held shower-head and rinse her…up close and personal. The water pounds into her skin making the suds slide down her body. As soon as her breasts are soap free, I take one into my mouth and suckle for a moment. Then I move onto the other one, but when I try to use my mouth on her pussy she pulls me back up.

"I don't want your mouth, Edward. I want your cock in me. Take me here against the wall."

I bite my lip for a moment before kissing her hard on hers. Her legs wrap around my waist and, once her back is against the tiles, I enter her waiting body. She's wet enough to just let me slide in! I feel every inch of her sweet pussy; it's warm around my thrusting cock.

She moans as I drive this scene and she cries out as my teeth scrape her nipple. "Oh, my Edward… Yes! Keep that up, baby! Make me cum, angel!"

I reach down and slip my fingers into her pussy. Finding her clit is easy and I pinch it as I trust the next time. She cums undone around me and now I can relax and cum if she allows it.

"Cum, Edward, cum inside my body!" She shouts.

I bury my face into her neck and moan but don't fight it as, with my next thrust, my climax rushes over me. "I love you, Bella…I love you…" My eyes open to see her smiling at me.

"I love you too, angel." She says quietly but with much emotion. "Now let's finish up so you can dry my hair."

I wash my body quickly but thoroughly and then I rinse her hair and the rest of her body. We get out and I dry her off first. As we walk from the bathroom to the mirror and chair that has been magically set up with the brushes and dryer, I see Jasper kneeling beside the door. His CB is on and locked. I whisper to Bella for a moment. "He put on his device, love, and he set everything up for us to do your hair without being told! I think he deserves a reward."

She smiles radiantly and nods.

I smile and beckon to him. "Jazz, thanks for setting things up. Good job." I say kissing his cheek lightly, "Now you get your first lesson in hair-drying…and a reward before we leave for dinner."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I just did it to be helpful, not to be rewarded." Jasper whispers.

I raise an eyebrow. "Well, that's good, but I'm rewarding you for locking yourself up even when we forgot, not for being helpful."

"Oh…if it pleases you, Sir," Jasper says.

"It does… Now get over here and watch as I dry her hair. You'll get to dry a few pieces too." I demonstrate on one piece and give him the brush.

"That's so relaxing… for Mistress and for us…" He notes as Bella closes her eyes savoring the experience.

"That's why I like doing it so much." I tell him. Together we finish drying her hair and then he watches me help her dress. "Now, it would please me if you choose your reward."

"Uhmmm…can I have a few beers with my dinner?" He asks.

Bella and I look at each other. "Ok, but no more than two; and we will be checking the mini-bar." I say walking over to it. I open the door and see that there are four bottles of beer.

He nods. "Ok. Thank you, Mistress; thank you, Master…"

I get dressed and meet Bella at the elevator. The doors open and we get in. I grin at her. "Jasper's really coming along! I thought he'd want another orgasm before we left, or at least something sexual."

"I know; I'm so proud of him." We get to the lobby and find the valet. She shakes her head as he tries to hand the key to her. "He's driving, John."

"These are yours, then. The rental is right out there." John says.

I take the keys and hold her hand as we go through the front doors. "Rental…? Where's the Ferrari or the Mustang?"

A devilish smirk appears on her beautiful face. "I decided that you deserved a reward too. I rented a very sweet ride for us tonight, and you are driving."

I look around as I push the unlock button. The lights flash on the Aston Martin that is sitting there in front of us. "Holy cow, Bella …you didn't… Did you? The Bond car…?"

She grins. "Yup, it's ours for the night." She giggles the whole time, as I pick her up and spin us around.

"You're the best!" I say as I lead her over to it and open the door.

"Such a gentleman…" She sighs.

I feel her pride in me and bask in it as I start the car. "Where to, Milady?" I hope she knows by now that I'd open doors for her without those rules of hers. It's the right way to treat a lady.

"Surprise me." She says as she closes her eyes.

I turn on the GPS and look for the Space Needle. There's a restaurant there and I've heard the food is spectacular. I set it to silent mode so she won't guess our destination. Moments later, I pull up to the valet station and ask Mistress if I can have some cash.

She smirks and hands me a twenty and a fifty. "Show him both and give him the twenty now. Then tell him he'll get the fifty after …but only if there aren't any marks or extra miles on it."

I nod and do as she'd instructed me.

The guy grins. "No problem, sir."

I hold the door for Bella and offer my arm as we ride the elevator up to the restaurant level. The head waiter escorts us to the table and his eyes linger on my chain. I hold Bella's chair and look him over quickly. He has a chain around his wrist. He's a sub like me…I think. We sit and he leaves.

"Bella, the head waiter had a chain on his wrist…It looked like mine, but it was a bracelet. It even had a small lock on it." I say in a low voice.

Our waitress comes over and I order a chicken dish, while Bella has seafood. I ask for a bottle of white zinfandel…chilled… because I know it's her favorite…and a couple of glasses of water.

"If he says or does anything, you're allowed to confirm it. I need to use the ladies-room. I'll ask him where it is so he knows you're alone." She whispers back.

She's gone for only a moment when he appears. "Hello, my name is Ben. I see we have the same taste in jewelry, sir." He flashes me a look at the lock on his chain. It has a spider's web on it.

"Edward," I say before taking a sip of water. "I guess we do." I show him the swan side of my lock and he gasps.

"That's Miss Bella? I must speak to my Mistress. Please, try to see me before you leave." He rushes off.

That was weird…Bella rejoins me and I tell her what happened.

"We'll worry about it later, Edward. Just enjoy your meal and I'll allow you to speak with him before we leave." She says quietly.

I nod and sip the wine while we wait for the food to arrive. Once it is placed before us, I notice that Bella's food looks amazing. I lick my lips as she slips a forkful through her lips.

"How do you like the chicken, Edward?" Bella asks.

"Its delicious…would you like a taste?" I offer.

"Mmmm… That sounds great! I'll give you a taste of mine if you give me a bite of yours." Her eyes shine as I accept.

I immediately cut her a nice sized piece of my chicken and then cut it smaller so I can feed her. I feel eyes on us as she feeds me a bite and then I feed her. Her seafood tastes wonderful and I'm enjoying both meals. For dessert, we get cheesecake and share it.

She kisses my cheek and says in a low voice, "Edward, I think you should use the men's room; the waiter is near the door."

I kiss her hand before standing up and walking past the man, into the bathroom.

He follows me in and locks the door behind us. "I've been authorized to approach subs only. My Mistress would like to extend an invitation to your Mistress. Lady Angela owns The Web. It's a BDSM club on the outskirts of the city. Here's a card. Please ask your Mistress to think about it. Lady Angela is hoping to meet Miss Bella in person."

I nod and take the card. He turns and leaves, but I use the facilities before returning to Bella and giving her a full disclosure of my conversation.

"You said Angela? Let me see the card. Angela Webber… Edward, this is big. I'll tell you why after I've spoken with her on the phone." Bella says.

I nod, wishing she'd talk about it now but knowing I'd be wasting my time if I pressed her.

Ben bows his head to her as we call the elevator and ride it down.

The valet comes to us with the keys in his hand. "Ben gave me a heads up when you got into the elevator. Your car is so awesome and I have it right out front, sir."

"Just the way I left it…correct? No extra miles…no marks…?" I ask as Bella cuddles into my arm.

"Yes, sir; I double checked it, myself." He answers.

"Good," I take the keys and hit the button to start the car. Then I unlock it and open the door for Bella.

She sits and allows me to close the car door.

I make a quick inspection and see no marks. Glancing at the odometer, I see only .07 miles more then it had been.

"If I may say so, sir, you're very considerate of your wife. I like seeing men take care of their women. It's nice…and very romantic. I hope we see you again soon." He says.

"Thanks; here's the fifty I promised you. You took good care of this car." I smirk. "Maybe next time you can add a mile or two… maybe…" I open my door and get in leaving the man with his mouth hanging open.

Bella giggles as we pull away. "The face he just made was priceless! I heard the whole thing. You didn't correct him when he called me your wife…"

"I think you're close enough to being my wife, love…I can't wait for it to actually happen… You know, you never told us what date you picked for the wedding." I tell her.

"It'll be next November… I was thinking before Thanksgiving. If we got married on the twelfth or the thirteenth, we could honeymoon for a little over a week and then be home for the holiday." She suggests. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds wonderful…" I trail off. "I can just see you walking down an isle to meet me. I can see me standing there waiting for you…wishing I could kneel…"

"If it makes you feel better, I could ask the minister to switch the vows so that you're the one who says 'obey'." She teases.

I chuckle. "I wouldn't mind that… if it would please you, Mistress."

"Hmmm…" She smiles. "I'll have to think about it… For now, let's go see if Jazzy was a good boy."

As we pull up to the hotel, the valet rushes to take the keys. "I'll take it, sir."

I hand it over and run my hand over the hood. I remember Jasper telling me about being fucked on the hood of the Mustang…I whine softly. "Bella… How long do we have this car?" I ask.

"I rented it for a few days…why?" She asks as we enter the elevator.

I watch her push the express button to the penthouse suite and tell her how I pictured her fucking me bent over the hood of the Aston Martin.

She grins. "I'll try to find a way to make that happen, angel." The elevator opens.

Jasper's kneeling there as he waits for us. "Hello, Mistress… Master…Did you have a good time?"

"Hello, Jazzy…" Bella's pleasure at seeing him like this is palpable. "We had a wonderful time. Edward was a very good boy and I'll be rewarding him. If you were good, then I can reward you both…Were you a good boy, Jazzy?"

"Yes, Mistress, I was good. Dr. Harding called to talk to me, while you were gone. We spoke for a short time. I only had two beers and the whole dish of what you ordered for me." He says. "Thank you for remembering that I like veggie-burgers and sweet potato fries. It was delicious."

I smile and go to the mini-bar to check the beers. There are only two missing, but I pick up the other bottles to makes sure he didn't just put the bottles back to hide the fact that he'd had more. "He's telling the truth, Mistress. The other two bottles are un-opened."

"Wonderful… Both of you come to bed…" She says fondling Jasper's balls before unlocking his CB. "I'll be happy to reward my sweet angels…"

* * *

_**Thanks, again to my wonderful Beta, who got through this chapter even while her kids were sick! hnwhitlock2000, you're the best and I hope your kids get better soon!**_


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Please excuse the craziness. I saw this in a picture online. It's not my idea to put pliers where they don't normally belong.

_**Chapter 34**_

The day after my dinner out with Bella was the appointment with Dr. Harding. It went as well as could be expected, with all of things we each needed to talk about. I knew the feel of abuse and some of the things Jazz had said, as well as the argument I'd overheard back in September, had me convinced that Alice was guilty of emotional abuse, at the very least. In response to that abusive bitch, Jasper has been lobbying to give himself to Bella and me as a slave. Bella and I have read the articles and, during the session with our therapist, she made the final decision. She then had me write down some of the things that we will place in his contract and after that, he will sign his life over to our service… He will be our slave… I think he got a tiny feel of that, during the D/s session the three of us shared right after we left Dr. Harding's office. I'm not sure how I feel about the way he expects us to treat him, but I know that I hated the way Bella and I ended the session…not giving him an orgasm just didn't feel…right…not after he gave us such pleasure. I cried afterward and then, after Bella comforted me, I listened to Jasper toss and turn for a while before falling asleep. My restlessness actually caused me to have a nightmare about becoming like James…

I see myself calling Jasper names and fucking him in front of people… I see him open his mouth for a strange man in a club…at my order! I thrash around and I can feel the sheets tangle around my legs… What I can't do is wake up…I yell out for him to stop but suddenly feel Bella's and Jasper's touch.

My eyes open and as soon as I see him, I throw my arms around Jasper. "Don't you ever let me abuse you, Jasper! Don't let us share you… or do any-…" I cry into his shoulder, where my head is buried. "Don't let us do anything but the things you enjoy; except for punishments, of course… I can't stand the thought of becoming like HIM. Don't let it happen…I need to know that you enjoy what we do! I can't just use you for pleasure and NOT give you any. I can and will punish you when you do something wrong but…" I try to catch my breath but find it difficult. "Last night really fucked with my head, Jasper. It felt like a punishment to me and I can't…no, I won't do that again without cause. Do you hear me?"

"Ed-ward…can't breathe…" Jasper is holding me just as tightly as I'm embracing him but I loosen my arms a tad.

Bella brushes my hair from my face and asks me what happened. I confess my fears to her and whimper as she promises to never allow me to harm our lover in such a way.

"I'm sorry, Eddie, I didn't think that a Master would be that emotional about his…or her slave." Jasper tries to comfort me. "I just thought that a slave is meant to provide pleasure, service and comfort to his…or her Master. I thought I would be a piece of property… like a tool to be used when required and kept out of sight when unwanted."

"You will never be unwanted, Jasper!" I protest. "You and me and Bella… We're a family now. You'll file for divorce and Alice will only be a memory. She's the one who didn't want the real you, Jazz; not us. We understand and accept you! We love you for who you are! When will you see that?"

Understanding dawns in Jasper's eyes. "I guess I just didn't take your personalities into the equation. You're both very emotional people; you're whole hearts are invested in everything you do. You both also have a need for reassurance that you're doing the right thing. You do understand me…and I feel your love and acceptance in every demand you make. There aren't many things you ask of me but I always try my best not to disappoint you."

"Jasper, you can only disappoint us if you deliberately disobey one of us," Bella says hugging us both tightly. "Or if you don't do something to the best of your ability."

I nod in agreement and allow Bella and Jasper to comfort me. We manage to get some more sleep but wake up again almost an hour later.

"So what shall I do with you both today?" Bella asks me, once all three of us are clear-headed. "I think a bit of pleasure should help make up for last evening, don't you?"

I nod in agreement.

Jasper asks, "May I make a suggestion, Mistress?"

Bella glances at me.

I shrug. "We can always say 'no'…"

"Ok, Jazz; what is your suggestion?" She raises an eye-brow.

"I was thinking that we could show Edward how pleasurable cock and ball torture can be…on me of course. I know that if you did it to him he'd be too scared and Mistress' limit for that is pretty intense." He suggests.

"Interesting idea, slut, should we show him how much you like the wax on your cock?" Bella asks casually.

He stares at the floor. "Whatever pleases you, Mistress…?"

Even though I hear the desire pulse in his voice, I shake my head in fear.

"Wax is too messy for a hotel room, Jazz, so we'll do some rope-bondage today." I hear Bella say as she notices my reaction. She then directs me to bind Jasper's hands tightly behind him on a chair across the room and informs me that she is about to bind his cock and balls with rope. "You will watch." She demands.

I can't stop myself from watching as our Mistress ties one side of the rope in a ring around both his cock and his balls. Slowly she winds the rope around Jasper's ball sac and then around his cock in a figure 8. Then she loops it around to separate the balls from each other with another figure 8. Her next move is to spiral up and around his shaft, and then back down, making a diamond pattern, but leaving the head of his cock is exposed. Jasper is now hard as a rock and wrapped in red rope. Bella's tongue extends and licks it, making him moan.

"Go into the D/s bag, Edward. Get a spreader bar so he can't close his legs." Bella orders me.

I go over to the bag and take out the bar she asked for. "Do we need anything else?"

"Yes; the pliers and the wartenberg pinwheel will be helpful also." She says with a devious look in her eyes.

I hand her the items and place the bar for her before settling in to watch. As she places the pliers at the head of his cock, she uses it to hold him while rolling the pinwheel up and down the shaft around the rope.

His face, as she does this, is almost blissful.

Mistress notices my curiosity and asks for my finger.

I hold out my hand and she shows me how it feels. The wheel is lined with pins which prick at the skin but do not pierce it. The feeling is like a tingle. I show my bare cock to her.

She smiles and slowly runs it up and down my shaft. "Do you like that, my sweet angel?" She asks as she touches it to my balls.

I moan for her. "Mmmm…Mistress!"

"I'm glad you like it, angel…" She purrs.

Did I imagine that? Did she really purr? In wonder, I ask her if I may help her.

She nods, hands the wheel to me and points to his chest.

I grin and roll the pinwheel across his nipple.

He lets out a whimpering moan.

I continue to torment him until Bella points at his mouth. His lips and tongue are making a strange sound.

"He's in sub-space, Edward. When Jasper gets this blissed-out, he reverts to an almost baby-like state where he asks for things with a noise or a gesture. When a baby makes that noise, they usually want something to suck on. I want you to put your cock in his mouth while I flog his balls. Between the two of us he's going to see stars with this orgasm." She continues to speak.

I place my cock head on Jasper's lips. His mouth opens instantly and he moans as he begins to suckle.

"He loves to be tied up…he loves to have his cock and balls teased and tortured." She comments. "I've been beating myself up over Alice's treatment of him. Of course, he didn't think it was abuse. He liked some of the things she did. Like what happened to you with James, he thought she loved him." I watch her strike Jasper's balls with the flogger. "I thought so too… I wish I could've stopped it."

"I can't exactly…Oh God…think straight right now, Mistress, but I'm…Mmmm…sure I'll have something to say about that later." I say as I fuck our slave's mouth. Her words register but I can't make a coherent sentence.

She smiles as she continues to aim the flogger at Jasper's balls.

"May I cum, Mistress? Please?" I ask.

She cups Jasper's balls and makes a decision. "Jasper… Slut! Edward is going to cum in your mouth. Be a good slave and drink all of it!" Her nod gives me permission, so I push my hands into Jasper's hair and fuck his mouth and throat in desperation. Mistress strikes our slave's balls and cock in a rapid sequence. "Edward, give him your permission when you're ready."

I notice her stroking Jasper's cock as I get closer to the edge of the cliff I didn't know was there. "Cum for us, slave; I want to lick it off your stomach! Cum, now!" I shout as cum spurts into Jasper's mouth and just seconds later, I see Jasper's cock overflow with his cum. I untie him quickly after Mistress tells me to and she holds him close from behind as I fulfill my desire to lick Jasper clean. My tongue makes quick work of it but I leave his belly-button for last. "I saved you a taste of yourself, Jasper. Would you like to taste your cum?" I ask.

Jasper nods, as I knew he would, and opens his lips sucking his cum from my finger.

"Edward, rub his wrists and ankles for me. I'll get his back after you're done." Mistress tells me.

I'm shocked; she's sharing his aftercare this time! Usually she's very selfish about that. If it's my scene, she lets me take care of him afterward. If it's her scene, she does all of the aftercare for both of us. This scene was mostly hers, but thinking about it, she gave me the power to allow or disallow Jazzy's orgasm; and she's letting me help with his aftercare… I look up at her. "Thank you for letting me decide when he came… and for allowing me to assist you with Jasper's aftercare, Mistress."

"I'm not just doing that for Jasper, Edward, you need to understand that." She says softly. "Allowing you to help with his aftercare is part of your aftercare."

I'm certain my confusion shows in my face as I pick up his left ankle and begin to rub it.

Her lips curve slightly as she asks me to work it out in my mind. "Go on, angel; think it through. Why did I just say that?"

Jasper relaxes into her and watches me work on him.

I go over the past few days in my mind and it just comes to me. "What we did last night was unpleasant for all of us. You gave me power over his orgasm so that I was giving him pleasure to make up for what I didn't give him yesterday. While I gave him a bit of aftercare before we went to bed last night, it wasn't enough to comfort **me** for what I did to him." My brain keeps going, while I switch to Jasper's other ankle. "So by allowing me to help you comfort Jasper after this scene, you are, in effect, calming some of my fears that I'll abuse him in some way."

She nods and smiles proudly at me. "You're going to be a wonderful Dom for our Jazzy, Edward! You're learning so quickly! I have homework for you, this afternoon. I'm going to make a few phone calls and, while I'm doing that, I want you to practice the rope design I showed you on this dildo." Mistress pulls a dildo with balls out of our bag. "It has a suction cup and will attach to the wall or a mirror. You will use the red rope over again after you rinse it."

I nod and move on to Jasper's wrists while she turns to him.

"Jasper, Edward and I were approached the other night at dinner…by a man named Ben. He's a sub like Edward and his Mistress wants to meet me; she owns a club called The Web." Bella informs him. "I'm calling to make arrangements for a visit. You will join us if we go…am I understood?"

"Yes, Mistress, I understand." Jasper speaks softly as I help him walk to the bed.

After she leaves the room, I use the bathroom sink to rinse the rope so it is no longer covered in cum. It is made of nylon, so it's washable. As I re-enter the room, I hear a small voice.

"Are you 'Sir' or 'Edward'?" Jasper asks.

"Which do you need, Jazz?" My worry for him makes my voice waver.

"Edward…" He whimpers.

I hurry to his side on the bed and wrap my arms around him. "Hush, now, Jazzy; you're ok." I whisper stroking his hair. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"My emotions are all out of wack, Eddie… Just hold me…please?" He whispers.

I nod and hold him. The rope can dry while I take care of him. "Should I get Mistress, Jazz?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "It's nothing… just a little sub-drop. I'll be fine in a few minutes. I just need some physical contact; like cuddling or something. That orgasm was intense and considering what happened yesterday…well, I knew this was possible when I suggested CBT. She doesn't need to worry when you're here to help."

"Boys, I'm done on the phone and Jasper, you'll never believe this!" Bella calls out as she opens the door to the bedroom. "What's going on here, boys?"

I answer her calmly. "I'm holding him through sub-drop, Mistress… What's your news?"

"Jasper, why didn't you call me? I need to know these things!" She hurries over and joins us.

"It's nothing, Mistress. I didn't want to worry you. Edward was here and available…" He says.

"That's no excuse, Jasper! I'm your Mistress and I need to at least be informed that you're dropping! Edward, if this happens to either of you again, please tell me ASAP." She sighs. "At the very least, you could've opened the door and said 'Mistress, sub-drop; I've got it'."

"Sorry, Mistress, I don't think we've had to deal with this before." I'm disappointed in myself. Why didn't I think of that?

"Edward, did you go through anything like this with James?" Bella asks quietly. She hates asking about my time with the bastard.

"I never got to sub-space with him, Mistress." I tell her. "I hated most of the things we did. The closest I came to sub-space was this one time when he and I did the 69 position. We were still just dating, so he wasn't punishing me yet. We came at the same time and I felt like I was floating. The only time my emotions got out of control was after abusive scenes. He would beat me for no reason and then send me home. I'd feel horribly depressed the next day. If I called him about it, he made me feel guilty for making him beat me. The worst was when I got to my parents' house after I finally left him. You remember how I was, Mistress."

She nods and squeezes my hand as we comfort Jasper.

He holds me tight and Bella holds him from behind. Suddenly he speaks, "Mistress, what was your news?"

"Oh, Jasper, the Mistress who owns the club is Angela Webber. Do you recognize the name?" She asks.

He gasps. "That's the name of the girl who fell from the suspension harness at the club that time! But I thought she was a sub?"

"It turns out that she was in Domme training. Her Dom was demonstrating the use of suspension with her because one of the other trainees was busy that day. She wants to meet with us because I showed interest in her condition back then." Bella says. "As a nurse, I checked in on her. She knew only my D/s name and that I'm respected in both of my chosen fields. I mentioned that one of my subs has a fear of suspension and she asked me about it. I told her about watching her fall and how it affected you. She wants to speak to us about what we saw."

Jasper nods. "Ok, I'll talk to her; especially because you'll be pushing my limits in that area very soon. When will we visit the club?"

"We have an appointment for the Saturday after Thanksgiving." She says. "Now, Edward, get to your homework. I'll order us some food and we'll all relax for the day. By the way, Edward, we're going to your parents' house for the holiday dinner. Esme has generously invited my father, so we'll all be together."

I acknowledge what she said and silently ask Jasper if he needs me anymore. His eyes have lost the panic I saw earlier and he's breathing is now calm, so, when he smiles at me sleepily, I believe that he feels better. I kiss him deeply before turning to get the rope and dildo.

* * *

hnwhitlock2000, you're the best! Even with sick kids you get to beta my crazy stories! LOL! Thanks!

NEW CONTEST! HOSTED BY Dommella's Dungeon! I'm a judge! The theme is Lady in RED.  
There are 10 pics of women in RED dresses. Pick a picture and give us a story to go with it!  
Rules and regs for the contest are shown on the pages linked below. Good Luck to all Entries!

www . fanfiction . net/~dommellasdungeon

http:/dommellasdungeon . blogspot . ?zx=23656ab5ba09b3fe


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

Thanksgiving was three days ago and Jasper joined us for dinner with my family. I'd spoken with him and gotten his promise to be good while we were there. We were rewarded last night with lots of sex and I lost count of how many times we came. I've always enjoyed my mom's cooking, but Bella and Rose did a really good job with the dishes they made. My mother had made a large turkey with stuffing and cranberry sauce. Bella's green-bean casserole was great and don't get me started on the sweet potato pie she made. Rosalie had made a cheesecake for dessert and then we all played board games and cards after dinner. I'm so glad that there were no arguments or awkward discussions to deal with.

We passed by Bella's old house, while we'd been in town, so she could be sure that the movers hadn't left anything behind. We also passed by Alice's house to pick up Jasper's mail. He had decided to have his mail forwarded to a P.O. Box until we moved into the house in two weeks. I'm so excited that we're going to live in a house of my design… It's so close to being done and Aro is ecstatic with the way construction has gone. The locksmith is just days from completing his task and then the walls will be painted next week. The furniture will be moved in just a day or two before we spend our first night there. Bella wants us to take a tour of the house before the painting begins so we can make an accurate plan for the movers to follow.

It's Sunday morning and we went to The Web yesterday. I was so excited to meet with Lady Angela. She sounded like a very nice woman, from what I'd heard Bella say. Jasper and I helped Mistress take her shower and dry her hair before helping her get into her burgundy and black corset dress. She looked stunning and I just knew she'd 'wow' any and all who saw her. Then Mistress picked out our clothes for the club and, although I felt a little self-conscious, I knew that Jasper had to feel even more awkward than I did. I'd never felt this way before, but she'd never chosen my clothing before either. As an attached submissive, I was supposed to wear something that coordinated with my Mistress' outfit. She chose a pair of tight black leather pants to show off my 'package' with a black wife-beater and an unbuttoned burgundy button-down shirt. As a slave, Mistress dressed Jasper in a white wife beater and a pair of pants but, once we got inside the club, he would have to strip down to only a tight pair of black denim shorts. We both had to wear our CB3000s and butt plugs. We also wore our collars, which Bella tightened a little. She attached a leash before we left because the club rules state that any submissive except Angela's are to be leashed at all times.

Jasper drove us and I sat with Bella in the back. After parking the car, he opened the door for our Mistress while I got out on the other side. She got out of the car and, after smoothing her dress; she 'looked' us over and re-approved our attire that she chose for us. When I say looked us over…I mean that she eye-fucked us…

"_You boys look so hot tonight. I almost want to go home already. I just know that you boys are going to make me so proud in there." She said before giving us little reminders. "Remember, Jazzy: slaves say nothing even when spoken to. You may only speak to Angela and her sub, Ben. Am I clear?"_

_He answered in the affirmative._

_"Edward, you will address any Dominant who speaks to you first as Sir or Ma'am. If a submissive speaks to you, you may use whatever name they give you. Understand?" She asked._

_I quietly echoed Jasper before Mistress pressed her palm against my cock and balls, making it difficult to think. She did the same to Jasper before taking hold of our leashes and leading us up to the bouncer. She was in full Domme-mode when she spoke to the big bulky man and ordered him to tell Lady Angela that she'd arrived. Before obeying Bella, the man led us into a private office. A desk was facing the entrance and a couch was positioned just to the right of the door. Bella sat on the couch as Ben walked in from a secret door. _

_He obviously knew the protocol because he bowed low and addressed Mistress first. "Miss Bella, you may recognize me from that night a few weeks ago; I am Ben. Lady Angela is handling a bit of business. She sent me to see if you need anything. Would you or your men enjoy something to drink this evening?"_

_I heard her order a glass of white zinfandel for herself, a cola for me and ice water with lemon for our slave. My eyes were focused on the floor next to Ben's feet and I was still standing because Mistress had yet to give us permission to sit._

_Ben assures us that his Mistress will join us shortly before he left the room again. Just moments later, he returned with the drinks and served us before asking permission to speak to me and Jazz. After the pleasantries, I introduced Jasper and divulged that he had chosen to become our slave. I made sure to note that he was important to us in other ways also and told him about Jasper's speaking restrictions. Ben understood and welcomed us to the club, asking our Mistress how she'd like us to keep her company. _

_She informed him that I'd sit with her, and then asked for a kneeling cushion for Jasper. Jazz and I glanced at her. We'd be lucky if she didn't punish us for that. He took a cushion from a cabinet and handed it to Jasper before bowing to Mistress and leaving the room. Once we were alone again, Bella reminded us of the protocol. _

_**Switches may sit with their Dominants in chairs or on couches but subs and slaves sit or kneel on the floor.**__ I knew protocol but she's never treated Jasper like a total slave, making him kneel while we are comfy on the couch. Then again, we've never taken our D/s life out into a public forum before. She gave the order for our wardrobe change and we acknowledged her statements before doing as we'd been told and we'd just settled into our places as Lady Angela walked in with Ben trailing after her. _

_They exchanged their greetings and that's when we got into the nitty-gritty._

_She got right to business and relaxed protocol so Jasper could sit on the couch with me and Bella for the discussion of what had happened the day of her accident. We watched Ben pull a chair up next to her and hold her hand. "I was in training to be a Dom and my Master was giving a demonstration of suspension. The sub he normally used for that kind of thing was busy with a family emergency, so when Master asked me to step in, I said 'yes'. I'd watched him do scenes like it before and been instructed in the subject for the whole month just before the 'performance'. Are you with me so far?"_

_I nodded with Bella but Jasper had a question. "If you were involved to such a degree, then what went wrong?"_

_"Well, we were running late and I rushed through the process of checking out the equipment. I physically checked all the pulleys except for one. It was that one little mechanism that was faulty. If I hadn't rushed and cut corners, I would've caught it and the demo would've been postponed, making me perfectly safe. Do you understand? It was basically my own fault that I got hurt." Angela explained._

_Bella was focused on Jasper's reaction so I don't think she notice that I grimly nodded and took her words to heart. Angela took responsibility for her mistake and I promised myself that I wouldn't allow either Jasper or myself to become complacent. I could see in Jasper's face that he also understood what she was telling us. Beside me, Bella breathed a sigh of relief._

_Angela, then, surprised us. "Jasper…I've reserved the suspension area for the evening. Ben and I will demonstrate the entire process for you and Edward so you both feel safe. You will see every step and then I will have a scene with Ben for you to watch."_

_Bella declared Angela her new best friend and thanked her. _

_Jasper was also vocal with his gratitude. "Thank you for taking the time to tell us about it, Lady Angela, and thanks for your generous offer of a personal demo I look forward to watching your expertise." He still looked scared but he smiled at her before resuming his kneeling position._

_"You're very welcome, all of you." She said as she stood up. Ben took his position beside Angela and kept his eyes on the floor as she indicated that we should follow her._

_I stood and offered Mistress my hand to help her up. Jasper did the same soon after and she took our hands. Once standing, she gripped our leashes. It's so strange to be on a leash. We followed Mistress as she walked after Angela and Ben into a private elevator which went down one floor. Angela nodded to someone in the area next to ours. I caught a glimpse of a St. Andrew's cross and a female sub that was getting ready for a scene with her Master. I listened as, first Bella, and then I was introduced to Sir Michael and his girl Jessica, but we didn't linger and my gaze returned to the floor. Jasper and I sat in front of Ben and Angela as she began to show us what the pulleys and mechanisms look like and how to make sure they are working properly. Next she gave us a tangled one and asked us to untangle it. The steps become embedded in my mind as we learn and work through them. I want to keep both myself and Jasper safe from the dangers of this activity because it's supposed to be fun. We watch Ben closely as he checks the harness Angela will be using on him. He checks each loop and each hook twice and I notice that Jasper's hands seem confident as his hands work through the leather or rope pieces. I smile, feeling sure of myself as well. _

_Ben declares the equipment safe and Angela asks us to move back. Jasper and I kneel at Bella's feet to watch Angela bind him into the harness. He stripped and we watched as the hooks went into the loops and rope slid through the pulleys. Before I knew it, my friend Ben was suspended in the air. His legs were bent and he looked like a frog but with his arms stretched out to the sides Angela was able to get to his chest. She checked to make sure that he had full circulation and Mistress quietly pointed it out to us._

_The next part made me slightly uncomfortable, but I knew nothing would come of it. "Bella, what do you think of my Ben?" Angela asked, smiling and bragging about the size of Ben's cock and balls. "Isn't he lovely? His package is a nice size and I've used weights and the parachute to stretch his balls. He loves when I tease his cock for a while and make him beg for his orgasm every night; don't you, Bennie?"_

_He didn't answer but, as another sub, I felt his slight humiliation. I could also see that Ben's cock was not as big as me or Jazzy, but I knew that my Mistress was tactful enough that she would never say anything like that. I was right; she only praised him._

_"Today, he's also lucky…He knows he's getting two orgasms." He caught my eye and grinned as Angela said this but quickly forced himself to regain his composure. "I always allow him to cum during a suspension scene and then he'll beg later and I always say yes…" She giggled and palmed his balls. "…eventually." Ben whined as she wound rope around his cock and pushed a dildo into him. "Do you boys have any questions for us?"_

_"Ben, how do you feel being that high up while you're bound?" Jasper asked._

_"Very v-vulnerable…I'm at Mistress' m-mercy. She can touch anything or use any object or toy on any part of me." Ben whimpered as she passed a hand over his ass cheeks, demonstrating his statement before gripping his nipples and twisting. He shouted loudly._

_A thought occurred to me then, and I had to ask, "Lady Angela, do you ever second guess yourself? I mean, do you ever think that maybe it's not safe even though you've checked everything out?"_

_She turned and met my worried gaze before quickly giving her full attention back to Ben. Her words were strong and firm as they sounded in my ears. "If I don't feel completely confident, I don't play the scene, Edward. That's all there is to it." She lowered Ben's head and raised his ass with the push of a button, and then she took out a strap-on dildo. After putting it on, she walked toward Ben's head. "Bennie likes to suck cock. Don't you, Ben?"_

_He blushed slightly and nodded._

_"Show our new friends how much you like it, sweetie." She taunted him making a spectacle of him for our entertainment._

_I felt a little bad but he was so aroused and didn't hesitate to open his mouth for her to fuck with her rubber dick._

_"Moan for me, Bennie; show Miss Bella that you love to suck my cock." Angela demanded as she fucked his face and gripped his hair until he whined. That's when she pulled out of his mouth and went in to her bag to pull out a flogger._

_If the CB wasn't on I would've been hard as a rock. The scene wasn't only getting to me, because I smelled Bella's arousal. I glanced up as she peeked around the club. I wished I could see what she was seeing and I wished I could taste the moist heat that Mistress was producing between her thighs._

_Angela smirked as she glanced at Mistress and reminded her that the club's rules allow for a Dominant to be serviced if they'd like._

_"I'd like to but I want them to see the whole thing." Mistress said sulking._

_"Who needs to see it the most?" Angela asked as she continued to flog Ben's ass._

_I saw her point as she spoke about me but I hoped that she'd choose Jasper to keep watching and let me give her pleasure. "Well, Edward needs to see it because he's a Switch. He's helping me with Jasper…but Jasper's fear needs to be overcome if we want to do this with him." I heard Mistress tell Lady Angela. "It's more important for Jazzy to see it."_

_I silently shouted for joy._

_"There you go." She said as she reached for the bottle of lube._

_"Jasper, I want you to pay close attention to Angela's scene, while Edward takes care of me." Mistress instructed Jazzy before ordering me to face her._

_Hearing my Mistress say, in public, that she wanted my mouth was the single most erotic thing I'd heard in a long time. I turned slowly and waited breathless with excitement for her to lift her skirt and give me access to her hot wet core. I looked up into her eyes and hoped that my lustful gaze would tell her that I really didn't mind publicly submitting to her. Just in case she didn't get my hint, I verbalized the sentiment. "Yes, Mistress…I live to serve you in whatever way would please you most." The hem of her skirt lifted and her legs allowed me entrance. The sight of her pussy lips and the feel of her grip in my hair as she pulled me to my core made my mind go fuzzy. Her next words drown out the rest of what's going on around me. _

_"Lick me Edward. Make your Mistress cum."_

_I want to moan as I quickly make contact with her beautiful pussy lips. My tongue parts her slick folds to find my clit. I hum with pleasure at the taste of her. I bury my face in her warmth and savor the feel of her thighs against my cheeks. Suddenly I heard her breathless demand for me to use my fingers to help me make her cum. Saying nothing, I increased my efforts pressing my fore and middle fingers into her and sucking on her clit with fierce passion and determination. My fingers plunged into her countless times and finally, she held me in place and her walls clenched down on them. She may have been finished but I continued to lick until her pussy and thighs are clean. My focus remained on her face as she ordered Jasper to suck her juices from my hand. Jasper and I stayed silent as he opened his mouth to accept my fingers and I lifted my hand for him to clean. His tongue stroked the moisture off of my fingers. The suction of his mouth felt wonderful on my skin. We listened as our Mistress petted my head while watching our hostess lower her sub to the mats and thanked both Angela and Ben._

_When Ben voiced his desire to watch a scene of ours__**,**__ it reminded me of something and I wondered if Mistress would allow it._

_"Perhaps next time, Ben…we'll see." Mistress looked at our slave who had just finished his task and asked how he felt about suspension now that he'd witnessed a safe scene._

_"I'm still nervous about it but it doesn't fill me with that choking fear, Mistress." He answers with a slight frown._

_I was overwhelmed with happiness that he was beginning the process of healing that fear. I also agreed with Mistress that it wouldn't go away completely or overnight. I was glad she knew that it would take time to fully overcome this fear. With time, persistence and experience he will get over this and I will be sure to help him. After we spoke about that, I made a small request. I have been dying to try suspension with Mistress since July when Jasper mentioned it, so I asked for a short scene. Angela offered us the use of her toys. After a bit of consideration, and a little pleading on my part, she said 'yes' but not to playing a full scene. I hoped that she couldn't tell how disappointed I was, but she's so intuitive that I knew that hope was in vain. Her plan was to allow me the feeling of weightlessness and vulnerability that came from being totally helpless while bound with ropes and chains. It was amazing. I got undressed and stood in the center of the area while Angela helped to set up the swing harness. The straps tightened and I felt the support of each one. Angela took some time to show Jasper the difference between the rope system and the chain system and reminded us that if it's too tight we must safe-word before getting too far into a scene. Jasper watched Angela help our Mistress lift me up. I was absolutely helpless. My legs were on separate hooks so when Mistress widened them to show my cock and balls, I felt so exposed. _

_"Edward, you look so beautiful just hanging here waiting for my attention. See how vulnerable you are?" I heard her ask as I felt a hand being dragged under my ass cheeks before suddenly delivering a hard slap._

_I grunted in surprise and waited to see what else she would do. My nipples got pinched hard and she grinned as I moaned. She waved the key to my CB in front of my face before unlocking the device that holds my cock and balls prisoner. Next she showed me off like a new piece of jewelry. I was suddenly on display for three people while my Mistress stroked my cock, making me hard and horny. "Well, Edward, you said you didn't mind being seen so I'm showing you off. Angela, how do you like my Edward. Isn't he lovely?"_

_"He's beautiful, Bella. His cock is so long and his balls are full. I almost wish I could touch him…" She sighed as if in regret and I hoped Ben was doing all he could to keep her happy._

_"Well, I won't share them with anyone but each other…but," I saw Mistress grin as she removed my plug. "I'll give in just a little. We'll have a small teasing scene. Edward, you have no power over Jasper at this time. Now, Angela, I know it's not as good as having it be your own hands but Jasper can be your hands. If you tell us what you would do to Edward…without toys…Jasper will touch him in that way for you."_

_I was no longer at my Mistress' mercy, but now Angela's as well! Mistress had never done this before! I was suddenly scared but at the same time I knew she wouldn't actually be sharing me. Jasper's hands would be the ones touching my body, not Lady Angela's._

_"That sounds fun." She said. "Hmmm…Edward's already so hard. I'd lick the tip of his cock and run a finger around his hole."_

_Jasper did as she'd told him, making me whimper. In the slight distance, I saw Mistress smile and knew she still loved me. I was still hers so I relaxed and let things play out._

_"Slap his ass three times for me." Angela decided._

_"Jasper, come here." Mistress commanded him, after I got my slaps. She whispered to him, but I couldn't hear what she said. _

_When he came back, he started by taking my cock in his mouth. Then he put something cold and wet on my asshole; it was lube. He was sucking me while finger-fucking my ass. This went on for a few minutes. My eyes rolled back in my head as enjoyed the feel of Jasper's mouth surrounding my sensitive manhood and penetrating my ass. That's when she ordered me not to cum and informed me that Jasper was lubricating me so he could re-insert the plug before we left. Jasper put the plug in and then I was lowered to the mats. Angela helped lower me to the mats and Mistress helped me get my clothing back on. I whimpered with every step as I followed Mistress out to the car. My pants were not helping me keep calm. They were, in fact, chafing my poor sensitive cock. I knew that, whatever our Mistress had planned, it would be pleasurable for us all but…did she have to make my clothes tease me? _

_As we said thanks and goodbye to our new friends before getting into the car, I hoped Mistress would bring us back there someday soon. Mistress demanded that I expose myself for her to look at or play with on the ride back to the hotel so I lowered my pants to my ankles while she told us about her plans. "I have a surprise for you, angels." She said. "I never got to fulfill a promise I made to Edward. I had to give the Aston Martin back to the rental company before we had a chance to play out your little fantasy." She said to me before informing Jasper that the valet would wave us through so we could park our own car._

_Suddenly, I got a vision of myself bent over the hood of the Bond car and my breath hitched. _

_"Yes, that's right, Edward…I've rented it again but just for tonight." She confirmed._

_Jasper got us there quickly while obeying the traffic laws and my faith was rewarded as the valet waved us through. I hoped he hadn't seen my state of undress. Another valet, waiting at the next turn, waved two fingers at the cameras. I didn't have to wonder for long, as Mistress told us about our time limit. Apparently, the valet office agreed to let her have a corner of the parking garage for two hours. The Aston Martin is parked in that corner and they were going to turn off the video surveillance for that time. She pointed ahead of us and we saw the Aston Martin waiting in a secluded corner. Jasper parked several spots away and my anticipation level went up a few notches. _

"_I have a small bag in the trunk of this car." Mistress whispered into my ear as she stroked my exposed balls with her fingernails. "In it, there is a nice long and thick strap-on dildo and my flogger as well as some rope."_

_Moaning I'd leaned into her._

_I heard her telling Jasper how to prep the scene but I didn't really care at that point because all I knew or cared about is that I was about to be fucked on the Bond car. Jasper tapped her window when he finished and she ordered me to stand at the front of the car, telling me that she can't wait to flog my ass and then fuck it._

_"Yes, Mistress," I whispered shaking with eagerness. "Thank you, Mistress…thank you so much."_

_"Place your hands on the hood, angel." She said. "I'm going to spank your sweet ass with my hand first." Mistress pushed me forward, then, and commanded me to kiss the hood of the Aston Martin. _

_My breath hitched again as my lips touched the hood of the car. My pants got pulled down to my ankles, at that point._

_Mistress brings her hand down on my bare ass. "I'm going to hand-spank you until I feel you've had enough, angel. Remember your safe-words."_

_I nodded as her hand came down time after time upon my naked flesh. My cock was rubbing the towel and I was getting harder._

_She counted up to 15 smacks on my ass before she pulled out the flogger. Each end of the rope had a loop and Mistress slipped my hand through each in turn, telling me to hold tight to the rope and brace myself while she took a practice swing with the flogger and gave Jazzy his instructions, or rather, permission to masturbate. _

_I groaned as I felt it land. Her touch on my inner thighs told me to widen my stance. The next time the flogger hit got both my ass and my balls. I let out a loud, high pitched, wordless cry as my thighs and balls were struck by the next blow. "Shhh… Angel, do you need to use a safe-word?"_

_I was so aroused by the things she was doing that I shook my head and begged for more._

_I can just picture the smile on her face as she gave me three more hits with the flogger. The last one pulled a trembling sigh from my belly just in time to hear her whisper, "I'm going to fuck you now, Edward…"_

_So deep in submission, I asked her to speak dirty to me. She toyed with ideas. "You want me to call you names, Edward?" She asked sounding amused. "Do you want to hear me call you my slut? No, Jazzy is our slut. Shall I call you my whore?"_

_I begged for her to call me dirty names and she taunted me by analyzing things too much. Not all whores get paid, you know? Then she suggested 'ass-fucker'. I didn't really care; at that point, I just wanted to get fucked. _

_"Alright, ass-fucker, grip the ends of the rope. Hold out as long as you can before you ask for my permission to cum." She said before bringing out the lube. _

_I felt some drip onto my hole, and wanted to cry as she rubbed it in slowly and leisurely. As soon as I was properly prepped, the long, thick, pink dildo that Mistress likes to fuck me with appears in front of my face._

_She ordered me to kiss her cock before she fucked me with it. _

_I just moaned and did as I'd been told._

_Next, she teased my aching hole and made me whimper as she slowly pushed into me. Once she was fully buried in me, I couldn't help feeling so full. I have always loved having a dildo or cock inside my ass! I have always loved that feeling of being possessed. I knew I was whispering to myself but I felt so good. _

_"Let go of the rope, ass-fucker, you're mine. Stand up." She commanded._

_I let go of the rope and stood as much as I could before I leaned lightly back onto my Mistress._

_I felt her arms reach around and then she pinched my nipples hard._

_"Ahhh!" I cried out loudly._

_"Beg me to fuck you, ass-fucker." I heard her demand._

_"Please fuck me Mistress? Uhngg, please…" Lost in the sensations, I just begged and begged until I was pushed back down onto the hood of the car. I felt her start to pump into me with the dildo as she asked Jasper a question but I couldn't concentrate on what that question was or his response. She fucked me good and hard as I lay under her panting and pushing back onto her pink dildo. A hand took hold of my cock and the fist began to pump me. Unable to stand any more, I gave a mewling cry and begged to cum._

_"Lay back for me, ass-fucker; I want to see your face while I fuck you hard." She said as she pulled out and turned me around. _

_I could feel tears bubble up from deep in my chest, but still, I obeyed. This woman could've told me right then that I'd never be allowed to cum again and I'd probably obey her. I lied back and took hold of the rope as Mistress pushed my legs up to my chest, making them bend at the knee. My eyes met hers as she entered me again, roughly this time forcing me to moan and cry out. My noises only seem to fuel the passion she shows while fucking her submissive. I felt her pinch my nipples again and then she rubbed the pad of her thumb across the slit of my cock. I couldn't hold back the tears of frustration as they leaked from my eyes. She stroked me harder and finally commanded me to cum. With a trembling sob, I bathed my stomach in white sticky fluid, chanting 'yours, all yours' letting her know with every breath that I will always be hers._

Everything else turned into a blur and I couldn't tell you a single thing that happened until this morning when I woke up to find myself held tightly by my lovers. Bella told me that I'd had a nightmare and gone into sub-drop. I can't believe I don't remember that. They held me and we all fed each other breakfast and relaxed. Jasper watched TV and I practiced the rope thing on the dildo again but we pretty much just lay around for hours.

* * *

Thanks to my wonderful Beta! Hnwhitlock2000, you always do such great work! I'd like to recommend that my readers (Especially any readers with experience in BDSM) please read and review for this author:

TeamAllTwilight: http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6519446/1/A_Sub_Search

NEW CONTEST! HOSTED BY Dommella's Dungeon! I'm a judge! The theme is Lady in RED.  
There are 10 pics of women in RED dresses. Pick one and give us a story to go with it!  
Rules and regs for the contest are shown on the pages linked below. Good Luck to all Entries!

www . fanfiction . net/~dommellasdungeon

http:/dommellasdungeon . blogspot . ?zx=23656ab5ba09b3fe


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks to my wonderful Beta, hnwhitlock2000! You always do such great work.

NEW CONTEST! HOSTED BY Dommella's Dungeon! I'm a judge! The theme is Lady in RED. There are 10 pics of women in RED dresses. Pick one and give us a story to go with it! Rules and regs for the contest are shown on the pages linked below. Good Luck to all Entries!

www . fanfiction . net/~dommellasdungeon  
http:/dommellasdungeon . blogspot . ?zx=23656ab5ba09b3fe

_**Chapter 36**_

When we awaken on Monday morning, Jasper orders breakfast for us per Mistress' command. During the meal, Mistress receives a call from the locksmith. From her reaction to their conversation, Jasper and I can tell that there's a delay. Bella relates the story and apparently the locksmith is done but the alarm company is going to take the rest of the day to finish their job. I know that Bella had wanted all but the painting to be complete by this morning, so I'm not surprised to see that she's annoyed. Just after lunch, I ask if I can cheer her up with a little bit of love making. Bella agrees.

Jasper moves to leave the room, but I stop him. "Jazz, no…stay with us. Be with us?"

"What do you mean?" Jasper asks me. He's confused because yesterday, when Bella and I made love, I didn't stop him from leaving.

I explain that I want to be inside Bella…but that I also want Jasper to fuck me.

"Really…you want that?" Jasper asks, glancing at Bella.

She smirks. "I'll allow it, Jazzy, but he's asking and since you're not a slave until after Christmas, you can say no if you don't want to do this."

Looking back at me, Jasper smiles acting shy but he agrees. I kiss him as I remove Jasper's CB3000 and then we turn back to face our Mistress.

She smiles at me and gasps as I lean forward taking her nipple into my mouth. "Jasper… Take it nice and slow." I hear her moan. "Mmmm… Make it soft and sweet…Oh, God Edward!"

Jasper remains silent behind me as he massages and arouses me; softly touching and teasing my body for Mistress. I press my hard length into her body and she moans in pleasure. Her moist warmth surrounds my cock. Her hands grip my hips and as she reminds Jasper to use lube on my ass before entering it, I squirm and fidget. His fingers easily slip in and out of me; teasing me. Suddenly, Jasper is poised at my tight ring of muscles.

"Look at me, Edward." I hear my Mistress say.

My eyes are drawn to hers like a magnet.

"I am allowing this because you requested it." She says. "Jasper has NO power over this or you. You are MINE."

I nod and answer, "I know…I'll never belong to anyone else. I'm all yours, my love, my Goddess."

"Jasper, you may enter him." Mistress says, keeping her eyes locked with min and wrapping her legs around my waist. "Once you are fully inside him, I want you to back up so only the head of your cock is still in his ass."

"AHHH GOD!" I groan loudly and close my eyes as Jasper pushes through the opening because I'm being pushed further into Mistress's haven.

I feel Jasper withdraw just a little and whine because I feel almost empty.

"Good boys…Jazzy, don't move until I tell you. Edward…I want you to move in me now." Mistress commands. "Fuck me."

Again, my eyes meet hers as I begin to move out of her body and onto Jasper's cock. The feelings and sensations of filling Bella and riding Jasper's cock at the same time make me moan while Jasper whimpers but remains in place. Bella lies back, allowing me the illusion of control. I move my cock in and out of my Mistress' body causing her to moan and whimper as I take her sweet nipples into my mouth, alternating between them. Soon…too soon…I feel my climax building. I know better then this! I can't stop and I can't seem to recall my training because I'm so lost in the sensual haze that we've created.

Almost as if she can read my mind, Mistress reminds me of my submission. She speaks with crystal clarity as she asks me if my Mistress has cum yet.

Trying to concentrate on her words, I bite my lip and answer her. "No, Mistress."

"What does that mean for you?" She asks.

I have to think for a second but then it comes to me and I try to hide the strain in my voice. "I may not cum until my Mistress, my Goddess…has cum. But, I'm so close! If I move at all, I'll cum!"

"What should you do if you're getting close to your orgasm, but your Mistress hasn't allowed it?" Mistress inquires of me.

"Safe-word?" I gasp.

"That's one way to deal with it. What's another way?" She prompts me.

"Think about something else?" I can't help but whimper.

She nods. "Yes, think about something mundane or anything that doesn't involve sexual stimuli. Now stand up against Jasper."

I obey and Jasper helps me by wrapping his arm around my waist and whispering to me about a movie he wants to see sometime soon.

We watch as, using her fingers, Mistress presses on and manipulates her clit and soon I feel her walls flutter and vibrate around my sensitive cock. She's close to cumming. "Edward, now, baby! Move in me again, but don't you dare cum before me."

"Yes, Mistress…" I answer and, as Jasper lets go of me, I resume thrusting into my Mistress' core.

"Jasper, I don't want you to cum until after Edward has cum; am I clear?" I hear her command.

He nods and whispers. "Yes, Mistress…"

I move my cock in slow but lengthy strokes hoping to drive my Mistress closer to her climax. The thought of feeling Jasper's cum fill my ass and knowing she's so close to her fulfillment have my balls and abdominal muscles tightening again. "FUCK!" I curse as I involuntarily thrust into her and shoot cum inside her heavenly warmth. Jasper follows seconds later, and I feel his warm jizz fill me. I know I'm in trouble. I came before my Mistress. I left her wanting**,** without an orgasm**,** while I took my own pleasure.

She stares at us with shock flowing through her voice and facial expression. "You came…you came before I did. I thought you said that you wanted to cheer me up but instead you came before your Mistress…during a scene that YOU requested. I can't believe you did that! Now I have to punish you!" If her goal was to frighten us, it worked. I've never seen her quite this angry…at us anyway.

I stare at her for a moment before backing off and assuming the submissive position, on my knees with my nose to the floor and my hands out in front of me. A glance to my right confirms that he took my cue.

She makes us watch as she takes a vibrator and finishes her orgasm. When she has cum, she walks over to the bag and pulls out 'The Humbler'. "Jazzy, you get punished too because you came before me." I hear her say. "Your sentence is not as bad as Edward's because you followed my instructions not to cum before he did. I'm going to use some items to restrain your movements and they will stay on until dinnertime. Also, you will not cum for the next 24 hours. Do you understand your punishment?"

He nods silently as Mistress kneels behind him and pulls his balls through the hole between the two wooden bars that make up the device called 'The Humbler'. Next she lubes him up and pushes a vibrating dildo into his ass. After that, I see her put a ball-gag in his mouth and the bell to indicate distress is placed in his hand.

I cringe inwardly as she pronounces my punishment. "Edward, you are sentenced to a paddling over my knees. After the paddling, I will be confining you in your CB3000." She informs me. "At that point, you will wear nipple clamps with weights and you will not look me in the face until dinnertime unless you want another spanking. You will not be allowed to cum for the next two days and you will not be allowed to touch or play with Jasper until we move into our new home. Do you understand me?"

I feel tears run in tracks down my cheeks, "Yes, Mistress, I understand and I'm very sorry I disappointed you." I knew it would be a severe punishment.

Her glare burns into my skin as she sits in a chair so that I can lie over her lap. "I'm sorry you did too…now, I want to see you crawl over to the bag and get the paddle. Then you will walk to me and get into position."

I strive to contain my nerves and emotions as I crawl on my hands and knees to get to the bag. It feels like I've crawled a mile by the time I've reached it but, as soon as I get there, I rummage through and find the paddle. Sadness fills my heart, but I stand up and walk over to my Mistress. After placing it in her hands, I take my position over her lap with my ass in the air.

"Edward, you will count my strokes and apologize after each one." I hear her demand. "Jasper, I want you to watch this."

I nod and whisper 'yes, Mistress'. Jasper's response is silent but I'm sure he's obeying her wishes.

"Hold the legs of the chair, Edward." She says as I feel the wide paddle being laid flat against my poor ass.

"ONE! I'm sorry, Mistress." I shout.

"You will be…" My Mistress answers.

"TWO! I'm sorry, Mistress." I grunt feeling my ass begin to burn. "THREE! I'm sorry, Mistress…FOUR! I'm sorry, Mistress."

"Color, Edward…" She asks stopping for a moment.

"G-Green, Mistress." I stammer.

"Good boy." She replies.

"FIVE! I'm sorry, Mistress." I can't help but whimper. "SIX! I'm sorry, Mistress."

She goes all the way to ten before stopping.

"T-T-Ten! I'm so sorry, M-Mistress." I stutter.

Mistress solemnly strokes my sore flesh as she asks me to continue my punishment with dignity and grace.

I nod and look at the floor before asking her, "Should I get the clamps for you, Mistress?"

"No, Edward, I'll put your CB3000 on first and then you will kneel next to Jasper while I get the nipple clamps." She says while reaching for the chastity device that is reserved for me. Since my cock is soft, she is able to cage me quickly and close the lock.

I keep my word as Mistress walks to the duffel bag and pulls out the box that holds the clamps and weights.

"Edward, Jasper, you know how much I hate punishing my angels, don't you?" She asks us. "Whether it's just a paddling or some time in 'The Humbler', if it's not fun for you, it's not fun for me. Do you understand that, boys?"

I nod as she licks my nipple and attaches the first clamp to my, now hard and pebbled, nipple. She doesn't seem to mind that I'm biting my lip and groaning in reaction since she does the same with the other nipple before leaving me in suspense as she decides which weights to use while punishing my nipples. "I think that the five ounce weights should help cement this lesson into your brain, Edward." She muses, letting the weights dangle.

I cringe and whine. The five ounce weights are only half of what she could've used, so I should be grateful, but my nipples are in such pain that I don't know the meaning of the word.

She grants me permission to look at her while thanking her for my punishment, but reminds me that I am not allowed to look into her face until dinnertime.

I meet my Mistress' eyes and do as I've been told. "Thank you for correcting my behavior, Mistress, I'm so sorry."

"Edward, we'll be leaving the hotel in less than a week so I want you to make sure our clothes and things are organized enough to allow for quick and easy packing. It will be your job to do this until we pack up and leave." She tells me before giving Jasper the option of reading a book or listening to his I-pod during his punishment.

I only nod and look down, while Jasper crawls to his bag to take out his I-pod with the ear-buds.

In my peripheral vision, I see Mistress tie her hair up and go into the bathroom. Then, I hear her run the water in the tub. She's taking a bubble-bath. After running my hand over my painful ass cheek, I start to fold up her clothes first. Jasper remains kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed and I wish I could go to him and make him suck my cock because he's in a perfect position to do that. Looking down at my CB I know that's one reason it's part of the punishment. I fold Jasper's clothes next. My clothes are halfway folded when the phone rings. I walk over and pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Edward, my boy! It's so good to hear your voice!" Aro Volturious says.

I smirk and ask him what's up.

I hear Mistress' voice ask me who it is.

"Aro is calling, Mistress." I give her his message that the alarm company is finished and he wants to know when we'd like to tour the house.

"Tell him we'll be there shortly after dinner." She says as I watch her dig through the suitcase that I just put to rights and pull out three tops and a pair of jeans. "Jasper, which top should I wear with these jeans?"

I can't believe she's asking our slave for his opinion when he's gagged and I'm the one who usually helps her pick what to wear, so I relay the message to Aro and pout, saying, "Jasper still has the gag in his mouth, Mistress. He can't answer you." I reply, petulantly staring right into her face.

"He can use his hands to point, Edward." She glares back at me. "Are you supposed to be looking at me?"

I gasp and look down. "No, Mistress!"

"Hands on the bed, Edward…" She says pointing at the spot. "You were told not to look me in the face until dinner. I'm going to use my hand to spank you this time…and I will count." She smacks my ass 15 times before making me kneel in a corner. Then I have to watch her finish getting dressed in the green top that Jasper has chosen. After that, Mistress orders dinner from room service and releases Jasper from his gag and 'The Humbler' before putting him back in his CB. The food arrives quickly and she takes the clamps off my nipples after blindfolding me. "Now then, I will feed you and you will remain silent until the end of the meal."

I nod and obey while she feeds me. I don't know what got into me today. I guess I let the sensations and my emotions run away with me, but I really paid the price.

While the meal goes on, Jasper asks if he will be driving again.

Mistress tells him that unless she indicates otherwise, he will drive us wherever we have to go. My blindfold isn't removed until we leave the suite and she informs us that we'd better be good during our visit to the house because Aro needs to have respect for her and her ability to control her men.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

As we sit in the car on the way to the new house…the home I designed for the three of us…I know exactly how she wants us to behave. She wants Jasper and I to behave like the gentlemen she has trained us to be. Aro will be there too. He's an experienced Dominant…but he's also going to be my boss, so I have to impress him twice over. If I can manage to do that, maybe she'll go easier on me after today's disappointing performance. I hate that I've disappointed her. My Mistress is so sweet and loving and she takes amazing care of Jazz and me. I hate being disciplined but not more then I hate deserving the penalty. The only reason I'm being punished is because of my lapse in self control…I can't allow that to happen again. It's going to eat at me until my sentence is fully served, but we've arrived at the Swan-Cullen-Whitlock home. The pride I feel in the house's outward appearance is compounded by my Mistress' praise.

Jasper's name isn't on the contracts and it won't be on the deed to the house, but he lives here too and he's a part of our lives, so I include him when I call this 'our home'. I know we have a lot to do before we reach Jasper's room but I can't wait to see his reaction to the space I've given him. It's a small room attached only to our bathroom and the secret passage network that ties the whole house together. I hope he'll see it as just another mode of the control he has asked for. When we were in high school, his favorite color had always been red. I didn't think red would work very well in a bedroom so I asked Bella. I'm so glad Bella knew that his favorite color has changed over the years.

Aro's limo pulls into the driveway and as soon as he and his assistant have emerged from the back, he greets Bella cordially asking if we're ready to inspect my creation. I don't think anyone noticed my blush when he called it a masterpiece.

Mistress answers for all of us before taking hold of my arm. "We can't wait any longer!"

Jasper walks a few steps behind us but I see him grin at her enthusiasm.

Aro opens the door and leads us in.

The foyer is gorgeous, with a walk-in closet on the left and a blank wall on the right. A glance at the ceiling shows a crystal chandelier hanging above us. These things aren't just pleasing to the eye; they're also utilitarian. She'll want to entertain family and friends as well as other members of our lifestyle so the large walk-in closet will not only serve as an exit from the secret passages; it will serve it's vanilla purpose also.

"Mr. Volturious, is there anything special about this room?" Bella asks.

After asking her to use his name, Aro replies. "This room holds two special points of interest, Miss Swan, one of the two alarm accesses is here and a secret passage entrance, as well."

An air of expectancy surrounds us and I know that Aro expects her to ask me where the passages are, but I know that isn't how she'll react. A long time ago, I even bet him thirty dollars that she would order me not to reveal the secrets of our home.

She casts a sly glance my way and speaks. "Now, Edward, I don't want you to show me my secret passages. Do you hear me? I want to find them myself."

"Yes, Ma'am…I promise not to ruin it." I smile at her and look down demurely.

Once her attention is occupied, walking around the room, inspecting the doors, the walls and the light switch, I grin at Aro.

In a distracted voice, Bella continues to converse with Aro. "Oh, and Aro, please don't stand on ceremony with me either. I'm 'Isabella' to most of my acquaintances."

"As you wish, Isabella…" Aro replies quietly.

"This switch does more then turn on the lights…Am I correct?" Bella inquires.

I know she's seen the tiny green LED in the switch-plate.

"Indeed…That is the alarm access. Turn on the chandelier, Isabella." Aro answers, taking out his phone.

Her giddiness and anticipation are contagious and I point Jasper's gaze to the chandelier. We watch the tiers of the chandelier lower toward us and elongate until one flat crystal teardrop remains steady at eye-level in front of Bella. I hide a smile as she looks curiously at Aro.

I know that he's on the phone with the alarm company. "That is a scanner of sorts. Please place your thumb and forefinger on either side of the flat crystal, Isabella."

I told him to ask them to give us something elaborate but didn't get all the details so I'd be surprised at some of the things too. I watch carefully as Bella follows directions.

She now has her thumb and forefinger on either side of the flat crystal.

Aro instructs her to speak her full name aloud and she does.

The female voice of our representative at High Noon Security can now be heard from a speaker above us. She welcomes Bella to our new home and tells her that Aro has a manual for us after we've finished registering the residents.

Jasper and I share a look as Bella giggles. "Thank you…" We love to hear her laugh.

Aro smiles blandly and repeats the process with me and then Jasper.

While we are doing that, I notice Bella walk over to the right hand wall. She's standing just two tiles away from the trigger of the first secret entrance. She runs her fingers along the slight seam at the edge of the wall. "Aro, is this my secret passage?"

I smile because I'm so proud of her detection abilities.

He nods and hands her the manual. "Yes, Isabella…it certainly is."

"Good show, my love…" I whisper with a grin, kissing my love's hand. "There is a tile just a quarter inch higher then the others. If you step on it, it triggers the door." The living room and dining areas are next and she finds the secrets in those rooms just as easily.

I actually designed the one in the living room after one of her favorite Mel Brooks films; Young Frankenstein. In the movie, his bedroom has a revolving wall that is triggered by the candle in the sconce that is nearest to it. The one in the movie goes all the way around, but mine only opens halfway and has a button that closes it after you're through.

The dining room passage is actually disguised as a linen closet. You open the door and flip the light-switch; the side wall slides open and a motion detector tells the wall to slide back.

The kitchen's secret was difficult for her to find and I'm proud of myself for thinking of it. She hadn't asked for a garbage disposal unit while I was designing that room, but it's a normal thing for a kitchen in a big house to have, so I used that as the trigger.

The secrets in library and office are classics. The wood paneling has hidden catches in its design. The molding is raised in one panel to hide a large wall-safe and one of the bookcases has a false book that trigger the passage…like in the Addams Family movie. That's one of my favorite movies. The library and office have a third secret; the spiral staircase that leads to the upstairs hallway is not so hidden behind a panel with a door-knob.

I feel Bella's pride and delight as she discovers each of the secrets in our new residence. I know she also has pride in me and my talent as an architect. Her feelings are quite evident and shown in the big smile on her face…and I can't wait to see their reaction to the Mistress' suite and the guest house/playhouse.

They follow me and Aro upstairs to see the doors to the 'Mistress' Suite. I open the double doors and wait for everyone to step inside.

Jasper looks around the hallway expectantly before his face falls and he joins us. "Edward, where's my room?" Jasper asks. "I see this large room and the attached master-bathroom. I also see the large walkin closet…but I didn't see another bedroom door from the hallway and you promised…"

His lack of faith disturbs me…but only slightly since I expected and even wanted him to react this way. Bella and I agreed that his room should be his own, but it should also remind him of his submission to us.

"Aro, may we have a moment?" Bella asks.

He nods and steps out of the room.

"Jasper, stand at the door." She directs.

Jasper quickly does as he was told.

"Look around the room in a clockwise direction. You will see the closet…the master bathroom…the windows and another closet on the other side. What is required of our slave every day, Jazzy?" Bella asks placing unconscious emphasis on 'slave'.

"Daily cleansing and inspection, Mistress…" Jasper answers without hesitation.

I grin as she nods. "We thought to make it easy for you. Your room is on the other side of the bathroom and can be accessed through the secret passages or the Mistress' Suite."

His face lights up as I go to the door to call Aro. He slips me the thirty dollars before I lead them all to Jasper's slave-room. Next I show Jasper his passage entry which is a sliding wall in his closet. Jasper is delighted and it shows as he asks Bella for the privilege of choosing the color of his own room.

She acts confused. "Did you want a different color then the sage Edward and I picked for you?"

He gasps. "No! Sage is just what I was going to ask for!"

"The carpet will be a deep forest green and the ceiling will be painted a pale blue with white clouds…" Bella tells him. "Is that acceptable, Jazzy?"

"Alice hated green…" He muses. "I love it because it calms me, but she wouldn't even allow me to have my private office painted a soft sage green…I asked her for it; did you know that? You're really giving me a green room? Thank you, Bella."

The sincerity and gratitude in his voice brings tears to my eyes, but I don't let the others see.

Bella squeezes his hand. "It's our pleasure, Jazzy. You can decorate any way you like in here; curtains or drapes and so on. There's only room enough for one dresser and you also have a small closet."

He nods in happy understanding.

"The guest house is next on the tour…isn't it?" I hear Bella ask Aro.

"Yes, Isabella…Let's take the secret passage downstairs and then out the French doors of the living area." He suggests. "The passages are lined in stone while the doors are heat resistant metal; in case of fire. The Master Suite…or 'Mistress' Suite, in this case…is fully soundproof as is the guest suite and the playroom."

She grins. "Show me."

"The passages from the main house all combine so you can access any part of the house. We'll use the one in the walk-in closet by the chandelier." Aro says as he leads us. We see him push a small button which opens the back wall into the dark closet. "A motion detector in the light fixture will sense that someone is in need of light and provide it." He waves his hand and a low light flickers on.

A turn of the knob sets us free into the foyer again and I see Bella smile as Aro leads us through the living and dining rooms. After opening the French doors onto the patio, we see the tower-like structure of the guest house.

"The first floor can be used as a pool house, a guest house, or a game-room…anything you'd like…" Aro suggests calmly. "The second floor is easily explained away as a storage area to your vanilla acquaintances…but it's actually your Playroom."

We step inside and I watch her take in the layout of the large space. The bedroom and bathroom are off to the left while, on our right, the eat-in kitchenette leads into the living area where a TV hookup is sticking out of the wall. There's a large square-footage to just this one building and I can't wait for her to see the playroom upstairs. Aro had plans for that room and insisted that a Dominant should be in charge of arranging a playroom, not a submissive.

Aro holds up a key. "This is how you will access the passages in this building. Without the key, the passage will lead you to the garage." He triggers the passage without the key to demonstrate and looking into the passage, I see only one direction to go. He closes it and waits a moment before inserting the key into a hidden lock. It's actually part of an intricate molding beside the kitchen cabinets. He turns it and then triggers the passage again. This time, it's a lift. We all step inside and ride it up one floor. It opens into a vast, already decorated and arranged room of sexual pleasures and delights. The walls are painted black with burgundy accents. The windows have the illusion of bars and burgundy drapes adorn them.

I watch as she looks around to see her BDSM equipment, and some of Alice's, precisely placed around the room with a large suspension rig in the middle. I smile at her surprise as she sees that her bondage bed has been fitted with new fabrics and the padded tables and benches have been re-upholstered. Even the dressers have been resurfaced. I watch her walk over to her St. Andrew's cross and run a hand along the newly stained wood.

"Thank you, Aro…You didn't have to do all of this…" I hear her say softly.

I feel minimal jealousy as he steps close to my fiancé and lays a hand on her arm, he says, "It was nothing, Isabella…I figured a new look for the old furniture would be a comfort after the horrifying incident they were last used for."

I see her shudder, and know that she is recalling the rape and abuse by James and Vicky.

"One last thing…the whole guest house can be used as a panic room." Having not known about this, I watch in fascination as Aro leads us to a screen in the wall and shows us how to operate the system. "I'll now demonstrate the security on it." He enters a pass-code of letters and numbers. Seconds later, metal shutters slide down over the windows and red lights overtake us. "When you enter this pass-code, the security company is notified as well as the local police and fire departments. The code also switches this house over to solar energy so you won't run out of power. In the main house, all the main doors are now locked so if there were more then one attacker and they split up; they'd be locked in separate rooms. Only the secret passages are operable."

"So if anything happens like it did with James, we're covered?" Her hand tightens its hold on mine as she asks this.

"Yes, Bella-love… that's why it was so important to have the passage entries hidden so carefully. When J-James had me in the foyer of your house in Forks, I could've twisted away from him but I had nowhere to go…of course I had no confidence that I could've overpowered him…but I have that now." I assure Bella. "If anything happens here, an attacker could take any one of us to any room and we still have an out. And if Jasper, I, or you are home alone, and something happens all we have to do is activate the panic room feature here in the guesthouse. The security company will alert the occupant or occupants who aren't home that we have done so and not the attacker asking for a ransom."

"You have no idea how happy we will be when you finish your schooling, Edward. You have quite the talented boy, here, Isabella, and we can't wait to see what his future holds." Aro speaks with pride as he deactivates the panic feature. "Renata is waiting for me, so we'd better get back to the main house. The painters will be here tomorrow morning and the carpets will be put in as soon as they're done, so just fax the detailed maps to the moving company at the number I gave you and you should be moving into your home soon."

Renata meets us at the French doors just inside the living area. "Mr. Volturious, your brothers have each called once. Also, the painters for the Swan/Cullen home called; they wish to begin ASAP."

"Thank you, Renata. I'll see to my brothers in a bit." He says. "Get the Midnight Sun Painters on the line and when you've done that, Miss Swan would like a word with you." He faces Bella. "You said you wanted to speak to a submissive that works for the company, Renata is one of my cousin Demitri's subs. He owns the Moonlight Movers. Renata has worked for the company for years." He eyes my Mistress shrewdly. "She'll tell you what you want to know, Isabella, but then, so would I…"

Bella answers, "These men are in my care, Aro…I'm sorry if you're upset with me but I have to be sure that Edward is safe with you. Adding to that, if I'm going to invest in your company the way I want to, I have to be sure that I'm not putting my money into a place where submissives are intimidated or abused."

I look down at the floor and feel my face get hot.

"I know, Isabella, and I respect that…I'm glad you are considering this thoroughly." Aro says sincerely. Renata hands him his Blackberry. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" He turns away.

"You wished to speak to me, Ma'am?" Renata asks.

"Yes, Renata; how do you like working at Volturious International?" Bella asks her.

"Can I ask what you mean, Ma'am?" She responds. "I've worked for them for years. What exactly are you looking for?"

I also wonder where this inquisition is going.

"Renata, I'm very protective of Edward for a reason…You see, he was in an abusive relationship before he found me… Since then, Edward and I have survived a traumatic home and personal invasion …" As Bella says this, Renata looks at me and then back at Bella. "I want to be sure he'll be safe there. How do the Dominants treat the submissives in the company?"

Seeing her thought processes take shape brings up my own fears. Will any of these Dominants flirt with me? Will I offend them when I say 'no'? Will they take it out on my Mistress…or me? Aro did say I didn't have to be office-bound every business day… Perhaps he'll still allow that…but I'll try to ask Renata about it first.

"Ok, I get your meaning… It isn't openly declared as to who is a sub and who is a Dom, but you can tell by the personality of the person you're dealing with. During work hours, we are usually very professional and business-like." She replies. "Fridays are D/s days so, if an employee of the company has a D/s partner, they can join them in the office for a session in the private playroom on the 16th floor. I've been surprised by my own Dom in my workplace. Aro came back from lunch just last week to find me on my knees giving my Master a blowjob. He just nodded at me and asked me to hold his calls. He didn't join in or ogle me as I obeyed my Master. He just went about his own business. Does that answer your question, Ma'am?"

Bella makes a slight grimace. "It does…but your Master is also a member of his family…"

I blush even further, realizing that this might offend Aro or our current companion. "What I think Bella…" Hearing a nearly inaudible gasp, I glance at Bella. Seeing Mistress, I correct myself. "What I think my Mistress means is…Do the owners get special treatment or is it the same everywhere in the company?"

"I see; and no; it's the same everywhere in the company, Ma'am, but if you want to talk to some of the other subs in the company, I can arrange it." Renata offers.

I can tell that Bella is about to agree but I politely interrupt, asking my own question. "Uhmmm, I'd also like to ask if the Doms that work there… Do they flirt…? Would it get uncomfortable if I had to say 'no' to anyone?"

Renata looks horrified. "No! Oh, there are lots of flirts but if you say 'no' and mean it, it's totally respected, Edward. You'll have no trouble there. You especially will have no trouble. You're not just anybody, Edward! You're collared and declared by your Mistress. They will take one look at that lock on your necklace and know just who you belong to."

Aro clears his throat. "I didn't think that had to be stated, Isabella. Edward is collared and yours. It will filter through the company that the new intern is collared and off limits. He is also a favored member of my personal staff, so he's doubly protected. I'm so sorry that wasn't made clear."

Comforted, I feel us both relax.

"The painters will be here in a few hours to sort out the supplies among the rooms. They have already been advised of the colors for each room and they will begin tomorrow morning." Aro informs us as he and Renata leave. "You have three hours before they arrive."

"Thank you, Aro; I apologize if my inquiries offended you in some way." Bella says before sending Jasper to the car for the paper and pen.

He shakes his head. "I understand the reason behind the questions, Isabella; so I can forgive you, but please consider me an ally in keeping all three of you safe."

As soon as Jasper returns he starts to take notes while we walk through the house again. As we re-tour the house, I see Bella looking at each room in detail. She seems to study certain spaces and, after a moment or two, makes a decision. When we reach the foyer again, the painters are unloading their trucks and bringing in their things. One of them comes over to us asking if we are the owners of the house. Bella confirms this and asks if we can do something for them. It seems that the man spilled coffee on his copy of the diagram of the house and now can't read the smudged ink. Luckily they'd already acquired the right color paints but if they can't read which room gets which color will the sage paint for Jasper get into his room? The man then asks if we can help them out and introduces himself as Robert, the owner of Midnight Sun Painters.

Bella agrees to help them and Jasper and I sit to talk with the workers for almost 20 minutes. I modestly admit to having designed this lovely mansion while Jasper takes great pride in pointing out his room to the whole group of Robert's men including his son, Jack, who asks about the lack of access to the rest of the house.

Bella, Jasper and I freeze and look at each other. The boy looks to be at least 20 but if Mistress isn't volunteering any info then I'm not either.

Robert sees our tension and comments that some people need to be less nosy. Jack blushes with his apology. When the smudges and confusion has all been cleared up, Robert's men divvy up the paint to the correct rooms. Then they start to load into the vans but Robert nervously asks to speak with Bella. "Ma'am, I'll understand if you don't want to answer this but did I see you and these young men at a club two days after Thanksgiving?" I hear him ask.

"I have many acquaintances, Robert. It's possible…" Her guarded reply lets him know he's walking a line.

"The Webber/Chaney's arefriends of mine, Ma'am." He declares. "Ben is my wife's mentor in the lifestyle."

"I see." Bella understands this to be an admission and promise of discretion. "Yes, Robert, we were there that afternoon."

"Then I know how to explain the room to my son. You have a good night and I'll see you around." With that he gets into his truck and drives off.

"Jasper take us back to the hotel, please, I have something to show you both." Mistress says as I open the door for her to enter our car. "It's chilly tonight, Edward; will you cuddle with me until we get there?"

"Yes, my love." I say, wrapping my arms around my Mistress and taking comfort that I've well pleased her today. We stay that way for the whole ride, meaning that I surely can't be in too much trouble.

Back in the room, we all get into bed and using the remote she reveals her surprise. "The other night, I'd paid the valets to shut off the cameras for a few hours. The man in charge of doing that got curious and we were caught on film. I've taken care of that but I wanted to show you the footage. You are both still under punishment, but don't worry…I'll show it to you again once your terms of penalty are over."

I lament over my cock being locked away as I watch the spectacle on tape. Jasper and I moan, whimper and whine through the show. I would suffer the wrath of her whip if only she would take the device off of me! This cage restricts my poor cock and makes even thinking difficult. The sight of the most intense orgasm I've ever had makes me long for it again even if I had to endure another bout of sub-drop. Finally I witness what took place after I came and I appeared mindless in my desire to pleasure my Mistress. The sight of Jasper, off to the side, jerking off for us while we fucked on the Bond car, was just as arousing as the rest and I felt tears leak down my cheek. When it's over, Jasper and I cuddle into the bed with our Mistress between us to keep warm. The bed might be warm, but trying to sleep without release is disheartening and disappointing.

* * *

Thanks to my wonderful Beta, hnwhitlock2000!

**NEW CONTEST! HOSTED BY Dommella's Dungeon!** I'm a judge! The theme is **Lady in RED**. There are 10 pics of women in **RED **dresses.  
Pick one and give us a story to go with it! Rules and regs for the contest are shown on the pages linked below.  
The **deadline **was today: **2/15/11 **so I hope all the stories are in! **Good Luck to all Entries!**

www . fanfiction . net/~dommellasdungeon

http:/dommellasdungeon . blogspot . ?zx=23656ab5ba09b3fe


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

"Boys, are you almost done packing our things?" Bella's voice rings out to us from the love seat in the sitting area of our suite where she's reading a book or magazine. Jazz and I feel more efficient in D/s mode so we asked to serve her today instead of letting her help with the packing. Plus**,** it's part of my punishment that I'm in charge of keeping our things in order for a quick exit of the hotel.

Jasper walks briskly past me to present himself along with his fully packed duffel bag to our Mistress. "I'm done, Ma'am. I'm sorry it took so long!"

I shake my head and roll my eyes thinking _'kiss up'_ as I look at the dildo and rope I've been practicing my rope bondage technique with. It's hers**,** but I'm the one who's in training…also**,** its BDSM gear, so how should I pack it? I ask Bella's advice, "Mistress, should I pack this in your bag or mine? Maybe I should pack it with the other BDSM gear…" She agrees that it should go with the other gear so it's easier to store in the proper place.

Mistress gave us a maximum packing time of 45 minutes and we've only taken around 30. I don't think she's taking into account the effect she had on me this morning. When she woke up, she used a small bottle of lube in addition to her long flexible fingers to tease me. I shutter just thinking about it.

"Jasper, please help Edward take the bags to the elevator." She says to him as she stands to do a sweep of the suite.

We both pick up two bags. I carry both my suitcase and Bella's while Jasper's takes his duffel and the toy bag. As we move toward the elevators, I try to account for anything we might have missed but I'm pretty sure we got everything. She just wants to make sure and I can't blame her. I'd miss any toy or piece of clothing we leave, plus Jazz and I would probably get punished for forgetting about it. Today is the last day of my punishment and I hope to stay in her good graces since I've really missed playing with Jazzy…touching him, teasing him and sucking him and… Anyway, we're moving into the house as soon as we get there and she promised us that I'll be allowed to play with Jasper later. Jazzy is excited about it; he's been on his best behavior since the other day. In other words, he's been kissing up like crazy.

I hated that she had to punish us but I couldn't help myself. Being inside of my Mistress' body was like heaven and then the added the sensation of Jasper's cock invading my already sensitive body overloaded me. No matter what I tried that day, it just couldn't keep me from cumming. Another part of my punishment entailed planning out several sessions for Jasper's slave training in the new playroom. Mistress has chosen a scene on the bondage bed for tonight and I can't wait.

I also can't wait to see how the house came out. I've only just begun my career in architecture. Hell, I have yet to take half of the classes for my degree, but I've already got a livable house… designed by me… in existence and I'm soon-to-be living in it with two people who are very important to me. My dreams are slowly but surely coming true. Anyway, it's a week until Christmas and I hope to have the decorations up sometime in the next few days.

"Boys, you can call the elevator now." She yells.

Jazz pushes the call button and as we ride down to the lobby, I pull out the envelopes Bella had me prepare for the valets. They meet us at the doors and help put the bags in the trunk while Jasper holds the door for our Mistress. He starts the Mustang's engine while I shake hands with each of the men, thanking them for their help and service over the last few weeks. Then I give each of them the envelope with their name on it. After the last man, Joe, gets his envelope, I whisper a quiet 'thanks' for his curiosity. If he hadn't gotten curious, I wouldn't have the really cool DVD of my Aston Martin adventure. Then I get into the backseat with Bella.

On the way over to the house, I make a mental list of things that will need to be done before our families visit next week. We'll have to put up some lights outside as well as inside. Holly and evergreen boughs will add some amazing color to the living area. We'll need a tree or maybe more then one. We might actually need four or five trees… one large tree for the living room of the main house, a nice sized one in the guest house…the 'Mistress' suite will definitely need a tree…I wonder if Jazz would like a tree …his room might be able to accommodate one but it would probably have to be small.

We pull up the driveway and I gasp. The house is decorated! How did she pull this off? Maybe it's just the outside… In my surprise, I forget what to call the love of my life. "Bell- Mistress…" I say, getting out of the car as soon as it comes to a full stop. I hold out a hand to assist Bella's exit from the car.

She gives us a break, saying, "Guys, there's no D/s right now. We're just a family moving into our new home. Do you like it, Edward?"

I can hear her nerves as she asks that and so I try to reassure her. "It's just how I imagined it, Love… The lights across the roofline …the wreath on the door… and the evergreens and red ribbons swirling down the columns… Oh, Bella, it's gorgeous!" I don't know if she sees the unshed tears in my eyes, but I don't care. I knew Bella would share my vision for the holiday decorations!

Jasper's expression is one of tainted happiness and I wonder about that because, even though he had a wife, the house they'd lived in together and the yard with trees and plants that he cared for, Alice wasn't a good wife to him. I helped decorate James' house last year before he'd accompanied me home to Forks, but you don't see me longing for those days again. I sigh as I remember that, although I don't want him anywhere near my world, I have yet to find a doctor to remove the brand he marked me with. Bella and Jasper have been gracious enough to not mention it, but I've spoken to Dr. Harding about it. She thinks that the reason I haven't gotten it removed yet is that it signifies a hardship I've lived through. It's tangible proof that I survived something terrible and if I remove it, I'll have to fully deal with the emotions I've been avoiding.

Bella is patting Jasper's shoulder when I look up. "Next year, we'll have done some landscaping and that'll add a little something to the outside, but wait until you see the inside." Her tone of voice promises more surprises so we look at each other quickly and rush to the door.

It begins to snow, so I stop and catch a few snowflakes on my tongue. I hear the snap of a camera and Bella is standing there just snapping pictures of us on the first step leading to our door. Jasper winks at me and grabs it from Bella. I smirk as he takes one of me and Bella when we hear a voice behind us.

"Would you like a photo of all three of you?" Esme asks.

I'm elated to hear my mom's voice as Bella turns around. "Esme…? I thought you weren't coming until Christmas Eve!"

Carlisle gets out of the driver's side of their car and joins her. "We were in town Christmas shopping this morning and I couldn't wait to see the first house our son designed. Esme, you did a lovely job helping with the decorations."

"Mom, you did this? I'm so glad you and Bella have been getting along! Thank you for helping her surprise us!" I grin hoping the tears in my eyes are a figment of my imagination.

I watch as my mother and future wife bond in the happiness of an unknown 'moment'. Mom takes Bella's camera and she poses one step up from me and Jasper. After a few more pictures, Bella hands Jasper and I our keys to the house. "Edward, would you do the honors?" She asks.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I nod and push my key into the lock. The knob turns and we all cheer as the door swings wide open. I grab Bella's hand and Jasper takes the other as we cross the threshold.

Bella looks up and smiles, "Oh, boys…?"

I focus my eyes on her with curiosity as she point above us to a sprig of mistletoe that's hanging there. I hear the snap of a camera as Jasper and I lean forward kissing Bella's cheeks. I look around the foyer with Jasper by my side. A hip-high table with poinsettia plants has been placed under the chandelier. The walk-in closet is lit with a dim red light-bulb but the chandelier is giving off bright and clear white light. The secret passage has a large collage-frame of the three of us with some family photos thrown in. The living-room is showcasing a large tree and, after taking Bella's and mom's jackets, I walk over to it, pointing out that it isn't decorated.

"Do you really think I'd do everything?" Bella asks mischievously.

"Yeah, Eddie, do you really think she'd make it that easy for us?" Jasper teases me with a nudge to my shoulder.

Soon enough, we all move on to see the kitchen. First I see the Christmas wreath above the stove and, turning to scan the rest of the room, I see another on the wall over the table. Above the sink, the window is lined with twinkle-lights and holly. I chuckle lightly to myself as I notice candle sticks and five place-settings on the large table. I knew, then, that they'd planned to 'be in the neighborhood' just so they could be a part of our happiness.

"I'll make the sandwiches, Bella. You should take the boys to your bedroom." My mom offers.

Jasper gasps and I feel my face flush with color. Did she really just say what I think she said? Did she notice the inflection of her voice when she said 'bedroom'? "MOM! I can't believe you said that!" My blush gets deeper as Bella giggles.

"What?" Mom asks and blushes as soon as she meets my shocked face. "Oh, now Edward, that's not what I meant!"

My dad chuckles as he enjoys our embarrassment.

"All right, stop your foolishness, boys." Bella snaps her fingers. "She's right, there's more to see…"

Jazz follows me as I fall into place behind Bella and we follow her into the office. There's more holly and evergreen…some on the desk…even some on the picture frame of the sliding wall that will show us the spiral staircase. She triggers the wall and I smile seeing that the banister also has decorative accents. I don't say a word until Bella has opened the door to the Mistress suite. I barely register that she is now seated on the bed and watching for our reactions. I allow my eyes to skim the room. I see the bed and other furnishings but the dominant item in the room is the big beautiful tree that blocks the doors to the balcony. The lights amaze me and I feel a childish joy as I walk in and kneel beside it. A glance at Jasper shows that he has tears in his eyes as he adopts a similar pose under the tree.

"Well, say something, boys!" Bella says nervously.

Not knowing what I want to say yet, I let Jasper speak first. "Bella, I…I don't know what to say! I'm amazed at what you and Esme have done with this place. It's beyond words that the two of you have managed to make this house a home using the little amount of furniture and decorations that you already had."

"B-Bella," Emotions choke me and cause me to stutter her name. "I designed the house…but you've made it a home. I'm floored by the way you've included my mother and allowed her to help you with this after she upset you a few months ago. I feel so comforted by this house and the things you've put into it along with the presence of yourself and Jasper. Thank you so much for this wonderful surprise."

"There's more…" She says. "Jasper, will you please lead us to your room?"

He nods and we all stand as he opens the door to the bathroom.

As we cross the room, decorated in a blue and white snowman theme, I think to myself, 'what more could there be?'

His hand shakes as he turns the knob and swings the door open. His twin bed doesn't take up much room and allows for the dresser and a small tree.

I just knew he'd love to have a room like this! She even got him a small tree…just for him!

He gasps as his tears start to flow. I want to go to him. I want to hold him and let him know we love him so he has no doubts about the life we're about to begin together. I also know he needs to discover this room…his room…on his own.

He falls to his knees near the foot of his bed and looks around at 'his' space. I listen in wonder as we hear his whispered comments as he takes stock of everything. "So beautiful… Is this real...? How can they possibly care so much when she… they… didn't?" He pauses and takes a calming breath before getting up and walking to the head of his bed and picking up his pillow. "Not cold or sterile…Warm, sweet, comforting…inviting…welcoming…" He takes a hefty whiff of the clean linen scent and whimpers one word. "Sanctuary…"

The scene touches Bella's heart and I see tears come in her eyes as I fold my arms around her.

Jasper turns as if he's just remembered that we're here. "Neither of you will ever know how much this means to me. It's only been two years since I left my parents home. Neither they nor Alice ever took my requests as seriously as you do. My parents only took care of my physical health and education. Alice mostly took care of our combined sexual needs, ignoring my emotional ones while you both take extra special care of every one of my needs; physical, mental and emotional. I feel so safe…so wanted. Bella, this room feels like …springtime."

Bella hugs him and tells him how it's a new beginning for us all. Then she announces that it's time for lunch, and she'll show all of us the guest house afterward.

Jasper asks for a few minutes to himself and Bella grants his request with a smile as she pulls me toward the door. "Meet us down there, Jazzy. I want you to see the guest house too."

"I'll be there shortly; I promise. May I use the passages to get down to you?" He asks.

Bella just nods and keeps her smile in place as we look around the bathroom and bedroom.

The shower stall is large enough for three people to stand and I can even see some x rated fun happening in there. There's also a large whirlpool tub to relax in…relax…or fuck…yeah this house will hold some new and better memories than Alice's ever had.

Looking around in more detail on our trip back through the suite, I run my fingers along the smooth cherry wood footboard and dresser. It's no bondage bed…there are no posts and no D-rings to attach chains or rope to but it's so 'Bella'. Romantic and comfortable with soft comforting cotton sheets and satin pillow cases, not to mention a thick comforter. Her special vanity and chair are here also, right next to the bathroom door. I focus again on the lit Christmas tree. "The trees are lovely even without decorations, love, and the furniture is perfect for this space. The bed is large enough for the three of us and looks very comfortable."

"I'm so glad you like it, Edward!" Bella grins at me and verbally acknowledges Jasper's reaction to his new room.

"He does love it, Bella." I answer. "He has a place to retreat to, now, and I love that you put a tree in there; one that's just his." I don't mention that I'd had the same idea.

"He needs something that's just his; that's why I did it." She says.

We start to exit the suite, but then she stops me and places a hand on my chest. I wish I didn't have my shirt on, as I already miss the feel of her touch. "One more thing, Edward…how do we get onto the balcony? I couldn't find a door or a passage trigger…"

I giggle to myself as I lead the way back into the suite, around the tree and over to the windows. "Open the window, love." I instruct. I smile as she looks for the crank and places her hand on it. When it doesn't turn, she looks at me. I place me hand on hers and pull it up, like a lever. "It's not a crank; it's a doorknob kind of thing." I explain, "These aren't just windows, they're half-doors; the fake crank opens the doors, like so…. And using this mechanism here, I can open just the window portion, see?" I ask as I push the button under the crank.

"That's ingenious, Edward! I love it!" Bella praises me.

I can't help but blush as I thank her.

Mom and Dad meet us in the dining room and serve the food quickly. I smile at Jasper as he joins us and, though nobody says a word, we can tell that he's been crying. He only takes a few bites of his sandwich before pushing his plate away. I see in her eyes that Bella's going to say something and that's a good idea because if he's not eating, there's something wrong.

I start a conversation with his parents while Bella and Jasper whisper back and forth. "So Dad, you and mom were Christmas shopping huh? How did that go?"

He grimaces. "Yeah, the mall was crazy and I couldn't wait to get out of that madhouse but we got your brother's gift and even one for Rosalie. We'd gotten your gift and Bella's just before Thanksgiving and found Jasper's gift the other day."

I glance at my lovers and continue the conversation. "We have gifts for all of you already, too. I can't wait to wrap them and put them under the living-room tree." I see Jasper nod and eat a little more while my mom gathers everyone else's plates, putting them into the dishwasher.

Bella puts away the left-over cold-cuts as soon as Jasper is finished eating and asks me to get the jackets so we can show my parents the guest house.

She has barely finished the request as I rush to grant it. Handing them out, I know they'll be going home soon so I smile as reassuringly at my mother as I can, sliding her jacket on and squeezing my dad's arm after handing him his. We all make our way to the front door of the guest house.

"I'll unlock this one." Bella says, smiling as she turns the key.

The door opens and once again we see a tree; undecorated but still pretty. The neutral colors here make the room look quite classy and because more then a few different people will be enjoying our hospitality, we can't please everyone. Plush brown carpeting flows through the room, but wood flooring is perfect for the kitchenette. Beige paint on the walls makes the room flawless and simple. I think the moldings are amazingly intricate wonderful. They lend elegance to an otherwise ordinary space.

My mother smiles as she informs us that she has stocked the fridge and cabinets in both houses so she can help us cook the holiday meal.

I smirk as she tells us that she put a few days worth of clothing in the dresser so they won't have to bring suitcases or duffel bags that day…just the gifts!

"That's a great idea, Esme." Bella says before pointing out that the sofa is a pull-out-couch and that's where Emmett can sleep during his visit. "Rosalie will join us on Christmas day, along with my father and Sue. It's a shame they hadn't been able to join us for Thanksgiving like we'd hoped." A note of sadness creeps into her voice as she recalls the holiday without Charlie.

I hurry to remind her that her dad is an important man and they needed him at the precinct that day.

"I know, but I missed him. The good thing is that, since he worked Thanksgiving, he won't have to work Christmas unless it's an emergency." I hear her excitement return as she says this.

"Bella," Jasper says quietly. "Can we go into the storage area soon?"

I roll my eyes and shake my head at his eagerness.

Bella just nods and winks. "Soon, Jazzy… They don't need to see the stuffy old storage room."

"Emmett will be expecting us home soon, kids, so we'll leave you to get comfy." Carlisle says and I know he understands that they need to give us some 'alone' time.

"Jasper will see you out since he's getting the bags from the car. Thanks for coming." Bella replies in her strong, 'I'm in charge here' Domme voice.

"Mom, Dad, thanks for coming out to spend a few hours with us." I say as we hug good-bye. "We'll see you soon."

"Bye, son; enjoy your night." Mom says as Jasper and Dad lead her back through the yard to the main house.

Before the door closes behind them, I'm already facing my Mistress and as soon as we hear the click, she gives her first command of the night. "Edward, I want you to help Jazzy bring the bags in. We can unpack them tomorrow but they shouldn't stay in the car. I'll wait for you both here. Bring the toy bag with you and I want you both in D/s mode when you get here. We're christening the playroom…"

I nod silently and head out after the others. I stroll across the 'courtyard' and look around as I do. Bella will probably want a swing or some lounge chairs out here for the summer. I'm so glad this property came with several acres of land. Maybe we'll build more guest houses as time goes on. I smile and go in through the kitchen but cut through a secret passage to get into the living-room area, where I see that Jasper and my parents are still in the foyer, so I join them. "Jazz, Bella wants me to help you get the bags so we can put some things away in the storage room."

My parents look at each other. "We're not stupid, Edward. We know your 'storage room' isn't just a storage room. Its code for playroom…isn't it?"

I cringe. "Yes, it is, but please let her think you've forgotten about our sex-life? I don't want you guys fighting again. I liked this, Mom. I need you and Bella to stay friendly."

"Oh, don't worry, son, I promise not to bring it up with her…as long as you continue to assure me that you enjoy what you're doing…with both of your partners…" Mom says.

Jasper's mouth is hanging open but after pinching his arm and pointing him out the front door, I just blush and sigh. "Yes, Mother, I enjoy it very much, now will you please drop it?"

She nods and follows Jasper and my dad outside. "Edward is that a balcony up there?"

"Yeah, I made it for Bella because she likes to lie out in the sun sometimes. We'll put a chaise lounge up there and maybe a table for drinks and such." I say casually, knowing that if anything goes there, other then the chaise, it'll be something to help her dominate her sub and slave.

I open my mom's car door as Dad gets in on the other side. Jasper unloads the bags from our car and as soon as they're out of sight, I grab two while he grabs the other two. We drop the ones with just clothing in them and hurry to meet our Mistress in the guest house. As the door opens, Mistress is sipping from a bottle of water.

Stepping inside and closing the door, Jasper places the toy bag on the floor before we kneel on either side of it.

Mistress looks at her submissive and her slave. After a moment she motions for us to join her at the small table. "Its playtime, boys, and I'm adding a procedural rule. When we have a scene, we will meet here in the guest house and all go into the playroom together. Am I understood?"

We nod solemnly.

"Once we get into the playroom, you will undress, fold any clothing you are wearing and place them in a neat pile on the table just to the side of the elevator. That includes Jasper's CB, Edward." She continues. "You will then kneel in the open area of the room. Am I clear?"

Again, we nod.

"Good, then we can move on to the play portion of our night. Grab the toy bag." She says as she stands and moves to place her key into the hidden slot within the molding. With a turn of the key, she activates the passage and the wall slides open to reveal the lift, which we all step into and ride up one level. The doors open and Mistress steps out first, walking toward the bondage bed.

I undress and know Jazzy is doing the same…following our Mistress' orders. I see her hand stroke the post of the bed as she speaks to us.

"Edward, your punishment has ended. You are once again allowed to play with Jasper." She reminds us. "Jasper, you have been so well behaved since I punished you that I think you deserve a reward. I'll let Edward tell you what your reward is." She likes for us to look at her so I know she has turned around and seen us kneeling in the correct place, facing her.

I grin as I reveal his fate. "I've planned several scenes and Mistress has chosen one of them for me to perform with you tonight. It is the beginning of your slave training because you will be suspended on the bondage bed."

Jasper bites his lip and nods, but I can tell he's happy.

I don't fully understand his reasoning but he likes …and I mean he truly enjoys being controlled to this degree.

"Edward, check the equipment." Bella commands.

I nod and proceed to pull at the chains and sling. When I'm done I move to the headboard and turn to Jasper informing him of my assessment, "It feels safe to me, Jasper, but it's your turn. Check the equipment and give us a 'red' or 'green'."

Jasper gets up and I watch him tug the triangle shaped web sling and chains in a few places and check the hardware. "Green, Mistress; green, Master…"

"Get on the bed and kneel facing me." Bella's command rings through the room. She's in full on Domme-mode and my body recognizes her authority. I take a breath and calm my hormone filled body as Jasper silently follows orders.

I attach Jasper's wrists to the leather cuffs and position the sling so we'll have access to our slave's body in any way we want to touch and tease and tantalize his senses. "Lean back into the sling, Jazz; I have you." I assure him. Once Jasper's legs are dangling just the way we want them, I pull them into the ankle cuff supports.

"Good job, Edward; I'm proud of you. This is another step to Dominating our slave." Bella says.

I watch Jasper's face as our Mistress speaks. My body wants to harden as his eyes close hearing the word slave in reference to himself. I can't wait to touch him…to be touched by our Mistress…to cum by her hand or at least by her command.

"Edward, you may continue." I hear her say.

I nod and take the hemp rope from the bag. I feel the weight of her stare as I tie the rope around Jasper's package before winding it around his balls in a figure 8. I hope she doesn't hear his quiet whimper as I tie another length of rope around his cock, just below the head, before binding it to his waist like a belt.

"I almost want to take a picture because just seeing you in this exposed position is extremely arousing, Jasper." She says as I stand to give her the best view of her slave.

Jasper is silent so I pick up a crop. "Our Mistress just paid you a compliment, slave." Aiming at Jasper's left ass cheek, I swing.

He gasps. "Thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome." Bella says graciously. "How do you feel, Jazzy?"

"I'm a little nervous but I know I won't fall too far. I feel secure also…because the surface I'd fall onto isn't hard." Jasper answers.

"Good, I'm glad." Bella runs her fingertips over his stomach. "Let's get started, then. Edward, lick his balls for me."

I get to work and bathe Jasper's balls as she watches. My tongue and lips draw out a tiny moan and whimper, too low for our Mistress to hear, I'm sure.

"Jasper, I want you to take advantage of the soundproof walls. Make some noise for us." She commands, slapping his ass with her hand.

"Ahhh!" He shouts.

"Edward planned this scene so you'd get a little suspension training and I'd be in complete control of things." I hear her say, scraping her nails over the tender flesh.

"Oh, God…" Jazzy yells.

"Lick the head of his dick, Angel." She orders me.

I look at his manhood and see a drop of pre-cum. Flattening my tongue against the head of his cock I drink it in.

"FUCK!" Jasper yells.

"He's tasty, Mistress." I comment.

"I'm glad you like the taste of our slave, Edward. Now turn him over." She smiles.

I get him back to his knees before binding our slave's hands behind his back. Next I turn him and push Jasper onto the sling in the new pose. Our slave is now slightly top-heavy. His ass is above his head and he is facing down. I get the stirrups and place them onto the frame of the bed before placing Jazzy's ankles in them.

"Do you still feel secure, slave?" She asks.

"Yes, Mistress, I am green." He pants.

"That's good, Jasper. Now, I want to hear you count each stroke of my whip to your sexy ass," She says walking to the shelf where her single-tail whip is stored.

"One!" He says.

"Loudly, please…" She demands as she signals to me that I should pinch Jasper's nipples hard.

"TWO!" He continues all the way to ten.

"Good boy, slave. Lube the slut's ass so we can play." Her proud grin is amusing to see but I don't allow myself the luxury of laughing.

I go to the cabinets and find a bottle of lubricant. Bringing it back to Mistress, I then squeeze the bottle using my fingers to smear the lube onto and into Jasper's waiting hole while Mistress brings a selection of clamps into Jasper's view.

His eyes widen. He has a love/hate relationship with these things. I know he wants to say it…He wants to say 'yellow' but he knows he can't. He knows he's a slave and slaves don't have the option of 'yellow'. This is all part of our diabolical plan to make him cum harder then he ever has before!

"What are you Jasper?" Mistress asks.

"I'm your slave, Mistress." He answers.

"Slaves do not have the option of yellow… Do they?" She inquires.

"No, Mistress…" Jazzy replies.

"That's right, but you can red…for safety…do you have anything to say, slave?" Mistress asks.

"Yes, Mistress; I'm here for the duration." Jasper says.

"Good… Edward, I want you to keep fingering him until I tell you to stop." Amusement enters her voice as she teases him with her words. "Now, which of these clamps will work best for this scene?"

I nod and pump my fingers slowly in and out of Jasper's hole.

His face shows how helpless he feels and I love the way his submission feels.

She picks up each pair in turn telling him what each pair does. Some vibrate…one pair is just decorative… another pair can hold weights…yet another pair can hold weights and have a chain to connect them… She likes that she can tug them both at once and decides to use those.

His muscles relax around me and I feel his pain as our Mistress places clamps on his tender nipples. He moans and whimpers in response.

Mistress gives me the signal and I add a third finger, fucking Jasper a little longer.

"Look at his body, Edward; our slut is hanging in midair with clamps on his nipples and his cock bound for our pleasure. I'll flog his back and thighs next; get the fur flogger for me, wont you?" She smirks at me a moment later.

I stop what I'm doing and wipe my hands with anti-bacterial wipes. "Yes, Mistress," I say as I walk over to the hook where the flogger hangs. Standing aside, I watch her dangle it in front of Jasper's face and, after untangling it, she swings it at him.

He cries out as it makes contact over and over.

She stops for a moment and warns him that his cock and balls are the next target. If this man were anyone else's slave, he wouldn't get a warning. I step further away as I watch her swing the flogger. My eyes close them as I listen to Jazzy's moans and shouts.

Soon our Mistress lays the flogger on the bed below Jasper and says, "Edward, I need your cock."

I hear my breath catch and offer it up for her amusement. "It's yours, Mistress. How do you need it?"

She turns to face me, stroking my cheek. **"**I want to see your cock…balls deep…in his ass."

"As you command, Mistress," I answer in delight.

I get into position and just as I'm about to enter Jasper's ass, Mistress speaks again. "You know, before you do that, I think my submissive needs some decoration."

I sigh. I should've known I couldn't get away with it that easily.

"This is a vibrating cock ring…It will help you last a while as you do my bidding." She says sliding the blue gel ring into place and turning it on.

The vibrations feel amazing but I force myself to keep my composure.

She continues. "His nipples are clamped…I want yours to have the same pleasure."

I whine as she places the decorative clamps where they belong. They have emerald green jewels dangling from them…to match my eyes.

"You may enter him now, angel." I hear her say.

I rub the head of my cock between his cheeks and then line it up with his hole before sliding all the way into Jasper and we both moan.

"You will cum when I tell you to, whether it's before or after me. Do you both understand?" Mistress asks us.

"Yes, Mistress…" We say in unison.

"Edward, grip his hips and fuck him hard." She commands from behind me. I know better then to turn away from her task for me so I press my fingertips into Jasper's hips and slam into his ass. When she rejoins us, she lies under Jasper with her dildo in his face. Next she tugs his nipple chain and demands for him to suck it. When he's occupied with his task, she unties the rope from his cock and begins to tease him.

Jazzy moans as he feels her touching and teasing his package but he doesn't stop until she take him fully in her mouth and runs her teeth lightly up his shaft.

As soon as he stops, Mistress stands and grabs the flogger, swinging it at us both alternately.

We each shout and moan in pleasure as her whip makes contact.

"Stop!" She yells, and all action halts. "Edward, stay where you are, but take your hands off of him…"

I pant for breath and want to whimper but I follow my Mistress' directions to the letter.

"Jasper, you look so fucking good like that…With Edward inside you…I want you to squeeze his cock for me." She instructs him.

I see him nod and can't help but moan as I feel his already tight cavity squeeze my cock.

"Edward, would my angel enjoy having something in his ass also?" Mistress asks.

"Yes, Mistress," I whisper my answer, not trusting my voice to come out louder.

"Louder, Sweetness!" She commands.

"YES, MISTRESS," I shout.

Smiling, my Mistress lubes my ass slowly and torturously. "There's enough room for me to fuck you while you fuck him…would you like that, angel?"

"Y-Yes, Mistress," I stutter knowing no other answer will do.

"Well, I'm glad, because that's what's going to happen…" She says as I feel her get into place behind me. "Jazzy, squeeze him as I enter him."

I let out a pathetic whimpering moan at just the thought.

"Edward, my lovely pet…I'm going to fuck you now…I want you to hold the chains in front of you as I pound into your sweet ass; do you understand me?" Mistress whispers in my ear.

"Yes, Mistress, please…!" I beg.

I feel her dildo push into my opening and hear Jasper's moan as I'm pushed further into him. My whimpers are heard by all as Jasper's muscular ass clenches around my cock.

Both Jasper and I pant and await our further orders.

"This is Jazzy's reward, so our slut will cum first. Edward, however, will not cum until after I have done so." She says.

We voice our acknowledgements and then she begins to pump her hips into me, riding me hard. After a moment, our Mistress whispers to me, "Fuck him, angel…use your hand to jerk him off as you fuck our slave."

I smile and wrap my hand around Jazzy's hard member.

He gasps.

"Jasper, who do you belong to, slave?" I hear Bella ask as she continues thrusting in and out of my body.

"You, Mistress! I belong to you!" Jasper whimpers. "Please, please…More! G-Green, Mistress…Master…PLEASE?" Our slave begs.

"Use our names as you cum, Jazzy! Who's slave are you, slut?" She asks again.

"I'm yours, Bella!" He pants as he gets closer to his climax. "Yours…Edward! I'm yours…so close! Only yours…my Master… My Mistress!"

I slam into him again and Jasper screams our names into the room as he spurts his creamy load onto the bed below him. Our Mistress' climax comes shortly after. I only know this because paused for a moment as she pounded into my ass. I whimper and whine practically begging for my release. Her teeth bite into my earlobe even as she removes the nipple clamps. Her command for me to cum is received with such joy I can't find the words to express it. I can only cry out Bella's and Jasper's names as I finally release my juices into Jasper's sated body.

Letting Jasper stay in the sling, Bella removes my cock from Jasper's ass and the ring from my cock, turning it off. As soon as I'm calm and breathing steadily, Bella gives me the task of gathering the toys and placing them in the sink to be cleansed the next morning. Jasper seems comforted as Bella removes most of his bindings. The sling is also detached from the bed frame and placed in the sink area to be cleaned later. Before we let near the elevator, I place leather cuffs on Jasper's wrists.

"I thought the scene was over, Mistress, Master…?" Jasper comments.

"The scene is over, but you are still a slave. You will clean up tomorrow; for now, you're still in use. Understood, slave?" Bella explains.

He nods as I pull his nipple chains and lead him over to where the CB is waiting to be placed back on his cock and balls. I watch as Bella clips a leash onto Jasper's collar and the nipple chain before looking him over and declaring, "This is my slave's uniform. Unless there are vanilla visitors, this is how Jasper will be dressed every day."

"Does that include Angela and Ben when they come over for dinner in a few days?" I ask, remembering about the plans that have been set.

"Well, not really…they're D/s so they'd understand…They'd probably also be amused…Exhibition was never a problem for my Jazzy…and now he's a slave…" Bella looks at Jasper so I look at him too.

He seems to be holding his breath.

"You will be dressed this way for the dinner and you'll sit on a stool next to me while we eat. You'll also be our server. Do you understand?" I ask.

He nods. "Mistress, as long as you and Master are the only ones who touch me, I'll be ok." Normally a slave wouldn't question their Master or Mistress like this, but Jasper is in training and he rarely speaks up in this way.

"I promise that I'll only share you, sexually, with each other… Except for occasionally showing your body off, you are ours alone, slave." She says decisively. "But to be on the safe side, I'll call Angela and ask if she and Ben will be uncomfortable with it."

"Thank you, Mistress," He says.

"Now, go with Edward, slut. We're going to christen the main house tonight also." She says caressing his balls.

He shudders as he follows me and Bella into the lift to find out what else we have in store for him.

* * *

Thanks to hnwhitlock2000! You're the best!

**I entered a NEW CONTEST! It's called EdwardGetsFicd! Voting starts TOMORROW! **  
**Check it out, and if you can tell me which story is mine, I'll give you a shout out in the author's note when I can put the story on my profile! Please read the stories and guess! **  
**I have only 2 guessers and only one is correct!**

http:/www . fanfition . net/u/2752317/EdwardGetsFicd_Contest


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

Jasper woke me this morning; around an hour before Bella usually gets up. He wanted to shower and wear an apron while he cooked the morning meal. Of course, I gave him permission for the apron, but I insisted on washing him personally.

"_What's going on, Jazz?" I asked._

"_Nothing, I just woke up and need to shower so I can cook for you and Mistress." He said._

_I smiled at him as my cock stirred. "Ok, I'll wash you myself, slut."_

_He whimpered. "I also would like permission to wear an apron while I cook, Sir."_

_I stood up and raised an eyebrow at him. _

_He bowed his head and preceded me into the shower._

"_Stand as still as possible. I could bind you, but I don't really want to." I said as I prepped the water. Once I had it at the right temperature, I unlocked Jasper's chastity device and pulled him into the shower stall. "Put your hands on the wall and answer me when I ask you direct questions." I said. He followed orders as I continued to speak. "Did you enjoy our scene in the playroom, slave?"_

"_Yes, Master." He replied._

"_Did you like the bedroom scene afterward?" I asked._

"_God, yes Master." Jasper moaned._

"_You liked having her treat you like a toy, didn't you? You were just there…You were inside her and I could feel you there but you couldn't speak or participate…" I said, putting some men's body-wash into my palm. "You liked that?"_

"_Yes, Master, the two of you making love above me while I was bound was such an erotic experience for me. I was there but so barely involved that it was torture and yet I was able to witness your love. My nipples ached but before the scene began, she applied ointment, and it helped." Jasper told me as I lathered the soap into his skin._

"_Ahhh, yes…your delectable nipples…did you hate my idea?" I asked him stroking his cock, balls and perineum. "I thought it would save your nipples from the clamps …but if you'd rather have them clamped for a little while everyday…"_

_His breath caught as he realized I was serious. "I-I guess I could endure nipple rings…"_

"_I'll speak to Mistress…I promise not to make you pierce anything too crazy." I smirked. "I'm just wondering though…Why not make the clamps a hard limit when you were a sub if you hated them that much?"_

"_I don't know, I wasn't facing a Mistress who wanted too much of that. I only saw Bella once a month and I could deal with the clamps for that much time…" He answered as I massaged the soap into this shoulders, chest and back._

_I understood and I told him so. Tweaking his nipples, I reached for the hand nozzle and after rinsing Jasper thoroughly, I gave him permission to use an apron. Then I left Bella to sleep a while longer and watched him cook. "Jazz, did you like spending the night in your own room?"_

_He glanced at me before answering. "I loved it, Eddie. It was so peaceful and serene in that room. Maybe one night you and I could just…hang out…in there?"_

_I nodded. "And how do you feel about the rules for your room?"_

"_Keep it clean and no D/s unless I request it?" He said, "I can appreciate the reasons for them and I promise to abide by them, Master."_

"_That includes telling her if I do something that's not at your request, Jasper." I reminded him nervously. "If I walk in there and demand a blow job, you need to tell her it wasn't your idea…"_

"_Edward," He started._

"_NO! You need to tell her! I don't want to be like James. That rule is in place for BOTH of us." I needed him to understand and promise to help Bella keep me in check._

_He rushed over and hugged me. "Shhh…Alright, Eddie… I promise."_

_We're silent for a moment, so I attempted to lighten the mood. "About the nipple rings…She's informed me that if you get them, then I have to get them too."_

_He chuckles. "I'll bet you didn't think she'd do that!"_

_I laughed with him and then told him that Bella had given me permission to wake her however I wanted to. He asked what I was going to do and I said that I'd decide when he brought the food tray up. I went into the suite first. She lay there half covered by the blanket, so I crawled up from the foot of the bed and starting at her feet… I kissed my way up her body; she woke up while I was kissing her milky white thighs... Her smile was priceless as she saw me there... and I couldn't help myself; I needed to make my Mistress cum. My tongue dipped into her moist warmth and she moaned while I pleasured her body. Only after she shouted my name, did I lick her clean and allow Jasper to help me feed her breakfast._

The rest of the day is spent decorating the different trees and planning the Christmas meals. When we moved from Alice's house, I had helped Jasper find his Harry Potter ornaments as well as small puppies and kitties…today I helped him place them on the Christmas tree branches. Bella and I decorate our tree with Star Wars, Harry Potter and a mixture of gold and silver ornaments…

I have nothing from last year…I'd left my Christmas things at home with my parents and only had a small tree in the apartment I'd rented in New Hampshire… James was never sentimental like me, so he didn't think to give me anything to remind me of him. As if I'd want to remember a man who did the things he did to me…but I do still have a reminder of the things he did to me…It's on my back and I've yet to get rid of it. He'd branded my skin… I should want it gone…shouldn't I? Dr. Harding says I need to talk to Bella about the feelings I'm keeping inside. My fear and worry that James will escape and find us does consume me sometimes …but I think it's more troubling that I haven't made an effort to get rid of the physical scar James left on my body. I have money, but Bella said that, since it happened while under her care, she wants to pay for the surgery. I stare out through the windows of the Mistress' suite and my lovers don't seem to mind when my mind wanders off.

After lunch, we discuss it as a group and decide to use candy canes, icicles, Disney and Precious Moments ornaments for the tree in the living-room and the guest house tree as well. Jasper will make breakfast for everyone, while I take care of lunch. Bella and my mom will make most of the dinner with little help from me and Jazz. This is going to be an amazing holiday!

I start school and work soon and Jasper will begin going to work in just a few weeks too. Although I know it'll be good for us to get out into the world, I worry about Bella being here alone. She's told me that all she wants is for us all to be happy and stable in our own lives. She says that she loves taking care of us, but we need to stand on our own sometimes too… I guess I can understand that, but what about her? She has lost Alice, her best friend…Will she become closer to Angela? Will we start going to the club? If we're becoming more stable, why are there so many uncertainties?

Tomorrow is my next appointment with Dr. Harding, so I'll ask her some of these questions. Bella reminds us that after Jasper and I see the psychologist, it's 'Friend Day' so we should make plans. Bedtime comes too quickly and after seeing our Mistress to bed …which basically means: a good fucking session… we go to his room to talk.

"What do you want to do tomorrow, Jazz?" I ask.

"Uhmmm, let's see…Do you have all the Christmas gifts you need because we could go shopping?" He says.

"Yeah, that sounds great! I could get one last thing for Bella…" I say. "Maybe after we shop, we could see a movie or check out the music store."

"I like that idea, Eddie." He says.

"I'll see you in the morning." I grin.

"Wait!" He calls softly as I was about to leave his room. "Don't leave yet…please?"

I turn back to face him.

"I want to kiss you goodnight…may I please?" He asks.

I nod and hold him while we kiss. He's so gentle but that just shows his vulnerability. I tuck him back into bed and go to the bed I share with my Mistress…my fiancé…my wife-to-be… I can't wait to hear her say 'I do'.

The next morning at breakfast we tell Bella of our plan for the day and I feel her love and approval. She lets us take the Ferrari for the day and we promise to be good, call when we leave the doctor's office and be home for dinner.

* * *

Thanks to hnwhitlock2000! You're the best Beta!

On Facebook, I have met many wonderfully pervy people. One of them wrote something back in March that intrigued me and I put it here. I hope everyone loves it as much as I did. HopeReborn FanFiction, this one's for you!

Also, I've written 2 entries for the following contest: http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2743940/showerstoflowers

If you guess which ones are mine…and please REVIEW them…I'll mention you and one of your stories in an author's note next chapter! Voting starts Friday May 13th!


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

"Hey, man; it's your turn." Jasper says quietly causing me to look up from the magazine I've been reading.

"Thanks; don't forget that Dr. Harding likes to talk to both of us for a little while after she's seen us each separately." I say standing to go into her office.

"I won't, Edward; besides, it's Friend Day so I'm not going anywhere without you." He replies.

I nod and pat his shoulder. "Good. I'll see you in a bit." Smirking at the secretary, I walk right through the door and sit on the armchair next to the doctor's desk. "Hi, doc; how's it going?"

"Hello, Edward; it's nice to see you." Dr. Harding says. "I understand you've all moved into the new house; is that right?"

"Yeah, things have been going great! We just moved in and…" I bite my lip. "We've already christened the bedroom and playroom."

She looks to be fighting the urge to laugh and winning. "I heard; and I'll bet you had fun."

"I did…I think all three of us did…" I say grinning at the memory. "It's truly amazing to see Bella take such complete control of us that we beg to do her bidding." I start to tell her how we made love above Jasper, but she stops me saying that she'd already heard the story.

"If she's anything like Phil, I'm sure it must be quite a sight… At the last group session we spoke about Jasper's choice of slavery instead of just submission. Has anything changed in the way you feel about it?" The doctor asks.

"Not really. I still feel like he's using it to escape his own reality, but Bella and I have been encouraging him and he's finally decided that his 'job' will be to do some pro bono work at the law firm where he was previously a partner. Bella's such a kind Mistress and if he was almost anyone else's slave, he'd be in real trouble. She spoils him." I tell her. "He's got his own room; he's allowed to cook and do things around the house without explicit instructions." I go on to tell her about the rules in his room. "He'd NEVER get that sort of privacy in any other Dominant's home. In fact, any other Dominant would've stripped him naked and fucked his ass within seconds of showing it to him."

"Hmmm, that's true, but as you said, Bella is a kind Mistress to you both." She reminds me.

I nod. "So, next week is Christmas and then both he and I will start leaving the house."

"Why the frown, Edward?" Jennifer asks. "Do you not look forward to working with the Volturious brothers?"

"I do look forward to that, but at the same time, I feel nervous, doctor." I confess.

"Why?" She asks.

"I realized yesterday that, even though the three of us are settling into a new and more stable life, I have many new questions." I tell her.

"Like what?" She presses me.

"Well, with me starting school and work soon and Jasper going to work around the same time, she'll be alone… I know it's good for us to get out into the world, but I worry about Bella being alone in the house. What if James or some other loony toon gets into the house and hurts her?" I bite my lip again and stop wringing my hands as soon as Dr. Harding points out what I'm doing.

"Alright, this subject needs to be addressed: James is on the other side of the country, Edward. He's in prison and when he gets out, Phil will make sure he is no longer a threat to any of you. Can you try to talk to Bella about this? If you can't, I'll have to bring this up in a group session." She says carefully. Her eyes are gentle and her voice is soothing.

"I'll try, doctor." I nod slowly sighing.

"In the meantime, I want you to do a breathing and visualization exercise. Close your eyes and picture the state of Florida. Next, I want you to picture a large building with bars bullet-proof windows, thick walls and bars keeping James from escaping. Now, take a deep breath and repeat the following phrases: James is far away. He can't hurt us. We are safe." She instructs.

I do as she says and close my eyes; but the picture in my mind goes backward. I see James standing in a room. Bars suddenly pop into the picture. Then, windows and walls appear forming a large building. The next thing I see is Phil standing at the exit of this building. Finally, the general shape of Florida State surrounds both Phil and the building. I say the words she told me to speak; she has me repeat them five times before she calmly moves on.

"What else worries you about leaving the house?" Jennifer asks me.

"She'll be lonely, Doc. She's lost Alice, who was her best friend for quite a few of the last years…She needs a friend in the same way I need Jasper." I tell her.

"Are you concerned with who she might become close to?" Jennifer frowns.

"A little…I mean, will she get to be closer friends with Rosalie or with Angela? I know she's seeing my brother, but it'll be awkward seeing Rose and Bella outside of family things and that one scene I had to watch at the beginning of our relationship. If Bella picks Angela, will we start going to the club more often?" I ask. "Angela seems nice enough but the way she put Ben on display when she demonstrated the suspension rigs was…I felt his humiliation!"

"For the situation with Rose, you should take into account that nothing sexual has happened between them since that first time. As for Angela and Ben…you'll need to accept that it's probably just part of their play…Maybe he likes that, Edward." She says.

"Maybe; well, they're going to join us for dinner on Monday, so maybe we'll find out how far that goes…" I tell her. "Did Jazz tell you about the nipple rings?"

She nods her head. "You know I can't tell you that…"

I smirk. "Bella used nipple clamps on Jasper the other night and suggested using them on an extended basis but I saw them causing redness around the area, so I suggested nipple piercings as an alternative."

"Did Bella see the redness too?" She asks.

"I pointed it out to her. Anyway, she says if he agrees to get them, I'll be getting them too." I tell her.

She smiles and nods. "That's probably a good idea…What has Jasper said?"

"He hasn't said much, but I reminded him how much he love-hates the clamps and, last I'd heard, he was thinking about it." I smirk.

"Let's get him in here for the last few minutes." She suggests.

I nod and open the door. As I'm about to motion to Jasper, I notice that he's sitting like a statue and staring at the client who is standing at the desk. Turning, I see her. "Alice."

"Edward, I…" She says.

"No. I don't want to hear it." I cut her off before pulling Jasper into the inner office.

"What's going on, Edward?" Jennifer asks.

"His ex is out there." I say wrapping him in my arms. "I need to call Bella."

"Use my phone. I'll go and ask her to leave." Jennifer says getting up.

I listen at the door as Jennifer tells Alice that she has an agreement with Bella that she will not see both Alice and Jasper. Also, since Jasper was the previous client, he has priority. Not wanting to eavesdrop further, I quickly walk back to the desk and dial our new phone number.

"Hello?" Bella says.

"Bella, we're still with Dr. Harding." I tell her.

"Then why do you sound stressed?" She asks

"You know how she likes to have us together for a couple of minutes after seeing us separately?" I ask. Hearing an affirmative noise, I continue. "When I went to get him from the lobby, Alice was there."

"FUCK! Where's Jennifer?" Bella says instantly becoming 'Dommella'.

At that moment the receiver is pulled from my hand and Dr. Harding is putting her on speaker-phone. "Bella, please remember that this was not unanticipated. She came here because she was recommended and I informed her that I'd made an arrangement with the three of you. Legally, I cannot treat both Jasper and Alice. I've given her the number for a friend of mine and she has left the office."

"Good…Jasper, are you alright? Should I come down there?" Bella asks.

"N-No, I'll be ok. I only saw her. She didn't get a chance to say anything to me. She walked in and I was reading. I looked up when Edward opened the inner door and saw her right before he did. She just said his name." Jasper says while I hold his hand.

"I didn't want to hear anything she had to say so I cut her off and pulled Jazz into the inner office." I interject.

"I'm extending the session for a little while so they can talk about this, Bella. If you want, we'll wait for you." Dr. Harding says.

"Bella, I'm sure we'll be fine. We'll call you when we leave." I say.

"Ok, I'll stay here, but I'm staying on the line for this." She replies.

"Jasper, are you ok to continue?" The psychologist asks.

He nods.

"Ok, during our session, we discussed Alice, didn't we?" She asks.

His voice is soft and I can hear his vulnerability. "Yeah, you asked if I'd ever want to see her again or if I'd rather Bella and Edward deal with her. From this experience, I can say, I'd much prefer to leave the whole matter in Bella's hands; but I know I can't."

I cheer inwardly.

"She needs to know how much she hurt me and that if she'd just chosen differently, we wouldn't be in this mess." He says.

"I'm proud of you, Jasper." Dr. Harding says. "I regret that she upset you, but despite that, you have had a breakthrough. You've realized that you have a responsibility to handle some stressful but important things. You can't hide away forever. Life will keep going and the issues will manifest anyway."

I grip his hand and nod. "Good job, Jazz."

"Edward, you did a good thing by pulling Jasper in here. Your intent was to hide him from her, and you did…but you also enabled him to feel safe as he processed his feelings. He needed that time to think and to see that hiding is futile and he needs to confront some things for himself." She says to me. "Now, I want to focus on you. If you had a chance to tell her something… anything… what would it be?"

My thoughts run the gamut and the words and thoughts flow like lava from my lips. "Well, I guess I'd tell her how angry I am at her. She singlehandedly upset three lives. Bella was her friend; her best friend. Bella needs friends as much as anyone else! She depended on Alice to be there for her. She was supposed to support Bella; not envy her! Me; I guess I'm nothing to her, but I needed Bella's love, support and attention. I needed Jasper's love and friendship. She took those things away from me by creating a rift between Jasper and Bella and herself. Jasper depended on her to help keep him healthy and safe. He trusted her to guide him in the lifestyle as well as the world. He abused that trust! He was supposed to love him, not harm him! He hurt him! He hurt...me!"

"Who hurt you, Edward?" Jennifer asks as Jasper frowns and I hear Bella's voice asking what the heck is happening.

The words and thoughts run together and confuse the issues. I try to explain. "He hurt me! James hurt me! Damn it, he even left SCARS! He brought me into BDSM and fucked me over! I didn't want to be shared at first! James forced me to be with Vicki! He forced me to service Jacob! I trusted him and he destroyed that! He made me think no one would want me if I had scars!" Tears blur my vision but I feel Jasper's arms around me. "Bella wants me! Jasper wants me! He doesn't win if I'm scarred and they still want me!" I push my face into Jaspers shoulder and sob.

"Is he ok, Jennifer?" Bella's voice sounds worried.

"I've got him, Bella. He's ok for now. I'll bring him home." Jasper says.

"No…" I whimper as the disappointment in his voice cuts into my heart and start to cry harder. It wasn't supposed to be this way, damn it! Today is 'Friend Day'! I'm supposed to be calm and happy with Jazzy in a mall or movie theater!

Jennifer uses her intercom to talk to her secretary and cancel her further appointments. "Actually Bella, I think, it's best if you come down here."

"I'm on my way." She says quickly hanging up.

It takes a while for Bella to get here and I've calmed down a bit by the time she rushes into the room. Jasper is still holding my hand and I'm sipping water from a paper cup but I put it down as she cautiously approaches me. Her hands shake as she wraps her arms around me, but I barely notice because all I can think of is that she's here….she wants me…she loves me.

Dr. Harding just watches us for a moment before suggesting that Bella sit down between the two of us. "Bella, I want you to tell Edward and Jasper how you feel about their scars."

Jasper looks at her. "I'm not physically scarred, Doctor."

Bella nods at Jennifer and says, "Not all scars are physical, Jasper, but I'll start with that. Alice emotionally scarred you with her verbal sticks and stones. The invisible scars are sometimes worse than the visible ones. For example, Edward has seemed fully healed for months and months, but the invisible scars opened when he tried to protect you from further abuse by Alice because he recognized the similarities between your situation and his. With Edward, James began with verbal and emotional abuse but quickly integrated physical abuse. While Alice stopped the physical abuse when it was pointed out to her, James did not. They both went well past the limits you both had set."

Jasper sighs. "I understand."

"Good;" Bella goes on. "Don't get me wrong. I hate that the scars are there…I hate that my boys…my angels… are in any kind of pain…and I hate that, even though I was a part of your lives when the scars were inflicted, I couldn't do anything to protect you from the monsters who caused you pain. I love you both so much despite the scars. Edward, your scars don't affect my love for you. If you want to keep them, keep them, but please stop avoiding the subject of their removal. I won't love you any more or less if you have them removed, because you are not defined by those scars!"

I feel her words chip away at the walls around my emotions and a tear runs down my face.

She takes a tissue and catches it. "I love you, Edward."

I nod and breathe deeply as she clutches my hand.

She then sits on my lap, facing Jasper. "Jasper, your scars are not the visible kind and, because of that, they're more difficult to heal. It will help when you confront Alice about everything, but you need to do things and make decisions for yourself. Becoming my slave will NOT make your life easier; I promise you that. Yes, I'll be making most of the decisions but the really important ones are still yours to make."

He frowns.

I quietly begin to speak. "Jazz, she told you that you had to have some kind of job for three days per week, but she made YOU choose what that job would be. She isn't going to dictate the important things. She told you Alice wanted a divorce. Has she gotten papers drawn up or has she given you the time and space to get used to the idea and do those things for yourself?"

Bella smiles sadly. "I'll command you and demand things of you daily, boys, but just because I'm a big part of your lives doesn't mean that your lives and decisions need to revolve around me."

"Good, Bella, now turn that around." Jennifer says.

"Just because they are a big part of my life…" She starts and sighs. "I get it, Jennifer: just because they're a big part of my life, that doesn't mean that my life has to revolve around them."

"Good. Now that all three of you have made breakthroughs, I think the day can move forward, don't you?" Dr. Harding hints.

We all smirk and nod.

"Ok, now for homework: Edward, remember that breathing and visualizing exercise I showed you. Jasper, next time I see you, I want to hear about some important decisions you've made. Bella, I want to hear about some things you've done for yourself without the boys. Does everyone understand?"

I nod and notice the others doing the same.

"Great! Now, what were your original plans for today?" She asks.

"Well, Edward and I were going to go to the mall and possibly a movie," Jasper volunteers.

"I was just going to relax with a book or something at home." Bella says.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She asks. "Go have fun!"

I smirk and sigh as we leave the office.

"Since its lunchtime, I suggest we have lunch out and then go back to the original plan. What do you say guys?" Bella asks.

I nod tiredly. "I could really go for something spicy."

"I'd kind of like something a bit mellow; my stomach isn't very settled." Jasper frowns.

"Why don't we go for Chinese food? They have both." She grins.

We follow her down the street and Jasper opens the door for us both before following us in. I get the Kung Pao chicken while Jasper gets a beef and veggie combo. Bella gets shrimp fried rice and picks from both our plates.

After escorting her back to our cars and seeing her off, I hand Jasper the keys to the Ferrari. "I'm not up to driving, Jazz. Let's get to the mall."

He drives carefully and gets us to the mall intact. We window-shop for a while before I see something I like. Its something fun and I think she'll love it.

In the same store, Jazz sees a bunch of silky scarves. "Can't you imagine, her tying one of us up with these. I can just see it; the next day she wears one around her neck and the whole day we see it and remember the night before!"

I chuckle. "Yeah, she'll love that!"

We make our purchases and check the box office to see the movie times. I don't really care for anything that's currently playing, so I let Jasper pick.

"The Hangover part 2…? Really Jazz?" I sigh. "Ok, let's go in…unless you want some popcorn or something…"

"No, I'm good." He says, so we go in and get seats. The movie is just as funny as the first, if not more so. When it ends, I grab his hand and we walk to the car together. Feeling slightly better then I was this morning, I drive us home.

Bella is sitting in the living-room and as we walk in she puts her book down. "Hey, boys; how was the movie?" We make small talk for a little while before Bella becomes Mistress. "Jasper, you can go make dinner. It's time to get back to our routine. Edward, please join me in our room, please?"

I nod and follow her but Jasper asks me to wait. He undresses and hands me his clothes asking me to put them on his bed. I agree and hurry to Mistress' room.

She raises an eyebrow when she sees me with Jasper's clothes but after I explain, she understands and let's me go past her. When I come back, she points to the bed. "Lay down, angel."

I lay on my back.

"Now, Edward, I don't want you to say a word for now. Just let me do this and we can talk later." She says as she uses the straps from under the bed to bind me in place.

When she's done, I can't move so I'm stuck wondering what she's going to do.

Her tender touch begins at my throat. Working her way down my body, she kisses occasionally.

After a while I notice that the places she kisses are the places where James had marked me. I catch onto her plan quickly and decide that now is a good time to do the breathing and visualizing that Dr. Harding had taught me. Each time she kisses I repeat the phrases the psychologist told me. I breathe in. 'James is far away.' I say to myself as I breathe out. 'He can't hurt us.' I breathe in again. 'We are safe.' I breathe out and barely notice as she coaxes me to turn over. This time she starts at the nape of my neck and tenderly works her way down my body. I feel her lips on my shoulder blade and know that she's almost where I need her the most. The moment I feel her light kiss on the top of the branded symbol, I breathe deeply again. 'James is far away.' I breathe out. 'He can't hurt us.' I breathe in. 'We are safe.' I breathe out and feel my eyes become moist; I'm crying softly into the sheets of our bed.

She doesn't move on from the brand for a while.

I feel her kiss every inch of my scarred skin multiple times in the pattern he'd used. I just keep breathing and visualizing Bella's lips as an eraser. Every time she kisses my skin the scar is less and less. When Bella finally moves on to the scars on my legs, I've stopped crying and my breathing is back to normal.

"After dinner, my sweet angel, Jasper will do the same thing." Bella promises. "After that, I'll use my hands and Jazzy's mouth to make you cum."

My Mistress keeps her promise. Dinner is wonderful and once the dishes are put in the washer, Bella commands Jasper to our room and asks him if he accepts my scars. One by one he says, 'I love my Master and accept his scars'. He follows the same pattern as she did. Again, I use the breathing and visualization; crying as he makes love to my brand. Once finished with that, they put me on my back. Then they bind my legs up and open. She begins to finger my opening while he straddles my neck. Her touch can be felt deep within me as she strokes my prostate and Jasper suckles my cock.

"Don't fight it, angel, cum for us; as much as you like." Mistress instructs me.

Her fingers and Jasper's lips don't leave my body until I've cum three times, weeping from exhaustion. They take me to the shower and wash me before getting into bed on either side of me. I feel their arms and their love surround me as I drift off again.

Days pass uneventfully, like the sand in the hourglass that Bella loves so much and keeps on our desk in the office. It's suddenly Monday and Ben and Angela will be here in a few hours.

I've spoken to Bella and found out that we'll be serving dinner and dessert. I'm relieved to say that, although Jasper and I will be in revealing clothing and D/s mode, there will not be any kind of exhibition. I wouldn't like seeing them use our things and I don't really like to be paraded in front of people too often. I mean, it's nice to be shown off occasionally but it can get tedious and embarrassing.

Bella has once again chosen the outfits we are supposed to wear.

She has put us both in strange harnesses that resemble a leather jock strap but with our cocks and balls pulled through a hole and held up on display by three buckled straps. There is also a strap that covers our asses and holds in a plug; it gets locked in place with a few small padlocks. Our collars are on and Bella has put nipple clamps on Jasper. He has agreed to get the piercings, but since we didn't have time in the past few days, the clamps will do for now. Instead of the nipple clamps, I get to wear a black latex tank top. I look at myself in the bathroom mirror and shake my head. As the doorbell rings, I wonder what she has planned…

* * *

Thanks to hnwhitlock2000! You're the best Beta! SH will be updating soon, so don't forget to read Bella's POV!

Also, I've written 2 entries for the following contest: http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2743940/showerstoflowers

If you guess which ones are mine…and please REVIEW them…I'll mention you and one of your stories in an author's note next chapter! Voting ends Friday May 27th!


End file.
